


Bet On Red

by Demonic_Slytherin224



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Child Abuse, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Music, Paganism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride, Sarcasm, Trauma, Twilight References, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Slytherin224/pseuds/Demonic_Slytherin224
Summary: A novelisation of Choices High School Story: Class Act, follow Lily Annabell Davis on her adventures through Oliver M. Berry High School and slowly falling in love with one slightly damaged redhead. Some things are different and others can't help but remain the same.
Relationships: Skye Crandall/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. High School Blues

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter One: High School Blues

Bright jade green eyes examined her reflection carefully in the mirror inspecting her fair freckled face, her short platinum pixie hair barely drifted into her vision. Her slender fingers carefully and gently applied a little bit of eyeliner, having already gotten dressed and showered. The first day of High School, part of her was slightly terrified with that idea but she had to power through it and attempt to show her confidence. Nodding in satisfaction at her makeup, she carefully double-checked her outfit to ensure that she would both impress and stand out a little.

Her light blue jeans were stressed around her knees and slightly torn at the ends, which barely covered her slightly dirty black converse shoes. She loved her emerald green tank-top with a large silver snake coiled around her waist and coming over her shoulder; she was a proud Slytherin! Her black plaid button-up was probably a size too large, likely because she stole it from her brother Casey after he grew out of it last year, she liked to wear it with the sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned. A silver locket hung from her neck, just barely below a flying silver owl pendant, and she wore her birth mother's silver wedding band on her middle finger.

Satisfied with her style and her makeup, she hustled down the stairs into the empty kitchen with a frown on her face. Mom and Dad were probably prepping at the Griddle already, leaving her and Casey to fend for themselves like usual; she wished they were around a little more. She grabbed a banana-nut muffin she made the night before and poured herself a glass of milk, she probably had another ten or fifteen minutes before the bus got to the corner. “Casey, breakfast!” She shouted, between bites knowing that her brother would forget to eat if she didn’t remind him.

Heavy steps stumbled down the steps, her bleary-eyed brother groaned as he sat down across from her at the table “I just wanted another day off.” He grumbled, reaching over for one of her muffins, which she slapped the offending hand away. “Ouch, hey.”

She just smiled at him “Ask nicely, and I might get up and grab you some.” She stuck her tongue out, before taking a bite.

“Pretty please?” Casey asked softly, slowly placing his head on the table “I stayed up all night playing Witcher again, it’s addicting.” He mumbled around the table. Where she was slender, slightly boxy and about average height, Casey was broad-shouldered, taller than average and athletic. His wavy long dark blonde hair fell onto the table, as he seemed to be falling back to sleep. 

She took it easy on her little brother, though her twin would always hiss at her for that statement, and got him a plate with a few muffins along with a glass of OJ. They didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy their breakfast before they had to catch the bus. “Eat quickly, Case.” She scolded as he slumped again into his hand.

“Sorry, mom.” He grumbled, only to get flicked in the nose for that smart-ass comment.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves heading for the bus-stop, Casey slowly moving ahead of her as she locked the door behind them. While they moved across the yard, she felt her bag open wide and dump the majority of her supplies onto the lawn with a clatter. Her brother had paused as he heard the noise “Just head for the bus, I’ll be right there.” She sighed as she leaned down picking up her calculator.

She reached for her copy of Doctor Jeckle and Mr Hyde, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder and noticed the shadow that came from them. “Think you dropped this Lils.” The voice caught her off guard, it was closer to a bass far more than her brother's baritone. It wasn’t uncommon to hear her nickname getting called about, but she still didn’t see why it was that much different than Lily.

“Thanks, Rory!” She quickly took the Demon Slayer pencil case and stuffed it into her bag. She had known Rory since they were little, unfortunately, she hadn’t seen much of him over the last year; since he started High School. Then he was off at summer camp over a good portion of the first part of the break, and after he went to see family in Chicago.

He gave her an easy smile, which made his hazel eyes dance with amusement as he brushed his dark hair back a little “Didn’t take you for an Anime fan, which one was that? Naruto?” He asked casually, standing up after grabbing a few more things.

“No, it’s pretty new, it's called Demon Slayer and it’s so cool!” She gushed, moving some objects in her bag to better fit everything and then made sure it was zipped this time. “I’ll have to show it to you sometime, I have them saved on my laptop.” She explained, turning back to face him again.

“Sounds like fun, reminds me of those overnight Pixar binging parties we used to have, I’ll bring the popcorn.” He gave her a chuckle, looking over her outfit with a smile “How long did it take you to put that together?” 

Lily smiled deeper, her fingers lightly playing with the strap that led to her shoulder “You like? Think I’ll be High School ready?” She asked as she did a little spin.

Rory nodded his head, rubbing his chin “Oh yeah, think you’ll get some attention in that, gonna make it to The Enchanted Kingdom auditions? I know it’s the first day, but I hope to see you there.” He gave her a smile, before looking down at his watch “I got to go Lils, getting a parking spot as a Sophomore is supposed to be like pulling teeth!”

“Good luck!” Lily called out as Rory hopped in his car and drove off, she had turned on her heel and headed to the still waiting Bus driver. One of the best parts of being the last stop was the short bus-ride, but that also meant that she didn’t have a lot of options when it came to seating. She noticed that a little redhead was sitting alone close to the front “Sorry, but would it be alright if I sat here?”

The girl had a wave of beautiful copper coloured hair, smokey eye shadow around her bright ocean blue eyes and a neutral expression kept her black lips slightly down. She was petite, with gentle curves and probably a few inches shorter than herself, it was her outfit that really stood out for her. She wore a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt and a dark denim shirt with black fishnets on her legs, leading down to her dark combat boots.

Lily could feel her heartbeat just a little faster as the girl nodded her head in acceptance, sliding a little down the seat to give her some room. “Hi.” She spoke a little loudly, so she could be heard over the roar of the bus, as she sat down at the corner of the seat “I’m Lily.”

The girl didn’t really seem to be paying much attention to her, blues eyes reflected in the glass as she looked out to the warm August day. Lily kinda wilted, pulling her phone from her pocket and began to swipe through her music files; maybe she should listen to Breaking Benjamin or Blink?…reaching into her shirt pocket, she pulled out her earbuds and just started jamming.

It wasn’t long into one of the heavy rock songs on her playlist, Monster by Willy-Echo, that she felt a little tug on her sleeve. The girl was staring at her with piercing blue eyes, her face hard to read and neutral to the core, she made a motion to take a bud out. “I can hear some of that, have you ever listened to Doctrin?” Her voice was like smoke, soft with just a small edge of danger, it captivated her.

Lily waved her phone with a small smile “Yeah! I’ve actually got their album here, let me pull it up, I love Show You The Way.” She began flipping through her files, offering the other bud to the girl. Who just shook her head, pulling out a small connector from her bag.

“Plug this in real quick, that way I can use my own earbuds, no offence but I don’t know where your ears have been.” She responded smoothly, plugging in her jet-black earbuds “I’m a fan of the video that came with Take Me though, the Witchy vibe really speaks to me.”

Lily just continued to smile a little wider now, they both started to jam out to the first album but they both knew they wouldn’t have much time before they got to school. “Well she is definitely a little dark in her views from both music and her videos, but I still like their sound.” She explained, seeing a little bit of confusion come from the girl.

She nodded her head, her black-painted lips quirked into a slight smirk “Agreed, you’re kinda cool Lily.” She held out her small hand, which had silver rings and black nails “I’m Skye, with an E at the end.”

Lily lightly shook her hand, the bus stopped as they smiled at the other “It’s nice to meet you, Sky-with an-E.” She spoke a little quirk in her voice. She noticed several people get up from the bus, and head for the door, even her Brother walked past her talking to one of his football friends.

“Do me a favour, Lily, don’t call me that again.” She unplugged her split-jack from the phone, and passed her the end of her cable. “I’ll see you around.” With that, Skye had also slipped past her without another word, the girl was tiny and very quick on her feet.

Lily couldn’t help but smile as she watched her go, feeling that she might have just made her first tentative friend of High School. She almost didn’t hear the Busdriver ask her to get off the bus, which caused her to jump in surprise “Oh! Sorry, thank you!” She quickly grabbed her backpack and bolted down the steps, almost running into the broad form of her brother in the process “Case!”

“There you are!” He picked her up with one hand, the other held onto the straps of his bag “Come on, I wanted to ask you something, now that I’m awake.” He grumbled as they walked together to the school “So what was that all about? I thought you had a crush on Rory?” He whispered as several students were chatting by their lockers.

Lily quirked her lip and lowered her head just a fraction “I mean, Rory is dreamy and all...it’s just...I don’t...it’s hard to explain.” She whispered back, trying to avoid running into anyone “I just… I don't like him that way anymore, it isn’t anything against him.” Her voice was low as she said that, she knew by the way his body language was that he had an inclination about what she was really saying “Don’t you say a word to anyone!” She hissed, grabbing onto his arm tightly, digging her nails into his hoodie “I haven’t come to terms with it!”

Casey gave her a soft look, his other hand reaching over and ruffling her hair “Don’t worry sissy, you have my word.” He whispered back, before giving her a light push towards a fork “My locker is this way, and so is my first class, come find me for Lunch.” He gave her a small smile before wandering off down the hall, looking so very carefree.

Lily, on the other hand, was beginning to have a bit of a panic attack, she hadn’t ever told anyone out loud that she had lost interest in Rory; there really wasn’t anything wrong with him. She could imagine him and her being together, which was probably why she still got a little excited around him...but deep down she knew those embers were slowly vanishing. She had found herself no longer caring about the things that used to catch her eye, arguably men just didn’t really keep her interest.

She shook her thoughts away, she didn’t have time to deal with her conflicting emotions and quickly headed for her locker; which thankfully was just down the Hall from the Theater where her first class was located. The seats were filled with a scattering of students from Freshmen to Seniors being this was an elective, the man that stood near the front of the stage was obviously their teacher.

“Welcome, everyone, to Theater Arts 101, my name is Jason Olson, please call me Mr Olson or sir. I will be your teacher for the duration of your time in Theater 101 and hopefully for the remainder of your High School Career.” While the man looked stern in his professional attire and a neutral face, his voice was smooth and calming. “While we do have a syllabus, I want to see where everyone is to start with, so we will be running some lines today from Shakespeare in groups of two, which you will then perform for me.” Soon after that, he began running down a list of names “Erin Ward, you’ll be partnered with Lily Davis.”

Lily stood up to look for her partner, which was a grinning tall dark-skinned girl near the front; they both met up on the stage to take their lines from Mr Olson, then take off towards the back of the room. Together they started running through their lines before she shook her head with a confused look on her face “I have no idea what I’m saying.” She scrunched up her face in irritation.

Erin gave her a bit of a giggle as she patted the other girls knee “Don’t worry about it, Shakespeare can be a bit of a pain to decipher sometimes. Basically, you’re saying that you’ve noted that Brutus, my character, hasn’t been as friendly with you of late.” She explained before lounging back into the theatre chair.

“Done Shakespeare before?” Lily asked coyly, a smile on her face.

“Yeah a couple of times actually, and while that helps, I actually read Julius Caesar last year in Sophomore English, which really helped with the language barrier.” Erin explained lazily, a hand behind her head “So, you’re more than welcome to give your lines a go again.”

“I appreciate it, Erin.” This time instead of the confused lines that she read, she spoke in a slow almost worried and sorrowful tone. Trying to think of anything that might impact her mood, a longing that she could feel by thinking of her parents; they weren’t around very often and so she found herself wanting their approval and love more lately.

Erin nodded her head, the smile on her face getting bigger “There it is! You got it.” She spoke happily before she began reading through her own lines and the two of them went back and forth until they felt they had it almost perfect, if not so. Opting to take a break, Erin took a sip from her sports bottle of water “Good acting, Lily.” She complimented, setting the bottle down on the floor “Especially for someone who hasn’t done Shakespeare, you gonna audition for The Enchanted Kingdom?”

Lily nodded giving her a smile “Yeah, I’ve heard so much about it already from the school’s site and my own readings, it sounds like it would be a lot of fun!” She took a sip from her green reusable bottle of water, she took her favourite colour seriously. 

Erin gave her a grin “With acting like that, I’m sure Ajay will find you a part, I want to try out for the King or the Fool, which will you try for?” She asked curiously.

Lily was silent for a while before shrugging her shoulders “I mean, as long as I have fun, it doesn’t matter to me, though being a tree doesn’t sound very fun.” She expressed lamely, leaning back in her chair, digging into her bookbag for a mint; she shook the bottle at Erin who took one with a smile.

“That’s a practical attitude to have, the lead roles are probably already filled just between the two of us, Rory is likely going to be cast as the Knight and they might rework the Princess into a Prince and cast Sam.” Her voice was steady as she explained, popping the mind into her mouth “And if I’m a betting girl, Danielle might try to steal that role or she’ll play the Witch.”

Lily couldn’t help but make a face “Who are Sam and Danielle?”

Erin nodded her head in understanding “Sam’s a Junior like me, one of the most popular kids in school and last year's Prom King.” She explained, going a little off track as she went on a bit of a rant of all the rumours she had heard about Samuel Smith and his little group of friends; all within a year she added. From his joining of the Football team to dealing with that crazy principle that she had heard about and Hearst last year, it wasn't a wonder the kid was well known. “Danielle is a Sophomore who has a bit of a thing for Rory, she isn’t a half-bad actress herself, so it is really between those two.”

Lily shook her head in confusion “So they’ll cast him because he’s popular? That doesn’t really seem fair.” She pouted, which caused Erin to laugh a little.

“Nah, from what I heard he’s a pretty solid actor and has a great voice too, plus if he is in the lead more people are likely to show up. So being popular and talented helps, Lily.” She couldn’t help but shrug her shoulders as she thought about it “Last year was similar, a good third of our audience was there just to see Rory.”

Lily tried to fight a frown, that little bit of self-doubt and lack of confidence crept back up, she started wringing her hands out of habit and bit the inside of her lip “Maybe...maybe I should find something else to do then...I’m not any good at popularity contests…” She whispered quietly, hanging her head just a tad.

Erin shot up from the spot she had been lounging on for the majority of their time partnered “Woah, easy there cowgirl, that’s just leads, with your talent I’m sure they’ll find you a role.” She reached over and patted her knee “So don’t quit on me yet, you’d be a lot of fun to work with, us dorks gotta stick together.”

“Dork?”

“I mean it in a good way, Dorks have more fun.” Erin explained, seeing that she still hadn’t made up her mind she went further “Tell you what, at least come to the audition, if you hate it, then just decline the role.”

Lily gave it a thought before nodding “I have worked really hard preparing, would hate to waste it.” She went silent as Mr Olsen called out for volunteers to start running their given scenes.

Erin grinned, slapping her knee once more “That’s the spirit, Mr Olsen! Lily and I are ready!” She called out as she stood up. Together they made their way up to the stage, and Lily was reminded yet again why she loved acting, now if only she could figure out how to act all the time.

Her schedule was a little exhausting, she found that after Theatre she had Algebra, then English and then Study-Hall/Lunch; after that she would have Biology, American History and finally Gym. The problem was rather simple, it meant a lot of walking, Math was on the other side of the school along with Science, where History and English were on the remaining; the Theater and Lunchroom being centrally located and Gym in another building outside. With a salad in hand, she began looking for her brother, only to find him with the rest of the Freshman athletes; she could practically smell the Axe-Body spray. With a disgusted shake of her head, she started looking for other spots.

“Hey there, want to eat outside?” She heard Rory’s voice rumble behind her, he was standing there with an easy smile on his face “Guessing Case left you behind huh? Come on, you can tell me about your day.” He began walking for the courtyard without even waiting for her response.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, figuring it was probably better than eating alone, she trailed along following him to a table near the Olie Statue; the Tiger mascot for the school. Rory wasted little time in tearing into his cheeseburger, while she just lightly picked at her salad; it wasn’t anything special made mostly with spinach and berries.

Things were quiet for a moment before Rory broke that silence “So what classes have you taken?” He asked, leaning back from the table with a small smile on his face.

“I had Mr Olsen for Theater Arts, then Mrs Donell for Algebra and Mr Mack for English.” She gave a rather uninterested shrug “It was just a lot of going over the courses, I’m excited to learn a lot more about them, hopefully, Mrs Donell is nice to struggling students but that also just means the rest of my day should be alright, my silver lining is American History with Miss Holly.” She spoke with a hint of excitement.

Rory rolled his eyes playfully, a shake of his head with a smile on his face “Ah yes, how could I forget your loathing of math!” He gave a bark of laughter, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Hey! It isn’t loathing, I just don’t understand it!”

“How can you not? It’s pretty simple when you break it down.” Rory just chuckled at her, who had pouted and stuck her tongue out at him “It’s pretty different than Middle School though huh?” He prodded again, taking a bite of his burger.

Lily nodded her head with a thoughtful look on her face, quirking her lips as she did “To be fair though, does anyone like Middle School?” She faintly asked as she dragged her fingers across her cheek, the feeling of smooth and soft skin helped her relax; her acne had been very bad and they were afraid she’d have some scars, luckily her dermatologist had worked wonders.

Rory winced, most likely remembering about how his mother’s cancer had also taken a turn during that time period “I could probably guess your least favourite part of it huh?” He reached for his bottle of water, his eyes not meeting hers as he spoke.

Lily shrugged again, prodding her salad and spearing a blackberry “What about you? Other than...your mother that is..” She spoke softly, trying to be compassionate but feeling she came off more awkward than anything else.

“Braces.” Rory said without looking up from his fruit cup, his shoulders slumped a little “Trust me, you take brushing your teeth for granted, it is a real big pain when you’ve got enough metal to set off detectors in your way.” He gave a little dry chuckle, looking up as he did give her a smile “That and having food restrictions sucked.”

Lily giggled a little, her lips pulling into a nice smile of her own “Yeah but think of this, would you rather have the smile ten-year-old you had or the one from now?” She stressed, the smile never leaving her face.

“Hey easy for you to say something like that, you’ve always had a beautiful smile.” Rory argued, before ducking his head back to his food “Anyway, make any friends?”

Lily just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes narrowed at the word that Rory had used, she was many things but beautiful was pushing it; that includes anything that could be classified as her own. Thinking back to the question, she wasn’t exactly someone who went out of her way to make friends and had a hard time keeping those she did have. Mary went to that school that only took genius level-intellect, she had said they would still talk when they could find the time. Naomi had to move with her parents being re-stationed in Georgia, she wasn’t sure if she would see her again and they would likely drift apart. Kate and Gabby both went to Hearst now, they also apparently were aiming for Cheer if their group chat had given her any thoughts. She was really upset about Heather, she went to Berry...but apparently thought she was better than her now; she tried to sit next to her in Algebra where she didn’t even give her a second glance.

“Well, I met a girl named Skye on the bus, we listened to music during the ride.” She gave a disinterested shrug, though she found it interesting that she was already leaning toward wanting the little Red-head as a friend. “Then during Theatre I was partnered with Erin, she was pretty cool, I think you know her.” Lily took a bite of her salad as Rory thought about it, before he snapped his fingers.

“Ward?” Lily nodded her head “We worked together last year during a few productions, I don’t know her as well as I should, but she is good in my books.” Rory explained, leaning on the table before nodding his head “She’ll likely be at auditions later, still thinking about going?”

Lily frowned a little, keeping her eyes down at her plate “Be honest with me Rory...do you think I’ve even got a chance of getting a part?” She asked hesitantly, slowly bringing her hands together in her nervous habit.

“Lily Annabell Davis, if I could get a part in the Fall Play last year, then you can as well.” She felt Rory’s hand landed on her shoulder, he was hot even through her button-up, she could feel that he just exudes heat. “Trust me, have I ever let you down?”

Lily bit her lip with a shake of her head, slowly bringing her eyes to meet him, she could see he was torn between worry and happy “Thanks Rory.” She whispered quietly “So where are your friends if you don’t mind me asking?” She wanted to get the subject off of her as quickly as possible.

“Well, we’re friends right?” He just had to ask didn’t he, and she was trying to get him to start talking.

“We were close as kids, it’s been a while though so I didn’t want to assume” She explained rather easily, waving her hands as she. “I’m also aware that I can be a little much sometimes.”

Rory chuckled at her, he reached over again and ruffled her pixie locks, much to her irritation “Hey and I’m not? Trust me Lils, we’re friends.” He gave her a look of concern, a small frown on his face as his brows creased together “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, people will like you for who you are if you let them, not everyone is like Heather.”

That caused her to wince, her eyes widening at him as she leaned away.

“She’s in the lunchroom, she breezed right past you before I asked if you wanted to eat outside.” He shook his head, glaring at the door to the cafeteria “Did you guys have a falling out? She practically lived at your house the year before last.”

Lily shook her head, casting her eyes down again “I didn’t do anything...she just stopped...everything...I spent two weeks over the summer asking her over and over again if she wanted to hang out, but nothing, she just ignored me...like I don’t exist.” She mumbled that last part mostly to herself, in an effort to keep herself from shaking or crying about losing one of her closest friends, she looked back up “Stop dodging the question.”

Rory sighed as his look of worry didn’t go away as he ran a hand through his brown hair before nodding toward the door “Most of them are probably inside, it is the first day and I’m not sure who else has Lunch with us. This might not be a big school, but the fourth hour is always lunch, it just depends on if you get it first or second.” He explained, pushing his tray away from himself and off to the side “Anyway, I think I see two of them heading our way.”

The two introduced themselves to Lily before sitting at their table, the girl Natalie sat next to her, she had a kind of pitched voice with long dark hair; she seemed nice enough. The boy Clint sat next to Rory and looked at him with big puppy eyes, about the same size as Natalie, it was hard to see them as Sophomores when they were actually about her height. After the pleasantries had been examined, the two newcomers took control of the flow of conversation.

Needless to say, she rarely got a word out after that, and it was practically like she didn’t exist. When the bell was about to go off, the two of them scrambled away, Clint leaving his empty cans of Pepsi and Natalie a wrapper from an ice cream; they could have cleaned up after themselves.

“Ah, they’re fun, aren't they?” Rory asked as he stood up, collecting the remaining garbage onto his tray before quickly grabbing her tray before she could. “I got it.”

Lily frowned at that, standing up from the table before crossing her arms “You know I can clean up after myself?” She spoke in an even and dry tone, with her bag hanging off one shoulder.

Rory shrugged “I’m sure you had to clean plenty of tables at the Griddle during the summer, it’s not a big deal Lils, see you after school?” He asked, after dumping the trash and leaving the trays in a bin. She always forgot how much taller than her he actually was, he was a few inches taller than Casey but was built similarly; everything paused in her mind's eye. She just compared Rory to her brother, she was definitely having a hard time thinking that he was attractive with that in her head.

“Yeah, see ya, have fun in class.” She turned to rush to her next class, she wasn’t the biggest fan of Science but she was alright at it, so this would at least be a good warm-up to her favourite class; History. Fate apparently owed her something, considering she noticed a fair bit of red in the back, the same shade of red that her bus-mate had. “Hey, Skye.” She pulled the chair out next to the girl who barely gave her a raised brow glance.

“Hey, Lily.” The girl spoke smoothly, blue eyes staring at her curiously “You know you don’t have to sit next to me right, unlike the bus, there are open seats.” Her voice wasn’t biting or offensive, it was filled with a hint of confusion though.

Lily gave her the barest of smiles, which quirked her lips up just a hair “Well, maybe I just happen to like sitting with you.” She declared, setting her backpack down on the floor and grabbing her History book. “Is that alright?”

The girl stared at her for another long moment before barely nodding her head “Yeah...I guess that’s fine...just don’t distract me or anything, I have a hard enough time with History as it is.” She confessed, opening her book and listening carefully as attendance was called; Crandall was her last name.

Lily just smiled puffing up her chest a little “Well, I happen to love History, and though I am more a fan of World History, I know more than my fair share of American History.” She raised her hand when her name was called, she noticed that Skye seemed to take her last name with interest as well.

“You have a brother.” She said after a moment, looking at her carefully.

She smiled, nodding her head “Yep, Casey’s my Fraternal twin, I assume you’ve had a class with him?” Her voice questioned before lowering in tone as Miss Holly began speaking in a bright voice. The woman had long raven hair, a large smile on her thin face and was dressed very well for a teacher.

Skye nodded “English, didn’t seem like it was something he enjoyed.” Her voice was low as well as they whispered back and forth about a few other things before they began to listen to Miss Holly. They stayed silent for the majority of the lesson, they would occasionally speak up every once in a while and Lily almost always put her hand up when Holly asked a question. Shame it had to end so soon though, hopefully, they would sit together again tomorrow and Miss Holly would go a little further into the Origins of the landscape and Natives before moving onto the invasion of Europeans.

Gym was, of course, sweaty and annoying, but at least she didn’t have it with Casey and she could shower before auditioning for the Play. Stopping at her locker to shove her bookbag and non-essentials away, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and headed for the Theatre. Stealing her nerves she entered only to find a single teen furiously marking on a copy of the script if she was right, she confidently approached the dark-haired young man and introduced herself.

“Hey there! My name is Lily, I’m here for auditions, that’s today right?” She spoke clearly and strongly, with her shoulders back and a smile on her face.

The teen glanced barely over his glasses and the script “That’s what the door said.” He said simply.

Lily kept her smile, taking in his professional appearance and the fact he was a bit sarcastic “You must be Ajay, Erin’s told me all about you, it’s nice to meet you.” She held out a hand for him, and then for the second time in the day, she was turned down as he lightly pushed her hand away with a shake of his head “Oh...I didn’t mean to offend.”

Ajay pushed his glasses up with his free hand, the other holding onto the script he had been working on “Don’t take this personally, Ellie, but I don’t have the time.” He maintained his tone as he further explained, the fact he got her name wrong was slightly annoying “This is my most ambitious project to date, so this requires my full attention.”

Lily’s smile finally slipped as she listened to him, she bowed her head a little “Sorry…” She wrung her hands “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Ajay nodded his head “Thank you, but you’re still bothering me.” He made to sit back down, but someone else had come over. A tanned girl with a sneer, her black hair framed her face as she looked over at the tanned teen.

“Ajay, cut the girl some slack, she’s just trying to be nice.”

Ajay barely turned back towards her “Danielle, I might be able to forgive an interruption from a freshman, but you should know better.” He was a little haughty about it, as he started working on the script again.

Danielle just chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lily and looking back at Ajay “Tell you what, blondie and I will help set the stage up.” She leaned over and poked him in the chest “And you can take a chill pill.”

Ajay didn’t glance up as he marked away “Sounds marvellous.”

Danielle nodded and turned towards the stage “Come on, blondie.”

She pouted a little at the nickname “My name is Lily.” She spoke a little loudly as they crossed into the backstage, where a few techs were running around making sure things were worked up.

Danielle paused for a moment before smiling again “You’re that girl that lives next to Rory, Davis right? You’re out in the backyard a lot when I’m over.” She explained with a wave of her hand, before she held the hand out to take “Welcome to the theatre department.”

Happy to shake someone’s hand, she might have shaken a little too hard but Danielle didn’t complain. “Thanks, happy to be here. So you’re a friend of Rory’s then?” She asked as they paused off to the side, out of the way from everyone else.

“Oh yeah, we’ve been friends for years now, had theatre class together since Middle School.”

Lily widened her eyes a little, Rory had never brought her up, so she didn’t know much about this girl other than what she was telling her right now. “You must be pretty good then.” She commented lightly.

Danielle shrugged “I’d like to think so, but enough about that we need to help get the stage ready or Ajay will kill me.” She walked towards a large grouping of props and set pieces “Think you can find a black theatre cube? Should be big enough to sit on it, should be around here somewhere.” She asked.

“Hey Danielle!” An upperclassmen called out for her attention, his dark brown hair was tied tightly in a ponytail and a large smile was plastered on his face “Long time no see!” He let out a laugh as he came over. “Oh, you giving the Freshy a task?”

“Freshy!?” Lily growled at the teen in front of her.

He grinned down at her, smiling wide “Means Freshmen, you’re not all that bright are you?” He pointed out before chuckling “Don’t get upset, you’re easy to mess with.” He held out his hand “I’m Nick, nice to meet you.”

Danielle rolled her eyes “Don’t let him get to you, he just loves to make a pest of himself, what part are you going for this time? The Fool?” She sneered at him.

Nick’s smile was still wide as he closed his eyes at her “Ah, you know me so well, who better to play the great Fool than myself!” He gave a bow at the waist with his arm extended outwards “I’m the life of the party!” Letting out a roar of hearty laughter. “Now, how long before we send the kid off on her quest?”

“I’m going, I’m going!” She said, throwing her hands up and walking away.

After ten minutes of searching, Lily was thoroughly convinced that Danielle and Ajay just wanted her to waste time. Everything that fit the description of the theatre cube was either a display case or a crate. Rory just happened to be passing by, which Lily couldn’t pass up the chance for help “Rory! You uh, wouldn’t know where extra props and set pieces are, would you?” She asked with a little hope.

Rory had to think about for a minute before snapping and jerking his thumb over his shoulder “Check out the prop room by the door.” He said before rushing off towards another person.

Lily couldn’t help but frown at how limited that was, maybe he didn’t want to be with her until she made cast? Interesting idea and one she understood, didn’t agree with but understood. Looking through the other room filled with props and old furniture, she searched for another few moments before placing her hands on a wheeled black box “Theatre cube, you’re coming with me.” She grinned as she pushed the box from the room, flicking the light out as she went.

Lily noticed that more and more people seemed to have shown up for the auditions, once she got the cube where Danielle had told her to leave it; she joined the other students by the seats. Mr Olson could be seen trying to get others to settle down so he could speak for everyone to hear “Welcome and good afternoon, I hope everyone had a wonderful first day of school, if you are here, that means you are auditioning for a role in our upcoming production, The Enchanted Kingdom.” He spoke clearly and loudly so even Lily who was sitting close to the back could hear him. “Now for those of you who do not know, my name is Mr Olson, and while I am the official authority, most of the directorial and management will be handled by our student Director Ajay Bhandari.” He explained before taking a step back, allowing the tan-skinned boy to step forward.

Ajay looked as if he had been doing this for years with how easy and calm he appeared, though she could be wrong and he might be acting “Thank you, Mr Olson, hello and welcome, my name is Ajay and I will be your director for this program, which I hope will be a huge success as the proceeds from this show will be going to a local family for cancer treatment, to that end I expect you all to act maturely and give this your absolute best.” Lily noticed that as he spoke about the cancer treatment his eyes strayed to the crowd, maybe to convey how serious he was about the entire show.

Ajay paused to allow his words to sink in before continuing once more “I’m aware that Sam here needs to get to football practice after this, if anyone else has other activities please come and tell me now.” He called out, a few people stood to explain their situations before moving on “Sam, and Rory would you two be kind enough to read together, page 67 when you’re ready.”

Sam jumped up from his chair with an easy smile on his face, his dark red hair styled into a fohawk and varsity jacket complimented his slim form. “No sweat.” He pulled himself onto the stage instead of taking the stairs, where he waited patiently for Rory to walk around. Once ready the two began to read their lines, and it was clear why everyone wanted Sam in the lead, his voice was rich and smooth which complimented Rory’s own voice perfectly.

Rory pulled his head back as he spoke with confidence and grace “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I’d like my Knighthood back.” He paused allowing a small smile to pull at his lips “It’s a personal thing.”

Sam gave him a nod of his head, motioning towards the theatre cube “Of course, kneel before this rock.” He then jumped without warning onto said cube, which went flying out from under him and crashed off the stage and sent him along with it. A sickening snap sounded throughout the quiet hall, followed instantly by the sounds of Sam’s screaming curse and hisses of pain; people are up on their feet to check it out.

Mr Olsen was the first one next to the downed student, before pulling out his cellphone and calling for an ambulance. Sam had his face scrunched up in pain, now that Lily could get a slightly better view and it was clear his leg was broken as it stuck from the wrong angle. Nick tried to keep him from moving too much and gave him his belt to bite down on, to keep him from biting his tongue or cracking teeth; maybe a bit much, but overkill might not be such a bad thing.

It wasn’t much longer before a pair of EMTs arrived and got him up on a gurney, and wheeled him out of the theatre. Everyone in the room looked around with forlorn faces, slowly Natalie spoke up looking over at Mr Olson “Does this mean Sam can’t be in the show?” Her voice was quiet and soft, brows creased in worry.

Mr Olson nodded sadly, running a worn hand down his weathered face “Most likely.” He sighed with a shake of his head.

Ajay just groaned deeply, slamming his head into the table he was making notes on “Damn it!” He cursed, causing a few people to gasp away from him “We just lost one of our most promising leads!” He slammed his fist onto the table, tossing his glasses off and pinching his brows with anger and worry “Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a male lead in this small school with any talent?” He groaned, shoulders sagging.

Lily slowly took a step forward as she looked at the theatre cube that had rolled off the stage, wringing her hands with worry and regret “I’m so so sorry, I didn’t know people would be standing on it!” She cried quickly not holding her feelings back anymore “I could only find that one with wheels!” Tears started welling up in her eyes, which she tightened trying to hold back the waterworks.

Ajay ran a hand through his neat hair as she sighed slowly, the anger seemed to slip away from his body “I don’t blame you, you didn’t know any better...I just don’t want to let anyone down.” He blindly grabbed his glasses so he could replace them.

Rory, who had been by Sam’s side as they waited for the EMTs slowly placed a hand on his shoulders with a tight smile “You won’t, we’ll get through this.” He patted him softly “We’ll find someone else for the part, I promise.”

Danielle slowly spoke as well “It’s a shame about his broken leg, but it’ll heal and it’s nobody’s fault in the end.” As she explained, Lily could see the girl give her a bit of side-eye; no one to blame, right. 

“As quick as this might seem, we should continue auditions…” Mr Olson suggested calmly, heaving the theatre cube back onto the stage before rolling it away “We won’t be using this again.” He mumbled, vanishing towards the prop-room.

Ajay then turned towards the rest of the students before loudly booming “Let this be a learning experience!” He cautioned, eyes narrowing “Never stand on something with swivel wheels! That cube is for sitting!” After that everything seemed to slowly go back to normal, with several people coming up to read lines either solo or together. 

Hours seemed to slip by before several combinations had been tried, Rory glanced down at his watch with a frown “Mr Olson! I need to leave soon, I have an appointment.” He called out, catching the teacher’s attention.

Olson nodded his head before leaning down and whispering to Ajay, who cocked his brow and said clearly “We’re almost done, could you do page 24 again, Rory you’re the Knight, Danielle the Princess and Lily, you’ll play the Witch.” He called out, leaning back in his chair.

Lily nodded taking her place on the stage in front of Rory and Danielle, after finding the right page she pulled herself into character. The witch was a vile person filled with darkness and rage, she bore her teeth as she hissed, eyes narrowed in anger; she tapped into her place of anger, her middle school bully for example. “This kingdom would have been mine!” She stressed, taking a step forward “Had your father, kept his word!”

Danielle replied smoothly, almost bored “No, half of my kingdom would have been yours, had you kept your word.” She stressed back.

Rory took a step forward, a hand on his hip where his sword would be “Never show your face here again, or I will ensure you regret it.” His voice was low, filled with distrust and rage, his body just barely in front of Danielle.

Ajay makes a motion to halt, with a nod of his head he begins to make notes again before turning to Mr Olson again, who nodded once more.”That was good, but I would like to see Lily and Danielle switch roles.” He steeped his fingers as he leaned on the table. “Continue from where we cut.”

Danielle scrunched up her face as if sucking a lemon, before smoothing it out with a breath and a smile. “Interesting idea, but sure.” She walked across the stage to where Lily had been standing, giving her a cold stare as they passed. Her smile was wide as she began playing the Witch “Brave words, but aren’t you forgetting the power I possess!” She cackled bringing her hands up and muttering “Wormwood, bane and sinner’s bile! Hatch dreadful designs unto this here child! To sow your Majesty’s regret, the Knight’s pure love she’ll soon forget!” She rhymed easily, bringing her hands down to her sides with a sick grin.

Lily widened her eyes in shock, spinning on her heel to face Rory taking a step away from them both, she caused her body to shiver with a thought, her hand reaching out towards Rory with a few whispered words “My love!”

Rory moved to take a step forward himself, the witch perfectly ignored “Princess Abigail!” He reached out with his hand to take Lily’s and then was motioned to stop by Ajay.

He tapped on the table a few times as he scratched away in his little notebook “Thank you, that will be all for today.” He looked back up at the stage and nodded to Rory, then stood up himself heading for the side office for Mr Olson.

Who waited for a moment to speak with the hopefuls “Excellent work all around today ladies and gentlemen, we shall be posting the cast list soon so keep an eye on the board. Have a good night and get home safe.” With that everyone slowly started to bail.

Rory caught up to her as she was walking towards her locker, a hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks “Lily that was amazing! Watching you up there brought back so many memories, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you got a Lead!” He exclaimed a large smile stretching his face ”That means we’d get to have more scene time together!”

Lily rubbed her arm with a bashful smile “Thanks, I just still feel really bad about Sam...I mean no matter what anyone says it was my fault…” She mumbled lowly hanging her head and slumping her shoulders.

Rory shook his head and gave an easy hug “Lily, you didn’t know what could have happened, it wasn’t your fault, I’m sure Sam will be fine, he’s a pretty tough kid.” He explained leading her towards her locker. She heard his watch beep which made him freeze, with a glance at the time he untangled himself and gave her a quick smile “Hey, sorry but I’ve got the run, catch you later?”

Lily smiled sweetly “Sure, see you, Rory.” With a wave of her hand, she watched him lightly jog towards the nearest exit. She placed a finger on her chin with a bit of a chuckle “Think he knows the parking lot is that way?” She shook her head and moved to her locker, a bit lighter in step. Leaving the books she wouldn’t need and supplies that she could keep at school, she pulled her shoulder bag on and closed her locker; almost running into Danielle in the process.

She gave her a smile, which even for an actor didn’t look all that believable and leaned against the lockers “Hey there Lils.” That caused her to flinch, only her friends could call her that. “That was some pretty awesome readings for the witch.” Her words dripped with sarcasm as her brown eyes bore into her green.

“Thanks.” Lily didn’t want to give Danielle any satisfaction, so she barely gave her a second glance as she walked down the hallways. She couldn’t help but get the feeling that maybe there was something that she was missing, with a sigh, she plugged in her headphones and turned her music up; it was going to be a long walk home.


	2. Chapter Two: Blood and Water

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Two: Blood and Water

The walk home was fairly peaceful, the jams that she was listening to was always a mood lifter as she thought about her first day; other than breaking someone’s leg, it was outstanding. Her house was pretty nice, and they lived in a great part of town with very little crime or crazy teens, though on Halloween they do get some pretty interesting trick-o-treaters. Casey was already home chilling in the kitchen, his own headphones on as he struggled with his math homework; something that had always been a sore point for him too.

He glanced up when he saw her coming towards the table, yanking a bud from his ear he spoke to her “Lils what happened at tryouts?! Sam broke his leg?” He asked quickly, his homework was forgotten.

Lily cringed as she tossed her bag on the table and opened the fridge for an apple “It was an accident, he jumped on a wheeled prop I had placed...I didn’t think he’d jump on it.” She groaned, closing the fridge with her foot and taking a bite before saying “Is he gonna be okay?”

Casey shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his head “I mean, probably, Caleb was talking about it and was on his phone pretty much non-stop the entire mock practice. We’re still just running through some before try-outs later, we’re basically just goofing around anyway.” He leaned back into his chair with a sigh “All I know is that Sam is one hell of a running back, it’s gonna hurt the team that he’s out for the season.”

Lily sighed, playing with her locket “Great so now the rest of the school will hate me too.” She tossed herself into a chair near her bag and slumped into her arms, setting the apple down on the table. “Can this get any worse?”

Casey was quiet for a moment before tapping her with his pencil “You could always get your mind off it, by helping your favourite brother.” He said with a smile, spinning the pencil between his fingers “I spent my study hall making sure I would be allowed on the field so I’m a little behind.” He whined.

Lily nodded her head “Well I was a responsible student and used the study hall properly.” She stuck out her tongue, leaning back in her chair.

“Please, Lils, pretty please!” He begged, giving her his puppy dog eyes and pouting. “You know I’m garbage with this, between the two of us, we should be at least average at Math.” Lily couldn’t argue with that logic, that might explain why they both sucked at it, they took half of the original talent.

Together they crushed their remaining homework, before separating, she went up to her bedroom. As she sat on her bed, she strumed her Martin guitar with her eyes closed, trying to get lost in the music. Lily had always loved music, she had thought about playing in the band a few times in the past but she only ever liked playing two instruments. Her guitars, or the drum-set in the garage, something that dad had gotten her two years prior for Christmas but she didn’t want to bang the drums today. Her nimble fingers plucked the strings, humming the song that accompanied the notes that filled the air. “It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right...I hope you had the time of your life…” She murmured softly swaying to the music.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard the front door open, the jangle of keys before a deep voice called out “Kids! I’m home! I brought dinner!” She opened her eyes, placed her guitar down and stood up. Her dad was a dark-skinned tall and lanky man with a head of dark hair and a full beard covering his face. “Hey there Lily-Pad.” He said absently as she had come down the stairs, turning towards the living room “Casey, dinner.”

“Coming!” She heard her brother called back loudly, a few muttered words to his online friends and he came racing into the kitchen “Please, please, tell me you got nachos?” He asked jumping at the bag, only to be held back by their dad’s arm “Dad, I’m starving! I was running drills with the rest of the football team! I really think I have a chance!”

“Attaboy.” Dad ruffled his hair with a smile, before opening a box “And no nachos today, but I did bring pancakes!” He said proudly, pointing at the chocolate strawberry mess inside.

Lily grimaced a little, her stomach rumbling “All you brought home was pancakes?” She asked carefully, a frown on her face as she looked up to her dad.

He ruffled her hair too with a smile “Course not, I got you a Shrimp Alfredo..” He pushed her the box, and slid another one to Casey “B.L.T Club.” He popped open the other box which had some still warm fries. “The breakfast is mine!” He laughed taking the few pancakes and a box of eggs, sliding everything onto plates for the kids and tossing the boxes into the rubbish bin “Mom will be home soonish, she’s got the night-shift till ten.”

“Love you, dad.” They both chimed before digging into their meals, Lily had to give it to her dad, he always seemed to make the best food; though she could just be partial. After his pancakes, Dad seemed a little curious and between bites began asking about their day, focusing on Lily first as she moved around the kitchen.

“You broke someone’s leg?” He asked carefully, scratching the side of his head with the handle end of his fork “Why didn’t the school call me?”

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to break his leg, he just kinda...had bad luck…” She sighed sitting back down at the table, popping a shrimp in her mouth “I feel really bad about it though.”

Dad reached over and patted her arm “It wasn’t your fault, but if you want, we could send Sam some get well flowers.” He asked softly, eyes looking worried for her.

Lily took a breath and nodded “I think I’d like that, can-can I deliver them myself?” She mumbled a little lamely, hands wringing under the table.

“Course, I’ll go to the shoppe tomorrow to pick some up….but how was the rest of the auditions?” He set his beer down, before scooping up another forkful of eggs.

With a shy grin taking place over her worried frown, she nodded “I think I did really well, I’ve got a serious chance at getting a lead role if Rory is to be believed, probably the Witch or Princess.” She explained lightly, her fingers playing with her charm dangling around her neck.

“I can’t wait to see you up there on stage sweetheart, just like I can’t wait to see you on that field.” He turned to Casey, who was busy tearing into his second sandwich “How was your day?”

Casey wiped the crumbs off his lips with his hand “It was awesome, after running a few mock plays all the players got together and basically just introduced themselves, and the best part? I’ve got a girlfriend now!” Lily raised a brow at the cocky smile on his face, his eyes up to the ceiling lost in a day-dream.

“So, uh…” Dad started looking a little uneasy “What’s her name, how did you meet?”

Casey had a silly little smile on his face “Her name is Amber, I ran into her on the way to class, like literally ran into her, books flew everywhere and I helped her pick them up, and we got to talking, one thing led to another and now we’re together.” He explained breathlessly.

Lily frowned leaning forward on the table, casting Dad a look which he basically shared “You met her, today?” She spoke very slowly and carefully. “Like the first time in your life.”

“Oh yeah, she’s super pretty, I would have noticed her before.”

“Casey, isn’t that rushing things a bit?” She urged.

He shook his head “No you don’t understand, if you’d have been there you’d see that she is perfect for me.” He stressed, the smile still on his face “We even had our first kiss after school and it was amazing.”

Dad looked a little worried but slowly stood up “Let me give you five cents of free advice.” He grabbed his plate and hers “Take your time, you can’t rush love, and if you try, you’ll end up with a pile of shit.” He maintained easily, turning to the sink and dishwasher.

Casey frowned “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Amber is sweet and funny and adorable, and I’ll be with her every single day.” He declared, the blissful smile coming back onto his face “I’m gonna go text her, I left my phone in the living room.” He left the room with a bounce in his step.

Lily just shook her head and grabbed one of the cookies from the jar on the counter, as her dad loaded the dishwasher “So how do you think this is going to end?” She asked, taking a bite enjoying the soft texture and sweet flavour; mom always made the best cookies.

He sighed, giving her a soft look with a bit of a frown “Either I’m wrong...or this is going to hurt.” He turned back to the now-empty sink which he started cleaning. “So, do I have to worry about you and Rory being a thing?”

Lily froze, she hadn’t actually had the conversation with her parents about her orientation when it came to being attracted to someone; and while she thought Rory was awesome...it wouldn’t work, there just wasn’t that spark. “Er..no..no.” She waved her hands in front of her clumsily “I’m not...yeah...I’m not looking for a relationship at the moment...so no worries here..”

“A simple no would have done, Lils.” Dad said turning his back to face her, wiping his hands with a towel “You alright, you look a little flushed.” He placed the back of his hand on her brow.

“I’m fine! I-later!” She ducked out of the kitchen with her bag in hand, leaving her confused dad by sink muttering that his kids were weird. She closed her door to her room and breathed a sigh of relief, she tossed herself onto her bed. 

A few minutes passed by before she heard a knock on the door “Can I come in?” She could hear Casey ask from the hallway, waiting for her to let him in.

She jumped up from the bed and peered outside “Look, no offence but I’m really not in the mood.” She bit out a little harshly.

He rubbed the back of his neck a little, glancing down at the floor “Sorry...I know I was being a little obnoxious, I already apologized to Dad...you know I’ve just always wanted a girlfriend...and now that I have one.” He looked up with a little smile on his face “And I just want to keep saying it over and over again.”

Lily rolled her eyes, leaving the door open as she went to her desk and Casey tossed himself onto her bed “What else is new, you used to tell everyone that you were dating a Russian supermodel.” That caused him to turn a dark red “It’s chill, you’re excited, I get it.” She waved him off.

Casey smiled, holding out a hand for her “Tell you what, just let me know whenever I’m insufferable, and I’ll keep it in check.” He chuckled when she shook firmly.

Lily just giggled at him, before turning back to her laptop and pulling up Youtube “Now, if you’ll excuse me, little brother, I’ve got some music to listen to.” She spoke grabbing her expensive full ear headphones that her Gran had sent her for Christmas.

“Huh?” He asked, turning to look at her with a furrowed brow “What bands are you looking up?”

“Indie, Rock maybe some Metal.” She responded, barely giving him a glance as she began scrolling through several searches.

Casey just furrowed his brows even more “That’s not your usual style, the Rock I get, you love Breaking Benjamin, but Indie?” He questioned, with a small frown.

Lily turned to look at him better “ I met someone today and I want to talk about it some more in the morning, sharing music is supposed to be healthy.” She explained, flipping through a couple of pages, looking for a good link.

Casey scratched the side of his head “You mean that red-head you were sitting next to on the bus?” His voice was a little cheeky “Maybe you do have a crush.”

Lily narrowed her gaze, giving him a little side-eye “Please, I’m not like you.” She teased, a small smile coming onto her face “I think I’ll take my time to find my perfect match.” With that, she ducked a tossed sock and giggled at the look on his face.

Casey spent a few more minutes just filling the silence with talk before he went back to his room, ready to unwind and relax till bed. She scrolled through Facespace, researched new songs to play and listened to music before finally calling it a night. Lily got up to get a drink of water, and brush her teeth but paused as she passed the stairs, the clock in her room told her it was getting pretty late, she could hear her parents talking in the kitchen.

“We got another late call on our supply order…” She could hear her father say his voice stressed and filled with worry. “I don’t know how we’re going to make the payment this week either...we had some unforeseen expenses in the last few months…”

She could hear her mother’s shoes clicking on the tile floor, she was pacing “I know...I know...we’ll just have to spend less time at home for awhile...I hate to cut staff hours but...maybe if we let Simon and Lauren go….don’t let the kids know that things are tight right now…” So money problems again, she understood why they didn’t want to worry them but they should also keep them in the loop.

It hadn’t been the first time that she overheard something that she shouldn’t have by listening from the stairs, while they had a fairly good marriage things were never as simple as they seemed. Lily hated to think about it, so she swallowed thickly and went to the bath, making plenty of noise as she did; hoping her parents would think she was just waking up.

She hoped things got better...but she knew just like her parents did...that the summer was the best time for restaurants to make their money; which is why they helped during that time. It was going to be a very long winter, she should remind them that she didn’t really care about Christmas anymore; it wouldn’t likely work, but she could try.

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~

The bus ride for the morning was actually kind of fun, Skye and herself just listening and talking about music on the ride to school. Where she had a pretty solid base when it came to the mainstream rock circles, Skye was an expert when it came to the underground and more personal indie and rock bands; Lily was keen on learning more though. It turns out they shared a similar love of anime too, where Skye had noticed her Demon Slayer case and asked for her opinion on more classic anime, like Hunter X Hunter, Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha though Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood was her favorite. She was almost sad that they had to split up for classes, even though it was only the second day, she was starting to like spending time with Skye.

On her way to her locker, she could already hear a small crowd of onlookers by the casting board as she passed to her locker, almost forgetting that the casting results would be posted today. She overheard Erin saying that she was going to play the King and that Rory would be the Knight; which wasn’t surprising. That was before a bolt of a person grabbed her by her hand and pulled her forwards “OMG! Lily! I can’t believe it! Look, Look!” Natalie squealed shoving her way to the front, pointing at the board with a smile.

She felt her jaw drop at what she saw “I’m the Princess..” She whispered with wide eyes, slowly morphing into a smile “I’m the Princess!” She squealed, bringing a hand up to her mouth in excitement, her body rolling with new energy.

Danielle pushed her way through the two of them and looked at the board in confusion before frowning deeply “I’m the Witch…” At that, she sent a scathing glare right at Lily.

Lily narrowed her eyes back, holding her fists down to her sides “I guess it could have gone either way.” She scoffed a little condescendingly, not tolerating her attitude. She didn’t know where Danielle was getting this haughty attitude from, but it was even starting to wear on her generally easygoing mood.

Danielle locked eyes with her for a few more heated moments before twisting her face into a smile “Good luck on your part, Lils.” She pushed Nick out of her way as he looked for his part, her features chilled in disappointment. 

“I’m the Fool! Sweet!”

She watched the other girl retreat down the hall, turning a little to someone else stepping up to her, it was Ajay who was wearing a big smile “Congrats! I’ll admit, I was impressed with your performance in both roles, but ultimately I believe this role will challenge you further than the other.” He explained casually, the air of aloofness seemingly gone from yesterday and he seemed far more at ease “Not to mention you and Rory work well together, Mr Olson and I agree you have a great dynamic.”

Lily bowed her head a little in embarrassment, a little smile on her face “Thank you, me and Rory used to play together all the time, I guess things haven’t changed much.” She laughed, shifting her feet. “I’m excited to be part of the play.”

Ajay looked at her a little closer as she talked before nodding his head “Good, that enthusiasm will be great on stage, just do me a favour, don’t start any drama with him.” He pinched his brow as he explained.

“Romance between two leads is bad for Ajay’s heart, but he does have a point, a broken relationship can and will ruin productions.” Erin spoke up, stepping forward and slinging an arm around Ajay’s neck “But take it easy on her, I think Lily will be alright.”

Ajay just glared at her, before taking her wrist and stepping out of her hug “I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, Davis.” He chilled, ah there was the smugness again, it was like he had a switch or something.

Nick just leaned against the nearby wall, adjusting his jacket as he did “Don’t mind our dear Director, he’s been like this as long as I’ve known him.” He said with another row of loud laughter. “Just do well, and he’ll be more friendly.”

They all went to class after that, which was boring, to say the least, all they were expected to do for the first couple of days were take preliminary tests, simple homework and learn the syllabus. Soon enough it was Lunchtime and knowing that she had Rory all to herself yesterday, she went to find Skye so maybe she’d be willing to share lunch together. Luckily she found who she was looking for a table with other theatre kids, including Erin and Ajay “Skye!” She smiled at the girl as she sat down across from her “How was class?”

Skye was picking at her lunch quietly barely looking up at the girl “Eh.” She shrugged her shoulders, going back to her meal.

Lily wasn’t done talking to her though, finding her as the most interesting person at the table “I didn’t know you were in the Theatre Club.” She asked before sipping on her milk.

Skye shrugged her shoulders “I’m in the Tech department, auditions didn’t really matter to me, so I skipped.” She explained rather smoothly, running her black nails along the tabletop.

She couldn’t help but smile even more “That’s cool, I’ve never really understood any of the special effects that goes on behind the scenes, maybe you’d show me sometime?” She gushed and then laughed a little at Skye’s slight eye roll.

“Maybe, we’ll see.”

“Lily! Kudos on snagging the Princess!” Clint said with a big smile as he slid into the seat next to her, Natalie taking the seat on the other side of her.

Lily turned away from Skye, looking at the two of them with small smiles as well “Thanks, you guys are the townsfolk roles right?” She wanted to confirm, and while she wasn’t exactly vibing with the two of them, that didn’t mean she couldn’t be friendly.

Clint took a big bite from his burrito turning back to her “We’re super jealous of you though, you get to play Rory’s love interest.” He babbled around his mouth of food.

Natalie filled the space with her own opinion “Even if it isn’t real, it’s totally romantic.” She gushed with a large smile looking behind them towards Rory’s table “You’ll have to tell us everything.” She looked back at the other girl.

Lily just shrugged as she went back to her peanut butter sandwich, taking a bite and listening to everyone as they chatted between themselves. With most of her lunch gone, she noticed that Ajay hadn’t even pecked at his food, a notebook on the table that he was furiously scratching away at “Whatcha doing?” She asked innocently, peeling her banana with a raised brow.

Ajay didn’t look up, his expression still firm “Blocking.” He answered simply.

Lily couldn’t help but scrunch her brows together “What are you a workaholic?” She questioned rather lamely.

Ajay paused to think about it, before rocking his hand from side to side, before continuing his etchings. “Don’t question me Davis, or I’ll make your character lie face down during her scenes.” He cracked the barest of smiles at her.

Lily scoffed a little, smiling herself “Hey! No fair!” She giggled a little, having a feeling that Ajay was just messing around a little.

Skye spoke up softly as she shifted her food around with her fork “What’s the point of blocking when you can’t see the stage though?” She barely glanced up at their Director who had paused in his actions and turned to Skye with a wide eyed look.

“You’re right! I can’t leave this to chance or memory, I have to do this properly.” He stood up suddenly, almost knocking his bag over as he did "I'm heading to the Theater."

Lily scrunched her brows together "What difference would it make if you don't have a stand in for the actors?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her tone.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders, as he finished his drink "Depends, I'll probably be fine with just seeing the stage, unless that was an offer Davis?" He raised a brow behind his glasses as he peered down at her, Lily could tell by the way he spoke and his phrasing that he really wanted someone to help, but he was probably too prideful to do it.

With a sigh, she finished her sandwich and pocketed what remained of her banna "I'll give you a hand, I'm already done anyhow." She stood up grabbing her back, mindful of Clint and Nat as she stood so she wouldn't knock into them.

Ajay gave her a meaningful look, though she couldn't tell if he was trying to figure her out or if he was just thankful. "Appreciated, Davis, the rest of you can take her place on the floor." He spoke rather lamely, though with a smile.

"Hey!" Clint spoke up from around his food. Erin and Nick chuckling at the thought, a few others she didn't know at the table gave the barest of grins.

The two of them make their way to the Theater, with Ajay sitting in the middle of the room to get a better view of the stage proper and Lily standing on the stage. Together they managed to get through the Blocking rather easily and fluidedly “May I suggest having the King sit during this scene? It’s a position of power, forcing the Witch to stand.” She suggested as she moved around the stage once more.

“Interesting idea and one that I actually think would work well for this scene, once again I appreciate you coming along.” He confessed as he made a note of the suggestion, Lily nodded her head with a smile before they went through another few scenes. “That should be fine for right now, the bell should be ringing at any moment.”

Lily jumped down onto the main floor, pulling the leftover banana from her bag and took a bite “You alright?” She asked as he seemed to have a lost look as he stared at his notes.

Ajay was silent for a moment before shaking herself and glancing at her “Hm? Yes, I suppose.” He spoke casually, leaning back in his chair “May I confess something?” His voice slightly quiet as his brown eyes seemed to soften.

Lily jumped into a seat nearby, kicking her feet up on the back of one of the chairs, which caused him to frown slightly “Confess away.” She gave him a wide smile, sure Ajay might be a little prickly but that didn’t mean getting to know him would be a bad thing; both from a professional point of view and a friendly one.

“I really need this first rehearsal to go well, you helping with the Blocking takes a little bit of worry off my shoulders.” He sighed, closing his eyes with a small shake of his head “Especially with Sam’s accident, it starts the whole show off on the wrong foot.”

Lily frowned at him, her brows creased together in worry “Don’t blame yourself for Sam’s accident, it was my fault, remember?” She sighed leaning back in the chair a little more “Did we ever find that stage box?”

Ajay shook his head “I haven’t been looking for it, so I wouldn’t know.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck “It’s possible that it was just overlooked or put somewhere it shouldn’t have been. When set pieces aren’t being used, they should be in the prop room, which I know you checked because Rory told me.” He explained, his voice turned hard as he finished his thought “I take actor safety very seriously, for it to have happened at all is my fault regardless of your involvement.”

Lily raised her brow with a bit of a frown “That’s a bit much isn't’ it? They call them accidents for a reason.” She expressed, before standing up and grabbing her bag waiting for the bell.

“Look, I’ll be honest with you.” Ajay spoke rather roughly his eyes hardened “If it had been anyone else, I might have thrown them out of auditions, this was literally your first day at both school and in this theatre, you didn’t know better.” This was when the bell did actually ring, causing Ajay to stand, looking back at where Lily was still standing. “Also, I can tell you’ve already got an idea about Danielle, my advice? Be careful around her, she’s the jealous type and clearly likes Rory.” He paused to sigh, she could hear other students moving around in the halls “Which was the main reason you got the part as Princess.”

Lily nodded her head “I had a feeling that might be a reason, luckily I don’t see Rory like that.” She called out over her shoulder as she headed for the door “See you later Ajay.” It would be interesting to work with him, but at the same time, she had a feeling it was also going to be annoying.

Going through the motions until she had sat down in History next to Skye, who had a mindless look on her face as she was flipping through the history book on her desk. “Having fun?” She asked with a rather wide grin as she slid into the desk next to her.

Skye barely looked over at her a frown on her face “Does it look like it? I hate this subject.” Her voice grumbled as she pushed the book away in irritation. They had a little time before Miss Holly would be starting class, so Lily moved a hair closer.

“What about it makes you hate it?” She asked a hint of curiosity lingering in her voice. 

Skye frowned for a moment before crossing her arms and looking at the girl next to her with a small sigh “I have a hard time remembering names and dates, I also get parts of the events confused.” She confessed leaning back in her chair, her face twisted in irritation again.

Lily nodded her head a hand on her chin in thought “So you’re interested in History, you just have a hard time memorizing?” She summed up, quirking her brow a little as she did.

Skye made a little iffy motion with her hand “I mean some of it is cool for sure but it’s mostly just old white dudes screwing it up for everyone else.” She shrugged before glancing back at her with a small smile.

Lily couldn’t help but giggle a little at her “I mean, pretty much, but there are a lot of-” She was interrupted by Miss. Holly standing up and beginning her lesson. “Rehearsals?” She whispered at Skye, who nodded her head. While she was a little upset that she couldn’t talk longer with the red-head, the lesson on the history of the Native American’s that lived on what would become the U.S was still pretty interesting. “Hey, if you get confused here let me know, the Native Tribes can be a little hard to differentiate, they have not only their own location but their own cultures and myths too.” She whispered lowly while Holly was talking about the Algonquian people.

Skye gave her a curious look before slightly nodding her head and going back to paying attention to the board. Lily glanced in Skye’s direction, she couldn’t help but feel something lingering a little. She hadn’t felt this way in a while, other than the regular celebrity crushes and then Rory several years back. It was strange that she had obviously changed her tastes so much, Rory who could basically be the Sunshine/Hero, to Skye, the clear gothic princess. What was it about her?

Lily couldn’t help but ask herself as her light green eyes glanced the girl over, her glittering blue eyes looking forward trying to retain all the information that the Teacher was saying, her slender fingers pulling and pushing her pencil as she took notes. She was wearing a pink-floyd black shirt today, Lily could see that she had cut the shoulders low to show off her fishnet shirt underneath. Her bright fire red hair pulled into a high ponytail with a few lickings of fire framing her face, her black lips curved in irritation as she focused on the board; her nose tilting upward from her small snarl. 

Lily Annabell Davis, felt her heartbeat faster in her ears as she stared out at this girl, maybe her idiot brother was right...did she have a crush?


	3. Chapter Three: Go Long

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Three: Go Long

The first rehearsal was a waste of time for her to skip the bus over, considering that Ajay had her there for ten minutes before saying that she wasn’t needed for the day, her character wasn’t part of the first scene they were working on. She probably could have stayed, watched how the other characters interacted with each other, to give her some depth of character, but playing the Princess wasn’t exactly rocket science. She probably could have offered to help Skye, but she wasn’t sure if being close to the girl she might be crushing on would be a good thing or not. She probably should have just walked home, instead, she was seated in Rory’s maroon car as they drove home together.

It made sense in a way, Rory did live just right next door and he was just being nice, and he swore it wasn’t a big deal; even going as far as clearing her seat of all his junk. “You know I have to ask.” As they were already rolling down the streets on their way home, they lived a fair distance away; hence her usual bus route. “Are you a good driver?”

Rory couldn’t help but smirk at that as he shifted a gear, his car was manual something that apparently both he and his mother shared in common “Well, bit late to ask that isn’t it?” He snarked before stopping at a red.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, sinking into the corner of her seat close to the window “I dunno, I could always just get out and walk.” She snarked back, smirking at him.

That caused him to chuckle “You don’t have a thing to worry about, my mother taught me well.” He slowly eased off the brake and the car began rolling again when the light had turned green. 

Lily thought about it for a minute before nodding “Okay, I’ll buy that, if your mom is half a good at coaching your acting, then you’ve got to be at least a decent driver.” She pulled out her phone, looking right at the radio in front of her “Mind if I hook-up?”

“Go for it, just nothing too Punky, I know how you can get.” Rory chuckled as she began playing with the screen, looking for the Bluetooth controls. “Speaking of acting Lils, I’m so excited that you’re my co-star! You killed it at auditions.” He couldn’t help but gush at her as he took a turn, his eyes firmly on the road.

Lily gave him a small smile as she began playing Starset through the radio’s speakers, another of her favourite bands and Rory did always have a soft spot for Space. “It’s gonna be so much fun!” She spoke over the music, before bobbing her head to the tunes “Into nothing, weighted down by dark matter inside…” She sang along with the song, it was slow, it was sweet and even Rory was nodding his head to the tune.

“This is good, I like the slightly electric vibes I’m getting from this.” He said as they stopped at another red light, he began drumming his fingers along the wheel before glancing over “Want some coffee? I could use a pick-me-up before I hit the books.” His voice was smooth as the song died to a slow piano’s key.

“Sure, don’t be surprised if I don’t order, coffee isn’t high on my list of drinks.” She commented, before slowly reaching over to the volume and turning it up. The car began rolling again as the words returned, she smirked at knowing what was going to happen next “Come, I’ll show, every ghost, in me, take, my, pain, into you….” It was slow, gentle and soft with the piano barely in the background, before it exploded into a scream and the music returned in full force.

“LILY!” Rory jerked as the music had lulled him into a false sense of security, glaring over at her with a small smirk “I’ll get you back for that.” He chuckled as she had been laughing her ass off at his face. By the end of the song, they had pulled out in front of the local coffee shop, it smelled of ground coffee and tiny baked treats. She could see people from school sitting in booths and the low dim of people speaking filled the air just as much as the smells. “I should make you buy my coffee for that stunt, but since I know you don’t usually drink this stuff, I got this one.” He stepped up to the cashier “Venti iced caramel macchiato, and whatever she wants.”

The barista nodded her head, a neutral look on her face “Rory you keep coming here and I’ll have to make a punch card for you or something.” She grumbled, looking over at Lily, her pen waiting for her order.

“Black, Venti.” She ordered with a shrug, making both of them look at her with a raised brow.

“No wonder you don’t drink coffee more, Lils you can add all sorts of things to coffee…” Rory said with a shake of his and placed a hand on her shoulder “Sue, can you get her a Cappuccino, I’m sure she would enjoy that.” The girl nodded her head and took their orders down, ringing him up and giving them the ticket.

“What’s wrong with black coffee? Isn’t that how you’re supposed to drink it?” She questioned as they hung out by the counter, out of the way of the cash register through. 

Rory shook his head “Lily, even I don’t like black coffee, that’s for like two types of people, those who don’t care and those who want to look tough.” He explained, pulling out his phone to answer a text message.

Lily quirked her lip, a thoughtful look on her face “That’s how my dad drinks it.” She pointed out.

“Your dad works in a restaurant all day long, he doesn’t really have the option, it’s either that or energy drinks.” Rory spoke his head still down as his thumbs tapped across his screen “It is your dad too, so he could just be weird.” He stuck his tongue out at her after he said that.

Lily rolled her eyes, leaning on the counter with her hip “Yeah well, you never know, this could be an inherited trait!” She pointed at herself, with a proud smirk.

“You just gestured to all of you, and aren’t you adopted?”

“Exactly.” Causing them both to chuckle, Sue brought them their coffee and went to help another customer. They found a table near the windows to sit down for a minute before they headed back out on the road and towards home, she sipped lightly on her drink with a little nod of her head “This is pretty tasty.” She commented lightly.

Rory grinned victoriously “See! Trust me my young apprentice, soon you shall join the Darkside of coffee drinkers!” He cackled like a stereotypical evil villain, before he took a sip and offered his cup to her “Want some?”

Lily just shook her head at his antics, leaning back in her seat “No thank you, my master.” She snarked back, sticking her tongue out before sipping again, it was a little hot but she was also careful to blow before taking a small drink. Even though Lily wasn’t attracted to Rory anymore, she could see why others were, the light from the window just seemed to enhance the natural shading of his features.

“What’s up? Do I have something on my face?” She heard him ask as she blinked before shaking her head at him.

“Nah, just thinking it over, you’re not that little kid next door anymore.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders, taking another careful sip “It’s kinda weird that I see both him and you, that Star-Wars reference was totally something you would have said years ago.”

Rory just gave her a smile, one that reached his eyes and seemed to make the brown orbs glow just a little more “Well duh, the first trilogy was the best, and it isn’t like I’m the only one who thinks that too. You’ve grown up too, in another few years you’ll be beating the men off of you.” He chuckled at his comment before sipping on his drink again.

Lily raised a brow at him, leaning a little closer to the table “Oh? In a few years? Not now?” She teased lightly, smirking wider as he started to get a little flustered.

“Wait-that-hold on, I didn’t mean- Er.” He tried to amend his comment before just laughing at himself, shaking his head as he did “You know what I meant.”

Lily nodded her head, the smile still on her face “Of course I did, you’re just fun to mess with.”

The two just filled the silence with small talk as they finished their coffee, and headed back home, this time with Rory playing his classic rock as they did; she had to admit, there wasn’t a single thing wrong with ACDC. Once at home, they both share a small hug and head inside, with the prospect of doing homework and practising for their respective roles.

She was greeted to an empty house, a note on the counter explaining that her parents would be home later than usual as they had extended their hours. She knew full well that Casey would be at Football tryouts tonight, they had their first game next week and would likely be busy for the rest of the week leading up to it. Meaning that she had the house all to herself till at least seven or eight if she knew any better, with a sigh, she headed upstairs to finish her homework.

Thankfully she had music to listen to as she began tearing into her script, she’d wait for Casey before working on Math together. As she began reading through the majority of the script, coming across something that caused her to freeze as she did...she had to kiss Rory’s character...that was going to be awkward.

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~

The next week was just a cycle of hopping on the bus to hang out with Skye, then going to class which was a mixture of interest and boredom, lunch was fun either with Casey, Rory or the rest of the theatre crew and then, of course, the theatre itself. Rehearsal had been going well, turns out she wouldn’t have to kiss Rory until the night of production in November, so that was nice. She did have to admit that seeing her parents and brother less at home was slightly depressing but she was making use of the extra time by cleaning around the house and playing the drums, or her guitar.

She was just happy for the weekend, she would have to wait to finish her homework tomorrow when both she and Casey were free because he wouldn’t have practice tomorrow. He did have a game tonight which she told him she’d be at, mom and dad would be taking them both to the game, but she wasn’t sure how long they would be able to stay. Rory had told them both he’d take them both home if her parents had to bail, they wouldn’t be closing the Griddle just keeping the wait staff and cook; they were supposed to call them if they got busy.

Lily rummaged around in her closet looking for something appropriate to wear at a football game, it was pretty warm out so maybe something sleeveless? “Found it!” She pulled a red tank-top out from the back of her closet, it was something they handed out during Freshmen Orientation. Originally it had been a T-shirt, but she had cannibalized it, cut the sleeves off and a few tears in the back, it was basically a pool shirt. She shook it out and slipped it on, looking herself over with her black flats and dark jean shorts, with a nod of her head she left her room with a small black purse across her shoulder.

It didn’t take them long to get to the field from their house, the town had always taken Football pretty seriously as far as she could tell. Most of the town was probably sitting here in the stands cheering on family, friends or just the home team, which meant it was difficult for her to find her friends. “I’ll catch up with you guys after the game.” She told her parents.

“Of course, go find your friends, we’ll be around and if we leave, I’ll send you a message.” Mom said, bringing her into a hug and kissed her forehead, which made her cringe a little; nothing was more embarrassing than getting kissed by mom in public. “Have fun, come on dear.”

Dad gave her a nod “Love you.” He said deeply, smiling at her as he ruffled her bright hair.

“Dad!” She pouted, attempting to fix what limited style she could do with her hair “I love you too, bye.” She said loudly before rushing off to find someone she knew, something that was made easy when she almost ran Ajay over in her rushings.

“Woah! Easy Lily!” He said as he took a step back, looking down at her with a small smile “I take it you’re looking for the rest of the group, come on, I’m heading that way.” He spoke fairly casually taking a glance at her outfit before “Somehow I knew you would show up in Berry colours.” He teased lightly, gently pushing his way through the crowd and up the stairs to a corner in the stands. “Here we are.”

“Lily! You made it!” Erin cheered happily, reaching over and pulling the smaller girl into a one-armed hug, letting her sit down next to her.

Lily just laughed as she returned the hug, a smile on her face as she did “Of course! Casey is playing after all, and it’s always a little cathartic to watch them slam into each other.” She expressed, looking back at Rory and Danielle who were sitting side-by-side.

“Guess this wouldn’t be your first game then huh?” Rory asked with a slight chuckle.

Lily shook her head “Nope, I’ve been to each of Casey’s games since we were little, I guess I’ve just gotten to like them, still, I wish he would pick up Hockey, that’s the one sport I actually do-follow.” She explained with a dorky smirk, as she looked out to the field.

Nick gave her a big smile from where he was sitting beside Danielle “Oh man! Which team do you follow? The Blues killed it last season! I can’t wait for the season to start in a few weeks.” His voice was loud over the roar of the crowd.

Lily gave him a grin of her own “The Bruins almost had them, I’m actually an Avalanche fan, I hope for good things this year.” She said earnestly, turning back to the field looking for her brother.

“ If you know your sports so well, then maybe you could teach Ajay about Football huh, Lils?” She heard Danielle speak behind her, the nickname causing her skin to crawl a little subconsciously knowing this girl wasn’t one of her friends.

“Ha! If I can’t teach the Professor who else could?” Nick encircled both of them in a hug with both arms. 

Ajay just frowned at her, which Lily saw as she turned to glare at Danielle “Please don’t, you’d ruin my nerd cred.” He spoke rather offhandedly, ducking himself out of the one-armed hug that Nick had him under.

Erin laughed loudly, looking back at him with disbelief in her eyes “Think it would take more than that Ajay, but if you say so chief.” She gave him a mock salute, which caused him to roll his eyes at her antics.

“So, question, Casey said this game was super important, but we’re just playing Hearst right?” Lily asked as her brows creased in confusion.

Rory answered for her with a shrug of his shoulders “With part of Hearst being here for the spring semester, there is a little bit of tension lingering from that.” He shook his head as he finished “A lot of which comes from that guy.” He pointed his finger at a young man on the field, probably Ajay’s age in a Green Hearst jersey with the number 87. “Brian Crandall.”

Hearing the name made something click in her head, with a snap of her fingers “That’s the asshole who threatened that girl because she wouldn’t go to prom with him right?” She questioned looking back at Erin.

“That’s about right, other than the little detail he threw a fastball at her head.” Erin frowned as she said it, she looked back to the field where Brian had pushed one of his fellow players out of the way “That and he’s also a bit of a dick.”

Lily frowned a little at that “So even after all that, he can just keep playing?” She asked a little hesitantly.

Clint shrugged his shoulders “Apparently he went to therapy over the summer and some special camp, so they’re giving him another chance.” He explained looking a little dower as he did.

“That’s pretty vile.” Lily scowled out towards the field.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders “That’s what happens when you’re a talented athlete, a rich talented athlete.” There was little empathy in his voice as he glared out to the distance. “On the plus side, he has a no-contact order, if he even attempts to speak to Myra he’ll be in a world of trouble.”

“You really think any of that matters!?” Skye barely controlled her shriek of rage, eyes narrowed to slits as her fists held two bunches of her black skirt. “All he’ll do now is harass someone else now.” Lily hadn’t seen Skye when she had sat down, but she was barely behind Rory and Danielle.

“Woah, Skye didn’t know you were here.” Danielle exclaimed making room for the girl to be seen by everyone else.

Skye shrugged her shoulders “My parents made me come.” She commented offhandedly, before her scowl returned in full force “The point is, I can’t believe anyone’s buying that bull he’s selling.” She growled out, knuckles turning white.

Lily couldn’t help but look at the fury on Skye’s face, then felt something connect in the back of her mind; they were related. You only get truly angry in that way when it comes to family, and if she had to put up with Brian, that could possibly explain why the girl also didn’t seem very open about a lot of things. “Are you okay?” She asked soft enough to be heard, an expression of sincerity crossed her features, brows knitted in worry.

Skye’s mood seemed to flip, realizing that everyone was looking at her the small girl seemed to shrink in on herself and barely nod her head at Lily “I-I’m... fine.” She mumbled, lowering her head in such a way that her face was obscured by her flame-coloured hair “You can back to ignoring me now…” She said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Lily frowned a little, getting up from her seat and moving up the two rows between them, her heart hammering in her chest as she sat down next to the girl “I like hearing your opinions.” She spoke in a gentle tone, almost jumping when the girl looked at her in shock.

Skye’s ocean blue eyes widened behind her curtain of hair, her voice barely above a whisper “R-Really?” She asked, everything about her body language screamed self-doubt.

“Of course.” Lily gave her a big smile.

Skye’s face slowly morphed into a small smile as well “Tha-That’s a first..if I feel like sharing anymore, you’ll be the first to know.” She said before pulling out her phone and staring at it intently, her hand reaching into her black purse for her headphones.

Lily just nodded her head before standing back up and moving down to where the others were sitting, Rory was talking to Erin and Nick as Ajay and Danielle were playing on their phones. “Hey, Lils, a bunch of us usually hang out after games like this, you want to come along?” He asked with a big grin, arm slung over her shoulders.

“That’s if we do end up going out, I mean, we don’t have any real plans yet.” Danielle snarked over her phone, giving Lily a brief glare.

Lily just rolled her eyes, before looking back at Rory “Sounds like fun, keep me posted.” She then turned her attention back to the game that was about to start. Both teams seemed to be geared up and ready to give it they’re all to win, except as she scanned the field she noticed one player was missing “Where’s Casey?” She asked mostly to herself.

Erin couldn’t help but overhear her, tapping her on the shoulder and pointing off the side of the Berry Tigers “Isn’t that him over there?” She asked quietly, so the others wouldn’t notice. He sat there with a depressed look on his features, he was supporting his head up with his hand and elbow on his knee.

“That can’t be right..” She mumbled, Casey wasn’t a star player by any means but he still was better than a few others on the team. The game continued on, but still, Casey remained on the bench even as Half-Time was called, she stood up “I’ll be right back.” She spoke loudly, stepping down the stands and heading to where the men’s locker room was. “Case!”

Her brother was taking a drink from the fountain, he looked at her with sad eyes “Hey, Lils.” He sulked a little.

“You okay?” She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as he slumped against the lockers.

Casey just barely shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes downcast “Yeah, I guess…” He mumbled, before taking a breath and looking up to the ceiling “I just thought-sigh- I just thought I would be playing more is all.” 

Lily couldn’t help but frown at him, her brow creased with worry “I know how excited you were about this, Case…” She moved to stand next to him, mirroring his stance as he struggled to explain his emotions.

With a sigh he raised his head and looked a little better “I am just a freshman, so I guess it’s alright. I just hope that Amber isn’t disappointed.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair before they heard a squeal.

“Casey! There you are!” A little pigtailed missile slammed into his side with a big hug, before she leaned back and kissed him full on the lips “Oh baby!” Lily gave her brother’s girlfriend a once over and found herself nodding, she was a cute little bomb-shell; he had done well.

Casey couldn’t help but still look down as she brought a hand to his cheek “Amber, babe, I’m sorry if you’re disappointed…” He sighed softly, bringing his forehead down to hers.

Amber took a step back, her face confused “Disappointed? Oh, I’m furious!” Her features twisted into a scowl “If Coach Shaw doesn’t put you in during the next half, he’ll be hearing from my daddy! Nobody benches my baby!” She leans in for another kiss but pauses when she spies Lily watching with interest.

“Oh! You must be Lily! Can I call you Lils? It is so nice to meet you! Oh my god! You look amazing! I love your outfit, where did you get it?” She spoke so quickly that it almost made her head spin. She was surprised when the girl untangled herself from Casey and wrapped her in a big hug as well. “I’m having a party after the game, you just have to come!”

Lily looked down at the girl in confusion, before patting her on the back with a small smile “Thanks Amber, would it be alright if I brought some friends along?” She asked cheerfully, this girl was like sugar, it was impossible to be upset about the lack of personal space.

“Please do! Everyone is like totally invited.” She moved back from Lily before snaring Casey in a side hug and kissing his cheek “Now that Casey and I are dating, I think we’re going to become great friends! And any friend of my friends, are friends of mine.” She gave her a big freckled-faced smile.

“There you are, Amber! What do you think you’re doing!” A beautiful blonde came stomping down the hall, her hair in waves of gold held back with a silver band. “The Squad needs you for our routine!”

Amber visibly wilted as the girl stood there, hands on her hips and feet in a wide stance “Mia, but my Boyfriend needs me more.” She frowned at the head cheer girl, pouting her lower lip out.

Casey just kissed her brow and gently pushed her forward “Go ahead, babe, I’ll be okay.”

Amber didn’t look very convinced, still frowning as she looked back up at him with puppy-dog eyes. She leaned up kissing him on the mouth, before leaning back “If you’re sure, I’ll see you after the game.” She kissed him once more before running off with Mia.

Casey just watches her go with a dopey eyed look and smile on his face, Lily couldn’t help but smile at him “So that’s your girlfriend huh? She’s cute.” She said with a smirk.

“Hey, back off, she’s mine.” He laughed at her, bringing her into a hug “Thanks for trying to make me feel better.”

“Any time, little brother.” She patted him on the arm “Now, I think the next half is about to start.”

“Later brat.” Casey said before heading back into the locker room. Lily just rolled her eyes and headed back to the stands with her friends.

Rory was the first to notice her arrival. “You talk to Casey?” He asked with an inflexion of worry in his voice.

She nodded her head with a frown “Yeah, he doesn’t know if he will be playing or not.” She said with a sigh, running a hand down her face in irritation “On a positive note, I did get to meet his girlfriend, Amber, who is a total sweetheart by the way and invited us all to a party at her house after the game.” She grinned at the shocked faces of the group.

“Amber Hutchinson! The cheerleader? We have to go!” Clint gushed his eyes wide, looking at the group.

Erin gave him a look one mixed with both interest and shock "“I never would have taken you as the type to have the hots for a cheerleader.” She gave him a big grin “Especially one that’s already taken.”

Clint jumped up with a confused look on his face “Wait! It isn’t like that! My mom is in real estate, Amber’s mansion is huge! They have two pools and a pond on property!” He jumped up and down in his seat “We have to go!” He chanted again and again.

Everyone began nodding their heads, talking between themselves as they all decided it would be fun to at least go and check it out. The game began for the second half, while both sides of the field seemed to be doing about average in regards to the game before she noticed that Brian was being a little rougher with one of the defenders; who had suddenly stumbled backwards and landed awkwardly on his back.

“Looks like he got the wind knocked out of him!” Erin growled, her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist. The whistle was blown, she couldn’t hear the argument from here but she saw Casey’s friend Lorenzo push his way into Brian’s face. It was quickly becoming apparent that Hearst had little respect for their quarterback as Berry surrounded him, they argued for a minute before the Ref called the play fair. “Oh, come on! Is he blind! That was deliberate and we all know it!” She threw her hands up in frustration at the play.

Rory looked confused by Erin’s outrage, scratching the side of his face as he mumbled “Was it? I wasn’t paying that close attention…”

Nick nodded his head, a scowl crossing his features as he glared down at the field below “It was, his elbow just happened to move like that.” He grumbled, banging his fist against the metal stands.

“That’s not surprising.” Lily said rather heatedly.

“I’m surprised that you’re not happy about this, isn’t your brother Franks sub?” Danielle snarked, which caused Lily to deepen her glare and transferred it to the dark haired girl. “All I’m saying is that you were all just saying how you wished Casey would get to play.” She had raised her hands up with a shrug.

Lily remained silent as she saw her brother run out onto the field, right across from Brian who instantly showed a large smile at his presence. If she had to guess, he was probably taking trash to him, but Casey wasn’t moved by his words; his physical form ready and able to enact the play. Lily twitched a little, standing up and moving to the guardrail in front of her “Go Casey! Bet on Eight!” She jumped up banging on the rail in front of her, Erin, Nick and Rory both joined her after a minute. Casey did give them a side glance which meant they likely heard their cheers, the play began with Hearst’s center snapping the ball to Brian who tried to pass to his receiver; only for Casey to intercept it.

Brian attempted to shoulder his way into Casey’s stomach, trying to force him down much like he had done to Frank. Everyone was shocked silent at the action, everyone but Lily “Go Casey!” She screamed as her brother seemed to slip right around Brian with the ball still firmly in his grasp, making a shovel pass to Caleb downfield; who began rushing to the endzone.

She was sitting with a smug look on her face as everyone around her looked on with both confusion and surprise “That’s one of things that makes Case such a good player, he’s basically made of soap.” She spoke with a little giggle, turning back to watch the game. With Casey in as a linebreaker, their team dominated during the second half allowing for them to win with plenty of room to spare. The second she could get out onto the field, she found her little brother and gave him a large engulfing hug one that could rival their mothers. “That was probably your best game so far Case!” She couldn’t help but ruffle his hair as she did.

Casey just laughed at her, hugging her back just as hard “I felt unstoppable! I heard you cheering me on all game!” He said loudly over the roar of people, giving her one last smile before turning back to the crowd of approaching classmen. Figuring she would see him before the party she took off in search of their parents, who should be back at the car considering she never got a text from them that they had to leave early.

It wasn’t a long walk towards the front of the school, her parents having parked a little further away than probably necessary, she paused as she overheard a loud voice near the school doors. “Cut the crap sis! You ditched mom and dad and you know it!” The voice growled, she got closer seeing it belonged to Brian Crandall, who was yelling at a small redheaded form...Skye.

The girl seemed to shrink in on herself as she sobbed “I’m sorry, Brian I’m really, really, really sorry!” Her voice seemed on the verge of absolute tears, her face covered in her mane of flaming hair.

An older man took a step towards her, Lily could hear his gravel-like voice from her spot behind the bushes, his silver hair neatly trimmed and slicked back; he was tall and slightly broad shouldered. “No you aren’t.” He growled, grabbing a fist full of her hair so he could see her face “You were on Berry’s side of the field, that wasn’t an accident.” His dark brown eyes narrowed even further.

Skye kept her hands at her sides, her face scrunched up tight “I am sorry dad, please.” She whispered so quietly that Lily had to strain to hear it, it broke her heart to see the girl so submissive; Skye was shaking as she tried to rein in her tears.

Brian sneered at her as their father pushed her out of his grip “Like you were so sorry when you claimed we weren’t related after the Baseball game?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Skye flinched at his words, ocean blue eyes looked up at him “Brian!” She squeaked, her hands closing into fists as she just hung her head. “C-Can we...Can we just drive home...please…” She whispered, her body still trembling a little.

Her mother just sneered down at her, even though they weren’t that much different in height or body size. “We are going home, you can find your own way.” She turned on her heel and began walking away, a flip in her neck length red hair.

“Mom! You’re not serious!” She almost screamed back, panic stretched across her face.

Her mother froze in her step, before looking over her shoulder her blue eyes like chips of ice “You didn’t want to spend time with us earlier, and now you’ve got your wish.” She snipped back, before heading for the fancy car nearby.

“Dad...please!” Skye took a step forward, but he just gave her a cold hard stare and she froze in step. “Br-Brian?” She turned to her brother, who just smiled cruelly at her.

“Nighty-Night, sis.”

They had all gotten in the car, leaving the poor girl standing at the curb with her shoulders shaking as she slowly slid to the ground. Lily felt like she should move, that she should do something but she just watched sadly as the girl began to sob loudly. It took her a minute to think of something before she quietly approached the girl and sat down next to her; she was so lost she didn’t even hear her.

“Hey…” Lily spoke gently, slightly placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder, only to watch her flinch and shift away; her dark ocean blue eyes raw from tears, an expression of fury on her face. It melted at the realization it was Lily, who was giving her the softest expression she could muster without crying herself. “I...didn’t mean to eavesdrop…” She whispered, slowly putting her hand in her lap and looking away.

Skye barely let another sob escape, dragging her hands away from her eyes in an effort to get rid of her tears and only succeeding in smudging her makeup. “It’s fine….I guess this means you know my dark secret now huh...congrats…” Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper emotion was thick in her words as she spoke. “I’m the sister of the most hated guy in school…”

“Skye…” She whispered, only for the girl to stop her.

“Lily...no offense, but there isn’t anything you could say.” Skye had looked out towards the still full parking-lot, her face in a frown “Nothing at all…”

Lily was silent for a moment, reaching over and placing her hand on the girl's knee, which caused her to jerk away and look back at her “If I can’t say anything, I can listen.” She whispered, her steady bright green eyes locked onto watery dark blue.

Skye shook her head, wrapping her arms around her knees and sinking in on herself with her red hair covering her features but a single eye which looked out sadly “You don’t want to listen to this…” She whispered, barely looking over at her as Lily spoke again.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to talk about it.” She moved a little closer, she hadn’t noticed before but she had a rose perfume on, it was weird to think about while the girl had been all but abandoned by her parents tonight. Lily might not know exactly how far her feelings went right now, but she still cared for the little redhead.

Skye just sighed before barely nodding her head “It’s not like things could get much worse…” She whispered, still hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

“Skye…” Her voice caused the girl to look back at her “Has this happened before?”

Skye froze for a long moment before standing suddenly as she heard voices nearby “Can...Can we talk about this in the bathroom? I want to fix my makeup.” She quietly asked, she held her slender hand out for the girl.

Lily took a look at her tearstained, masquara ran face and nodded her head, taking the offered hand with a small smile “Sure...you can show me how you pull off the black lipstick.” She quipped, trying to lighten the mood even if it was just a little.

Skye didn’t chuckle or even look back as they walked towards the doors to the school, but Lily could swear she saw a smile on her lips; she’d take that as a success.


	4. Skipping Beats

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Four: Skipping Beats

The girl’s bathroom was pretty clean, considering that the janitor likely came through shortly after school and not a lot of people had used this one apparently. Lily looked curiously at the girl who was quietly washing her face, she was sitting on the counter close-by allowing the redhead space. “You didn’t need to come with me you know…” Skye whispered, her face dripping with water and hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, she kept herself low to the sink as she spoke.

Lily gave her a soft smile “Isn’t that something girls do? Hang out with their friends in the girl’s restroom?” She quipped with a bit of a giggle, kicking her feet as she did.

Skye barely glanced at her as she dried her face “You say that like I have friends.” She grumbled a little, Lily had never seen the girl without her signature makeup. Her blue eyes didn’t seem as bright without the contrast of her black liner, pale skin didn’t stand out from her darkened lips; she still looked good, it just wasn’t really what she thought of when she thought of Skye.

“Skye...I’m here to listen.” She began with a small voice, her brows creased back in worry “Whatever you want, it’s safe with me.”

Skye paused as she began applying her eyeliner, barely looking at her as she slumped her shoulders “Alright, alright.” She began gently, lowering her pen and closing her eyes “I guess there’s a reason why I’ve been pushing everyone away…” She looked up at her with sad blue eyes “You’re one of the few that actually seem to push back.”

Lily shrugged her shoulders "I'm stubborn like that." She spoke offhandedly, before narrowing her own green eyes “Why push everyone away? Because you’re Brian’s sister?”

Skye nodded her head “Yeah...Brian’s name’s better known at this school than Sam Smith’s and well, you know his reputation by now..” She mumbled turning back to the mirror with her pen in hand.

Lily was silently mulling over her words before she shyly spoke her words, scratching the side of her cheek “People shouldn’t hold anything your brother does against you.” It caused Skye to pause again, before rolling her eyes at the words she spoke.

“Not sure if you’ve noticed Lily, but people do a lot of things they shouldn’t.” She gave a bare shrug, before moving onto her other eye “ But even if they don’t assume the worst, I’m still going to be labelled as Brian’s sister.” Her voice lowered as she finished her liner.

“That’s not always true.” She shot back easily with no malice behind her words.

Skye gave her a side look with her brow raised in curiosity “You said it earlier, did you not?” Her voice was smooth as she spoke, a hand shot up as Lily went to respond “ It’s whatever, I’d probably do the same in your shoes.” She gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she dug around for her tube of lipstick.

Lily frowned at her words, her hands wringing in front of her as she thought of something to say “If...If you let others see you, that shy but wickedly smart girl who loves punk rock and theatre tech, they’d see you’re nothing like your brother.” She grew in confidence as she spoke, jumping off the counter and taking a small step towards the girl.

Skye rounded on her, her face morphed into an expression of anger “You don’t get it! You think so long as I’m Brian’s nice sister everything will be great.” She growled, her fists held at her sides as she stomped her converse covered foot onto the tile floor.

Lily took a step away from her, eyes creased in worry as she quietly whispered “I don’t think you have any other options…” She winced as Skye literally screamed at her.

“What about being a normal freshman nobody!? Why can’t I have that? Is that too much to ask for!” Her face turned red as she howled at the other girl, tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes as she bowed her head in irritation. 

Lily smiled slightly taking a step towards the girl, gently placing her hand on her shaking shoulder and looking her in the eyes, soft green and sorrowful deep blue locked “Skye, normal is overrated, it’s…” Something she remembered from a movie clicked into her mind “An illusion, what’s normal to the spider is chaos for the fly.”

Skye paused with her blue eyes widening just a hair at the quote, of course, the goth girl would know the Addam’s Family. “That actually makes me feel a little better.” She took a deep breath outwards, her shoulders slumping slightly before she took a step back and out of the touch “Look, Lily...you’re sweet, really sweet...but I think the best thing you could do for me is not telling anyone about any of this.” She whispered, her hair hiding her face once more.

Lily lowered her hand away from the shrinking girl, knowing full well that she couldn’t force anything onto her nor would she “If that’s what you want.” She began with a slightly sad expression on her face “But, what would that accomplish?”

Skye barely shrugged her shoulders “Keeping my head down, avoiding everyone and knowing that graduation could be right around the corner.” She spoke in a slight whisper, her head still lowered towards the ground.

“Skye you know that isn’t going to work.” She spoke gently at the girl, who raised her head sharply with a glare. “Trust me, you will get lonely pushing everyone away like that, you can’t isolate yourself away for four years.” Her voice travelled around the empty bathroom like an echo “You’ll drive yourself crazy if you don’t speak to anyone but your family.”

“I’ve been doing just fine.” She shot back.

Lily raised her brow at the girl in question “Skye, I found you crying after your parents abandoned you.” She responded with a slight hitch in her voice.

Skye just shrugged her shoulders, straightening her back and levelling her gaze “I would have been fine, cleaned myself up and walked home, I’ve done it before, I’m tough.” She said, easily turning back to the mirror aiming to finish her lipstick.

Lily raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest “Maybe, maybe not, but do you honestly believe you can handle this for the next four years?” That caused the girl to pause in her application, slowly lowering her hand as it shook. “Something like this happening again and again, all alone?”

“Wh-When you put it that way…” She trembled again, taking a long shaky breath “I don’t know.” Lily took another step forward, closing the gap as she laid her hand on her shoulder once more, the girl turned to look at her. Skye looked so vulnerable, terrified by the prospect of facing this all alone. 

“It isn’t fair, it isn’t right but…”

“I don’t have a choice.” Skye took a deep breath, turning back to the mirror and closing her eyes. “How do I do it? Do I tell people? Scream at the top of my lungs that I’m Brian’s sister? I’m the sister of the one you all hate?” She looked at her through the reflection of the mirror “What would you do?”

Lily gave her a smile, her hand tightening just a little “I would tell my friends first, before anyone else.” She said firmly, only raising a brow as Skye froze.

“I don’t have friends, Lily.”

"What about the theatre kids?" She shot back, a shy question forming on her lips "What about me?"

Skye didn't respond immediately mulling it over in her head for a moment before shrugging "They aren't my friends, you're just someone I can't seem to get rid of." Her voice didn't have any malice or spite in it, like she was discussing the weather. 

Lily sighed a little, giving her a smile she'll take it for now, but sooner or later she'll figure out how to break through “Sure, but they are the ones you see the most of.” She responded easily.

Skye slowly applied the lipstick, giving herself another look over in the mirror, she turned to Lily and nodded her head “I guess it’s a start.” She smiled just a hair, almost a smirk of sorts.

“Let’s go find them then.”

Skye froze as she was closing her purse “Can’t I..you know..tell them next week?” She said her voice filled with hope.

“It’s better to get this out of the way now, besides you need a ride home don’t you?” Lily said snidely, a smirk crossing her features.

Skye looked at her in astonishment, before slowly shaking her head “So, you’re blackmailing me?” She asked curiously.

“I wouldn’t call it blackmail, more like graymail, I’ll still make sure you get home, I just really want you to tell our friends.” Lily explained with a smile, holding her hand out to the girl who just sighed with a nod of her head.

Skye took the hand to shake “You’re a weird one Lily.” She spoke low under her breath.

“Pot calling Kettle isn’t it?”

Together they left the bathroom behind, while Lily hoped this would be a firm step in the right direction in uncovering more about the curious little redhead who seemed to have both gathered her interest but small parts of her heart as well. It was confusing but she also knew that one thing still burned more than anything, she would learn more about where Skye had come from, the challenges she fought alone; if she had her way, she would never have to fight alone again.

They didn’t walk for long before they found who they’re looking for, or rather the whole group of theatre kids who were just about to exit the football stadium. With Lily’s smiling nod and reassuring nudge, Skye took a hesitant step forward “Everyone, I have something to say.” She spoke loud enough to hear, but kept her gaze towards the ground.

Erin was the first one to speak, everyone else looking between themselves with raised brows and confused looks on their faces. “Skye? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” The tall girl took a step forward, her head tilted in concern.

Skye took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, her eyes were closed as she held her fists to her side “I just need to say it.” She spoke to herself, before loudly saying “Brian Crandall, Hearst’s Quarterback, he’s my brother.” Everyone was silent for a long moment, causing her to flinch at the sound of silence and turn on her heel “I knew this was a bad idea, just forget it, I didn’t-” Lily grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past her.

Rory was smiling slightly, though his expression was more akin to pity than happiness “It doesn’t change anything, Skye.” He spoke deeply, his voice calm and composed. “We knew.”

Those two words seemed to shake her, she turned her head back towards the tall dark-haired teenager, her blue eyes wide. “Y-You did?” She trembled, not bothering to fight from Lily’s gentle grip on her arm.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders “You’re both redheads, and share the same last name.” He deadpanned, raising his hand through his hair “It was either cousins or siblings, then you got all mad at him earlier, we knew you knew him on a personal level at the very least.” His voice was casual as explained, to the point but not his usual tone of harshness; he was just being blunt.

Skye took his words in as she scanned the small group of theatre kids, most giving her sad smiles or shrugs before she slowly pulled herself from Lily’s grasp; so she could turn fully to the girl in question. “Did you know?” She whispered, she was biting her lower lip.

Lily just gave her a small smile “I pieced it together during your rant, I knew you were related.” She said loud enough for the others to hear, before dropping her voice low “The fight just confirmed my suspicions.”

Skye looked at her for any signs of lies, before turning back to the group in question “If you all knew, then why not say something?” She asked, her brows quirked and face scrunched in confusion.

Rory answered her with a casual shrug of his shoulders “You didn’t want to talk about it, and honestly we just never really thought about it, Brian might be an asshole but that doesn’t mean we have any opinion of you from that. You’re Skye, that’s all.” His voice was warm as he spoke, giving her a large smile.

Skye stood there for a long moment, before her face slowly warped into a wide true smile, not a small smirk or sarcastic grin; a true, eye-creasing smile. “That-That’s probably the best thing I think I could have heard.” She turned back to Lily, the smile causing a single dimple to show itself “Thank you, I’m not even being remotely sarcastic right now, thank you for pushing me.”

Lily should have said something along the lines of, don’t worry about it, or a simple your welcome, she did not. Seeing a truly happy Skye, seeing her full smile with white teeth and dimple made her focus on it. “You have a beautiful smile.” She spoke without a care in the world, her own dopey smile crossing her features.

Skye seemed shocked by that, her blue eyes widening at the words before she shakingly asked “What?” Her body language didn’t change, she just seemed confused by the statement.

Lily went beet-red before scratching her cheek and looking off towards the rising moon “Huh? Did I say something? Must have been nothing, we have a party to go to right? Yeah, party time!” She pointed her arm towards the gates, before marching off, she hated being awkward sometimes. At least her friends probably got a laugh out of it.

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~

As far as she knew, Skye was over at Rory’s house waiting for them to get ready for the party, seeing that the girl clearly didn’t want to go home for a change of clothes. Lily had grabbed a small bite to eat before vanishing to her room to change, Mom and Dad both went back to the Griddle after dropping them off at home, leaving her and Casey. “Come on Lils! Rory isn’t gonna wait forever!” Casey’s voice broke through the door, before he went down the stairs nearby.

She pulled on her ankle-high heeled boots, smoothed out the brown skirt that extended to her lower thighs. The maroon sweater she had on was soft against her skin, as she slipped her arms through a worn denim jacket. “I’ll be down in a minute!” She called out, slipping a silver charm that would hang over her developing bust; she might have to go up a cup-size soon. She fixed her limited make-up, styled her pixie to the left and smiled.

Double-checking her outfit in her mirror, she nodded, grabbing her purse. She went down the steps and took sight of her brother “Don’t you look nice.” She laughed a little, his blonde hair seemed a little more wild than usual and he was wearing a new looking blue/white jacket with native designs on the chest “That new? Never seen it before?” She asked, grabbing a bottle of water from beside the fridge, her and her dad liked it at room temperature.

“Like it? I figure I should actually put in some effort, seeing as I think Amber is going to ask me to Homecoming tonight.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, smiling at her “I really like her, but I’m more curious about you, how's that crush on Skye coming?” His smile turned into a grin more than a smile.

Lily flinched a little, tapping her fingers across her bottle before taking a long drink “I..I think I might be crushing.” She admitted, groaning as Casey encircled her in a one-armed hug and affectionately ruffled her hair.

“Want my advice? Don’t think about it too much, it’ll make you an awkward mess.” Casey let her escape his grip with a laugh, he headed for the door with her on his heels. Rory and Skye were both leaning on his car, Skye seemed to blush a little as they came outside and Rory gave her a smile before looking at Casey.

“Looking good, Case, where did you pick that up?” Rory spoke casually as he slumped himself up and walked towards the driver’s seat.

Casey gave him a shrug, rushing towards the passenger’s door “Shotgun! And I think I picked this up at the Mall, I don’t remember which store though.” He answered as he slipped into his seat.

Rory laughed as he started the car “You’re useless.” He waited for Skye and Lily to get in and buckle up “You look nice too Lils, I haven’t seen you this dressed up since your cousin’s wedding last year.” He commented idely, putting the car into drive and slowly taking off from their homes.

“Thanks, it feels nice to dress up every now and then.” Lily said brightly, giving Skye a side glance.

“It is nice.” The redhead said quietly, not really making eye contact. “Part of me wishes I could have brought a change of clothes.” Lily smiled a little at that.

“I don’t know, I think you look pretty good, I had to change so I didn’t feel underdressed.” She spoke quietly, under the radio and Casey’s bickering with Rory.

Skye barely raised an eyebrow at her, glancing back at her own wardrobe which was a black hoodie and dark fabric skirt. “And I’m supposed to believe that?” She asked incredulously.

“Hey, it’s the truth, I was wearing practically nothing earlier.” Lily just gave her a big smile, which just seems to make Skye blush again which was slightly interesting. The ride to Amber’s wasn’t that long, between chatting about nothing and listening to music, they were already heading up the steps only to see Amber come hopping down.

“Oh-my-gosh! You’re finally here!” Amber cried happily, she was wearing so much pink that Lily found it in bad taste. A bright pink dress, pink shoes, pink tights, and pink sunglasses; at night, it was clear to her now that the girl was certainly a little out there. She skipped down the steps and threw herself into Casey’s arms giving him a large kiss on the mouth.

They exchanged saliva for a moment before breaking apart, Casey gently setting her on the ground “Babe, you waited for me.” He cooed sweetly, leaning into her space with a big smile on his face.

Amber leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him again, before grabbing his hand and pulling him to her giant mansion “Come inside! I have something to show you!” She completely ignored the rest of them, Casey following along with a puppy-dog smile on his face.

Rory who had been watching with a raised brow and crossed arms almost chuckled “I’m not sure what I just saw, if you could call it infatuation or love...this is going to be interesting.” He sighed a little, giving her a glance.

“You know my dad said the exact same thing.” Lily mused, giving Skye and Rory a grin “Let’s go see who else is here and what she wants Casey to see.” She walked forward, her heels clicking on the stone steps as she approached the dark wooden door. Within the beautiful home were dozens of people chatting and dancing lightly to pop music that was playing, she almost had to elbow her way through. “Is that what I think it is?”

“An ice sculptor of your brother holding Amber? Yep.” Skye’s lazy voice barely broke the noise of the room. “Look I’ve got a couple of things to do while I’m here, I’ll catch up with you in a minute.” She pulled out her phone and began typing on it as she wandered away.

Rory placed a hand on her other shoulder “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, that’s where Danielle wants to meet, so I’ll see you later.” His deep voice sighed as he headed to the left, where they could already see counters.

Without anything else to do, seeing that her brother was occupied with Amber, Skye was probably talking to her parents or at least telling them where she was and Rory was with Danielle; which had to be taken in small doses. She toured around the house, before she stopped in the basement where some people were playing darts, pool or on some nearby arcade games.

Ajay was playing pool against two other girls, he was lining up his shot “Didn’t take you for a pool player.” She said simply, only to be ignored as he continued to look at the billiards on the table.

One girl just smiled at her, her dark black hair hanging on her shoulders and grey blouse “Don’t take it personally, he’s just lining up his shot.” She said with a bit of a laugh, giving her a once over “You’re Lily Davis right?”

“Yep, nice to meet you.”

The girl pointed to herself “I’m Maria Flores, I’ve seen you around the school and it was really sweet that you sent Sammy flowers, if he hasn’t had the chance, you’re in no way at fault for the accident.” Her tone wasn’t overly bossy, but she said it with a lot of confidence.

“We had a conversation at the Hospital when I dropped them off. He was very cool about the whole situation, I’m surprised he isn’t here tonight.” Lily said rubbing one of her arms with her head down.

Maria’s smile was a little lower as she sighed “Scott, his Dad, has him on lock-down, he did just get back to school on Wednesday.” She said with a small laugh “I’m only here because he wanted me to come, I would rather be watching a classic movie, cuddling on the couch with some popcorn.” She spoke with a far off look in her eyes.

Lily smiled at her “That sounds like a good night, so who are you playing with?” She asked with a raised brow. 

She then pointed at the other girl, who was far shorter and in magenta jumper “Sydney Kim.”

The girl waved at her with her free hand, the other holding onto the pool stick “It’s nice to have a name for the face.” She grinned widely, making her almond-shaped eyes crinkle at the sides. She then turned back to the game “Maria and I are stripes, and if it wasn’t evident, Ajay is crushing us.”

Lily watched as Ajay still eyed his shot, taking his time “Either you’re not that good, or he plays really well.” She crossed her arms, leaning on the wall behind her.

“I can usually hold my own, but Ajay is scary good.” Maria commented, groaning as Ajay knocked two more solids into the pockets.

Ajay rubs the tip of his cue with the chalk, before making eye contact with Lily “Oh, hey.” His voice was casual, still wearing the same brown suit jacket as always, only he was wearing a teal button-up; he probably changed before the party. 

She smiled up at him “Took you long enough, began to think I was invisible.” She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her “Good shot, didn’t know you played pool.”

“I imagine there is much you don’t know about me, and it isn’t like playing pool is that useful of a skill.” He comments lightly, lining up his shot and calling pocket, sending the final black ball inside. “That's a game, I appreciate it, ladies.” He gave them a small bow of his torso towards them.

Sydney pouts at first before smiling at him “Good game, as reward I’ll make costumes for your play.” She jumped a little with glee.

“Wait, what?” Lily asked slightly shocked that Ajay would wager something like that on a pool game.

Ajay barely looks up at her as he begins re-racking the billiards “She’s joking, she’s already signed on to make the costumes.” He said smoothly, arranging the billiards in such a way to play evenly.

Lily nods her head, before turning to Maria “Hey, so..Sam is alright?” She asked with a slight rub at the back of her neck. “I still feel really bad…”

Maria sighed leaning on the wall beside her “He’s alright, trust me, we’ve been through worse, the only thing that he’s depressed about is not being able to play Foot-Ball.” She laughed a little before laying a hand on her shoulder. “Only Sammy could have such luck, but as I said before, it isn’t your fault, accidents happen.”

Lily just sighed, looking down at the ground as she muttered “I still don’t understand how it happened, I looked everywhere for that stupid black box, and I could only find the one with wheels.” She grimaced at the thought of the accident again.

Sydney just frowned with a look of empathy on her face “I’ve been there Lily, I choreographed a cheer routine that caused Mia to break her leg last year, you’ll drive yourself crazy thinking about why it happened or what you could have done differently.” Her voice was light as she spoke, lightly playing with the ends of her hair. “Though, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t have known I had a crush on her, so I guess it wasn’t all bad.”

Lily and Maria looked at each before laughing a little “I don’t think I want to date Sam though, he’s all yours.” She giggled, shaking her head and ruffling her pixie.

“The point I was making is if Mia and I can get past it, so can you and Sam.” Sydney amended.

“Anything else I can do?” Lily asked looking over at the girl in question.

Maria just smiled at her, laying a hand on her shoulder “Knowing him? Just do the absolute best you can in the play.” She grinned even more as Lily gave her a nod. “Good, come on Sydney, I’m sure Mia’s bound to be looking for you by now.” The two girls waved farewell once more, before heading up the stairs.

“Want a game?” Lily asked curious, grabbing Sydney’s former cue and examining the straightness.

“This should be interesting, I feel like I should warn you that no one in this school has beaten me.” He said calmly, walking around the table.

Lily twirled the cue a little, grinning like a fiend “Guess I’ll be the first.” She shot back, widening her stance and standing just slightly taller.

Ajay raised a brow at her, smirking after a moment “I admire your confidence, good luck.” He leaned down to remove the guide “You break.” He bowed a little to her.

“All right, if you insist.” She leaned down, hooking her thumb under the cue and lining up her shot, sinking a solid in a corner pocket after the billiards scatter. Nodding to herself, she moved to the cue-ball and began lining up her next shot and sinking another solid “Having second thoughts?” Ajay just grins at her, leaning against the wall nearby, arms crossed as she goes to shoot again.

They trade back and forth, soon the game becomes a little less direct, having to use momentum and angels to sink shots makes the game progressively harder. Ajay manages to get three billiards in during one of his turns, with a single shot, showing off. While he is a great player, Lily doesn’t make it easy on him, almost matching him shot for shot. “I’m gonna win.” She grins at him.

“Is that so? You’re not that far ahead of me Davis.”

“I bet you, that I’ll win.” She challenged her grin widening.

“Oh, what kind of bet are we talking about?” He asked curiously.

“Loser has to wear the winner's name on their knuckles in marker.” She looks at him as he nods his head accepting the deal, she knocks her last solid in the pocket. “Corner pocket.” She points with her stick, lining up on the black ball with a smirk and with ease, she knocks the ball in. “Win.”

Ajay stands there for a long moment before slowly looking at her with wide eyes “I...you...you played me?” He questioned with a slowly raised brow.

“My uncle loves this game.” She said with a shrug.

Ajay just shakes his head “I’m impressed, a deal is a deal.” He digs around his pocket and produces a black marker “Make it neat please.” He passes it to her, where she takes it and in very flowery flowing letters spells Lily.

Laughing at Ajay’s misery she fled up the stairs before he could figure out how to retaliate, seeing a crowd nearby she darted to it and raised a brow at what she saw. Clint and Natalie were trying to convince a chuckling Rory into playing seven minutes in heaven, only for the closet door to open up. Her brother Casey comes stumbling out with a dopey smile on his lipstick covered face, and Amber follows behind with a big grin on hers.

“Who’s up next?” She called with a bit of a giggle, holding onto Casey’s hand.

Figuring that Rory might need a save, she quickly injected herself next to the desperate looking duo trying to pull Rory to the closet. “Hiya Rory, having fun?” She asked playfully, holding her hands behind her back.

“Always, what’s up Lils?” He asked, trying to ignore the still slightly pulling duo.

“You promised we would play Disco Dance Rebellion on the way here, remember?” 

He hesitated for a moment, before grinning at her, slapping his forehead with his hand “Of course! Sorry about that Lily, hey guys, I’ll have to make it up to you some other time.” He allowed himself to get dragged to the kitchen by Lily, leaving the two disappointed behind. “Thanks, I owe you one, as much as I like Clint and Nat, I’m not too keen on playing seven minutes in heaven with them.” He chuckled as he grabbed a plastic cup filled with pop.

“Not your type?” She asked snidely, raising a brow leaning on the counter behind her.

Rory gave her a slight shrug, taking a drink before explaining “Eh, I just want my kisses to mean something, having it be part of a game or just because...doesn’t appeal to me.” He sighed, running a hand through his locks.

Lily frowned a little at him “Well, what about stage kisses?” She asked rather curiously at his answer, since they both knew they’d have to kiss during the show.

Rory hesitated for a brief moment, swallowing hard “Uh...well..that’s..” He looked up towards the kitchen doorway “Danielle!” He greeted her friendly, though it made Lily frown; she loved being interrupted.

“Rory, Lils, what’s up?” She came over to their little corner, a cup of pop in her hands “Talking about anything fun?”

“Oh you know, the play.” Rory said offhandedly, smiling at her as he took a drink.

“Awesome, I wanted to talk to you about it anyway.” She slid up to his side “I’ve been working on the witches motivations, but I still feel like I’m missing something, give me a hand?” She batted her eyes at him a little, causing Lily to gag.

“You two have fun, I’ll catch up with you in a bit, have you seen Skye around?” She asked curiously, seeing that the little redhead hadn’t found her since they split up. “Or Nick?”

Danielle waved her off “Think she was at the pool.” She commented idly “Nick had to bail, family issues or something.” She said with a shrug.

Lily didn’t hang around, heading for the pool herself finding Skye sitting poolside with a bottle of water in her hand. “How are you enjoying your first high school party?” She asked with a grin.

Skye shrugged her shoulders “A little boring honestly, Brian has these things so often I’m almost numb to it.” She explained lightly, waving her hand as she spoke.

“Nothing remotely fun?”

Skye gave her a dull look “I don’t do fun, Lily.” She tried to sound emotionless.

“I don’t believe you.” Lily called back, grinning at her “Everyone has something they love, what’s yours?”

Skye took a long drink before looking at her with a slight smirk “You’ll never guess.” She proudly, looking a little taller as she said it, locking eyes with the taller girl.

Lily paused for a moment, rubbing her chin in thought almost exaggerating as she did “Gardening?” She shot out, only for Skye to shake her head “Netflix?” That got an eye roll “Concerts?”

“Those can be fun.” She admits with a slight nod, before smiling a little at her “Tell you what, there is something I do at parties depending on my mood. You have to swear you won’t tell anyone though.”

“Consider me sworn, as I said earlier, your secrets are safe with me.” She gave her a corny thumbs up, and a smile. Skye looked at her for a moment, before making a follow motion with her hand and they fled into the house, up the stairs to Amber's bedroom “I’m curious but I don’t think we should be here…” She spoke softly as Skye was rummaging around.

“There we are, I knew it!” She called out brightly, pulling a few teddy bears out of a closet. “She had to have a collection, have you seen her.”

Lily narrowed her eyes in curiosity, rubbing her hands together “Skye, why are we here? What are we doing?” She asked gently, almost widening her eyes when the girl smiled back at her.

“Leaving a surprise for Amber.”

“You’re not gonna hurt her stuffed animals are you?” Lily asked a little cautiously.

Skye’s wide smile turns to one of horror “What!? Gods no, we’re just gonna set up a scene for them, something creative.” She looked at the bunch of bears in thought.

“Something like the royal court?”

Skye gave her a bright smile “That’s perfect, you know Amber has to be obsessed with the royals.” She then set to work setting the kings and queens up on little throne-like boxes. They also placed two bears to the sides to stand in for the sons, then a wave of pink armies in front of the makeshift court. “Come on, we should go before we get caught.”

As they quietly leave the room, they head for the main stairs, the party's noise still loud as the music keeps playing “What next?” Lily asked calmly, following the slightly preppy goth.

“We find Emma Hawkins.” Lily doesn’t know the girl by name, so she follows Skye searching till they find her in the kitchen; Rory and Daneille are gone though. She’s a slightly pretty blonde with a white smile, talking casually to who was likely her boyfriend, a tall senior with spiny black hair. They seem to be talking about college, but she doesn’t get closer as Skye drops low to the ground and inches towards her purse.

She doesn’t say anything considering she did something nice to Amber, she was curious as to what the girl was doing. Skye pulls a small blue wallet from the purse and slips an extra fifty bucks inside before replacing it back inside. She backs away slowly, so as to not be noticed before leaning on the counter nearby.

“You just gave her fifty bucks..why?” Lily questions gently, leaning next to her so they could whisper, she caught the smell of roses again and she felt her heartbeat skip.

“Brian mocked her about it, her family struggles, she works during the weekends to help her mother. Apparently she is also very close to Sam, people were surprised when they didn’t start dating last year.” She explained, with a shrug of her shoulders “My parents leave money lying around, they won’t miss it.”

Lily nodded as she thought “So like Robin Hood?” At her nod, she couldn’t help but smile wider at her, she was an interesting one but she was good; innocent wasn’t the word she wanted to use but there was something pure about her.

“Come on, I have one last thing I want to do tonight.” She grabbed her by the hand and walked outside, where it was significantly quieter. Skye might not have thought twice about it but Lily was internally freaking out, she had such soft skin, her lithe hand fit in hers rather nicely too. “Here.” She pulled out her cell phone when they stopped “We’re gonna call Payton Sanders, she’s dating Frank, the blocker that was benched because of Brian.”

“So you want me to tell her, what exactly?”

Skye sighed, looking towards the night sky “They’re drawing apart, it happens with long-distance dating. It isn’t that they’re not thinking about the other, but they’re also having to focus on what’s in front of them.” She explained softly, her blue eyes softly reflecting the moonlight.

With a nod, she dials the number on the phone and it rings a few times before it answers ‘Bonjour, this is Payton speaking, who is this?’ A female voice filtered through “Bonjour, Payton! I’m a friend, see I think you should give Frank a call, he’s alright but I think it would make his night.” The voice paused for a moment. ‘It has been a minute, it's hard with the time zones you know? Thanks for reminding me, friend, I’m gonna call him now.’ Lily couldn’t help but smile at her words “Thanks Payton, have a good night.” The voice filtered through before the line went dead ‘Adieu phone friend.’

“Come on we need to find Frank.” Skye heads for the backyard where they saw him by the pool last, from this distance as they approached they could see the young man in question on his phone. “Well done, my partner in crime.” She turned to her, with a small grin on her face.

“You saved the best for last, who’d have thought you’re a romantic.” She teased a little, causing the girl to flush instantly.

“That was one of three!” She cried, bringing her hands up to her cheeks to cover her flush, before pouting a little “Fine, they make a cute couple okay?” She glared at her, but with her hands still on her cheeks it doesn’t quite have the full impact “No one will ever believe you.”

“Oh? Then why tell me this at all?”

Skye looked off to the side so she didn’t have to look her in the eye “You’re so determined to get to know me, it was obvious you’d get me pegged eventually, might as well get out of the way, right?” She winked a little, a call back to earlier when she had used a bit of graymail “It was pretty nice to have you tag along though, so maybe we could do this again.” She grinned a little at her, before taking a step back “But we should split up for a bit, you know or people will get suspicious.”

As Skye walked off, Lily couldn’t help but wonder if Skye knew and if she did, did she feel similar? She had told her a lot today, saw sides of Skye that she was certain that very few if anyone had ever seen. She wouldn’t betray the trust the girl placed in her, she would find a way to make her smile all the time if she could.

She had to send her Facespace request when she got home, to make their friendship more solid.


	5. Shipping War

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Five: Shipping War

After separating from Skye, she bumped into Rory on the way to the foyer as she was trying to find her brother Casey. “Hey, I want to show you something, upstairs, you got a minute?” He asked smoothly, catching her arm as she passed by, he had a large smile spread across his features. “Above the stairs really, but trust me.”

Lily raised a brow out of curiosity, following along with him before coming to a trapdoor which led to a fenced-off area of the roof. It had two chairs, a table and a telescope, maybe Amber had a phase about the stars? Or her parents really enjoyed having a midnight snack in the moonlight. Regardless it was a very pretty night, Amber lived just enough outside of town that you could see some of the stars and it was not completely polluted by light.

“This is beautiful.” She commented softly, looking up at the large moon above “You can see the northern star, there on the horizon.” She pointed out, Rory grinning beside her.

“Well done, did you know that it is four hundred and thirty-four light-years away?” He asked casually, gazing through the telescope “Which means we’re seeing the star as it was in fifteen eighty-six.” He spoke with such confidence and pride as he thought about it “Makes you feel small huh?”

Lily just chuckled lightly at him, shaking her head with a bit of a sigh “That’s one way of putting it, I think you look too much on the existential side of things you’ll get depressed.” She spoke evenly, looking at the beauty that was the night before her “When’d you learn about all this?” Her eyes travelled to him, he was already looking at her, instead of the stars.

Rory smiled “Earth Science, last year, they taught us quite a bit about both the planet and the bodies surrounding it.” He explained casually, signalling her to come close so he could point out a star to her.

“Was that why you brought me out here? To show me your space knowledge?” She asked as she came in close, to get a good sight of the star he was showing her “Is that Leo?”

“Taurus, a little further to the left you can see Orion and his hunting dogs.” He pointed out, she could see the infamous belt across the blanket of stars. “I brought you up here because it reminded me of all those times we played spaceship as kids, you, me and Case.” He spoke in a deep tone of remembrance and nostalgia. 

Lily giggled lightly, bringing the scope to her eye “Ah yes our mighty ship, Nautilus right? We found so many aliens on our trip across the stars.” Her voice bubbly at the memory, the ship and gear built from boxes and cardboard “Many of which looked like Mrs Allen’s cat.”

He chuckled a little “Who knows, maybe Cat Aliens exist, remember that one kitty from Captain Marvel?” Rory reminded her, in an almost fond voice “Do you believe in aliens, Lils?”

Lily shrugged her shoulders, stepping back from the scope to see the whole sky “We live in a universe of infinite possibilities and outcomes when one changes another universe is born. It would be foolish to think we are so important to be the only thing with intelligence within that.” She glanced to her left at him, he was staring at her again what could he possibly be looking for?

“Sometimes you’re scary when you do that, say things that most people wouldn’t think about.” Rory said after a moment of silence “But, I agree with you that the universe is infinite. Though I doubt we’ll be able to meet any aliens in our lifetimes.” He mused crossing his arms with a slight smile.

Lily couldn’t help but raise a brow at him “You think about this a lot?” She asked carefully, and while she was one for shower thoughts, that’s typically where they stayed.

Rory scratched the side of his face a little in embarrassment “Maybe a little more than I should.” He looked out towards the universe in front of him “You ever wonder, in all that time and chance, why now?” He couldn’t help but lower his head and close his hand in thought.

“Depends, every era has its own problems, things they wouldn’t worry about before seem to be all some people worry about now. New problems spawning from old issues.” She made a shaky motion with her hand “Personally, I think we’re in a weird bit of time.”

“What do you mean?” Rory turned to look at her.

“We’re too late to explore most of the world, finding new things and places or people.” She gestured to the land in front of her “But, we’re also too early for space travel.”

Rory thought about it for a minute before giving her a smile “I like having these talks with you, it’s so rare to find someone willing to have an actual conversation these days.” He confessed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Lily shrugged “That’s me, I’m filled with all sorts of useless knowledge that I can talk about.” She turned towards the trapdoor “We should probably head back in, I’m sure people are missing your presence.”

Rory flinched, giving her a pleading look “That’s another thing I like about our talks, you don’t trip over yourself to talk to me.” He did walk towards the door though, lifting it up for her to slide down the ladder “It’s refreshing.”

“Well, if you ever need to talk, you know how to find me.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“I can’t help but wonder how I’ll ever get in touch with you.” He smirked with his sarcastic voice, a bit of an eye roll as he spoke. They walked together back towards the Foyer, before splitting up and she took the opportunity to take a seat. While she loved her heels, they were kinda murder on her feet after a while, getting off them was a blessing.

“Can I get everyone’s attention please!” Amber’s high pitched voice filtered through the room, causing the blonde girl to raise her brows in curiosity. She moved towards the railing in front of her, where she could see her brother and Amber near the slightly melted Ice Sculpture. “I hope everyone is having a wonderful time at my party because I have an important announcement!” A few people quieted down to allow the girl to speak clearer over the low roar of voices. “Casey Davis, will you go to Homecoming with me?”

Casey didn’t even hesitate, giving her a bright smile “Yes! Babe, it would be an honour to take you.” He said loud enough, about to lean in for a kiss before her voice stopped him cold.

“Casey, I love you!”

While her announcement got everyone to quiet a little, everyone seemed to pause at that, she could hear a few people muttering to themselves as Casey just stood there like a deer in headlights. “Shit.” Lily found herself muttering as he tried working his jaw. Amber seemed to try to help but only seemed to make her brother a little more nervous than before. She wanted to shake her head, tell him to back off, that he was going way too fast but this was her brother after all.

He seemed to get over his shock before shyly smiling at the small pigtailed girl and kissing her on the brow “I love you too.” She squealed at his words and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

At that moment Lily knew one thing, her brother was in for a very, very bad break-up when everything hit the fan. If she had to guess, Amber was going to smother Casey and in his desperation for space, will say something either insensitive or cruel; he won’t mean it but it’s likely what will happen.

X~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~X

She hated when she was right, it was only Wednesday and she could already see the stress wearing Casey down. As she was eating her salad she heard Amber squealing her nickname for him “Casey-poo! I missed you so much!” Her sugary voice was practically dripping with syrup “It’s been like three hours!” She wasn’t going to turn around to acknowledge her brother, he got himself into this mess. Even if all she wanted to do was pull the small girl off to the side and explain to her that she was doing this all wrong, that she was going to ruin this for them both. 

“This is painful to watch.” She heard Erin say from around her pizza, a frown on her face.

Lily shrugged, looking up briefly to the lanky girl with a frown on her face “She means well, but yeah I don’t think she realizes how sweet she’s being.” She confessed with a sigh, glancing over at Skye who was seated right next to her as she spoke.

“Like drowning in molasses.” Skye said briefly from the history notes Lily had written for her, looking up at her with a small hair of a smile. She saw no harm in letting the redhead use her notes, she only wrote them in class to ensure that she didn’t jump ahead of the class; besides it was another reason for them to talk.

Lily clenched her eyes shut as she began hearing Amber belting out more pet names, like Buttercup and Heart’s Desire. Erin apparently couldn’t hold it in any longer, she busted out laughing and so did a few others in the lunchroom. With a sigh she glanced over at her brother, only to seem him staring in fear “I..uh...I gotta go! Bathroom!” He separated himself from Ambers tight grip and ran out of the lunchroom as fast as he could, almost slipping as he rounded a corner.

“I’m gonna go help him.” She stood up grabbing her backpack “The idiot is probably on the verge of a panic attack.” The others said their farewells before she left in his wake, she found him standing by a water fountain trying to relax. “So, that was something.”

Casey snapped a glare in her direction as she leaned on the locker across from him “What do you want, Lily?” He grunted, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Lily raised a brow at his antics “You feeling alright?” She asked gently looking up at him with bright green eyes which mirror his own. He briefly tried nodding his head, before shaking it instead “Want to talk about it?”

Casey just kept looking away before quietly whispering “I don’t know what to do...How...do I get her to turn it down?” His soft voice echoed down the silent hall, his hands were white as he clenched his hands together. “She’s too much...way too much.”

Lily sighed, running a hand through her platinum hair as she shifted her gaze to her boots “Maybe you should try talking to her? That’s honestly probably the best way to go about it.” She offered gently, watching him wince a little at the thought “Tried that huh?”

Casey nodded his head with a sigh of his own “I tried bringing it up during our date last Saturday, I don’t think she does anything other than too much..” He grumbled a little, stretching out a little against the locker.

Lily narrowed her gaze as her head shot up to lock eyes with him “You never mentioned that, what happened?” She raised a brow as his face seemed to fall even more into despair.

“It’s kinda long, you sure you want to hear about it?” 

Lily nodded her head “Just this once, let’s talk about it outside.” She made a follow motion with her index and middle finger, before stuffing her hands into her baggy camo pants and walking through the mostly empty halls. She knew the baseball field would be empty as it was the off-season, so they could hang around the stands and talk privately; chatting in the halls would only run the risk of someone overhearing. “Go on, let it out.” She called out as he slumped against the metal stands.

Casey let out a growling groan, his head leaned back to look towards the sky “Buckle up sis…” He began weaving the tale about his time at the mall, going into detail about how Amber seemed to only think about herself and them. That she didn’t seem to mind an overt show of PDA or being the centre of attention, even worse she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Lily gave him the dullest look possible as she slouched her shoulders a little “She bought you a four hundred dollar bottle of cologne?” Her voice was low as she spoke, gaze boring into him as he looked rather guilty.

“Hey I tried to convince her to return it, she wouldn’t have it, said she wanted to smell it all day every day.” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he did, before closing his eyes “To make matters worse, she took a picture of us kissing…” He mumbled slowly, groaning into his hands.

Lily frowned deeply, with her hands clenched together “She did what?” She growled, her infamous temper slowly bubbling to the surface. By the way that Casey was talking it was taken without his knowledge, that was a violation of trust in her eyes. Shared kisses, hand holding, cuddling and whispered words, were to be shared, not exploited; it made her blood simmer. 

Casey just nodded his head ever so slightly “She posted it onto her Pictagram...then she began listing ways that she loved me...it was a little…” He spoke slowly, his face shifting into a grimace as he thought the words over.

“Much?”

“Very much.” He answered with a nod before he began looking a little worse sulking “I suppose it wasn’t that bad, that was until she wanted to get matching tattoos.” He said almost offhandedly, looking away from her as he did.

“....Wow…”

“Yep...got us kicked out of there really quickly, that’s why I don’t think it’ll matter what I say to her, I even recommended not doing that.” He explained with a shake of his head “Sometimes I think she’s lost in her own little world.” His voice was soft and small.

Lily was silent for a little bit before shaking her head “I’m not exactly thrilled to be single, but your relationship doesn’t sound healthy.” She commented lightly, jumping up from the metal benches.

Casey put his head into his hands and groaned “I really like Amber...but she’s just...Gah!” He growled out again, slamming his fist onto the metal bench. “I thought a relationship was what I wanted, so why does it feel so bad?” He whispered quietly, closing his eyes again.

Lily spoke softly, her voice barely carrying over the wind “Maybe she isn’t right for you?” She grimaced at the look of pain that flashed across his face.

“I refuse to believe that!” He snapped at her “Listen, when she isn’t up to eleven, she’s great!” He jumped up, his form towering over her “I left out some of the best parts of the date, some of which were the happiest of my life!” He chuckled a little, running a hand through his hair “She’s funny, sweet, pretty and so bubbly, she really cares about me too, I hoped that after our date that she would calm down a little…”

Lily gave him a worried look, her brows creased a little “Have you ever told her how you feel?” She waited for an answer and didn’t receive one “I’ll take that as a no.” She reached out and placed her hand onto his shoulder “Case, you have to tell her, even if it’s hard, even if it’s awkward.” She stressed a frown on her face. “Otherwise you’ll come home one day with Amber’s King tattooed across your brow.”

Casey just sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head “I suppose I should talk to her...thanks, for talking with me, sis.” He held out his elbow for her, a grin breaking out across his face.

“Always.” She checked her arm against his, matching his grin with her own. They hung around for a little while longer before lunch ended, which sent them off to their respective classes. As usual, Lily greeted this with an equal amount of boredom and interest, at least she got to see Skye before rehearsal. Lily was still thinking about her feelings for the cute little red-head, she didn’t know exactly where to begin and was still afraid she would be rejected.

“Yo, sorry I’m late.” Lily greeted with a wave of her hand as she walked into the cast rooms behind the stage. “Neat, we trying on outfits today?” She asked as she noticed Rory looking himself over in the mirror while wearing a rather professional knight’s outfit. “Not too shabby.” She approved, tossing herself onto a couch.

“Shabby?! He looks like a movie star!” Natalie squealed, holding her hands together and smiling at Rory, who just began nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Rory, over here! I’m taking a picture!” Clint said loudly, waving one arm with his phone in the other hand.

Rory turned in his chair with a big smile “Sure thing, Clint.” He gave him a bit of a thinking man’s pose to show off his torso and arm. Together both Natalie and Clint began taking photos together, their camera’s flashing back and forth.

A soft knock at the door alerted everyone to a new presence “Okay Diva, let’s rein it in before you dazzle someone to death.” Ajay’s voice calmed everyone as he leaned against the door-frame.

Rory gave him a small wink and stuck his tongue out “But of course, dearest director.” He chuckled at the glare that Ajay was sending his way.

“I really hate it when you call me that.”

Rory just seems to grin, even more, leaning onto the chair with his arm and holding his cheek with his palm “Oh, I know.” He spoke smoothly, closing his eyes to give the illusion of happiness “Don’t call me a diva.” This only seemed to toss fuel onto the fire, causing Ajay and Rory to start arguing back and forth all while Nat and Clint just watched on in wonder.

“Hey.” The smoky voice caught her off guard as she looked on at the two arguings, it was Skye leaning on the door where Ajay had just been “I need you to come with me.” She said simply, turning on her Vans and walking away. “In here, we’re trying on costumes today...I’ll need to take your measurements.”

Her heart began to pound in her ears, she just nodded to the small redhead who pulled a roll of tailors-tape from her jacket pocket. She was stiff and silent as Skye’s light hands pinched her clothes in certain areas; her wrists, her ankles, all while pulling the tape taut against her.

“I like your shampoo.” Skye whispered offhandedly as she was measuring her shoulders, Lily could almost hear her smile “It smells like Gushers.”

Lily swallowed thickly, her eyes widened a hair before she stuttered out a reply “Thanks! My mom got it at Target, I think.” She began trying to focus on anything but Skye’s light touches on her shoulder blades “Casey uses it too.”

Skye’s soft laugh filled the silent room, she could barely make out voices from outside the privacy of the other changing room “That’s adorable, I think Brian would have a stroke if he used the same shampoo as me.” She looped the tape around her waist “He refuses to use anything that doesn’t have Just For Men written on it, you know that stuff that smells like a locker room?” She asked casually, tightening and jotting down the numbers in a small book on the table nearby.

Lily just smiled, she could almost smell it, back in Middle School it seemed like some boys bathed in it. “I’m not surprised, Brian seems like the type to want Brogurt instead of yoghurt, like a normal human being.” She remarked idly, looking up to the ceiling as the small girl moved in front of her.

Skye was quiet for a moment before quietly whispering “Er...I think I may have…” She pulled on a part of the tape, and Lily was suddenly jerked just a hair forward, she could feel her legs bump into Skye’s. “I’m so sorry, give me a minute.” She began trying to untangle them.

Lily was jerked forward again, she got close enough to smell the rose scent that she was slowly seeing as pure Skye. “Take your time, this isn’t so bad.” She whispered, she could feel Skye’s arms bump into hers “You’re kinda warm.”

Skye rolled her eyes “I hope I suddenly get cold.” She looked up into her green eyes, with a grin on her face “Just so you can’t enjoy it.” She successfully manages to get free after another moment of fiddling, but Lily couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks seemed rather flushed. “I need to measure your head, then you’re done.”

“Oh, for hats?”

“Nope, just wanted to make sure you’re not getting a big-head with this role.” Skye bit back playfully with her sarcasm. When she is finished she starts jotting down the numbers in varying ways, to make them ease for Sydney who walked into the room carrying the costume for what looked like the Witch.

“All done Skye? I appreciate the help, Danielle can be a bit bossy.” The brunette said with a sigh, setting the costume down on the counter nearby, Skye just waved her off with a shrug of her shoulders. “Hey Lily, let’s see your measurements here...oh! I actually think…” She turned to the cart of outfits in front of her “This one! It should be just about perfect, I’ll tailor it up just a hair and it should do.”

Lily gave it a disbelieving look, it was a powered blue simple gown that while showing off her shoulders and collarbone, didn’t really match her skin tone or hair that well. “That’s...fine, I guess.” She said gently, looking back at Sydney who was nodding her head.

“You hate it too, huh?” She sighed, running a hand through her hair “I busted my butt working on the costumes for the Witch and Knight, the King’s outfit was the simplest thing to toss together, but...I kinda ran out of time for yours and Ajay said that something we already had would just have to do, but…” She held the garment in her hands and pouted “It just looks so bad.”

Skye rubbed the back of her head, glancing at the door “Did you have any designs worked up?” She asked curiously.

“Of course, I have a whole concept and everything, it shouldn’t take me too long to put together but Ajay really wants everyone in costumes so he can get you working on set designs.” She admitted, pulling out her phone and showing her a very professional looking design “I was thinking about a frosty white, it would match your hair rather well.”

Skye nodded, leaving the room and coming back not a minute later with the still arguing Ajay and Rory, Clint, Nat and Danielle followed along wondering what was going on “You need to look at this.” She pulled on his jacket’s sleeve, taking the phone from Sydney’s hand and shoving it into his own.

Ajay paused glaring at the redhead before shifting his glasses to view the phone better, he began looking and moving the picture around before glancing at Sydney, then to Lily and back again “How long?” He asked carefully.

“A week, two tops.”

“Do it.” Ajay was about to pass the phone back when Rory snagged it to get a look.

“Woah, that’s some next-level stuff, we’d look great together in that Lils!” He gave Sydney her phone back with a big smile, before turning and walking back to his dressing room. Sydney moved over to her counter, to work on the logistics of her design again. Lily turned to ask Skye something when she felt something slam into her left shoulder hard, sending her spiralling into the rack of costumes.

“Ah! Wha-!” She began flailing to get ahold of something, but only succeeding in bringing the whole rack down onto her “Ow….” She groaned, keeping her hands up as the garments came crashing down onto her. “A...A little help please…” Her voice was muffled as she began trying to untangle herself.

A hand grabbed hers, it was a little rough with sharp-pointed nails “Sorry about that Lils! I didn’t see you there.” It was Danielle, she tried to help left her up before she just seemed to drop her, where she narrowly missed slamming her head into the wall behind her “I can’t pick her up, Ajay?”

“Move.” She heard someone say in the clamor of voices, a small but calloused hand took hold of her arm and with a strong pull, she was back on her feet. “You okay, anything feels off?” The voice was worried, as they pulled a scarf off her face; it was Skye. Her bright blue eyes started looking her over and began pulling other piles of clothes off her shoulders, and helping her step out of the pile around her ankles.

Lily stumbled for a moment, using her smaller girl as a balance board for a moment, giving the girl a smile “Thank you.” She said before snarling over at Danielle “Watch where you’re going!” She hissed, her green eyes narrowed in anger. This girl had some serious issues, and if she didn’t back up, she was going to regret it.

“Sorry I was talking a selfie with a witch headpiece and I must have backed into her.” Her voice was even, raising a brow at the look on Ajay’s face “She’s fine, and I didn’t mean anything by it, isn’t that enough?”

“NO!” Ajay thundered, his face contorted in fury “From now on phones are banned from this theatre, if I catch you with one, I will take it from you.” He growled, looking at everyone most didn’t seem to be taking him seriously “Do I need to remind you this could have ended with a twisted ankle, or something worse! That would have been the second injury, it will not be happening on my watch, no phones.”

“Ajay, hold on you can’t-” Danielle began before being cut off by Ajay stomping towards the door.

“No phones!” He slammed the door shut.

Lily didn’t waste any time sneering back at Danielle, her fists held down to her sides “Next time you want to shoulder check me, do some damage.” She growled, before leaving out the room but leaving the door open, she got satisfaction in making someone else close it for her.

Ajay didn’t have to do much to convince Mr Olsen to ban phones, and she stayed as far away from Danielle as she could possibly manage. Sadly her character did interact with the bit-witch, so she was only partly successful. Soon the rehearsal came to an end, which meant that she could finally go home but she paused when she saw Skye hanging around the stage. “Hey, what’s up?” She asked, noticing the girl had a sketch pad in her hands.

Skye didn’t flinch as she heard her voice, briefly moving her pencil across the surface of the paper with soft careful strokes. “It’s getting late Lily, shouldn’t you be going home?” She spoke gently, leaning back against one of the seats in the front row.

Lily shuffled her shoulder bag with a small smile, taking a step closer to her “You’re the one working late.” She said gently, leaning on the seat next to the redhead.

“Set designs don’t make themselves, now that I have an idea of what the cast is going to look like, I can better mould the set to match.” Skye explained at her questioning look, her gaze shifting back towards the paper once more “Terry said that a few others are doing the exact same thing, since Harding graduated last year, she was the last set designer.”

Lily nodded her head in understanding “Is this the first time you’ve done something like this?” She didn’t attempt a peek, knowing full well that the girl was fairly secretive.

Skye nodded her head “I’ve been doing sketches for years, but this will be the first time...I’ve designed anything for the theatre.” She looked over at the girl, before holding out the sketch pad “I’ve got a few things in mind, go ahead.”

Lily took the sketch pad with careful hands, avoiding the art work so it wasn’t smudged when she gave it back. The first few pages were rough sketches of castles, landscapes, and rooms “These are…” She trailed off as she flipped the next page, it was a portrait of her house which made her look up.

“Sorry, I see it every day before the bus picks you up, it got stuck in my head the other day during Math.” She answered a little nervously, her hands wringing together as she looked at her. “I know I’m not a great artist-”

“Are you kidding?” Lily said flipping the page, a sketch of Oli the Tiger, one of Ajay, a local park, graffiti designs and even some darker elements; like coffins, bats, graveyards and skulls. “These are really good, Skye you’re super talented.” She gushed with a grin, pointing out a creepy recreation of the Dark Mark “Like I love this.”

“Mhm, I’ve always liked your owl charm.” Skye said, pointing to the silver necklace around her neck “I knew you were a Harry Potter fan...so I actually drew that for you…” She explained, briefly playing at the end of her hair. “I’ve...noticed you like green and snakes...it wasn’t that much of a stretch to…” She lowered her gaze completely to the floor.

“I’m a Slytherin.” She admitted with a small shrug “I don’t make it a secret, though I’ll punch someone if they call me a Death Eater.” She laughed a little awkwardly, shuffling her feet as she slowly passed the sketchbook back. “Are you…?”

Skye nodded, taking the pad and setting it down on one of the seats before looking back up at her “Yeah...though I guess you can say that…” She trailed off softly, leaning back on one of the seats.

“You’re a more traditional Slytherin Princess? Your parents are obviously Pure-Blood bigots, only they see blood status in terms of dollar signs.” She grumbled a little with a small chuckle at the end “My parents are Puffs and Case is an obvious Gryffindor.” She went on, so as not to leave it there.

Skye glanced down at her phone as it went off, and frowned deeply at it before looking up at her “I’ve got what I need here for the night, I should get home, I’ve got some homework to finish.” She pulled her bag out from under one of the seats, and stared at the sketch for a moment, before ripping it out and handing it over. “I made it with you in mind.”

“Thanks, Skye…” She carefully stuck the picture into her bag, inside the hardcover of her History book “Hey, do you have to be at home right away?” She asked as the girl was heading for the back door.

Skye paused, turning to look over her shoulder at her and shook her head “No, I’ve got some time, why?” She asked, tilting her head.

“How about I help you with the History assignment, we’ll get milkshakes at the Griddle...that way you don’t have to go home right away.” She explained at the girl's questioning gaze, scratching at the back of her neck. 

Skye looked at her for a moment before giving her a tiny smile “Are they still doing the caramel apple milkshakes?” She asked, her voice lighted with hope.

Lily laughed loudly as she approached the back door “Well, I think they stopped doing them on Monday, but I’m sure I can convince the head chief to whip you up a batch.” She pushed the door open, holding it for the redhead.

“And how would you do that?”

“Easy, I’d ask my dad please.”


	6. Lock and Key

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Six: Lock and Key

A few weeks managed to pass without incident; luckily, everything seemed to calm down a little bit. Things just seemed to naturally go back to normal in most regards, though Lily had to admit that her relationship with Skye just seemed to have gotten stronger. They spent many afternoons after school working on homework, between rehearsals and bus rides, listening to music and enjoying silence. Once or twice they’ve gone to the Griddle for shakes, where she’d play on her phone and watch the redhead sketch something new on that little pad she carried. 

Casey’s relationship appeared to have at least gone from an eleven to a seven, with Amber being a little bit less brash or loud about her love for Casey; though it was rare to see them apart for too long. She and Erin were working together rather well in Theatre 101, learning from the older girl new techniques and together they’ve started working on accents. 

Outside of rehearsal she was basically a ghost to Danielle and the stalkers, she worked with them inside the theatre but she did so begrudgingly. Danielle rubbed her the wrong way, something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and tell her that she was dangerous. The stalkers were just annoying, maybe if they would tone down their blatant worship of Rory they wouldn’t be so bad.

“Well done.” Ajay called out as he stood from his seat “We’ve finally finished blocking the play, now it's time for polish, take five and we’ll start from the top!” He sat back down and started talking to Mr Olsen.

Lily just smiled at him, taking a seat on a box and gulping down a swallow of water, almost choking when she felt a poke onto her side. “Who! Rory!” She giggled as he poked her in the side again “Stop it!” She playfully smacked his hand away.

Rory just gave her an easy grin, leaning on the box next to her, his arms crossed to let her relax again “How’s my favourite co-star?” She raised a brow at the title, before shrugging her shoulders at him “Look, I had a thought the other night, we haven’t really had a talk since Amber’s party last month, why don’t we go for a walk tonight?”

“Oh! To that big rock and back?” It was something they used to do as kids, just to fill their time outside and in an effort to explore the neighbourhood. They’re parents had the same thought when it came to raising kids, when the street lights came on, they went home. 

“You got it, so whatcha think?”

“Any idea what we might talk about?”

Rory glanced away, bringing his hand to scratch the side of his face “I was thinking about asking you something, but not here, you know.” He admitted, giving her a shy smile, waving slightly at one of the many extras that were wandering around.

Lily froze in place, her eyes widened just a hair and she wanted to groan, Rory was going to ask her to Homecoming...shit...what could she do to convince him that it wasn’t him and that while she adored him, she didn’t see him as anything more than a best friend or even another older brother...with that he gave her another grin and walked off.

“See you at nine, I’ll pick you up.” He said before he had gotten too far away, so it wasn’t all that loud as he went to talk with Clint about something which made the teen extremely bubbly and excited.

Lily just hung her head, she wasn’t sure what she should do, this was going to make things so awkward. “You alright?” She heard the mellow voice of Erin behind her, leaning on the opposite side of the box “Think he’s gonna ask you?” It was something they had talked about before during their downtime, even though Lily still swore up and down she wouldn’t date Rory.

“God, I hope not.” She whispered, looking up at Erin through her slightly longer fringe “I love him like a brother, I don’t want to break his heart or make our relationship awkward…” She mumbled, rubbing her hands together.

Erin just gave her a sad look, before placing a hand on her shoulder “I get it, but I think if he does ask you to Homecoming-”

“Why would Rory ask you to Homecoming, that’s a bad joke.” Danielle’s voice cut through her depression like a hot knife and caused a switch to flip rather easily. Erin spoke before she found the right words to sell, talking about how she would bet five bucks it would happen. Lily just wanted to shrink in on herself, maybe it would save herself some pain if she just...came out…

As she began exploring her crush on Skye, she also found herself looking at other women more often than she had been before. There wasn’t any denying it, though even if she had figured out her preferences, it didn’t mean she wanted to talk about it . She was pretty much useless for the rest of the last hour or so, something she continued to apologize for and Ajay had called her to stay.

“I’m sorry for my performance, I...I have a lot on my mind.” She tried to explain. 

“Don’t worry about, just come back fresh on Monday, everyone has an off day.” He said smoothly, crossing his arms as everyone else started to take off for the night “Though I have to ask if this is about Rory?” He sat down on the stage next to her “You guys were working well before we went on break, now you just seem...sad and off.”

Lily just sighed softly, putting her face into her hands and held in the building scream “I’m sorry…” She said gently, glancing up at him “I think he wants to ask me to Homecoming.”

Ajay closed his eyes and let out a soft curse in a language she didn’t know offhand “I was so preoccupied worried about others wanting to date Rory, I never thought he might try to date his co-star.” He shook his head, giving her a curious look “So why then were you depressed about this? Most people would be over the moon, an awkward mess at the very least.”

“Because he’s my best friend, and I can’t feel that way about him.” She admitted simply, looking down to her bare knees as her skirt had ridden up just a little.

“Can’t or won’t” Ajay spoke with a nod at her silence “You know, I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to get a little flustered around Skye.” He admitted, giving her a knowing look “Does anyone know?”

She shook her head, lowering her chin to her chest “Can I please go now…” She whispered softly, not wanting to talk anymore about it.

Ajay just sighed, with a nod of his head “Yeah, go on.” He stayed seated as she got up slowly and went to exit, only for her to push on the door to no avail. “Something wrong?” He asked standing and walking over, watching her push with all her might.

“The doors locked…I’ll just call…” She slowly pulled her hand away from her back pocket, looking up at him with wide fearful eyes “I don’t have my phone…” She looked back at the locked door in horror. “We’re...locked in.”

XX~HSS~CA~XX~HSS~CA~XX

The metal door shook under the weight of Ajay’s shoulder as he drove himself into it, before finally calling it quits. They had tried every single door in the theatre to the outside but to no avail and they were beginning to become a little desperate. “Damn it!” He cursed under his breath as he leaned against the door.

“Look I understand why we can’t have phones because teenagers are stupid and don’t have self-control, but you’re not normal, you’re like an adult wearing a teen-suit.” Lily began leaning on the wall near the door, rubbing little circles on her temples. “So you have to have at least a flip-phone right?”

Ajay shook his head, with a small sigh “I don’t have a phone at all.” He explained, groaning in defeat “I’ll admit, I have terrible timing with phone policies.” His voice was soft as he walked towards the stage away from the door.

“If I wasn’t panicking, this would be kinda funny.” She confessed, trailing after him, figuring that he might figure something out; he seemed the type.

Ajay just glared at her for a moment “I fail to see anything funny here.” He grumbled lowly before running a hand through his charcoal locks “I should have a backup plan, it’s my job to make sure everything runs smoothly.” He stressed the word before closing his eyes in irritation, before whispering “This is all my fault.”

Lily narrowed her eyes, casting a look around the room “Doubtful.” She said rather coldly “If I was a betting girl, someone did this.” She concluded arms crossed over her chest as she looked around “We’ll get through this, so just take a deep breath and remember we aren’t gonna be stuck here forever.” She moves to sit on the stage.

Ajay seemed to take her advice and relaxed his shoulders, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. “That actually kinda helped, I’m glad I’m not stuck here alone.” He confessed, sitting in a seat across from the stage. “Any thoughts?”

Lily shrugged her shoulders, casting her gaze to the doors and looking at her watch “I guarantee all the teachers are gone, except maybe the football coach.” She sighed, tapping the watch’s face with her nail “Hopefully someone will notice we’re gone and come looking for us.”

Ajay begins looking around the room, before he fixes his eyes in a single spot near the corner of the theatre “Question, how tall are you?” He asked glancing over at her.

Lily slowly raised a brow “Like...five four?” She answered with a hint of confusion on her features.

“What about weight?”

“Why?”

“Think you can fit in that?” He pointed at a vent where he had been looking, it was a fairly large vent but she knew for a simple fact that she wouldn’t get very far. “Lily?”

Lily shook her head, putting her hands onto her knees and bunching her skirt a little “No…” She whispered honestly, keeping her eyes low to the ground “I don’t..really do...small spaces.” She confessed, sinking her shoulders; Ajay was learning a lot about her today.

Ajay nodded his head with sigh “That’s fine, I won’t force you to do anything you do want to do.” His gaze went to the vent one more time, before he scowled “I will definitely be getting a phone after this whole mess is over.” 

Lily shrugged her shoulders a little, barely looking up from the floor “It could be worse, at least we’re in a familiar place and not alone.” She spoke rather optimistically, trying to look on the brighter side of the situation.

Ajay began pacing, shaking his head as he did “You don’t understand, I have a test tomorrow and I don’t have my bag with me…” He trailed off before wincing “Not to mention my mom is probably losing it, if we don’t get out of here soon, she’ll be up all night.”

Lily nodded her head in sympathy, on the bright side that meant she didn’t have to hang out with Rory who was likely going to ask her to Homecoming. “My parents are probably going to be stuck at work all night, so I don’t know if they’ll notice until morning but Casey will notice when he beats me home.” She admitted leaning back onto the stage, arms out and gazing towards the ceiling.

Ajay was silent for a long minute before his stomach could be heard from her sprawled out position, she slowly raised her head to look at him where he was slightly flushed. “Hungry?” She asked carefully, with a brow lifted in question.

Ajay slightly nodded “I didn’t have much for lunch.” He confessed waving his hand around the room “I had a lot of work to do.” He sighed leaning back into his chair.

Lily reached into the pocket of her skirt and tossed the bag in question at him “Here, I saved some fruit-snacks from lunch.” She spoke evenly, laying back down and looking at the ceiling.

Ajay struggled to catch the surprised throw “Woah, uh...thanks…” He mumbled, she could hear him play with it for a moment before pausing “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Nope.” She was calm and composed, she had a pretty decent sized salad for lunch and could go the night without anything else; she might get hungry later, but she would manage. Lily was already a pretty light eater if she had a choice, it was something simple and healthy, mostly vegetarian though she did like seafood. It wouldn’t be the first time she skipped a meal, she knew it wasn’t healthy but she didn’t feel hungry sometimes.

“How are you so level-headed about this?” He asked, his voice filled with confusion.

Lily shrugged, her shoulders bunching the light jacket she was wearing against the wooden floor of the stage “I have to be, I mean, what else am I gonna do? Crawl in the corner and cry?” She scoffed a little, she used to be that kind of little girl that cried over anything; she kicked that habit a couple of years back.

Ajay was quiet for a while, before chuckling a little “Hmm. I think I underestimated you.” He admitted, she could hear him get up from his seat and jump onto the stage “Come on.” He held a hand out for her, with a large grin on his face.

“Think of a way out?”

“Nope, but you reminded me of something.” He helped her up, showing his surprising strength once again “I have a secret stash of snacks hidden by the backstage, before I show it to you, you must swear to silence, can’t have Clint and Nat eating my snacks.” He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

“Swearing away.” She held the corner of her lips and made a dragging motion across her lips “Silence.” He just rolled his eyes at her and walked towards the back, as she followed him she couldn’t help but notice that his backpack had a piece of paper with red marks sticking out; even kids like Ajay have bad days.

Ajay paused near a heavy-looking box and pushed it out of the way, to reveal a cabinet “Here we are.” He kneeled down to dig inside, and produced a small bundle of snacks; the kind of candy you’d find from the movies. “Catch.”

She caught the offending box with a single hand, Junior Mints. “Never took you for the sweets type.” She twirled the box between her hands before opening the side and shaking the small chocolate out into her palm.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders, opening a bag of rainbow goldfish “These are my favourites, so long as I have these, I’ll be alright.” He happily tossed one into his mouth.

“You know that’s kinda funny.” She commented shaking out another before popping it into her mouth. 

“Oh?” Ajay asked, raising a brow “Funny in what way?”

Lily just shrugged “You’re always so...hard to read, I never would have expected you to have such a wholesome habit.” She admitted shaking the box again, before leaning on the wall next to her “It’s just funny is all.”

“I’ll have you know that Goldfish crackers are serious business, and the theatre is a wholesome place.” He shrugged his shoulders, a grin stretching his features. With the addition of a little bit of food, the two of them fall into silence, Ajay eating much more than herself as she set the box of chocolates down and rested against the wall. “If you have nothing better to do, you could always take the time to method act, your character gets trapped in the castle, same thing, right?” Ajay commented as he leaned back against the box.

Lily mulled it over for a moment before nodding, thinking about how her character might react in a situation like this. She had the thought for a few minutes before growing so bored that she huffed in irritation “You wanna play a game or something, I’m so bored I might just fall asleep.” She spoke lazily. “Ever play Never Have I Ever?”

While Ajay had never played the game, it was still a good way to waste time between the two of them; they discovered a little bit more about each other, like a similar taste music for example. “So you lied to your parents because you weren’t sure they’d accept the plays you were reading at elven?” She asked with a raised brow, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

“That just about sums it up.” He nodded.

“Speaking of plays, I’ve been meaning it ask, why do you care so much about what co-stars do after rehearsal? I’m guessing something bad must have happened.” She asked in a careful tone so as to convey a sense of empathy.

Ajay just looked off towards the side of the room, where centre stage would rest “Let’s just say I’ve had some bad experiences with private drama in theatre, it could be summed up rather simply, in that I liked a girl, who liked her co-star and I lost a friend because of it.” He explained, rather simply, his voice dry “It also ruined my play when they broke up, needless to say I think it just adds drama to a drama.”

Lily nodded her head, a frown on her face “I’m sorry to hear that.” She spoke softly.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders “The details are pretty simple, they fought all the time until finally Kelly just up and quit, it was a complete disaster, the replacement couldn’t learn her lines in three days and had to take her script to the stage, it looked awful and I was asked not to come back.” He mumbled that last part below his breath.

“That’s terrible.”

Ajay looked off towards the side for a long moment before turning back to her “It was, that’s one of the reasons I’m so hard on everyone to keep their personal drama at the door.” His expression turned a little sour as he continued to think “Martin and Kelly might have ruined the play, but I didn’t help by getting in the middle, I let my feelings for her get in the way.” 

“You can’t think that way, not everyone brings their personal baggage with them, people have to be allowed to make their own choices, for better or worse.” She commented softly, reaching out and putting a hand onto his shoulders “I get it, emotions ruined your play, but banning them would be...akin to dictatorship.” 

Ajay finched when she said that out loud “It sounds bad when you say it that way.” He admitted rather lamely.

She pulled her hand away before chuckling “It sounds bad regardless, you should trust your actors more.” She advised with a smile, leaning back against the wall.

Ajay didn’t seem to be taking her words to heart as he slowly shook his head “But if I’m not careful, the same-” He began before she cut him off.

“Listen, you can’t control everything and trying to is either going to go one of two ways, you’ll stress yourself out for no reason.” She said as she held a single finger up, before adding her middle finger “Or people will think you’re a controlling asshole.”

He took a second to mull it over before slowly nodding his head “Maybe I should be a little less controlling, but as a director I still have to do what is best for the play, right?” He furrowed his brows as he finished his thought.

“Of course, but only if it comes to the play, if two people want to date each other, you shouldn’t have any input on it. Alternatively, should things go sour, as actors we should be mature enough to at least pretend to like one another. Like me and Danielle, I can’t stand her, she makes my skin crawl.” Lily explained with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Ajay frowned, his brown eyes locking onto hers “You have a point...though the situation has changed, I know you and Rory would never be an...item.” His voice was calm and composed as he spoke “Since we are locked in here, did you want to talk about it? Seeing as I shared a rather personal secret with you?”

Lily sucked a breath in through her teeth, slowly looking down at the ground before exhaling slowly “I suppose, Case is probably the only one that’s figured it out and he doesn’t like talking about much, he’s supportive and all, but he doesn’t...understand, I suppose.” She slowly crossed her arms over her chest “There’s a part of me that wants to feel normal, but then I look at someone like Skye...and I can feel my heart beat faster.”

Ajay shifted to a more comfortable spot, moving a little closer to her and setting a heavy hand on her shoulder “It’s okay to be different, you can’t change who you are nor should you, so what if you like girls? That’s your normal, Lily.” His voice was soft, and Lily couldn’t help but nod her head as he spoke, he did have a point. “What is it about Skye that you like?”

“I can’t tell you.” She said quickly, her green eyes widening in fear as she moved slightly away from his touch “There’s some things I know about her that I doubt she wants others to know.” She explained at his confused features, tilting her head a little and looking down “Let’s just say...she’s got a good heart...and a beautiful soul…” She whispered with a small smile.

“Wow...I figured you liked her physically, since Skye is so hard to read and all.”

Lily shook her head “I’d be a liar if I said that wasn’t true, she’s beautiful, but I’m not shallow enough to want to date someone over looks, if that was the case, I’d try dating one of the cheerleaders.” She explained rather gently, her eyes softening at the thoughts going through her head “I really like her…”

“Sounds like it.” Ajay said with a nod of his head “Maybe you should ask her to Homecoming?”

Lily widened her eyes again, shuffling back away from him “No, no, no.” She shook her head with a nervous laugh, playing with the hem of her skirt in an effort to not look at him “She’d think I’m just trying to be friendly...there’s no way she could be interested in the same way I am...besides, she’s got enough to deal with let alone a girl crushing on her.” She explained, trying to sway her own mind from the rather tempting thought of asking the redhead to the dance.

Ajay just chuckled a little, leaning back into the box he was standing next to “You might have a point, but…” He trailed before gently whispering something that was going to cause her nights of troubled sleep “How do you know she doesn’t feel the same about you.”

“W-What?”

“How do you know that she doesn’t think the same about you? I’ve seen her look at you while you’re on stage, it looks like a mixture of curiosity, longing and confusion. Like a sad puppy really.” He sighed a little, moving his glasses up to rub his eyes “Maybe she’s afraid that someone like you couldn’t possibly like someone like her.”

Lily went silent at the thought, as it ran through her mind and tried to dissect every interaction she had with the girl. Before she shook the offending thoughts from her mind entirely, she’d drive herself insane with the thoughts if she let them linger. Ajay went quiet as well, a book held in his hands from his backpack, at least it was a good one; To Kill A Mockingbird. Together they fell into an easy silence, which Lily took advantage of to clear her head and practice what little meditation she had learned.

Maybe twenty minutes into her meditation a thought flashed through her brain that made her open her eyes wide “Ajay, what’s tomorrow?” She asked a little shakily.

He paused in his reading, glancing over the book and his glasses before stating “The twelfth of October, why?” He asked furrowing his brows before slowly widening his own eyes.

“Tomorrow is Saturday….” They echoed each other, before looking back at the doors that were locked from the outside. A few thoughts flashed through her mind, maybe she could wedge something between them, and break the doors? Surely a small fine would be better than being locked in here all weekend and maybe the school wouldn’t even be mad about it; they were locked in here after all. Was it her or did the walls seem to be getting smaller and smaller, no, that couldn’t be right, this was a big theatre...right?

Ajay shook his head “No, don’t worry, I see that panic in your eyes, someone will be here tomorrow, I know for a fact the tech crew will be here in the morning and a teacher will have to let them in.” He said smoothly, reaching over and laying his hand on her shoulder again “It’ll be okay.”

Lily locked her fearful green eyes onto his steady brown and slowly nodded, letting the breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding out “Right, right...sorry...I…” She took another deep breath, looking at the walls again, seeing that they were no longer closing in on her “I have claustrophobia.” She said suddenly, looking down at the wooden floors to keep her mind off the walls “Being locked in here, and thinking about being here all weekend is making it...difficult.” She explained rather lamely, before laughing bitterly “God, I’m a mess.”

Ajay was silent for a minute, before sighing “I suck at Math.” He said smoothly, his voice calm and composed, much like how hers had been hours ago “When I say suck, I mean it, that’s why I was freaking out about this test, it’s a big one and if I bomb it...I might not be scraping by anymore.” He admitted softly, before looking up at her “Everyone’s a mess, Lils, some just hide it a little better.”

She couldn’t help but smile at him, if she had to be stuck in here all weekend, she could do much worse than being stuck with Ajay. It felt like hours had stretched on before her eyes fluttered open, when had she fallen asleep? Laying on the hard wooden stage was going to be hell on her neck tomorrow, but she wasn’t going to twist herself into those seats and-why did she have Ajay’s jacket?

The soft brown suit jacket was rather warm, but she raised her drowsy head in question and found him sleeping against the crate that hid his snack stash, he was shaking it was that chilly in here. She frowned, before she slowly lifted herself from the floor and walked over to the Director, draping the jacket over his form. She liked to sleep cold anyway, so she’d just hug herself and try to get back to sleep.

Something made a noise in the back of her mind, something like a heavy door opening, she could hear voices and that’s when she jumped up from her sleep “Ajay!” She called out, kicking him in the shin causing him to jerk awake himself.

“Ouch! What’s? Oh thank god, someone’s actually here.” He said pushing the jacket off his body as he slowly stood and looked over at the figures that came to their rescue “Trevor, I never thought I would say this but it is so good to see you.”

Lily couldn’t help but smile until she saw who one of them was “Rory? What are you doing here?” She asked wringing her hands together.

“I offered to help today...besides Skye needed a ride-were you guys stuck here all night?” He asked with a raised brow, he seemed torn between being angry and worried.

“Yes! Someone locked the doors after you guys left! Remember that Ajay needed to talk to me? After that every single door was locked!” She cried, looking over from Rory to Skye “I love the theatre, but even I want to go home now.”

Skye’s lips quirked into a smirk “Sure you don’t want to stick around and help out, since you’re already here?” She asked with a hand on her hip.

Lily shook her head and made a big X with her arms “No thank you, I haven’t gotten to shower or take my make-up off, and I’m actually kinda hungry!” She said loudly before laughing a little, Skye shook her head at her antics before walking towards Trevor and Ajay who were talking about the sets.

Rory stood nearby, fidgeting a little as he stood before slowly asking “You tried every door?” He asked carefully.

“Yes! Rory I’m so sorry I basically stood you up, if I had my phone I would have told you what was going on.” She explained with a small frown and furrowed brows “You said you wanted to ask me something, did you still want to?”

Rory shook his head looking a little sad at her words “No, no, not anymore, it’s fine...look, I’m...we’ll talk later.” He breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked towards the prop room.

“Alright you two, think it’s time to go, we’ve got some work to do and you guys look like hell, so fly fly.” Skye motioned them off with a motion of her hands, like she was trying to push them out the door without touching them.

“Alright Hannibal, we’re going!” Lily snarked back, which earned her a smile from the goth girl “ I need to pick up my bag and I’m sure you need to stop at your locker.” She told Ajay as they left the theatre.

Ajay nodded following her right down the hall where her locker was situated “I didn’t know you had your locker this close to the theatre, would it be okay if I used it sometimes?” He asked with a raised brow “My locker is in the English Hallway.”

She shrugged her shoulders “Sure, don’t see why not, just don’t take my lunch.” She pulled a post-it off the lockers wall and quickly scribbled the combination “Now, phone.” She pulled her backpack out and opened the side pocket “20%, gross.” She muttered before tapping the screen and swiping her passcode “Oh shit….my parents are freaking out.” Her eyes widened at the amount of texts and calls she got in the time she was locked in the theatre.

“That’s my mother's number there, she must have gotten it from Mr Olsen or called your parents directly. They must be in similar states.” He ran his hand down his face with a groan “Come on, I need to pick up my math book.”

Lily followed along, sending a quick message to her parents, Casey and Ajay’s mom, giving them brief details about what happened and they’d be home soon. She also flipped through the messages that Rory had sent her, looked like he was pretty upset she wasn’t answering him. Mary sent her a message last night too, asking what she was doing for Halloween and that they should hang out sometime soon.

The second they both exited the school and into the slightly cool early October morning, she screamed at the top of her lungs “FREEDOM!” With a loud obnoxious laugh at the end of it, which did nothing but make her smile as she basked in the suns rays.

“You’re a dork.”

“Thanks.” She responded rather smoothly, doing a little dance in the sun “I’m just happy to be out, I never thought I wanted to leave the theatre so bad before.”

Ajay laughed too “You have a point, this could have been a lot worse, I’m glad it was you that got stuck in there with me.” He said with a smile “You’re surprisingly strong under pressure and it appears that there is something to learn from you after all.” She stuck her tongue out at him at that “I mean it Lils, thanks.” He held his hand out for her.

“No problem, oh Director of mine.” She shook his hand with a grin, as he just shook his head “See you monday?”

“Of course, remember to keep practicing your lines.”

“Will do! Bye Ajay!” She waved as he walked towards the parking lot, she played on her phone for another moment or two before she felt something nudge against her bare-leg “Huh?” She looked down to see a little white poofy dog smiling up at her with his tongue sticking out “Well hello there puppers, where did you come from.” She said with a baby voice, reaching down and giving a good pets on the top of his head, which he leaned into with a whine. “Awe, you lost buddy?” She looked on his neck and found no collar, maybe he got out? Though as she petted him she noticed that his fur was a little matted in some areas and he seemed a little thin. “Oh you’re a stray, huh, buddy.” She frowned with a sigh, her parents would kill her if she brought a dog home, but she shouldn’t just leave him to wander the area. “Come on, I’ll take you home, mom will take you to the shelter.” She said walking towards the downtown area of the city, she could hear his little nails clicking on the concrete as the little pooch followed her.

It wasn’t long before she found herself at home, having stopped at a Cafe on the way to get her and her new little friend a small breakfast, a muffin for her and a bagel for him. Though she wasn’t sure if it was a boy or a girl yet, saying him just felt easier “Now wait here little buddy, I’ll be right back.” She said sternly, before the door flew open and a blond missile flew at her and crashed her into the ground. “OOF!”

“LILY! Where have you been, I’ve been worried sick, Mom and Dad tried to get a hold of you all night long! You were locked in the theatre all night, why didn’t you have your phone!” Casey gave her a tight hug his voice was filled with worry, not even noticing the dog that was growling at him as he babbled on “Oh, you found the stray around Campus huh? I’m not surprised you let him follow you home.” He reached over and gave him pets on the head, which caused the dog to switch from growling to whining, leaning to his touch “You know, we’ve-”

“Casey I love you, but you’re heavy!” Lily cried trying to push her lump of a brother off her, which did nothing but make him laugh a little.

“Sorry, like I was saying.” He said as he got off her and sat on the grass letting the dog get into his lap and lick his face “Awe, he’s so cute, we have to keep him Lils, we’ve begged mom and dad for years!”

Lily couldn’t help but agree, as they both showered the dog with attention “Well...I don’t see why we couldn’t try, but we shouldn’t bring him inside until we’re sure they won’t get mad, besides, someone needs a bath.” She said firmly, giving him another scratch on the head “Isn’t that right...Ghost?” He might not be a Dire-Wolf, but still she was a Geek.

The dog barked a little at that, giving her a lick on the hand which made her giggle.

“Come on, I’m sure mom and dad are freaking out still.” She climbed up and headed for the backyard gate “Go on Ghost, we’ll come get you in a minute.” The dog didn’t seem to want to leave them but after she tossed a stick inside, he took off like a shot. “Good boy.” She closed the gate and headed inside, ready to face the music.

Her parents couldn’t be mad at her though, considering she had no control over the whole situation. Now she needed to get something to eat, take a shower and make sure her parents would keep Ghost, but based on their smiling relieved faces, she had a feeling they just might be open to the idea.


	7. Hearts Explode

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Seven: Hearts Explode

“Sweetheart!” She heard her mother's voice as she entered the kitchen, and was swept into her arms. “God, we were so worried about you!” She pulled away and looked her over, ensuring that everything was still attached to her daughter. Lily just laughed a little awkwardly before giving her another hug. Her relationship with her parents was a good one, even though she only really got to spend time with one or the other at a time. That was the struggle with owning their own restaurant, especially one like the Griddle that was open late into the night and early in the morning.

“I’m sorry Mom, we got locked in the Theatre and had to wait till the Techs came in the morning, Ajay banned phones because Danielle sent me into a rack of clothes over a stupid selfie, so he didn’t have one and I didn’t have one and we tried every single door!” She rambled quickly, as Mom brought her to the kitchen table, where she could see her Dad watching her with worried brown eyes, and creased dark brows. “It wasn’t that bad.” She assured them “Though I doubt he’ll keep phones banned, not after this.” She amended, both her parents seemed to have heavy circles around their eyes, they had stayed up late waiting for her... 

“You’re damned right he won’t, if you hadn't texted us earlier the police would have still been looking for you both and we would have been with them.” Dad said firmly, one hand wrapped around his mug of coffee and the other reaching out for her hand “I’m just glad you’re alright most of all.”

Lily smiled weakly at her Dad, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes “I didn’t mean to make you worry-” She started before Mom gave her another firm hug from behind, and kissed her cheek.

“Never apologize for something like this, you had no control over it and as parents we should be worried if our baby-girl doesn’t come home from school.” Mom said in a shaky voice, smoothing Lily’s ruffled hair out as she spoke “You remember what happened when you two were little? When Grace was kidnapped?” Her voice was a soft whisper.

Of course, how could she possibly forget Gracy, the girl was a little older than the two of them but they had lived on the same block. Even though they found Grace with her birth father, she later learned that he had no rights to her at all because he was abusive. She remembered her parents helping pass out fliers looking for their Neighbours lost daughter, she remembered Grace’s mom crying in their living room. 

Casey spoke before her, his voice gentle as he laid a hand on her shoulder, coming to stand by Lily’s left as Mom moved a little right. “How could we forget...but Grace was a little girl mom.” His voice carried through the quiet room.

Mom turned her head sharply, her eyes widened as tears streamed down her caramel features “You’re both still my kids!” She cried, putting her hand on Casey’s cheek with a sob “My sweet-ones.” She whispered.

Casey laid his hand onto Mom’s and gave her a weak smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes “We’ll always be your kids Mom...but we’re in High School now...in four years...we’ll be adults…” He reminded her gently, which only seemed to make her cry more.

“Lily.” Dad’s voice caught her attention, his hand tightened around hers again, and she looked up into his brown eyes “Do you remember when you asked me, Jesus, you were so young...you asked me what my favorite part about being a dad was, do you remember that?” He whispered softly, he looked on the verge of tears too.

She searched her mind for a moment, trying to recall the interaction and with a small nod, she did. It had been so long ago, Casey had broken something and got sent to time-out, and this hadn’t been longer after they were told the truth about their birth. ‘Why did you pick us?’ She remembered asking, curious and inquisitive ‘Because we knew there was something special about you, and we agreed to raise you both as our own.’ He had responded in his deep voice, as he brought her into a hug. ‘So you wanted to be our dad?’ She asked softly, her hand curling into his shirt ‘Yes, and now I am your dad, Lily you might not have come from us, but we are your parents.’ He whispered back, pulling her in close ‘Hey Dad?’ She whispered in his shirt as he picked her up ‘Yes, Lils?’ He asked just as softly ‘What’s your favorite part about being our dad?’ She had asked such an innocent question.

“I told you then, and I’ll tell you now, that it’s also the hardest part about being your dad…” He trailed off, tears streaming down his face “It’s watching you grow up.” That got her to start crying too, somewhere along the line Casey had pulled her into a hug with Mom and not long after Dad had pulled all three of them into his arms. “I’m so happy you’re safe.”

They shared the moment for a while longer before they heard scratching at the door, and she could feel Dad pull slightly away to look for the source of the noise “Now, who wants to tell me why there is an adorable white fluff ball in the yard?” His voice was filled with humor, and she instinctively began looking up at him “Oh no, I’ve said it before, you two are enough trouble, we don’t need a-” She widened her eyes a little more “Lily you’re too old for that, and- Casey, not you too!” He groaned, looking over at his wife who was looking at the smiling face of Ghost.

“You have to admit dear, he is pretty adorable.” She responded with a small smile.

“Can we keep him? Please?” She whispered, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. He looked at her, Casey, Mom and the dog once more before sighing deeply.

“Fine, fine, did you-”

“Ghost” The twins echoed each other, which made Dad drag his hand across his face.

“Of course you already named it, guess they decided if we were keeping it before we had a vote, huh Rita?” He said with a bit of a laugh.

Rita gave him a smile, cupping his cheek before giving him a kiss “I think having a dog around the house would be nice, so long as you two take care of him.” She moved to look at them both as she finished her statement “I guess we know what we’re doing today.” She laughed before separating from their family circle and headed for the door “Come here Ghosty, we’re going to the Vet!” She said proudly.

Lily had to laugh at the fact the stray dog knew that going to the Vet was a bad thing, as the small white missile took off from the door. “Don’t you guys have to go to the Griddle?” She asked a little worried, it was like nine on a Saturday.

Dad shrugged his shoulders “The morning staff assured us that they have it under control, we had talked about staying closed till we found you, Casey had called us last night in a fit after finding you not home and not answering your cell. They’ll call if they need us.” He said with a smile, glancing at his watch “Which means you have us until then, let’s get our new family member checked out.” He went to help his wife get the new dog.

“So, you were that worried huh?”

“Wouldn’t you have been?” He asked back, crossing his arms as they both watched their parents chase after the small white blur; at least Ghost was enjoying himself.

“Of course I would’ve, I love you little brother.”

“Love you too Sis.”

XX~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~XX

Lily couldn’t help but smile as she came towards the back during the rehearsal on Monday, her parents were so relieved to have her home they allowed her to not only keep Ghost but also go out with Mary on Sunday. It was good to see one of her bestfriends, even if they rarely talked these days but she couldn’t fully blame the blonde, she was busy too. After grabbing a bottle of water, she could hear sounds of crying coming from a nearby corner “Nat? You alright?” She asked carefully, placing a calm hand on the shaking girls shoulders.

“Oh Lily! It’s awful! He’s been snapped up! And we have no chance! No chance!” She wailed, turning from the corner and throwing herself around her middle. “I always thought the dream would live on! Never could I imagine that he’d actually find someone!” She cried again, Lily could actually feel the tears through her shirt.

“Woah woah, slow down, who are you talking about?” She slightly pushed the girl away so she could see her face.

“Rory!” She cried again, burying her face into her middle.

“Oh, he’s dating someone? Wonder who?” Lily said rather lamely as she patted the girls dark coloured hair, for someone who was a year older than her, she was sure immature.

“Danielle!” She cried around the shirt “She’s going with him to Homecoming!”

That caused Lily to raise her brows in surprise, before narrowing them in anger, now this all made sense, she must have locked them in on Friday so she could be there for Rory while Lily was stuck without her phone; smart. Though without proof she couldn’t do much other than glare at the girl in question. “It’ll be alright Nat, don’t worry.” She patted the girl again, before pulling herself away “Now I should get back to the stage.”

“Oh, right, sorry Lily.” She sniffed softly, wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

The rest of rehearsal went about as standard as it had been, though the lines she delivered to Danielle were a little more heated than they usually were; Ajay had to tell her to tone it down a notch. “Look, I know you don’t like-” He began after they had finished up, and she was following him to his car.

“Ajay you don’t understand, she locked us in on Friday I’m sure of it!”

That got him to pause with a curious expression on his face “How do you know for sure?”

“Look before we did that final round on Friday, Erin was saying something about how Rory wanted to ask me to Homecoming, Danielle overheard that and then we’re locked in, and she is going to the dance with Rory, that’s either really good timing or-”

Ajay was rubbing his chin in thought “I actually agree with you, unfortunately, we don’t have any proof...I might be able to convince one of the teachers to look at the camera's but I’m not sure how long that would take or if she would even get in trouble for it, no one got hurt and she could claim that she thought the room was empty.” He explained with a sigh, casting a look back towards the school “Look, just try to keep up appearances, she’ll slip at some point, besides, I thought you didn’t like Rory?”

Lily stomped her foot down on the asphalt glaring up at him “That isn’t the point and you know it.” She growled, before curling her hands into fists “I might not want Rory, but that doesn’t mean I want that witch to have him.” Her eyes narrowed in irritation.

Ajay rolled his eyes, before he just sighed a little and shook his head with a laugh “Only you would make a pun in a time like this...and I hate to agree with you about this, but I do have a feeling this isn’t going to end well for Rory.” He admitted rather glumly.

Lily nodded her head once “I’ll let you get home, I just wanted to share.” She said casually, waving her arm once as she walked away, towards the general direction of home, maybe she’d stop by the park for a while, cool down.

“Have a good night Lily.” Ajay had said as she walked away, too bad she could find it in herself to smile broadly at him like she usually did. Digging around into her pockets, she pulled out her earbuds and plugged into her phone, turning the music up to eleven. The sounds of Breaking Benjamin filled her brain, taking the tension away as she quietly began whispering the lyrics to the song.

‘-My walls are closing in, days go by, give me a sign…’ She whispered gently, closing her eyes for a moment lost in the tracks sorrowful melody. As she waited at a stop-sign, she turned left instead of right, headed to walk the park, where she should return long before Casey does. It was at least her third new song, Evanescence, before she felt calm enough to head back home, music was a wonderful thing. Who knew maybe the Homecoming dance would be fun, Erin had invited her as a joke and Casey was going with Amber, she didn’t know if anyone else was going other than Rory. It was only Monday after all, and the dance wasn’t until Friday, a lot could change in a short week, not too mention Halloween was right around the corner. Little over two weeks away, she should figure out a costume and see if anyone wanted to do something the weekend before as it landed on a Thursday this year; Trick-or-treat, Haunted House, Hay Rides, Pumpkin Carvings, that sort of stuff.

She hadn’t talked to Skye much since her lock-in, they didn’t have each other's number and the friend request she sent the girl through FaceSpace was never answered. Though she was sure the girl was in her element during this time of the year, it was practically a gothic wonderland in some places. Lily had always liked Halloween, mainly for the candy but also for the fun of it, you could be someone, anyone else other than you for a night; an actor's dream.

Halloween, a time for ghosts and ghouls, maybe even time to work through her fears…

XX~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~XX

Lily rolled her eyes with a grin as Ghost lost his mind at the doorbell ringing around the house, his cute little howls made her giggle a little. Casey had vanished upstairs a while ago to get ready for the dance, if he wasn’t done in the bathroom in ten minutes then she was going to kick him out of the bathroom; wet hair or not. “Hello?” She twisted the doorknob, with one hand and a foot keeping Ghost away from the door. “Oh hey Erin, come on in, don’t mind the fluff butt.” She said with the smile still on her face “You look nice.”

The older girls make-up was limited to highlight a few features on her face, like her cheekbones and the eye shadow she was wearing made her carmel eyes pop just a little more. Erin didn’t even bother with heels, seeing that she already towered over most people at what she could guess was six something, instead opting for a pair of black flats. They matched her dark almost black purple dress with spaghetti straps and details around her middle, she did look nice but there was still something that didn’t make Lily’s beat skip.

“You’re not dressed? I know I’m early but I figured you might have changed out of your school clothes at the very least.” Erin laughed before looking down at the sniffing white floof on the floor “And whose this little angel, who's a good boy, is it you?” Erin began laughing as Ghost did a bit of prancing and yapping lightly at her, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in a smile.

Lily just laughed with her “Don’t buy that innocent act he’s trying to sell you, Ghost is still a little in trouble, I found a little surprise on the floor by the door this morning.” She said looking down at her dog with a cross of her arms “You know better than that, don’t you, don’t you.” She leaned in, then leaned away, making him bounce around her.

“Did I hear the door?! Amber sweetheart! I- oh, hey.” Casey came running around the corner, his blond hair styled into a windswept mess but apparently Amber liked it that way; or if she ran her hands through it, no one would notice. “Erin, right? Lily’s date?”

“Friend Date, but yes, and we’ve met briefly before.” She reminded him.

Casey gave her a smile, holding his hand out for her “Well it’s nice to meet you again.” Erin just laughed a little at him before shaking his hand.

“Case, mind keeping Erin company while I get ready, Mr. I-Hog-Hot-Water.” She frowned, which made him wince and look away from her with a blush “If you used it all, I will cover your jersey in my perfume.”

“Hey, no need to get all up in arms about it, I left you plenty.” Casey snapped back playfully, before looking up towards the ceiling “Though I would keep it short, you know, don’t want to risk it.”

“I hate you.” She growled with narrowed eyes.

“Love you too.”

With that Lily punched him lightly on the arm before rushing up the stairs, grabbing a towel from the closet and taking a very quick shower. She noticed that her hair was getting a little long again, her bangs now straying into her vision but it let her style it just a little more than last month. She carefully applied a little bit of eyeliner, to make her green eyes stand out more and played with her hair before retreating to her room.

She came down stairs not too long after, having only taken about fifteen minutes or so to get ready. “So, how do I look?” Lily asked hesitantly as she stood in the kitchen. Spinning a little in her black pumps, before stopping to look at her friend and brother.

“Very nice, you’re bound to get some attention with that.” Erin grinned at her, leaning on the table. “The white really works for you.” She added as she looked it over.

It was a different look to be sure, wearing a pair of black pumps, measured white pants, a black belt, emerald green dress shirt, a black long bowtie and a white suit-jacket. Part of her felt taller in it, a little more professional maybe, or maybe that was just the pumps.

“I know she’ll get someone’s attention.” Casey had said while grinning at her, which caused her to glare at him with puffed cheeks “Don’t blow a gasket, secrets safe with me.” He said smoothly, leaning on the counter behind him.

“Good to hear, sorry about him, hopefully it wasn’t too awkward.” Lily smiled at Erin, before joining her at the table.

Erin just laughed at their antics “You guys are adorable, makes me sad I’m an only child, but don’t worry Lils, Casey’s pretty cool and so is Mr. Fluffy, yes he is.” She reached down giving Ghost scratches on both sides.

“Don’t know why you hadn’t introduced us sooner, she’s super chill and we’ve been talking about the Stingrays since you’ve been gone.” Casey grinned at her, before holding up his hand at her confused look “Basketball.”

“Right, cool…”

“Cool? Lily, they’re the top ranked team in the Northwestern region!” Erin gushed, smiling widely at her confused face.

Lily raised a brow in quiet confusion “I didn’t know you were into sports.” She stated carefully.

“Oh I love sports, I play basketball and volleyball for the most part, though I did take gymnastics when I was younger. That myth that Theatre kids can’t play sports is purely because kids like Ajay or Rory want a reason to be bad at Gym, if it makes you feel better I’m pretty average when it comes to my academics.” She laughed a little at the faces she was getting, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“You’re without a doubt the coolest Theatre kid I’ve met so far.” Casey grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair “You’ve met like four your whole life.” She remarked in a dry voice, before narrowing her eyes. “And I’m supposed to be the funnest, I’m your twin!”

“And she is the coolest, you’re like third on the list.”

“There’s a list!” She cried out before the doorbell caught them all off guard “That would be your date, let’s go!” She stood up, pushing him towards the door “Go and greet your girlfriend, I’m getting hungry.”

Casey began slowly his walk, letting his arms hang as Lily tried pushing him some more “Oh, but I’m so tired, don’t know if I can walk…” He began letting his deadweight slowly overwhelm her.

“I will drop you.” She growled.

“Fine, Fine.” Casey shifted himself back to his feet, smoothing the forest green jacket of his three piece suit and answered the door. “Amber, babe, you look amazing!” Casey cried pulling her into his arms as she giggled at him.

Lily would have checked the girl out, but she was being blinded by more of the girls infamous hot pink colour. Her puffy dress was covered in glitter and little rhinestones, which she had a feeling might be real diamonds, knowing Amber. She had forgone heels completely, wearing a pair of bright pink converse that looked brand-new out of the box. They were quiet for a minute as Casey and Amber were kissing on the front porch.

“Now Ghost, we’ve got to go for a while, you be on your best behaviour and use the doggie door if you have to potty.” She reached down giving him one final scratch behind the ears “Who's my good boy, you are, yes you are. Love you.” She tossed a ball towards the kitchen, and watched him take off like a shot. She slowly closed the door and locked it with her spare key, which she then tucked into her suit’s inner pocket where her phone was. “Hey, guys.” She spoke up seeing they were still kissing each other.

Casey looked up with a dumbfounded look on his face, and a wide loopy grin which was covered by Amber’s pink lipstick. “Oh, sorry Lily, Erin.” He said slowly, before shaking his head probably to clear it.

Amber didn’t bother looking ashamed, she turned to Erin and shook her hand powerfully “Hiya, are you Lily’s girlfriend?” She asked innocently.

Both Erin and Lily had paused, before laughing at the top of their lungs, she liked Erin but she doubted she would ever date the girl. “No, No, we’re just friends, going to the dance together.” Erin said between laughs.

Amber looked at the two of them with a small frown on her face, her brows creased together before placing her hands on each of their arms “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll both find someone soon!” She patted them with a smile.

Erin and Lily gave each other a dull look, before Erin sighed “Seeing as I’m the only person with a license, I’ll be taking us to the restaurant we can all squeeze into my car.” She reached into her dark small purse, looking for her keys.

“Why would you have to drive, that’s what the limo’s for, silly goose.” She laughed, before pointing out the bright white limo parked outside the house with a broad shouldered woman standing stoically outside of it.

Lily felt a brow raise on her face with a small frown “Isn’t that a bit much, it’s just the four of us.” She commented pointing from one person to the next in a little circle.

Amber seemed confused with a shrug of her shoulders “Well Mommy is at home, so she said we could borrow hers and if you think about it, her chauffeur Ivy will be with us too, so really it’s like five.” She said with a smile, before seeing Casey’s dumbfounded gaze towards the white limo “A little homecoming surprise, like it baby?” She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s...pretty...wow.” He said blinking a few times.

“You’re so cute when you’re speechless, now come on everyone we have reservations at Le Singe Sautant, in fifteen.” She took Casey’s hand and began walking towards the limo.

“I..don’t even know...just...wow.” Lily finished her brother's thought with her green eyes widened into both confusion and astonishment. “She said her mom’s...does that mean…”

“Daddy has one too….” Erin continued, before shaking her head “Rich people, I swear.”

Erin and Lily followed along as Ivy held the door open for them, without so much of a smile or glance at them, the woman was like a rock. The interior was beautiful, with plush seats and a full bar that had a padlock on it, though a bottle of sparkling cider was chilling in a bucket for them. The ride to the restaurant was a short one, but as they got out and saw just where they were, the twins couldn’t hold their excitement in.

“Lily this is one of the nicest restaurants in town! I’ve heard their Piperade is award winning!” He said in a daze as they walked into the busy restaurant, the atmosphere was so strange compared to many of the other places they’ve been to. “We have to try the tarts!”

“The tarts!? We have to get the Bouillabaisse!” Lily hissed back as the waiter set them up with glasses of iced water and menus, they sat across from each other “Or at the very least the Foie Gras, wait, how are we even going to-”

Amber smiled at her widely “Don’t worry about paying, this is my Daddy’s favorite restaurant in the area, and he said he’d be glad to share some food knowledge to fellow foodies.” It was moments like that, that while she might not like the girl, it was so hard to not to love her too. “But you must try the Quiche, it is to die for.”

Erin was quiet for a moment as she sipped her water, before holding up a finger “I’m so lost, I have no idea what you guys are saying.” She said earnestly with a small crease of her brows.

Lily nodded “Right so, we grew up around food, Mom’s a great baker and Dad went to Culinary school years ago, they always wanted to open up a fancy restaurant and in fact they had planned on it...but they took us instead, kids are expensive and two are more than a handful.” She explained quickly, giving her a sad smile “We also had some complications when we were younger, and that didn’t help matters, so they settled with being owners of the Griddle.” She went on with a shrug and a sip of water.

Casey picked up from there “Because of that, we grew up being taste testers and trying a large varyings of food. They still have the dream to open a professional restaurant and keep the Griddle but move as silent owners, so to be eating food like this is a real treat.” He leaned over and kissed Amber on the cheek “Thank you so much!” She giggled a little and kissed him back sweetly.

They enjoyed each other's company a little more before they put their order in, they talked about food for a bit before Amber passed Lily her bright glittery phone “Would you mind taking a few photos of me and Casey?” She asked with a smile “Here, take this one!”

For the next ten minutes, that felt like all she did, even when their food arrived she would take pictures rather periodically between shared bites of her food. “Oh! Take one of Casey feeding me a bit of the Piperade!” She said with a giggle before turning to face Casey with her mouth open.

“Sure thing.” Lily said rather lamely “Hey, mind taking one of me and Erin?” She asked with a raised brow, the phone held limply in her hand.

Amber gave her a nod of her head, causing her pigtails to fly a little “Oh no problem!” She said before taking a bite of her food.

“Really?” Lily asked, a little hopeful.

“Right after we get another picture of my shoes!”

“Course…” She said rather lamely, trying to get back to enjoying her food, but for some reason, she didn’t feel like she could truly enjoy it. Sure the flavors in her mouth were outstanding, and everything was cooked beautifully, it was like a smile though, that didn’t reach her eyes. They were only another ten or twenty minutes before Amber excused herself to fix her make-up, and Lily handed her brother her phone “Please take one picture of us.”

“Sure thing Sis, sorry about that, she can be a little much sometimes.” He said with a smile, taking the phone and after a few moments gave it back to her “Before we get to the dance I’ll take another, one where everyone can see your dresses, sound good?”

Lily gave him a smirk “Sounds good, remember it.” She held out her fist, which he bumped quickly. “So verdict?” She asked looking at the empty plates.

Casey scratched the side of his face as he thought about it “It was light.” He observed with narrow eyes.

Erin creased her brows together “What do you mean, I feel full.” Her voice filled with confusion.

Casey shook his head, holding onto his chin as he looked down “No, that’s not what I meant, it was light, very good but it never really seemed to focus on one ingredient...like while you could almost taste everything in the dish, nothing was the star of it.” He commented with a small frown.

Lily nodded her head “I noticed it too, I’m not sure, but every time we’ve eaten at an expensive restaurant, it just feels like something is missing. Like small shops, they have the best food.” She observed holding onto her chin as well lost in thought for a moment “Probably a difference of technique, like rustic verses clean or modern.”

Erin looked from one to the other before shaking her head “So what you’re saying is you have simple tastes?” She asked, leaning on the table.

Casey shook his head “No, not simple, unrefined, we can enjoy this food for sure, it’s just, different.” He frowned again “It’s hard to explain, it’s like...enjoying one brand of candy over a similar brand.” He tried to explain.

“So, you have the cheap knock-offs, the fan-favorites and the really expensive ones?” Erin asked.

“Exactly!” Casey said with a snap of his fingers “This place is expensive, but it can’t compare to your favorite or go-to brand.”

Lily rolled her eyes “Only you could break down the difference between places with something so simple.” She laughed, giving him a smile “Any ideas floating around in that head of yours?”

Casey nodded his head “Mom said we’re mostly English, but that Bouillabaisse has me thinking about a Fisherman's Stew, and with us so close to the bay, the seafood can’t be fresher.” He explained, his green eyes locking onto her own.

“Clams, Mussels, Cod, Haddock, Potatoes, Celery, Bacon?”

“Switch for smoked Salmon instead of Cod, Haddock has a better flavor, and maybe Smoked bacon, or pork belly to give it a richer flavour. Cream?”

“Cream, so a Fish Chowder then?”

“Exactly, similar to New England, should be pretty cheap to make, take forty minutes top.” Casey nodded, pulling out his phone and making some notes as they talked “We’ll have to convince Dad to let us use his white-wine.”

“The homemade stuff or actual wine?”

“We’re gonna make this from scratch, I say homemade.” He nodded tapping away, before smiling “This should be fun, it’s been too long since we’ve done something in the kitchen with Dad.”

“Oh he’ll love this. I’ll talk Mom into making an Apple cake.” Lily began typing in her phone as well, a smirk on her face as she began scrolling through websites for recipes.

“You guys are kinda scary sometimes.” Erin said with a laugh, hiding her smile behind her hand “I mean, you guys just went full twinning mode.”

“Twinning?” Casey said over his phone “I don’t think we’ve ever called it that…”

Lily thought about it for a second before smiling “I like it though! Twinning!” She said it back a little louder with a nod of her head.

“Oh! Were you guys having a twin moment? Did I miss it?” Amber asked with a frown as she stood by the table, her frown turned to a pout after a moment of thought “Dang, I’ve been waiting to see you two click, but you guys are so different.” She crossed her arms with a huff.

Erin just laughed at the little blonde “Don’t worry, just get them started on food again at some point and I’m sure you’ll get your moment.” She said before standing up “Though I think Amber is trying to tell us it’s time to go to the dance.”

Casey and Lily were both tapping away on their phones, a look of concentration on their faces before Casey nodded once “Got it, one sec, just need to...got it, sent to Dad.” He pocketed his phone and stood up “Ready Lils?”

She held up a finger as she narrowed her eyes at her phone, tapping away for another “Yep.” She stood up and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket. “You know, I don’t think I’ll wear a dress very often, this thing has pockets!” They all laughed as they walked away from the table, Amber having taken care of the bill and a good tip left on her Dad’s card.

The drive to the school was awkward purely because instead of talking, Amber seemed to have one thing on her mind as she straddled Casey’s lap and tried shoving her tongue down his throat. “Sorry this is so awkward.” She commented as they tried to ignore the moaning.

Erin gave her a sympathetic look “Well, at least I don’t have to hear my brother making out with his girlfriend.” She said with a small frown “I’m sure you’re not exactly thrilled about this either.”

Lily nodded “I’m not a big fan of PDA I guess.” She spoke before sighing and lowering her head. “This isn’t exactly how I pictured this going.” She admitted after another moment of silence.

Erin laughed “That’s Homecoming Lils, it’s awkward and sometimes a little weird, though who knows, maybe something good might come from all this. My recommendation?” She laid her hand on the other girl's shoulder and looked her in the eyes “Have fun tonight, don’t worry about anything else, I’ve seen people breakup, get together, laugh and cry at these things, don’t take it seriously.” She advised, with a serious look on her face.

The rest of the ride seemed shorter than it probably was, as Lily had gotten lost in thought as she looked out the window to the bright stars beyond. After they had parked in front and gotten out of the Limo, her brother took the promised pictures and waved goodbye for now as he was dragged off by Amber into the populated room.

They had followed at a more casual pace, heading into the Gym she paused as she heard a voice “Lily! Erin! Thank God you’re here!” The voice was like smoke, and she knew who it belonged to instantly, spinning on her heel she stopped dead as she looked at the young woman in question. Skye Crandall wearing her Homecoming dress, with smokey eyeshadow and perfect black lipstick...it made Lily’s heart skip a beat.

Why did she have to be crushing on someone so beautiful and so far out of her reach, it didn’t seem fair, her throat went dry and her palms began to sweat; nervous? No bad, she couldn’t be nervous now! She had to help Skye, she looked distraught, so distraught in that perfectly white dress...


	8. From Under The Cork Tree: Number Three

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Eight: From Under the Cork Tree, Number Three

The white dress was tailor-made, it had to be, the way it seemed to kiss her developing curves, stopping just above her knees which she noticed were bare. She had never seen Skye show so much porcelain skin before, her beautiful red hair was styled and glossy and makeup done expertly. Lily couldn’t help it, she shouldn’t have said it, but Skye had told her she was relieved to see them because her dress was a nightmare.

“You’re beautiful.” She had said softly, just like the night after the game when she had complimented her smile. Lily was speaking the truth, the girl was absolutely stunning, even when wearing the white converse that she had probably switched from what her Mom had clearly forced her to wear.

Skye frowned at her words, not at all the reaction she was expecting “UGH! That’s the problem! This dress is so...ugh!...Pretty! I hate it!” She fiddled with the rhinestones sewn in for a moment before giving up.

“The dress? Skye, I mean you...you always look beautiful.” She amended, before wincing and closing her eyes, she really needed to stop talking.

Skye’s cheeks slowly began turning red, meeping out a quick “Thanks!” Before taking a breath and muttering “Still hate this dress.” With her eyes narrowed, though cheeks still flushed.

Erin just laughed at the two of them “Let me guess, Mom, forced you to wear it?” She asked as she crossed her arms with a raised brow.

Skye stomped her foot “She threatened to ground me for a month! A month! Over a stupid dress!” She frowned even more “I tried hiding the stupid thing all week and she kept finding it, I should’ve thrown it into Father’s fireplace and burned it.” She pinched the bridge of her nose with eyes closed “She always complains about what I wear, she just doesn’t understand…”

Lily frowned a little “I’m so sorry Skye, that’s horrible.” Her voice was soft as she took a step closer to the redhead, her senses filled with the hint of rose that hung around her.

Skye pulled in a little on herself “It wouldn’t be so bad...it’s just...people keep staring at me...and…” She took a breath, looking up at Lily’s eyes “I don’t...I don’t like it.” Her voice whispered pitifully. “I tried hiding in the bathroom, but it’s so crowded in there.”

“What can we do?” Lily said instantly.

Skye gave her a small smile “Just...act normal...I think if I’m with a group, I might blend a little more.” She said carefully.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.” Lily answered calmly, her hand moving to take the girls but she paused and dropped it at her side “So they uh...really went out huh, for the decorations.”

Erin laughed as they began walking the room “Oh yeah, that’s Maria for you, she gives it her all, I really hope things don’t go downhill when she graduates this year.” She explained as they looked at the tropical-themed decorations and lighting, part of her wished there could be some sand. “Come let’s see if we can’t find our friends.”

“Found 'em.” Skye said bluntly, pointing towards the dance floor. Lily could see Casey and Amber slowly dancing around the floor together, both with big smiles as they whispered back and forth. Rory and Danielle were dancing too, but they seemed a little stiffer than her brother did. She could even see Nat and Clint dancing together, but they kept sneaking looks at Rory so it was clear they were just using each other as cover. Nick was busy dancing with an upperclassman she didn't know, but judging from her smile she was having fun.

“Whatcha looking at?” Erin asked with a concerned look “Not Rory, right?”

“Nah, I’m really trying not to look at Casey any more, if I see him making out with Amber again I might vomit.” She explained with a sick expression crossing her features.

“Sounds like you need to get your mind off of couples, here I’ve got just the thing.” Erin grinned before she began hopping in place before doing the shoot “Come on, you guys just let loose.” Skye rolled her eyes before following along, sweeping her arms in long arcs as her hands twisted at the wrist. As she moved her arms and wrists, her legs and hips followed, in almost a hypnotic trance.

Lily couldn’t help but watch for a moment, transfixed by her as she slowly moved to sway in place without a care in the world “It’s like you’re stuck in spiderwebs…” She realized.

Skye grinned at her “Or spinning them.” She closed her eyes again and continued her long arcs.

Lily hated to admit it, but she was a clutz on the dancefloor, so she tried staying pretty tame by just swaying to the music. As the music began to change from one trendy song to another, she wanted to roll her eyes as another lame Maroon Five song came playing. “Ugh, would it kill them to play something edgier.” She commented, which made Skye nod her head in agreement.

“Sorry, the songs aren’t living up to my expectations, Lily.” A voice broke her thoughts, it was Maria who had a hand carefully placed on Sam’s shoulders, as he rocked himself around on crutches.

“Oh! Maria, no, no, the songs are-”

Maria held up a hand with a smile on her face “Lily it’s fine, even Sam hates half this music, but it is what’s popular.” She informed her rather smoothly.

Sam rolled his eyes good naturally, leaning over and pecking her cheek “Next time, throw some Green Day in or something, for me.” He turned from his girlfriend to Lily “How are you doing, how’s the play coming?”

“How am I? Shouldn’t I be asking you that! I’m the one-”

Sam just started laughing “Oh, please Lily, I don’t hold it against you, I was the knucklehead who jumped on a box with wheels.” He tapped his cast with a crutch “I’m just happy I didn’t break my neck.”

“Yes, that would have been terrible!” Maria scolded rather quickly at him, which made him laugh again “Oh, laugh it up, see if I care.”

“Love you, babe.” He said loud enough to be heard before leaning in for a quick kiss, which she gave a little eagerly for someone who was irritated at her man. “I just wanted to come over and say hi, I know this can be a scary time of the year, and if you need any advice.” He fumbled for a minute before pulling his phone from his pocket “Put your number in here, and I’ll text you later.”

Lily looked at him for a moment, as he just smiled calmly at her and with a small shrug she put her name and number as a new contact in his phone. As she did, she noticed he had a lot of contacts, and that his wallpaper was of Maria and him at a dance. “Thanks, Sam.” She said softly, smiling at him.

“Course, other than this cast, it seems like my bad luck might have passed onto you anyway.” He said ominously, pocketing his phone “The least I can do is make sure you survive your first year of Berry.” With a laugh, he began hobbling away “See ya, Lily!”

“Bye Sam!” She called back with a wave, looking over at Erin with a frown “I’ve only ever had a conversation with him before, he seems really nice.” She commented, turning her frown into a smile.

Erin nodded her head “Sam is one of the nicest people in the school, he’s very active and likes to make sure people are okay and doing their best. From what I understand, he pulled several all-nighters while the funding problem happened last winter.” They all looked at the red-haired boy, who seemed to have an eternal smile on his face as he was surrounded by his close friends. “I can’t help but wonder if he’ll keep smiling when Maria’s off to college…” Erin said aloud in a gentle voice.

Lily frowned, he seemed so nice, she hoped everything worked out for him and that he’d be out of the cast as soon as possible. A while later she excused herself to get a cool drink of water from a fountain outside the gym, as she was returning to the dance she nearly ran someone over “I’m so sorry-” She paused looking at him for half a moment “Ajay! When’d you get here!”

“Lily?” He gave her a once over, as she looked at his rather plain formal wear, like what he would always wear to school anyway “I like the suit, it suits you.” He said with a smile.

“Gross!” She whined with a laugh “Bad pun!” She hit him lightly on the shoulder “Seriously though, everyone’s here, except for you, did you just get in?”

“Oh no, I’ve been here all day, just getting ready for tomorrow you know, some final once overs, we only have another month or so till our production.” Ajay said with a shrug, as he shouldered his bag a little more “I was actually about to head home, I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.”

Lily frowned “You can’t leave just yet, at least come in for a song or two, let everyone know you don’t have a stick up your butt.” She laughed at his face “Come on, borrow Casey’s locker.”

“Why do you even want me to come?”

Lily put her hands on her hips “You’ve been working almost non-stop, you need to take a break and have fun or you’ll end up with the Shinning.” She advised with a warning tone.

Ajay sighed as he looked down at his watch “Fine, but I do have to leave soon, I have a test next week that I need to study for.” He explained as he followed her to Casey’s locker that was closer than hers and his “You sure Casey won’t mind?”

“I doubt he’ll even notice.” She put in the four-digit combo of his lock, 0343, such a Halo nerd. She took the bag from his hands and stuffed it into the messy locker. “Come on, let’s have some fun.” She grinned at him leading him back towards the gym. “And of course they’re playing a slow song…” She glanced at Ajay with a frown “Sigh...want to dance?”

Ajay raised a brow before he shook his head “No, that’s quite alright, come on, let’s grab a drink and wait for the song to change.” He said with a bit of a laugh “I can tell you don’t want to that’s all, don’t worry so much.” He added probably after seeing her face.

With a small shrug, she followed him towards the snack bar, where she grabbed a red solo of punch and leaned against the pushed in bleachers. “So, you really didn’t want to come huh?” She asked with a raised brow as he joined her, they started to people watch.

“Not really no, I’m not good at these sorts of things, I can dance well enough, it’s just finding a date that seems to be tricky.” He confessed before taking a drink of his cup, his brown eyes looking out towards the crowd “I didn’t want to come alone.”

Lily just nudged him a little “You should’ve asked Erin, I could’ve come alone.” She said with a smirk across her fair face, which caused him to roll his eyes at her “Yeah, it could have been you and Erin, Casey and Rory, and Me-”

“And Skye.” He interjected with a small smirk, his words caused her to instantly turn red “Is that her talking to Erin over there? I’ve never thought I'd see her wear a dress like that.” He added casually, his smirk never leaving his stupid face.

“I hate you.” Lily pouted, looking up at him from under her eyelids. Which made him smile all the more "Between you and Casey, I don't know who is worse."

Ajay let out a small laugh, as his shoulder leaned further back into the bleachers "I think that depends on the moment, such as now, I still think you have a chance with the shy little redhead." He commented bringing the cup to his lips and drinking slowly "Take a chance, you'd be surprised."

Lily raised a brow at him "This coming from the guy who thinks actors dating is bad and couldn't find a date himself?" She said humorlessly, in almost a perfect deadpan.

"That's fair."

“Ajay? A surprise visit from our fearless leader!” Erin and Skye had come over, the tall girl wearing a shocked expression that slowly turned into a smile. Nat and Clint had noticed as well, dragging everyone else as they went, soon she and Ajay were surrounded.

“Weren’t you working on things for rehearsal?” Clint asked with a confused expression “How’d you end up here?”

Ajay rubbed the back of his neck, nudging her with his elbow “This one convinced me that if I’m not careful, I’ll end up like Nickelson “ He shook his head.

“Here’s Ajay.” Skye said suddenly, the reference catching into her head and caused everyone to laugh.

“O.M.G!” Nat said after a moment, a hand up to her face and the other pointing at them “Are you two an item!?” Her question got quite a few raised eyebrows, even Rory seemed to be torn between curious and furious; even Skye looked at them with a...frown?

Lily and Ajay looked at each other, before they began shaking their heads “No, No, nothing like that!” Lily began, Ajay following after “It would be completely unprofessional, I’d never date a cast member.” He explained before taking a drink of his cup.

Everyone got distracted from further questions as an old but fun song began playing, while almost twenty years old; it still got everyone to dance. “We all have to dance to this!” Erin said, suddenly reaching out, grabbing Ajay by his hand, dragging him to the floor.

“Erin, I swear to Shiva!” He growled as she dragged him onto the colourful floor.

“Everybody clap your hands!” Erin just laughed as everyone began following along to the song, even Lily found herself dancing next to Skye, who didn’t seem too enthused about being dragged by Erin after she tried to dip out of it. It seemed to follow a trend for a while of oldy but fun dancing songs, even Thriller had been thrown into the mix and a handful of students did a pretty decent job of dancing to it.

Soon though Ajay had pulled her to the side away from their laughing friends “This has been...surprisingly fun.” He said quietly as he had a hand on her shoulder “Thanks for dragging me along, but I really need to get going, I’ve got homework to finish and make a chart for next week's rehearsal schedule.” He looked back to the group with a small smile.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.” She said with a small smile of her own, quietly they ducked out of the Gym and headed for the parking lot, where Ajay had parked his car. “So, how are you feeling Jack?”

Ajay just shook his head with a small smile “No Shining here, I do think I needed to cut-loose a little, so thanks again.” He said seriously.

“Does this mean you’ll be more relaxed on Monday?”

Ajay laughed as he unlocked his car “Don’t count on it.” He said behind a smile.

“Rats.”

“See you, Lily.”

“Later Ajay.”

Ajay got into his car and started it up, but rolled his window down as she began walking away back towards the gym. “Hey! Ask Skye to dance, I’m sure even if she doesn’t like you like that, she’ll enjoy it.” He added waving farewell and driving away.

Lily swallowed thickly, turning back to the Gym, was it her or did the Gym seem bigger?

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~

When she came back inside, she found most of her friends lounging around some lockers playing a game of would-you-rather. “Mind if I join?” She asked with a smile, sliding herself between Erin and Trevor.

“Sure, the more the merrier, now like I said Trevor, would you rather have Heating or A/C?” Nat asked with a curious expression.

“We live in the Northwest, I’d rather have Heating.” Trevor answered with a laugh. "Alright Nick, would you rather go without your phone for a month or never sleep for a week?" He asked, turning to the larger student.

Nick paused to think it over before scratching the back of his head "I'd rather lose my phone if I'm honest, the longest I've been up straight was three days and I started tripping, no thank you." He said with a laugh "Alright, firecracker, would you rather lose the ability to speak or read?"

Skye narrowed her eyes as she glared at the teenager before answering casually "I'll never speak again." She turned to face the blond, their eyes locking “Lily, I have one for you, would you rather-”

Someone slammed the doors open, shoes clicking against the ground as they ran towards the group with a slide “Guys! Code Blood Orange!” Clint said dismayed before turning around and running back to the Gym.

“What the hell is Blood Orange?” Lily found herself asking, but Nat was running towards the Gym in an instant. “Is this like an emergency or something?” She asked as they began following the two. Only to find the Gym is mostly quiet with a slow song and then it clicks in her head, she scans the floor to find who caused this panic from the two stalkers. “Well, this is going to be interesting.” She mumbled, leaning back against the door jam.

Rory and Danielle were dancing close together, with a smile on her face Danielle pulled herself closer to the taller teenager. Before she could watch Danielle either kiss Rory, or get rejected, Sydney came running up to her “Lily! I think Casey needs you, right now.” She grabbed her wrist and started gently guiding the confused blonde to where her twin was.

“Oh...shit.” She said as she took the situation in.

Amber stood with a furious expression on her face, her small fists curled up by her sides “Clingy! I’m not Clingy! I like spending time with you because I love you!” She shrieked, the two of them surrounded by a small crowd of people watching them.

Casey adopted his own furious expression “I can’t take it anymore! I’ve been holding this back for far too long!” He barked back, his eyes glaring at the small girl who didn’t seem to be backing down but only getting angrier. “I don’t love you! I never did! And you know what! I don’t think You! Love Me, either!” His words added fuel to the fire.

The small pigtailed blonde took a step forward “You don’t mean that!!” She howled, her face red with anger.

“Like Hell I don’t!” He barked back, taking a step closer to her too, they were glaring daggers at each other for a long moment before something seemed to shatter. Amber started to shake, but she couldn’t tell if it was tears or with rage.

“Babe...everyone is looking at us…” Lily could barely make out the quiet words as Amber lowered her head.

Casey didn’t back down though, his eyes scanning the crowd and locked onto hers, furious confused green locked onto concerned understanding green. “So now you care that people are watching? You never cared when you were happy, what happened?” He said a little less heatedly, but no less forceful. He closed his eyes for a long moment, before sighing and quietly saying “We’re done..”

Amber jolted herself, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, she took a shaking step back “Wh-What?” She squeaked, tears looked like they threatened to begin pouring. “You-You said you loved me...did...did you mean any of it!?” She screamed, as tears started streaming down her face, smearing her eyeliner.

“Yes!” Casey said before he shook his head “No!” Then he began looking really confused and depressed “I don’t know! I like you, Amber, I really do!” He admitted with a small frown, he looked like he was going to start crying too. “But at the party...I was so...nervous...I didn’t know what to do, so many people were there and I didn’t want to hurt you…”

“So you lied to me!” She screamed, a furious expression coming back to her teary face “Love is important to me! You should have told me you needed more time! You should have been honest to me, Casey Blake Davis!” She thundered, before sobbing again “Don’t you dare tell me I don’t love you, even if you don’t love me!” She brought her hands to her face, trying to rub out the tears.

“Amber, how can you love me, it hasn’t even been two months…” Casey said softly, reaching out to put his hand on her bare shoulder and to get slapped away.

“Love has no need for time! Love is Love! It’s simple and pure!” She cried, backing away from him “I love you!”

Casey frowned, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he took a step back too “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I can’t do this….I can’t be what you want…” He said slowly, looking down at the floor.

“I just want you!” She cried, taking a step forward, only to pause at his face.

“Do you? Or do you like having someone who will go along with whatever Princess wants?” He said harshly, though he was crying as he said it.

Amber let out a scream, before crying loudly again “I just want you to be happy! If that means you never see me again, then fine!” She slowly sunk to the floor and started crying earnestly. A few of the cheer-squad came from the crowd, slowly convincing the small pigtailed girl to follow them to the bathroom.

A few people begin whispering as Casey just stands in the exact same spot, looking down at his hands and crying motionlessly. “Hey!” Lily shouted, getting the group to look at her “Show’s over, go tweet about something else!” She jerked her thumb over her shoulder with a glare, the students slowly began moving on and she went to embrace her twin.

He was still motionless, as if he didn’t even notice that Lily was hugging him “What did I do…” He whispered softly, still blankly looking down at his hands.

Lily leaned back, trying to get him to look at her before she sigh and slapped him across the face, which got him to shockingly look down at her. “Good, now that I have your attention, come with me.” She grabbed his limp hand and began dragging him away.

“Mind if I tag along? Break-ups can be the worst…” Erin’s voice almost caught her off guard, but she was too angry to care much so with a single nod, they escorted Casey outside into the cool night air. “There, no prying eyes...that helps right?”

Casey nods slowly, looking down at the concrete sidewalk as he sits on a brick wall. “Did I make a mistake? Did...Did I go too far?” He whispered, not looking up at them.

Erin sighed, taking a seat next to him “I think it was a long time coming…” She said softly, and began patting him on the back “If something is shaken long enough, it’ll explode…you did what you had to do, no one can judge you for that.”

Casey began pulling on his hair “Maybe, it’s just-Agh!” He howled, yanking hair on his bangs “I made her cry, I broke her heart! I really like her, and I just crushed her, I'm a piece of garbage!” He looked up suddenly, his reddened eyes wide with fear “I should run after her, apologize, beg for forgiveness, right? That’s what I should do! Maybe I do love her!” He sounded confused and delirious.

Lily shook her head, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing his cheek gently to get his attention onto her “You’re not a piece of garbage...a broken heart will heal in time, just like a confused one...Amber is a good person and you can like her, but sometimes...people just aren’t good for you.” She advised, her eyes filled with worry “Together you're the worst off.” 

Casey’s eyes slowly widened as he took her words in, before he slightly nodded his head “That...actually kinda helps...when did you get wise?” He asked with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t say wisdom, try information, I got it from a blog a while back, but hey if it works, it works.” She said with a shrug, shocked when he pulled her into a hug. “Feeling better?” She asked as she gave him a hug back.

“Yeah...I feel less like a trash can now.”

“Don’t worry little brother, you’ll be back on your feet in no time.” She said with a small laugh as he pulled away and gave her a confused expression “Oh don’t look at me like that, you’re the cool twin, you’ve got so much pulled together-”

Casey starts laughing “Me? Are you sure you’re not talking about you? Lily I’m an awkward mess half the time, I’m a benchwarmer unless someone gets hurt or Amber makes enough of a scene.” He said with a shake of his head, looking down at her with a sigh “She’s the one who believed in me, even when I didn’t, that’s probably why people think I’m so cool.” He said lamely, before slowly smiling “But you, Lils, I’m so proud of you, you’re the lead in the school play, you’ve got such great friends…” He looked over at Erin, who was just slightly smiling at them.

“I’m gonna tell you guys a secret, as an upperclassmen, we all still feel like that.” Her voice was calm and gentle as she turned to look at the stars “Being an adult is just a big game of masks, everyone feels like garbage at some point, feels awkward, it’s perfectly normal.” She turned back to them with a closed eyed smile “People who care about you, think you’re amazing just how you are.”

Casey looked at her before narrowing his gaze “I’ll take you at your word.” He whispered, getting her to nod at him. “I think...I think I’ll be alright, I’m not gonna go back to her.” He said firmly, standing up with a small smile “Thank you, both of you.”

Erin shrugged it off “Breakups are hard, Casey, this is going to hurt for a while.” She advised carefully.

Casey’s smile turned into a small frown “How long?” He asked, reaching up to his heart, and clenching his suit “Cause it’s pretty bad right now.” His green eyes looked confused and hurt. “Maybe...Maybe I-”

Lily reached over and flicked him on the forehead “No.” She said firmly, with a neutral expression on her face “That’s a bad idea, do you want this to happen again...and again?” She asked with raised brow.

Erin held up a hand “Casey, answer me honestly.” She said grabbing his shoulder so he looked at her “Are you saying this because you want to be with her? Or because you feel sorry for her?” Her voice cut like a knife to his heart, as he slowly widened his eyes.

“I-I don’t know…” He whispered, his face slowly turning to the floor.

“Think about it, are you sure you don’t know?” Erin urged him.

Casey looked up at her with sad eyes “She didn’t deserve to be hurt because of me…” He whispered, with a cringing look on his face.

Erin nodded her head as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the brick wall “I thought so, look, I wish breakups were clean cut, like she stole from you or kissed someone else, but they’re not always like that.” She looked at him with a grim expression “Most are messy.” She said earnestly “But, Casey, it’s more cruel to stay with her because you feel bad, than let her be hurt now, and find someone who wants her just as much as she wanted you later.” 

Lily nodded her head “She has a point, you both deserve to be happy, not just her and not just you.” She said smiling at him, patting him on the shoulder supportively.

Casey looked confused “So, I did right by breaking up with her?” He asked unsure, they both nodded at him, and he just narrowed his brows “Huh...I hadn’t thought of it like that.” He admitted, looking at the two of them “I...I’ve got this.” He nodded his head “For real this time.” He looked out towards where the Griddle should be “I think I’m gonna bail, I think a milkshake from mom would cheer me up, or help me sulk, not like I have a dance partner now anyway.”

Erin shook her head, grabbing him by the hand “No, the best thing you should do, is have fun with the rest of your night, I’ll even dance with you if you want.” She suggested looking at Lily with a concerned face.

Casey turned to her with a shocked look across his features “You’d...do that for me?” Before he shook his head “No, No, I’m not going to steal Lily’s date.” He said firmly.

Lily shrugged with a smirk on her face “I’m cool with it, maybe I can convince Amber to dance with me.” She said with a laugh, that slowly fizzled out at his glare “Right, sorry, not funny.” She amended nervously.

Casey just laughed at her “Alright, alright, I’m convinced, consider this mess cleaned up.” He said before ruffling her head “Since you helped me Sis, I think I have something you could do now that you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Oh? What’s that?” She growled, before slapping his hand lightly away and fixing her hair.

“Have some fun.”

Lily rolled her eyes as she spun on her heel “I plan to thank you very much.” She headed back inside and on her way to the gym she ran across a solo Rory getting a drink of water “Woah, surprised Danielle isn’t still on your hip.” She commented snarkily.

Rory jumped a little, looking up at her with wide eyes “Lily! Hey, how’s everything going? You uh, having a good time?” He asked with a smile.

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against some lockers “Eh, my date is gonna be keeping my brother company for the rest of the night, Amber pretty much ruined the experience at one of the best restaurants in the area, though she did pay for it all, so I’m not really mad about it.” She listed off with a small sigh “So, yeah, peachy, how about you?”

Rory shrugged his shoulders as well “It’s been alright, just wish I could spend more time with the rest of you guys, but Danielle has been so demanding with all these dances, I’m kinda glad she needed to use the bathroom.” He added leaning on the wall across from her “Don’t get me wrong, she’s sweet and all but, I don’t think friends need to dance that much together.”

“Friends?” Lily echoed, her face filling with confusion “What are you talking about, aren’t you two like together now?” 

“Huh? We’re just friends Lily.” Rory said just as confused.

“I thought you two kissed?”

“Why would you think that, no!” Rory refused with a small frown, that then made his eyes widen “Shit, you saw that huh? You should’ve stuck around then, I told her no, that I didn’t see her that way.” He admitted with a sigh. “I feel bad about it, I felt like I might have led her on a little.”

Lily raised her brow before rolling her eyes “Trust me, you didn’t.” She said rather heatedly.

“Look enough about my friend's date with Danielle, who did you come with?” Rory asked looking down at his hands.

“Erin made me come, otherwise I probably would have stayed at home, binged some Netflix and played guitar.” She admitted with a small smile.

Rory looked up at her “That’d have been a shame, I wouldn’t have gotten to see you looking your best, and you look really beautiful tonight.” He complimented.

Lily felt herself begin to shrink away, she felt so bad for him that maybe she should work up the courage to tell him about her feelings. “Rory…” She said looking into his smiling brown eyes “You look good too.” She said rather dully, coward…

“Thanks.” He smiled at her widely.

Lily played with the hem of her suit “You were going to ask me, weren’t you...on Friday?” She asked not to look up at him, keeping her eyes on his shoes.

Rory was quiet for a few moments before he quietly whispered “Yeah, Yeah I was…”

“Rory…” She sucked in a breath, and closed her eyes “I like you...but I don’t know if I would’ve gone with you.” She admitted, before her traitor brain made her continue nervously “I mean you’re so popular, I’m sure you wouldn’t have wanted to be seen here all night with a Freshman nobody anyway.”

“I don’t think you’re a nobody.” He said as he moved away from the wall, and closer to her “I think you’re funny, smart, clever and maybe a little scary sometimes, you’re one of my best friends.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, the other under her chin to make her look at him “I care about you.”

Then the girls bathroom door opened wide “Rory! What are you-oh, it’s Lily.” She said with a fake smile on her face, it didn’t reach her cold brown eyes. “Come on Rory, you promised me another dance.” She grabbed his arm and began pulling him back to the gym.

Rory looked a little annoyed at the interruption “Sorry, Lils! I’ll catch up with you later.” He turned to walk with Danielle, so she wouldn’t have to keep pulling him.

The second they were out of sight, Lily slowly slid down the locker wall and onto the floor, her heart was hammering in her chest. That was close, that was too close, she was afraid another moment would have given Rory enough time to say something stupid, which would lead to her breaking his heart. It was clear to her now, that Rory, had a crush on her.

One thought blew through her mind as she thought about it, Fuck.


	9. Crushing

Bet On Red

Book One: Cupid’s Arrow

Chapter Nine: Crushing

After taking a few calming breaths, she put on a brave face and walked back into the still crowded gym. She didn’t see Erin and Casey come by the hall, so they might still be outside talking. Rory and Danielle were dancing together, with Clint and Nat nearby keeping an eye on them, so they were out too. Trevor was nowhere to be seen, maybe he had bailed like Ajay and Heather was still not speaking to her as she danced around with a slightly preppier Amber. Nick and his date had vanished too, though as a senior, she wasn't really surprised that he was missing.

That left only one person she could safely hang around with, as she was sure that Sam and Maria wanted a little more privacy. She looked around for a few minutes before the sight of red and white caught her eye, and as she approached, she saw Sydney and her girlfriend Mia talking with her. “I'm telling you, you’ve got style.” The blonde said with a smile, her hands on her hips.

“Are you sure you mean me?” Skye said in disbelief, looking around for someone the girl had to be talking too. It was adorable and slightly sad to see the girl lacked such confidence in herself, that she had to look for the prettier girl; even when that was herself.

Mia nodded her head “Of course, I don’t see anyone else as interesting.” She grinned, looking at the girl again, examining the dress. Sydney had spoken about Mia before, and Lily had even seen her during Casey’s first game a few short weeks back; she said it then, and she’ll say it now, the girl was attractive.

Sydney just smiled at Mia “This is Skye, I’ve told you about her, I wish I could pull off half the things I’ve seen her in!” She squealed, before giggling “If I wear black lipstick, it just looks like a kid scribbled it on with a sharpie.”

Mia looked at Skye for another moment, before snapping her fingers “You’re Brian’s sister, aren’t you?” She stated, more than asked.

Skye visibly wilts under the girls gaze, barely looking up from her shadowed eyelids “You can tell?” She whispered quietly, Lily had to strain to hear it behind the music.

Mia nodded her head once “I get that, I wish I could disown my bastard of a brother too.” She said with a sigh, and a roll of her eyes “You probably know him, Max? That idiot bully from Hearst?” She confessed rather easily.

Skye widened her gaze “He and Brian used to be friends, people here hate both of them!” She pointed out.

“Yep.” Mia agreed with a smile “So I get what you’re going through, I’ll friend you on Facespace later, we can talk about it then, but right now, I want to talk about that edgy dark lipstick, it’s so striking with your hair!” She complimented. “Which is absolutely gorgeous, by the way.”

Skye visibly began turning as red as her hair.

“Oh! Lily! Come here.” Sydney waved her over from her spot by the wall, trying not to appear as if she was eavesdropping. “Mia, this is Lily, she’s a Co-Lead for the play!” She said brightly “Lily, this is my girlfriend Mia!”

Lily held out her hand for the blonde, finding they were about the same height she also looked her in the eye “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much.” She said smiling.

“Only good things right?” Mia asked, shaking her hand with a smile of her own.

“Of course, like Sydney would say anything else.” She said with a laugh, before nudging Skye with her elbow “You’re making friends Skye.”

Skye still seemed to be blushing as she mumbled “They found me, it’s making it hard to hide.”

Mia frowned a little, pursing her lips in thought before stating “That white and silver combo of your dress is something else though, very Vogue Italia.” She said with a nod of her head, a little smile crossing her face.

Sydney nodded her head too “Oh, Oh, or like, frontwoman of a 00’s punk band!” She added gleefully.

Skye frowned a little, raising a brow at the two of them “In sparkly rhinestones?”

Mia shook her head “It’s how you wear it, though the way you’re standing, it’s more like the dress is wearing you.” She commented blandly.

Skye’s frown deepened “It was my mother’s idea, I wanted something more...undead queen.” She grabbed a bunch of the skirt and let it go “Than pretty princess.” She spat.

“Look, that’s fair but you are wearing sparkles, so you might as well make the best of it, wear it in a way that no one else would. If the dress doesn’t feel like your usual style, then make it yours.” She said firmly, grinning at the girl “Stand tall, be a proud sparkly princess, that just rose from her coffin.” She said before quietly adding “If you keep hiding and hunching your shoulders like that, everyone will think your mom dressed you.”

Skye sighed a little, before standing a little straighter and a little more comfortably, before striking a half-hearted pose “Better?” She asked dully.

Mia grinned, taking a glance at Lily “What do you think? I think she’s killing it.” She asked the other blonde, she didn't like those knowing eyes.

Lily sucked in a breath, glancing at Mia and then back to Skye “I think you look so mysterious, like the lead Vampire in a romance novel.” She said softly, turning her attention away for a moment to hide her blush. It was the complete truth too, but Skye needed to hear her say it, even if it was absolutely mortifying; she needed the boost in image.

“Who told you I read those!” Skye squeaked, hiding her shocked face behind a curled hand.

“Uh...no one…” She said slowly, looking at the slightly mortified Skye before she added “I like Vampire Knight.” She said with a small shrug.

Sydney nodded her head smiling widely “Those were so good! Don’t lie Skye, everyone secretly wants to either be, or date a hot vampire.” Her voice was a little lower but no less preppy.

Skye looked from Lily to Sydney before muttering “No, Comment.” And then turning to Lily fully “Am I seriously getting goth lessons from the cheerleaders?”

Mia shrugged her shoulders “Let’s just say it would have been a crime to leave you to your own awkwardness.” She said earnestly.

“Hey, my awkwardness and I are just fine...I appreciate how confident and blunt you are though.” She admitted.

“It’s a lot of hard work, and a lot of little steps.” Mia confirmed with a slump of her shoulders as she sighed.

Skye thought about it for a moment “You mean, something like pretending to like a dress?” She asked with a raised brow.

Mia gave her a small grin “Like being so strongly yourself, that you make that dress work for you.” She confirmed with a nod.

Skye gave her a slow nod and a hesitant smile “Thanks...but I think I’ll be burning this when I get home.” She said as the smile turned to a smirk, looking down at the dress.

Mia nodded her head “If you wish, but the fact you’re looking to your next outfit is how you do style, message me sometime, and we’ll talk about our asshole brothers. Come on Sydney, I love this song.” She began walking away without a goodbye.

Sydney waved goodbye to the two of them, quickly catching up to her girlfriend and while Skye was watching them go, Lily heard a voice catch her off guard “There you are! Thought you had actually bailed.” Erin said with a smile.

“Nah, just catching up with some people.”

Erin laughed, jerking her thumb over her shoulder “Well you missed Sam Smith, being crowned Homecoming King again.” She turned to look at the teen awkwardly, trying to wave at everyone and hold crutches at the same time. “I can tell you they’re about to play one last song after this one and that’ll be the last dance of the night, so if you have someone special in mind, go ask them before someone else does.” She said with a grin, cupping her hands “I know it might seem scary, but I believe in you.” She said before walking over to Casey, who didn’t look as upset as he did a while ago.

Glancing over her shoulder at a more confidently standing Skye, she turned away before nodding her head to herself and closed her eyes to get herself pumped up. She could do this, she could ask the girl to one dance right? Surely that would be alright, she didn’t think Skye had danced much at all, so...yeah, she could do this. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned around and approached Skye confidently.

“Hey! Skye, want to dance with me?” She asked with barely a shake in her voice, she had this, she had this, just stay calm.

Skye looked at her with wide eyes, before pointing to herself “Me?” She said in disbelief.

Lily nodded her head quickly “Yes, you.” She smiled brightly “It’s the last song…”

Skye seemed to hesitate for a moment “I guess, if you don’t mind your toes getting stepped on…” She said with a small frown.

Lily frowned a little, taking the girl's slender hand “Why do you always do that? Put yourself down like that?” She asked softly, her green eyes filled with confusion.

Skye shrugged a little, not looking her in the eye “Just being honest, we gonna dance or what?” She said looking at their hands. Lily nods before escorting her to a small corner nearby where they can dance without so many people. She could hear the DJ playing something familiar but not enough to be instantly noticeable by her ears. They start dancing a little awkwardly, swaying a little from side to side in tune with the song.

“So...now what do we do?” Lily asked hesitantly, she had never been in this position before.

Skye looked up at her with a small frown, biting her lip “This isn’t really my type of music, you should see me dance to The Cure…” She admitted looking back down at their arms. “So when we were playing earlier, I wanted to ask you something, can I now?” She asked softly, barely looking up at her from under her eyelids.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” Lily responded with a small smile.

Skye played with the elbow of Lily’s suit for a moment, looking over her shoulder blue eyes refusing to meet her green “Would you rather live a lie and never be really happy, but those close to you would accept you...or would you rather speak the truth, for a chance at happiness...even if it means that everyone you love...would reject you?” Her voice was so soft, barely heard over the beat of the music.

Lily frowned a little, her brows creased together in slight worry, what could she mean by that, and it was such a deep question for a fun game. As they swayed, she couldn’t help but look down at the small redhead, wondering what was going on in her beautiful mind. “I’d tell the truth..” She whispered, noticing how the girl stiffened for a moment and then relaxed in her grip. It wasn’t much longer into the song before they started drifting a little closer together, more people started swaying into their little corner; all of them couples. “I feel kinda awkward…” Lily admitted, seeing nothing but couples sharing the dance, heads on shoulders or quick kisses being exchanged.

“Yeah, I’m not usually good at this kinda thing...I guess it’s good I’m wearing this dress though, or I’d look ridiculous next to you.” She spoke with a small smile, her blue eyes looking her outfit over.

“Thought you hated that dress.” Lily said before scooting a little closer “And you look great.”

Skye rolled her eyes with that same smile “It’s just not everyday I dance with someone like you.” Her voice was soft, which lulled Lily into her next sentence.

“You know...we’re kinda matching..” She said with a smile, she looked out to the crowd of happy couples. She sucked in a breath, she had already backed out of one thought tonight and she had to be sure of her gut with this one. “Maybe that could be us, one day.” She said without looking back at the beautiful teenager in her arms.

Skye was silent for a long moment, as they swayed in tune to the beat, just a little more awkwardly than most around them “I could be convinced.” Her voice whispered, with a small smile.

Lily snapped her head back to the girl with a shocked expression on her pink face, she was blushing “You’ve got a pretty smile.” She added, which caused the girl to blush back at her.

“I’m not pretty! I am the night!” She tried to growl at her, but it came out more of a whine as she attempted to hide her smile behind her hands. They had paused in a sea of moving couples, and her blue eyes looked at them all “I’ve never danced that way before...I’m not sure if I know how.”

Lily grinned a little, moving a little closer and taking her hands once more “Well, maybe they’re just faking it, maybe they don’t know either.” She added with a little wink. “Let’s find out.” She slowly pulled Skye a little closer, there was no way she’d have the confidence to do this under normal circumstances, but Skye had basically said that she had a chance; that she had seen her.

Skye slowly placed her hands onto Lily’s waist, they were so close together now as they stared into each other's eyes; she felt as if nothing else mattered than right here and now. She had moved her hands from her slender shoulders to her lithe hips, as they swayed lightly to the music “This...feels right.” Skye had whispered, her eyes still locked on Lily’s.

As the music begins to fade, Lily does something she’ll either regret or maybe it’ll help later, she pulls the girl in for a hug. A shocked sound escaped from Skye but, a second later, she was hugging her back just as hard. Another moment passed before she took a step away from her, the smell of Rose's filled her senses to the very core.

“What was that for?” Skye asked with a small smile, her cheeks still slightly pink.

Lily scratched the side of her face, trying not to smile too much “Just felt right, I suppose.” She admitted, looking up at her.

Skye’s smile got just a little wider “Oh...I think it was too.” She added, playing with the hem of her dress “You do look really nice today...I don’t think I told you that.” She noticed that people had started to leave the dancefloor and head home, with a glance at her silver watch she frowned “Hey...as much as I would love to spend more time...I have to go...I need to be home by midnight, or I’ll turn into a pumpkin or something.” She rolled her eyes “My parents will let Brian stay out all night, but not, Skye be home by X time.”

Lily nodded in understanding, nervously rubbing her hands together before closing her eyes “What are you doing tomorrow?” She asked quickly.

“Er...probably homework...why?” Skye’s voice was filled with confusion.

Lily took a deep breath, opening her eyes “Halloween is in two weeks, so that means haunted houses and games, and and…” She began to ramble.

Skye cocked her head to the side “Are you asking me to join you for a haunted house?” Her face began to smile again, as Lily just nodded her head “Just the two of us?” She asked, Lily nodded again, looking at her with a bit of embarrassment “Sounds fun, sure, the Faire Grounds will be open till Halloween anyway, two o’clock?” She asked with a hesitated smile.

Lily furiously nodded her head “It’s a date! Er, no, not a date, just us enjoying Halloween and the scares and the…” She shut her mouth quickly “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She squeaked, before quickly walking away. Leaving a very confused but slightly smiling Skye behind. “You me, leave, now.” She grabbed her twin on the way to the door, her face still beet red as they walked down the halls, with Erin following quickly behind.

“Woah, easy there Sis, we’re not in any real hurry, in fact I was thinking about hitting the Griddle for some food, all that dancing has worked up an appetite.” Casey said, pulling himself out of her grip “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Go to the Griddle if you want, I’m going home!” She said quickly, continuing to walk away with a little pep in her step. She just asked Skye Crandell out tomorrow, she needed to get some sleep, find the perfect Halloween day outfit! Lily had to make sure everything was going to be perfect!

She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket, a number popped up that she didn’t know ‘Hey, I had to get your info from Rory, hope that’s okay, just in case something happens, Skye.’ She read the message quickly, before slowly putting the phone away and squealing at the top of her lungs.

How could she forget to give her number to Skye!

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~

Checking her phone again to look at the time, she adjusted her top a little nervously slightly self conscious about the few people looking over at her. Looking at the shop's window to look over her hair, which she kept to the side. The black top she was wearing showed her shoulders off, but was supported by spaghetti strings. Her stone washed jeans had small stress marks by her thighs and knees, and frayed ends which hid most of her black boots. She began biting the corner of her mouth, looking at the small crowd of people milling around the Faire grounds.

“You’re here.” A smooth voice said in surprise, causing Lily to look up at the redhead who was smiling a little at her. Skye was wearing all black today, though her shirt had a little silver stripe across her chest. “I’m not gonna lie...I thought you might not come.” She admitted a little shyly looking up at her with bright blue eyes.

Lily gave her a smile back “Of course I’m here, I made a promise.” She smiled at the girl, closing her eyes and tilting her head “I always try to keep them.” She opened her eyes to look at the faire nearby. “So what should we do first?” She asked curiously.

Skye shrugged her shoulders, before giving her a smirk “I think someone said Haunted House.” She said barely laughing, likely at Lily’s worrisome expression.

Lily began scratching the side of her cheek “I did say that didn’t?” She said shyly, in the back of her mind she began trying to build up her confidence to go into a dark, tight and most of all gory building “Do you like this time of year?” She asked as they slowly began working her way to the large barn. Coupled with her slight anxiety, and colstraphopia, she hoped that Skye got a kick out of this experience.

Skye followed beside her, matching her steps as they walked along the dirt path “Eh, I love the weather, the decorations but I’m not a fan of people.” She explained, raising a brow at a mother pulling her child away from them “Something that I do everyday, becomes trendy for a month.” She almost rolled her eyes as they stood in line “What about you?”

Lily gave her a little smile “There is something about the turn of autumn, that crispness in the air and the fall of leaves, most of all, I like that winter is coming on.” She said with a little pep in her step. “That and everything smells like cinnamon!”

Skye just laughed, like little chimes, they stood in line quietly soaking in the atmosphere for a few minutes as the line got shorter and shorter “You’re not a fan of scary stuff are you?” She asked after Lily had jumped at a scream within the walls of the barn.

Lily swallowed thickly, her green eyes darting from the offending barn to the small redhead beside her “What, no, I love scary stuff, I have nerves of steel.” She jumped again at the sound of a chainsaw starting up “Okay, I lied.” She squeaked, her eyes widening.

Skye raised a brow at her, her blue eyes soft with understanding “We don’t have to do this, you know?” She said gently as they took another step forward in line. 

Lily shook her head “It’s just a haunted house, they’re just actors, it’ll be fine.” She began nodding her head as she tried to block out the sounds of the scream. “Besides, you’ll have fun.” She turned to her with a forced smile on her face.

Skye didn’t say anything as they gave a pair of tickets to the person at the front, who was wearing a cloak and not speaking, only holding his hand out and then slowly opening the wooden door. As they came into the dark hall, Lily felt something soft and warm slip into her hand “No one will believe you.” Skye’s husky voice said gently as they walked forward.

The hallway was only lit with dark red lights, giving it a dark unsettling feeling, as chains and wire shifted in a non-existent breeze. A soft low music was pumping through the room, they only let enough people in at a time that you shouldn’t come in contact with others; just the actors. She could barely see anything, so she didn’t notice something walking behind them until she heard the heavy breathing. With a bit of a shake she looked backwards to see a horribly disfigured man towering over them “LUNCH!” His deep voice boomed at them, which made her jump away in fear, pulling Skye with her as she quickly ducked into another room.

The room was like one big cage, she heard a door slam shut behind her, with something heavy banging on it afterwards. Within the big cage was a gurney, a woman with long wild hair was swaying back and forth on it. She didn’t seem to notice them though as she began muttering under her breath, then began shaking terribly and puking blood all over the floor in front of her. In the back of her mind she knew this was all fake, she knew no one was in any real danger, but her instincts were screaming at her. Especially when the girl looked up at them with NO FACE, just a mouth. “Nope!” She squeaked, pulling an amused Skye along with her again.

“Lily, it’s alright, remember they’re just-” Skye started before being cut off by an actor getting really close to her and letting out a roaring howl. Even the queen of darkness jumped away from the sudden scare her blue eyes wide with fear as the actor made a swipe at them. This time she pulled Lily away from the deranged man, who was only being held back with a collar wrapped around his neck, though he was surely trying his damnedest to get at them. “Okay, they’re really committed.” She confessed a little shakily.

Lily nodded swiftly, pulling Skye a little closer, not that the girl was complaining at all by that fact. It continued for sometime, feeling like they were being herded by the actors towards the end of the House. They came across the Chainsaw man she had heard from the outside, though he wasn’t working on them, no the actually working chainsaw was shredding a side of meat, blood and flesh flying all over his little corner in the barn. A few more jumpscares came their way too as they rounded corners or came across doorways, most of the actors were either zombies, or horribly disfigured.

“Will you play with me?” A voice asked as they came to an alcove where a slender clean hand came out of the bared cell. “He won’t play with me, he won’t, will you?” When the owner of the voice slammed into the door “Please, Please, Please!” She screamed, howling with mad laughter as Lily scrambled away “Don’t go...come back!”

The next corner had what remained of a person, his body torn in two and arm missing, which was suddenly dropped next to them. It caused Lily to look up, the figure on the ceiling wasn’t human as strobe lights went off. She looked like a spider with a face that got her to scream in fear. The next room wasn’t much better as a man was howling in pain from an electric chair shocking him to death! It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, it wasn’- OMG I’M GOING TO DIE!

She was shaking like a leaf as they hopefully came to the final corner, where a deep rich red light filled the room; it looked like a church. Standing at the altar was a man wearing a priests uniform, though she could see his skin was very white and his eyes were black. “Welcome, I do hope you enjoyed yourselves, in my little slice of Hell.” His voice came from everywhere in the room, as he stared down at them, not moving a muscle, his mouth not moving. “Please come back, we’d love to have you…stay forever.” This time the actor did move, pulling what looked like a leash and collar from the altar.

“Nope!” Lily said looking for the exit, and pulling Skye along with her as she did. The door was locked though, as she tried her hardest to pull and push on the metal.

“Who said you could leave….we’re not done...playing…” A familiar voice caught her off guard, the same voice from the cell earlier, the woman looked like a Bellatrix Lestrange stand-in as she twisted herself around a corner. A large man came from a hole in the wall, a bloody chainsaw in his hands and a twisted grinning clown mask covered his face.

More were coming too, zombies, howling snarling men on leashes and clowns, fucking clowns, dripping in blood. Lily couldn’t tell if she was screaming, if Skye was screaming, or if anyone was screaming as she felt the room begin to close in on her. She felt strangely heavy, and then she felt nothing for the longest time.

“Miss. Davis? Miss. Davis can you hear me?” A voice was calling out to her, she could feel something, someone was touching her arm, another touching her neck. “Miss. Davis? Miss. Daivs, can you tell me where you are? Or what today is?”

She started blinking rapidly, trying to take in surroundings as everything slowly seemed to bleed back into existence. She nodded her head and closed her eyes to stop the assault of colors “I-I...don’ feel..” She mumbled before learching once, something was pressed to her mouth and she vomited.

“It’s okay Miss. Davis, that’s actually a good sign.” The voice said gently, a hand rubbing her back as she retched again and again. “Feeling better?” She slowly opened her eyes, and nodded her head as she took in the fact she was in the medical tent on location. “What’s today?”

“The nineteenth.” She whispered, she felt cold and clammy, the taste of vomit didn’t help.

“Good, what’s your full name?”

“Lily Annabell Davis.” She answered.

“I want you to look at me, follow my finger with your eyes.” The young man held his finger out, which she followed effortlessly as he moved from side to side then up and down. “Good, does anything hurt?” He asked pulling a cuff out to check her blood-pressure.

“No...where’s…”

He jerked his head to the front of the tent “Your girlfriend, she can’t come inside, but she’s been out there since they brought you in here, she didn’t want to let go of your hand either.” He chuckled a little, pumping a few times and examining her numbers “Apparently she gave Ben a pretty good punch in the nose after you dropped out.” He remarked lightly “Your numbers are fine, do you faint often?”

“Kinda...” She said, taking everything in and breathing out “She isn’t...my girlfriend.” She looked towards the front of the tent, where she could barely see a pacing Skye.

The medic didn’t comment on her relationship, merely nodding his head “Well, you’re fine then, if you feel dizzy or nauseous at all, I recommend you either sit down or come back here, should you be in the area.” He said before turning to the front, a crying kid was bleeding from his knee.

Lily took a long minute before slowly pulling herself to her feet, closing her eyes at the sudden black-spots in her vision and allowing her body to naturally right-itself. With a shaky step she moved towards the front, by the time she got there, the shaking had stopped. “Hey.” She said softly to the freaking out redhead, who had paused and shot to her with a hug.

“I’m so, so, so, sorry!” She mumbled around her middle, her face hidden by her shirt “It’s all my fault, we should have never-”

Lily just patted her on the back as she enjoyed the warm hug, the smell of roses filling her being “It’s fine...I didn’t know my calstrophia would act up like that…” She confessed as she pulled the girl back a little “It’s my fault, don’t blame yourself.”

Skye pulled back with a frown on her face and her eyebrows narrowed, either in worry or anger, Lily couldn’t tell “Why did you go in then!” She said loudly, moving out of the way of the tent, to sit on a nearby bench. “You could have told me, we could have done something else!”

“I wanted to see you smile.” Lily admitted rather lamely “I ruined our day.”

Skye shook her head “No, they ruined it.” She hissed, her features glaring at the barn where the Haunted House was. “They shouldn’t crowd people like that, even if they aren’t supposed to touch you, it was too much.” She placed the back of her hand on her brow “I’m taking you home, I’m calling an Uber.” She said, pulling her phone out of her purse.

Lily reached over and lowered the phone “No...let’s stay for a while longer, carve a pumpkin or something, get a funnel cake…” She said trying to force a smile “Once I get some sugar in me, I’ll be right as rain.”

Skye didn’t seem very convinced but she nodded once, offering her hand to the blond “Come on then, I’ll buy you a funnel cake and some water.” She said with a gentle smile “If that doesn’t make you feel better, we’re going home.”

“Deal.”

Skye forced her to sit down in the food area of the faire as she stood in line, allowing Lily sometime to play with her phone. A few minutes drifted by before the smell of delicious fried sweetbread filled her nose, and said object was set in front of her “One funnel cake, and a bottle of water.” She held the cold bottle out to her, another held in her hand.

“You didn’t get a funnel cake?” She asked with a crease in her brows.

“No, water’s-”

Lily pried a corner off and set it down on a napkin in front of Skye “Have some, they’re tasty.” She smiled, taking a bite of the warm confection and screwing the top of her bottle off. Skye just sighed at her, taking a small bite of her piece and they ate in silence. “That feels better.” She admitted, swallowing another gulp of the cold water.

“Good, I’m glad, let’s just sit here for a while longer though.” Skye said, taking a drink of her own bottle. With a nod, they rested for a while longer, the funnel cake gone and the water soon followed “That was...extreme…” She said suddenly, looking at the barn again.

Lily nodded her head with a pout “I can’t believe I fainted.” She said with a blush on her face.

Skye glanced at her with a blush of her own “I can’t believe they got me to scream.” She said with a hint of wonder, not really paying attention as she lightly grabbed the other girls hand “I think I might have been worse if it wasn’t for you, your deathgrip kept me grounded.”

Lily blushed even further, looking away as she felt the soft hand intertwined with hers “Are you kidding? If it wasn’t for you, I would have started screaming and crying after that first jumpscare.” She laughed a little, rubbing her thumb against Skye’s hand.

Skye smiled a little at her, glancing down at their hands “You sure you’re feeling better?”

“One hundred percent, I saw some rigged games earlier, want to play some?” She asked with a big grin on her face. Together they played a few broken games, like ring toss, or the milk jugs, they each won small things like keychains, lanyards and small stuffed animals, that didn’t quite feel right.

“These things are such a waste of money.” Skye grumbled, tossing the cheap animal in the garbage. Lily usually would defend any stuffed creature, but these felt stiff and the fur was kinda scratchy. “It could just be a sign of getting older, noticing that the carnival sucks.” She shrugged her shoulders, glancing down at her phone with a frown. "We've got some more time, want to do anything else?"

"Hayride?" At the redheads nod, they boarded the cart and took a long ride around the farm. A few other people rode with them, but everyone was quietly talking to each other. Little children were missing from this particular outing, and it made it easy to lose oneself in the silence. “Can I ask something?” The blond looked over at the girl sitting next to her, a little space remained between them.

“Sure.” Skye shifted a little to look at her.

Lily took a moment to steel her nerves before speaking quietly “That question, about living a lie...why’d you ask?” Her voice was gentle, just like the expression on her features.

Skye looked away from her for a moment, off towards the slowly setting sun “I want to tell you, but...I can’t...not yet anyway...give me more time...Lily.” She spoke softly, lowering her head just a little “Are you hungry?” Skye asked, trying to change the subject as the cart came to a stop.

“I could eat, did you have something in mind?” Lily helped her down and they started for the exit, the Faire was going to be closing soon regardless.

Skye grinned at her “McDonalds.” She pointed to the double arches in the distance “My parents never eat there, they’d rather die.” She confessed with a bit of a blush. Lily just nodded at her following happily as they made their way to one of the few fast-food places in the area. Other than her small stint of fainting, the cheap games and the loud faire grounds, this day would always bring a small smile to her face. After all, this was their first date, one hopefully of many.

~HSS~XX~CA~XX~HSS~XX~CA~

For the next couple of days she was floating on a bit of a high, smiling from ear to ear and walking on air. Even working with Danielle didn’t seem to drag her down, that was until she sat down on Wednesday for lunch. The delicious grilled chicken sandwich and fries was staring at her but then she looked up and saw something that brought her back to reality. Ajay was barking at Clint about his acting ability “Quick! You’re giving a monologue, there’s a chair! Incorporate it!” He basically screamed, causing many people to look over in alarm. Clint starts stammering, but Ajay doesn’t give him any time to think “Chair, come up with something good!” He crossed his arms as he towered over the smaller Sophomore. 

Lily blinked owlishly at the Director before slowly whispering “He’s finally lost it….” Everyone looked at her as she brought the sandwich to her lips “I’m surprised it took so long.” She said dreamily and took a bite.

Ajay deflated a little, hunching his shoulders and sitting down across from her “There’s a good reason, I can promise you that.” He said before slamming his head on the table.

Nick sighed, placing his hand on his back with a look of concern on his face “He’s failing math.” He whispered to the group, patting him once as he did. 

Lily slowly placed her sandwich down and creased her brows as she thought of something to say “Ajay, it’s gonna be alright, everyone struggles.” She said wiping her hands with a napkin with a small frown “You shouldn’t take it out on Clint, though.” 

Ajay’s head shot up to glare at her “No, you don’t understand.” He said with a small frown, that caused him to bang his head on the table again “My grade is so bad….that...I can’t direct the play...and if I can’t find a replacement…” He breathed out a sigh “The show is off.”

With those four words, what had once been a dreamy day, dissolved into a nightmare.


	10. X+2=Y

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Ten: X+2=Y

Everyone silently stared at their former director, only Nick and Erin didn’t seem all that surprised by what was going on. Ajay slumped in the plastic chair with his head resting between his hands, elbows propped on the table in front of him. His glasses taken off tossed haphazardly onto a math book beside him “I bombed a big test this week…” He said gently “I was scraping by...but now it’s over…” He sighed deeply, leaning further into his hands.

Lily nodded in understanding, Casey had been furiously working to keep his math grade from slipping too. Any and all extracurricular could be suspended in the result of failure to achieve a passing grade, luckily she kept a firm upper B average all her other courses considered; Math and Gym being her lowest. “Where do we go from here?” She said finally, a concerned look on her face.

Nick spoke up as Ajay just silently stared at the wood on the table “We get a new director, this has happened in the past, it’ll happen again.” He said with a small frown, the hand still on Ajay’s shoulder “If you guys know anyone who might be a good fit, let Mr. Olson know.” 

Rory slammed his fist onto the table causing everyone to jump “There has to be something else!” He snarled, his usually peaceful face transformed into one filled with anger and confusion “Isn’t there any way we can talk to Mr. Olson? Plead your case?” He looked from face to face, no one seemed to come up with anything on the spot.

Clint spoke after a moment “What about an online petition?” He asked shyly, looking up at the still furious looking Rory. “Like a million signatures, they should allow Ajay to keep directing.” He continued at a few confused looks.

Ajay just shook his head, after laying a hand on Rory’s fist so he couldn’t raise it again “This isn’t negotiable, starting next Rehearsal, I won’t be there, period.” He said with little emotion in his voice, a blank look on his face.

Erin looked across the table to him with confusion “How can you be failing that badly?” She said loud enough to hear, but soft enough to not be her usual brash voice. “Didn’t you win some huge academic awards or something?” Everyone else looked from her to Ajay.

Who nodded his head “Yeah for Science, History and English.” He responded lazily.

“So…” Skye said softly from her place next to Nick, her blue eyes shifting from Ajay’s figure to Lily, where she turned slightly red and looked away once more. “Anything that doesn’t involve math.” 

Lily smiled a little as Skye continued to look away, before shifting her attention back on Ajay “Why didn’t you ask for help before this?” She reached across the table, to grab his forearm and his attention. 

Ajay placed his hand on her’s and gave her a small smile of his own “I’m usually able to fix these kinds of problems alone.” He confessed, leaning back in his plastic chair “I was just trying to set a good example…” He dragged a hand down his face.

“When in reality you were too embarrassed to ask for help.” Erin finished for him, before shaking her head with a small chuckle “Ajay, it’s okay!” She laughed a little louder “It isn’t the end of the world, I’m helping you study for the rest of the week, the rest of the month if I have to!” She gave him a big smile.

Nat looked at her in confusion “Isn’t it too late? I mean he’s already been kicked off…” She voiced gently.

“That’s the solution! Erin you’re a genius!” Rory said with a big grin on his face “Once we get his grade acceptable, he’ll be allowed to come back!” He looked over clasping his hand onto Ajay’s shoulder “Even if we get another Director, he can still come back to assist, be a part of the play.” He grinned more, shaking the still lazy looking former director “Ajay, isn’t this great!”

Ajay shifted from looking to Erin to looking at Rory “Look, no offense, but this isn’t really your guy’s problem.” He spoke barely looking up, reaching over and slipping his black framed glasses on.

Lily frowned “No offense, but this is all our problem.” She looked at him with her brows creased “Like it or not, you go down.” She pointed at him, prodding his shoulder “We all go down too.” She sighed deeply, before sucking in a big breath “I’ll help too!”

Rory just laughed at her, not a chuckle but a deep belly laugh “Lily, you’re absolutely horrible at math.” He said with a shake of his head.

Lily puffed her cheeks out at him, her face shifting red in embarrassment “I can still help!” She barked back, crossing her arms and looking away. “Remember we’re doing this for Ajay, whether he likes it or not!”

Ajay jerked up, looking at her with a frown “Don’t I get a say in this?” He asked, before jumping backwards as everyone turned back to look at him.

“No!”

Rory grinned “Let’s meet tomorrow after school.” He prodded Ajay once more “In the Library.” Before he got up and grabbed his mostly finished tray “I’m going to go join Danielle, you skip, and I’ll never forgive you.” He said before walking away.

The rest of lunch passed by rather peacefully, as did her class in Science “Hey.” She said sliding into her usual spot next to Skye in the back of History.

The red head gave her a small smile, blue peeking out through the red “Hey yourself.” She said shyly, her slender fingers playing with the page of a book, they were talking about the Civil War this week. Though she still felt drawn to look at her as they listened to Miss. Holly explains the worst of the battles and their causes or repercussions. Skye had looked good this morning when they had sat together on the bus, even now after the majority of school had passed she still looked good.

She had her beautiful red hair pulled into a high ponytail with a black tie and a little black band with a skull on the side; though she had twin bangs framing her face. She wore an orange cardigan over a pretty black dress, with a black belt and a grinning pumpkin buckle. Her notorious black combat boots were paired with black and orange thigh-highs that went under the skirt of her dress. All in all, Skye looked like a princess of Halloween-Town, which suited the girl just fine.

“I had fun, Saturday.” Lily said quietly as they were scratching away on a quick chapter quiz, though Miss. Holly didn’t really take them seriously.

Skye was furiously twitching her fingers to rock the pencil back and forth as she thought on the questions. When she heard Lily, she gave her the barest of smiles “I did too.” She glanced back towards her paper, then back at her green eyes “I’m still sorry about the Haunted Hou-” She didn’t finish as Lily had bumped her with her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lily said at her startled expression, giving her a soft look with a gentle smile “The blame rests with me, I don’t have an attack often, usually because I fight it back or try to focus elsewhere.” She confessed quietly, looking down at the worn wooden desk “As long as I can move, I’m usually alright.”

Skye listened intently, nodding her head as she had spoken “It’s okay Lily, everyone has a fear, everyone has skeletons...you know more than a few of mine.” She whispered that last part really quietly, her blue eyes narrowed in confusion “Yet, haven’t turned in fear or disgust, from me..” She tapped her pencil on the wooden desk, before turning away. “Can we talk about this later...I need to focus, we have a test on Friday.”

Lily gave her a sad smile, there were the infamous walls that Skye had too, every now and then she’d manage to wiggle her way around them. “Sure Skye, no worries.” She turned back to her own book, she was already prepared for the test anyway, having read through most of the book in interest.

“Hey Lily!” Miss Holly called out as the bell rang “Mind staying for a moment, I need to talk to you about something.” She waved her over to her cluttered desk which was filled with nick nacks and photos.

Shouldering her bag she gave a small wave to the still thinking Skye, who barely waved back as she headed for her last class of the day; Science. “Whatcha need Miss. Holly?” She asked, giving her favorite teacher a big smile.

Miss Holly watched her for a long moment with bright blue eyes, before smiling back “You’re my top student.” She said leaning back in her chair “Out of your year, you have the highest average, including class participation.” She commented, folding her hands over her lap “I couldn’t help but look at the rest of your grades, have you considered pursuing a career in History?”

Lily just blushed and laughed a little, rubbing the back of her neck as she thought of her answer “Well I’m only a Freshman ma’am, so I haven’t given it too much thought, but I have given the idea of maybe teaching or Anthropology.” She admitted a little shyly.

“Teaching? What made you consider that?” Miss Holly had asked with a raised brow.

Lily shrugged her shoulders “I know the money isn’t great, and it’s stressful, dealing with both parents and students...but I can’t help but feel that taking an interest and turning it into a passion...that’s something that few people can boast.” She jerked her thumb back to their little table “Skye-”

“I’m well aware that Miss Crandall struggles with this subject, I’ve even looked back into her academic history.” She tapped her index finger against her hand in thought, looking over her frames at the young teen “However, she has better scores this year so far.” She mused with a small smile “So either, she is suddenly understanding a subject she’s struggled with, or perhaps she is getting some help.” She cocked her brow as the girl turned a bright shade of red “You could make a fine teacher one day, something to consider.” She had said reaching over and passing her a yellow slip “Now run along, don’t be late for Gym.”

With the reinforcement from Miss Holly, even Gym didn’t seem as bad as usual though she was happy it ended rather quickly comparatively. With Ajay sacked as the Director, they didn’t have Rehearsals until a replacement could be found; even if they took a week off, they were already ahead of schedule in plenty of areas. So she would actually manage to get home to give Ghost a walk before it got dark, sounds like she was taking her bundle of fluff to the park.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Skye asked the second Lily had slid into her seat on the bus, the redhead was already holding out the usual aux-splitter she carried in her bag. Which she plugged into her phone this time, they had agreed to listen to Lily’s music in the morning and hers in the afternoon; unless they had rehseral. The sounds of pumping bass filled her senses instantly, though they were lower than usual, she recognized the song from MCR right away.

Lily nodded her head to the music “Shoot.” She said with a small grin, leaning back in her seat, being the last on the bus meant they usually were the last ones off in the afternoon; so they had plenty of time.

“This Friday I’m getting dragged to this stupid annual company dinner with my parents, basically I have to pretend to be something I’m not so we can impress the other Moneybags.” She sighed leaning her head against the glass of the window “I already know how my parents are going to handle this too, I’ll have to be dressed up like a preppy little doll and barely speak.” She rolled her bright blue eyes, as they shined in the afternoon light “Any ideas on what I should do for small talk?” She cast her gaze to Lily.

Who shrugged her shoulder with a creased look on her face “Why can’t you just talk about what you like, like the theatre?” She asked, confused.

Skye barely shook her head against the window “That’s miles too far away from the image my parents want to project.” She mumbled, looking down at the grey pleather in front of her.

Lily frowned “That’s a huge part of what you do outside of school though, you love Theatre Tech!” She cried, the music forgotten to the background of her mind. “Like not talking about it, would be like hiding a part of yourself.”

Skye sighed deeply “Lily, my parents want me to hide those parts of me, the not-normal ones.” She played with her leather bracelet that she had seen her wear a few times before “They don’t want me, they want the perfect daughter, anything to make them look successful.” She explained emotionlessly, her slender fingers playing with the leather, anything to keep her from looking at Lily.

The blonde frowned further, her mind drifting to the memory of Skye’s parents abandoning that night, they were what caused the beautiful redhead to have such low self esteem and a desire to hide away. “It isn’t right.” She whispered furiously “You should be able to let your true self shine.” She moved her hand over to lightly grip her arm.

Skye didn’t flinch away, didn’t react even, she just slipped further into her depression “I wish my parents thought like that.” She barely breathed out, her dull blue eyes looked so tired, a small tear was pooled in the eye she could see. “It makes me sick.” She admitted after a long minute “How fake they are, trying to impress people they mock later…” She took a deep breath, a sob rolling through her body “I-Is it sad that...part of me looks forward to these dinners...cause it’s the only time they act like they love me…” Her lip trembled as she whispered, her blue eyes looked up desperately to her green. 

Lily moved in an instant, hugging the small redhead close “Oh Skye…” She whispered back, trying her damndest to pick an emotion, anger or sorrow. “I am so...so sorry.” She rocked the girl, who was doing her best to keep from crying.

“I’m glad you saw us that night...I’m glad you talked to me about it...I don’t know if I would be able to deal with this alone.” Skye whispered into her emerald green hoodie, small hands grabbing the fabric desperately. “Do you...do you ever wish for different parents?”

Lily sucked in a deep breath, an old fear settling in her stomach before she lightly shook her head “No...No, I was lucky to get the Davis family…” She admitted, seeing the girl move a little, her face filled with confusion “Me and Casey are adopted, they’re the only family we know...but they chose us.” She explained softly, a small smile on her face “We could have been split up, we could have it much worse...I’m….grateful to them...even if they can be annoying and overprotective.” She teased a little, trying to get her to smile.

All it seemed to do is make Skye frown more, her eyes drifting out to nowhere “I’m jealous...Honestly, from what I’ve heard about your parents, I wish they could adopt me too.” She whispered quietly, her hand still filled with the hoodie fabric “It’s sad...that I wish I could have a story like Harry Potter or Matilda...someone to take me away…” She closed her eyes, and continued to take deep breaths, not noticing that she was now effectively laying her head in Lily’s lap. “Can’t wait for this week to be over…”

As she softly sighed, her phone went off, it was a bit of a challenge to get at it without pushing Skye off or making it more noticeable at where she was resting. With a flick of her wrist and a quick pattern, she looked at her green screen with a raised brow “Ajay just texted me.” She noted with a small smile “Looks like someone finally caught up.”

“What do you mean?” Skye asked lazily, barely looking up.

“He’s never had a phone before, he’s making sure I know which Library I’m going to tomorrow.” She commented before tapping away and pocketing her phone again.

Skye smiled a little at her “You guys are saints for that, even if you can’t do math.” She said with a bit of a laugh “Maybe I should help you out more, you know I’m not a bad hand at it.” Her blue eyes didn’t seem as painful as before, so that was a plus.

Lily just grinned “I dunno, me and Case do a pretty good job most of the time, I might have to take you up on it though, you do help quite a bit when I'm stuck.” She patted the girls shoulder with her hand “This is a good song.” She noticed, as the melody of Blitzkrieg Bop filled her ears. They sat quietly and enjoyed the music for a long time, till they were the only ones left on the bus “Hey, this is your stop coming up.” She whispered to the girl who looked like she was taking a nap.

“Huh, oh, yeah.” She went to move, then froze, looked around for a moment “Am I laying down?” She asked confused, her blue eyes took notice of the metal ceiling in front of her.

“Happened when you were about to cry, you kinda just slid into my lap.” Lily shrugged her shoulders with a small smile “I didn’t mind, so I didn’t say anything.” She explained rather easily as the girl went to get up, though she was beet red as she did.

“Oh.” She squeaked, straightening her clothes and her hair “Um...thanks again...for letting me vent...see you tomorrow?” She asked looking up as she played with her bag, waiting for the bus to come to a stop.

“Always.” She grinned at the eyeroll she got “Bye Skye.”

“Bye Lily.”

The second the doors closed behind Skye, the driver glanced back at her with a bit of a smile "You're so crushing." He said with a chuckle. Lily refused to answer him other than blushing furiously and hiding behind the seat.

XX

“Operation ‘Save Ajay’s Grade’ is cleared for initiation!” Erin said seriously as she slammed a stack of math books on the table they were all sitting around. “That trigonometry had better watch itself, cause we’re gunning for it and when we’re through, it won’t stand a chance.” She continued looking down at them all “Moral support, ready?” She turned to Lily who nodded, a serious expression on her pixie face, Erins dark eyes shifted to Rory “Lieutenant?” He nodded as well “Gunny?” Danielle folded her arms across her chest, as she leaned back into her chair “Commander?” 

“Ready.” Nick growled, this was the first time Lily had seen the usual prankster of the group not only with a serious expression but he was also wearing glasses “Let’s get started, it would be folly to not see where you stand at the moment, Ajay, what are you currently struggling with?” He asked, flipping the book open “If I’m right you guys should be about here right?” He propped it up for them to see.

“That would be correct.” Erin confirmed, pointing to the regarding chapter “That’s what our next test will be on.”

Nick nodded “Alright, so to be simple, we’re gonna focus on what’s coming up and then round back to what you failed later before the finals.” He explained, looking up at Ajay who nodded his head in understanding “Can you do any of these practice problems here at the beginning?” He pushed the book forward and let the teen examine it.

A long minute later Ajay looked up with a calm expression “Nope.” He said simply, which made Lily want to slam her head into the table for comic-effect, but Nick beat her to it. “Sorry, these words just sound like nonsense to me.” He admitted scratching the side of his head as he gazed at the equations. 

Erin frowned as she looked at her copy of the book “Okay, well you’re supposed to use these ratios, Sine equals opposite over hypotenuse.” She pointed on her copy, showing him where she was looking.

“Right, Soh-Cah-Toa.” Lily said trying to follow along, this was Junior level math afterall.

“Oh! I remember a mnemonic for this.” Rory piped up a grin on his face “Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owners Approach, Soh-Cah-Toa.” He repeated once more, but Ajay didn’t look like it had clicked. Nick continued from there, trying his best to basically reteach the lesson to Ajay and even Lily felt confusion at all the big words and concepts floating from the book.

“I’m not even taking this course and I actually understand this now.” Danielle said as she was looking at the book with Rory, following along with Nick. “Ajay, here, this has a step by step.” She pointed out his book by turning the page.

Nick quickly solved a problem and passed it over to him “Does any of that make sense?” He asked with a raised brow. “Do you want to try one on your own?”

Ajay shook his head as he narrowed his gaze at the numbers on the page “I don’t...I don’t understand what is even happening here, what does Sine mean?” He asked barely looking up at them.

Danielle opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again “How did you get this far and not understand that?” She whispered confused.

“I didn’t pass, remember?” Ajay snapped, running a hand down his face “This is hopeless.”

“That just means we’ll have to start a little earlier, it’s fine.” Nick sighed flipping a few pages “Okay, we’re gonna take this from the top and you have to stop me if you get confused or we will get absolutely nowhere.” He pointed out, tapping his pencil before starting once more.

They get about twenty minutes in before Ajay just looks absolutely lost “Wait, but it says right here that the angle is zero on this triangle.” He pointed out.

“That's the Theta symbol Ajay.” Lily quietly piped up, pointing at the differences between the two. “If the angle was zero there wouldn’t be a triangle.” She reminded him with a small worried smile.

“Right! Yeah, no I knew that.” Ajay quickly amended though his eyes still moved across the book in total confusion.

Erin slammed a hand on the table “Don’t just nod your head when you’re still confused, we’re trying to help, you have to let us.” She snapped, pointing to Nick “Keep going.”

Lily watched helplessly as the study session slowly dissolved into a complete and utter mess, Nick and Erin doing their best to explain what was going on. Rory and Danielle offered another perspective having not learned the material either, she was completely lost and really hoped she wouldn’t have to take this course.

Finally Ajay just leaned back in his chair with a helpless expression across his face, his brown eyes glossed over in a haze “What even is math?” He whispered, before getting louder “What does this have to do with life? It’s just made up right?” He looked from one person to the next completely confused.

Danielle just put her face in her hands “You’re fucking kidding me right?” She snarled, muffling a scream.

Ajay didn’t even flinch at her, he would have usually snapped at her to watch her language “Numbers aren’t real...nothing is real.” He said finally, going completely limp in his chair.

Lily put a hand on her head and frowned deeply “This is making my head hurt now….” She mumbled, looking over at Nick who had tossed his glasses onto his book.

“That’s enough, everyone stop, we need to take a break.” He glanced at his watch and flinched a little “We honestly should have taken a break about an hour ago.” He pointed at Ajay “You go outside and get some air.” He then moved to point at her “You go with him, make sure he doesn’t keep thinking about math, he needs to let his mind relax.”

Lily nodded her head “Come on, we’re going on a walk.” She said standing up and prodding him with her finger.

“Take him to the art gallery across the street, that should keep his mind clear, while we...try figuring something out.” Rory explained rubbing his temples, with a small frown “He made my head hurt too.” He chuckled a little as they headed for the exit.

“I shouldn’t take a break though, I still don’t-” He was paused by her fist landing on the top of his head “Ouch, hey!” He glared at her as she continued to push him out the door.

“Stop thinking about math.” She said simply, with a small shrug in her shoulders “Or I’ll hit you again.”

“Wow, you’re not in a good mood today.” Ajay observed with a rub at his jaw.

Lily gave him a deadpanned look “I’ve got a headache and don’t like Math to begin with, I don’t know why I even offered to help, I’m absolutely useless right now.” She observed walking down the stone steps, onto the sidewalk.

“Still the fact that you’re here is actually nice Lily, especially since you’re not gonna try to force my head to eat more numbers.” He laughed following in her steps towards the Art Gallery across the street; Uptown Gallery.

It wasn’t very big, but they did have some rather impressive looking amature art inside their brick walls, sitting at the desk near the front was...well...Lily had taken a moment to look at them over, and came to the conclusion they were gender-ambiguous. “Welcome! I’m Cameron, let me know if you have any questions, I’m just a call away.” They gave them both a smile.

Ajay looked at them for a moment, before snapping his fingers at the shaved teenager “I’ve seen you before! We had English last year right? You’re from Hearst!” He pointed out.

Cameron cocked their head with a small frown, looking him up and down “Psychology, maybe?” They offered with a raised brow.

Ajay nodded his head, bringing his fist into his open palm “That’s it!” He laughed a little “Glad that’s cleared up, it would have bothered me.” He explained easily.

“Oh don’t worry, it would have done the same for me.” They laughed back, before remembering something “Oh! Please no flash-photography.”

Lily nodded her head in understanding, before rubbing her chin “Does anyone even use flash though? I always keep it off, cause I look bad with it on, like it makes your face seem way oilier than it is.” She continued at Ajay’s confused face as they began walking through the exhibit.

Ajay paused at a statue with a frown on his face, he watched for another moment before huffing “I hate this kind of art, I can’t even understand what the artist is trying to express here!” He crossed his arms as he glowered. “What is this even supposed to be?”

Lily just glanced up at him with a coy smirk “A kid failing math.” She snarked easily “ See you notice his glasses? It even looks like he’s got his fists balled up in frustration.” She laughed at the look of betrayal on his face.

“Oh is that right?” He asked, taking another look at the statue “No, I think I see it now, a young actress crashing to the floor after knocking over a costume rack.” He grinned back at her shocked expression “You’ll notice her panicked thrashing capture within the stone so vividly.” He moved his hand towards the statue.

She cocked her hip at him with a sneer “I wasn’t thrashing that bad, and I didn’t trip Danielle pushed me!” She snapped with a cross in her arms, taking a look at the official card below “Besides we were both wrong, it’s a...scarred wound?” She read with confusion on her face “Looks nothing like it, but whatever.” She rolled her eyes, moving ahead to the next item on display.

Ajay held up his hand looking from his flesh to the stone “Yeah, I’ve got one on my hand, no match here.” He laughed before catching up to her. “Wanna know how I got these scars?” He said dramatically.

“Broken glass? Or maybe the Batman?” She laughed at his dorkiness.

Ajay shook his head before making a wrong noise “Camp when I was little, got it from a plastic sword believe it or not.” He held his hand up, she had to look closely but she could see the faint traces of scar tissue “I’ve never seen murderous intent in a seven year old before.” He laughed a little at the memory.

Lily raised a brow at him with a hand on her hip “Did you piss him off or something?” She asked with a grin “I can see how that might have happened…” She trailed off.

Ajay shook his head “Nothing so dramatic, I think he took acting far too seriously and then decided to not pay attention when they told us to be careful with prop weapons.” He said easily, as they looked from one painting or sculpture to the other.

“Well, you should just be happy it wasn’t worse, he could’ve taken out an eye.” She pointed out, before nodding at the painting she was looking at “Hey, take a picture of me in front of this, I think it’s pretty cool.” She made a pose holding up a peace-sign with a grin on her face.

“Sure, give me a second.” Ajay pulled out his phone, where he was still for a few long seconds “Wait! This is a video! Why did it change all on its own like that.” He said confused as he started tapping away on buttons.

“You’re like my grandpa.” She laughed, breaking her pose with a snort.

Ajay rolled his with a small frown “Hey, sorry I’m new to this whole thing.” He pulled up the video to look at, which showed her holding the pose and slowly raising her brow at him before his voice off screen said “Wait! This is a video!” He began laughing earnestly “Oh I’m keeping this, you look so awkward just standing there.” He said between chuckles.

Lily opened her mouth shocked “That’s not fair, delete it!” She said trying to grab his phone to do it herself.

“Try and make me!” Ajay laughed holding the phone up as high as he could go, which caused her to try and pull his surprisingly strong arm down so she could grab the phone. They fought for another minute or two, before Camreon came over with a small smile on their face and arms crossed over their chest.

“Want me to take a picture of both of you?” They asked casually, no one else was in at the moment. Ajay just laughed at the puffed cheeks that Lily was sending his way, before he passed them his phone “Alright, get a little closer together you two.” They smiled brightly at them.

Lily crossed her arms, looking away from them both with her head held high.

“That’s actually hilarious.” Cameron said with a laugh “Move just an inch closer to her would you?” They asked Ajay who moved an inch closer “Perfect, cheese!” They looked down at the photo afterwards and smiled “Aw, you guys are so cute together, want me to take another one?” They asked flipping the phone around so Ajay could see it.

Ajay just laughed a little, taking the offered phone “No, thank you though, I appreciate it.” Cameron just nodded their head and moved back towards the desk “Sorry, they must have thought we were together.” He observed as he pocketed the phone.

Lily shrugged her shoulders “We’re recently new friends, and we’re opposite sex, people will think we’re together for a while or think we will be.” She explained simply, looking at one item in the exhibit that didn’t seem to match any others. “Is this some sort of performance art? Do we sing into it?” She prodded the microphone that was hanging from the ceiling under a ring light.

Ajay glanced at the placard nearby “Says to speak aloud.” He read with a raised brow, turning towards her “Interesting, say something?”

Lily thought about it for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders again “Art is dead, everything is a lie, nothing is true, everything is permitted.” She quoted from the Assassin’s Creed games that Case used to play with her watching.

A second later her voice echoed around a tinny hip-hop beat, echoing around the empty gallery which caused Ajay to bust out laughing. Lily was mortified for a moment, her eyes wide in shock at what had just happened “I didn’t know it was going to do that! That was so cringy.”

Ajay thought about it for a moment “Well you didn’t say anything weird honestly, the quote Art is Dead is pretty common among artists and critics.” He explained as they looked at the microphone over again “Though I’m not sure about the last bit.”

“It’s from an old game me and Casey used to play together.” She chuckled sighing at his raised brow “To say that nothing is true, means that we must find the truth on our own, or something like that.” She continued waiting for his nod “And that everything is permitted so long as one accepts the consequences. It’s called Assassin’s Creed, it’s fun.” She commented lightly, shaking her head at the object finally “This was poorly thought out, what if someone swears?”

Ajay nodded his head in understanding as she explained “I actually kind of like that, truth and permission, interesting.” He made a face of acceptance. They were quiet as they finished the rest of the exhibit, a few interesting items but nothing else really caught her attention. “We’re done...already?” He groaned “I don’t wanna go back.”

Lily laid her hand on his shoulder “It’s gonna be okay, at least we took a break, how are you feeling?” She asked with a small frown.

Ajay just sighed, taking in a deep breath and smiling just a little “This helped, hopefully I’ll be able to understand what’s going on when we get back.” He said nudging her a little with his elbow “Thanks for this.”

“No problem, just don’t make it a habit, have a reputation to keep.” She snarked back with a grin, at which he rolled his eyes “Hey, if I let everyone know how soft I am-”

“Please Lily, everyone knows how soft you are, you’re about as threatening as a papercut.” He laughed as they headed for the door, giving their farewells to Cameron and heading back to the Library.

She stuck her tongue out at him “That’s just to lull everyone into a false sense of security, soon I shall have everyone under my charm, Muhahahaha” She laughed dramatically.

“Why didn’t I cast you as the Witch again?”

“Hey!”

“Right, cause you like girls.” He said with his fist landing on his palm again.

“Hey!”


	11. Fight Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Is Child Abuse In This Chapter, Be Warned~ Demon

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Eleven: Fight Back

Lily and Ajay had gone back and forth bickering easily as they walked back into the mostly empty library, even the clerk at the desk didn’t seem to be paying attention to their little group. Rory was the first one to take notice of their return, quickly bringing them back to the table. “We had a thought while you guys were gone, but first do you feel better?” He asked looking over at the tan skinned teenager.

“Loads, I hope I’ll be able to understand it this time.” He said with a small smile, putting his hands onto the math book in front of him. “What did you guys come up with?”

Nick put his hands up in a defeated motion “I think this will be a waste of time, but hey go for it.” He crossed his arms after leaning back into the plastic chair.

Erin rolled her eyes after punching him in the shoulder “Spoilsport.” She then turned back to their former director with a small smile “You can’t understand math, and we get that, so we started thinking about what you do understand, the theatre.” She made a dramatic motion towards a nearby bookshelf.

When Danielle came out from behind said shelf with a big grin on her smug face, it made Lily want to roll her eyes “My name is X, I wonder what the sine of me is?” She said looking from left to right with her hand on her brows, searching.

“X! Come this way! I know how to find out what you are.” Erin motioned for her to come closer, where they began going back and forth with dialogue disguised as the way to finish the problem. Ajay gives them a bit of applause, though Lily couldn’t help but make a small face at them, still completely confused.

“That was very well acted, I’m surprised how quickly you guys came up with this, it wasn’t half bad….but-” Ajay started, getting cut off by a disappointed Rory.

“No dice?”

“Fraid not, look can we just get to where I can finish my homework, and not hate myself?” He asked looking up at them with a frown. They nodded their heads, and they got to work trying to get him there, when he had said he wanted to try his homework, she asked Rory to help her with the Math homework stuck inside her bag. It was a quiet hour or so before Ajay finally put his pencil down “I think I get it...kinda.” He concluded, passing his paper to Nick.

The senior began looking the work over before sighing “This is an improvement, but I don’t think this warrants more than a D...maybe a C.” He said, tossing his glasses off, and running his hand down his face “Look...we’ve been stewing for almost four hours, anything past this point isn’t gonna stick...my recommendation? Friday, same time, same place.” He groaned as his phone went off again, it had happened at random intervals but he continued to ignore it.

“That’s like the eighth time in the past hour it’s gone off, aren’t you gonna look at it?” Lily asked with a frown, packing up her work stuff and checking her own phone; which she had put on silent. A text from Skye, one from Casey and a random number called, no voicemail though, so not important. “It could be important.”

“It isn’t, it’s just my sister, look I should get going, I promised Kim I’d meet her at the Griddle by eight, see ya.” He said emotionlessly grabbing his phone and tossing it into his bag without another word. Before anyone could add anything, he was already stalking away, his head hung low.

“What’s his problem?” Rory asked looking off to where he had exited “He’s usually...funny or at least annoying.” He looked back at Danielle, then Erin “You guys know him the best, any ideas?”

Erin was silent for a long time before sighing “It’ll probably get out over the weekend, but his mom just passed away, she had cirrhosis and refused to quit drinking.” She said quietly, closing her eyes with a frown on her face “His sister is ten years older than him…so she’s been dealing with the backlash…”

Lily frowned at that, looking at where Nick had been “So, where’s his dad in all this?” She asked shifting to look at her friend.

“He left before he was born, apparently he didn’t want kids anymore…” Danielle said trailing off, she had never seen the usually sneering girl look so down “It’s also about the time his mom started drinking.” She added after another moment. “He’s only got this year, then he’s an adult, apparently the house was willed to him, it was his grandfathers.”

“Wow…” Was all Lily could say, now Nick began to make sense to her she would never be able to fully understand him...but she got an insight. He was loud, smiling and foolish because he was constantly in pain, he was trying to make sure other people didn’t feel the same. It also didn’t take a genius to understand that both of his parents took it out on him, just for being born, that was one hell of a way to grow up. She was reminded just how much she loved her parents, even if they weren’t always around, at least she knew, they loved her and Casey. “Thanks again, Rory.” She quietly added as they all started packing up.

“Yeah...not a problem, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The only difference that she knew would be there tomorrow would be that Ajay wouldn’t be their Director, maybe Mr. Olson would be leading the Rehearsal or Trevor? She sighed with a small shake of her head as she walked home, they had asked if she wanted a ride home, but she just smiled and started walking away. A little bit of late night exercise wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, with Adelitas Way pumping through her headphones, she took her time.

That’s what she did all day when school started as well, she just took her time, finished her homework in study-hall and chatted with a few of her classmates. Nothing of note happened, no important conversations, or interactions. She got to see Sam and Maria for a minute before they ran off to class, she noticed Mia and Skye chatting as they went towards the Gym in the morning; she was happy the girl was making friends. She skipped lunch to sit outside and watch the skateboarders try not to kill themselves in the back lot, a can of rootbeer satisfied her blood sugar and stomach wasn’t all that hungry. The silence was nice, easy, she enjoyed being alone sometimes, not having to worry about anything, or anyone, just breathing and being.

When school had finished, she was right on one count, Trevor was calling the shots for the day it looked like “All right everyone.” The lead Tech said loud enough for everyone to hear “We need to find someone to compose music for the play!” He had a clipboard in one hand and a pencil shoved under his black beanie.

Everyone started chatting among themselves trying to think of something or someone, one person just said use the Lord of Rings no one would notice; it was a fantasy play afterall. Sydney stood up after a few more names got tossed around “What about Aiden, Aiden Zhou? He’s a pretty skilled composer.” She offered a few people who stopped to listen begin nodding their heads.

“That guy’s obsession with music is legendary.” Erin said from Lily’s left.

Danielle just rolled her eyes “I don’t see why we should bother, just reuse last year's tracks, they worked then, they’ll work now.” She scoffed, leaning back in the seat and looking at her nails.

Skye frowned at her from Lily’s right, a row behind “We could, but it wouldn’t be the same as having a proper, specially composed soundtrack.” She added with a bit of wave in her hand “Certain scenes convey emotions, others fear, having the right music instills this within the audience, it’s why watching a scary movie without sound isn’t the same.” Her voice was smooth as she explained, as if having had this argument a hundred times.

Trevor nodded his head “Skye’s right, that seems like the best way to go about this, and probably what Ajay would have done.” He pointed out to the crowd with his pencil “Rory, why don’t you take Lily, Skye and Sydney to the Band room, he usually spends a few hours after school there, right?” He asked looking over at the smiling nodding head of Sydney.

“Come on, I’ll talk to him first.” The Korean girl waited for them to join her by the door, before she skipped down the halls “Aiden is super nice, but don’t get offended by him, he doesn’t really understand social cues.” She added glancing back at them with a serious look on her face “He’s also notorious for not doing something that doesn’t inspire him, so he might turn us down, if that happens, we’ll just head back, don’t argue with him.”

Rory raised a brow as they walked down the stairs “Sounds like you know Aiden pretty well.” He offered, opening one of the hallway doors for everyone.

Sydney laughed, holding up her phone “Sam’s words not mine, I know Aiden, but not that well, we’ve gotten into some hijinks over the past year or so though, so there is that.” She shrugged her shoulders, knocking on the band room door, before opening it. “Hey Aiden, wanna write the score for the school play?” She put on her biggest smile, waiting for the dark haired junior to look back at them.

He mulled it over for a moment, before shaking his head a little “I don’t know...I’d need more detail before even thinking about putting pen to paper, do you have a script handy? Maybe some direction?” He asked, turning around completely instead of looking over his shoulder.

Skye snapped her fingers “Lily, give him a taste of the play.” She whispered, leaning into her ear “That could help, if he heard the words, instead of read them, do the dance scene.” Lily nodded her head and waved Rory over, after telling him the details, he nodded and offered his hand. 

They stepped easily to the soundless waltz, gazing softly into each other's eyes “After all of this is over.” She began, allowing him to twirl her and pull her back “When the kingdom is at peace.” She smiled at him, dancing away, then back again “We must do this again.”

He danced around her, his arm held out as if blocking hers as they circled each other “Your wish.” They swapped arms, stepping counter-clockwise “Is my command, princess.” He moves deftly with practiced ease, taking Lily by the waist once more, then twirling her and finishing with an elegant dip.

Aiden just watched wordlessly, his eyes narrowing as they moved around each other for a while longer, his fingers twitching in time with their steps. “One moment.” He called out, turning to his piano, where he began experimenting with a few keys. “Yes...yes, this will...Sydney, may I keep this?” He asked, pointing to the script on the bench.

“Of course, it’s a copy, does that mean you’ll compose for the play?” She asked hopefully, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

Aiden nodded, beginning to play the piano earnestly now, the music flowing just as elegantly as their dance had. They had stopped to listen to the notes float effortlessly from the instrument “I may have to drop in to watch a scene if nothing comes to mind, but yes, I believe this shall be a fun challenge for me.” He said with a smile on his face, his fingers still dancing across the keys.

“We’ll get out of your hair then, come one guys, thanks again Aiden, Sam said to not forget about movie night!” Sydney began ushering them out of the room, where Aiden didn’t even seem to notice their departual. “That went well, quick thinking Skye.”

“It was nothing.” She said as they began walking back towards the Theatre, she hung back with Lily who was walking a little behind Rory and Sydney. “You’ve improved since Homecoming.” She observed, blue eyes shining at her.

“Well, I don’t want to step on your toes again.” Lily snipped back playfully, a grin on her face, which made Skye roll her eyes “Ready for tomorrow?”

She shrugged her shoulders “Hopefully, everyone will just focus on Brian like they usually do.” She pinched the bridge of her nose as they walked “Though that was also before his stupid Baseball incident…” She groaned, both in pain and relief as Lily quickly moved behind her.

“You’re too tense, you’ll have a stroke.” She whispered, massaging the girls pressure points on each shoulder blade, happy that Skye chose to wear a sweater today. “Remember to take a breath every now and then, relax your face, let your arms slacken.”

Skye was silent as she continued their impromento massage “You’re good at this.” She groaned, her arms hanging limply at her sides, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall “Ugh, that’s...yeah…” She hissed as Lily broke a knot out. “Stop, we have..” She stopped leaning into Lily’s hands “We have work.” She said, finally opening her eyes.

Her green eyes shined mischiefly at her “Then maybe I should do this after we’re done, you were enjoying it.” She started popping the knuckles in her hand with a wince. “Ouch.”

Skye’s musical laughter filled the empty hall, before she straightened herself and covered her mouth with a hand “You’re such a dork.” She said between giggles. Which made the blonde stick her tongue out at the redhead, who gave her an amused eye roll again. “Come on, I’ll consider your offer.” She walked into the Theatre, pausing for a moment before looking back at her “I actually might need it.”

“Huh, why?” She asked, stepping in behind her, and raising her brow at their new director, who was talking to both Danielle and Mr Olson “Isn’t that...Emma’s boyfriend?” She pointed out, remembering the senior from the party Amber had thrown a few weeks back. “Luis, right? You think this is going to end poorly?” She asked as they approached, then overheard him say he’d never been in a play before...but he had been a Dungeon Master before…”Oh god.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to put my own spin on The Enchanted Kingdom.” He said proudly shifting his glasses up his nose.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but she slowly closed it before whispering to Skye “Oh God.” She knew exactly where this was gonna go. A Director could change the story by editing certain words, playing with emotions and lines...and a DM would change big things, like entire scenes and events, to better fit their story.

“Go on, you better get this over with…” Skye whispered back, moving towards the soundboard and allowing Lily to get on the stage with Danielle and Rory. 

“Alright, places.” Luis called out, before leaning back in his seat “Action!”

Everyone groaned as he did that, this was going to be a very long day, she could already tell. The final battle with the Witch was taking place, Rory drew his prop-sword from his hip “Take this!” He roared, bringing the blade down.

“Cut!” Luis called, standing up “Rory, your battle cry should be something memorable! Something...Something like Leeroy Jenkins!” He said loudly, cupping his mouth so they could hear him.

“You want me to say, what?” Rory asked slowly standing up straight and letting the sword hang from his hand.

“Leeroy Jenkins, he’s a character that’s most famously known for foolishly charging into battle! Everyone will get it.” He said with a laugh, allowing them to continue from there, watching as the Witch gets the better of them. “Lily! Don’t say that!” As Lily had expressed defeat “Say, my HP is depleted, GG.”

Lily made a grimacing face, one that she shared with Danielle and Rory who looked at each other and then back to her. “How about we...just stick to the script, sir.” She called back, trying not to sound angry or upset. He was a teenager, a senior going on twelve, and he wanted to add his own video game culture to a largely adult audience.

“I’m improving on it! Trust me the audience will appreciate these changes.” He said confidently, crossing his arms with a big grin on his face “I asked all my friends for objectieve advice, and they all said these little references would be a fun idea.” He clapped his hands “Places, starting take three, Action!”

Lily wanted to scream, to throw something against a wall or maybe even cry, all that work they had done to get to a decent, not great but decent performance was now absolutely hopeless. She turned her music up as high as it could go as she started her walk home, with the trainwreck finally over, she could try to relax, try to figure something out.

‘Can we talk?’ Skye’s message box popped up on her Android.  
‘Always, what’s up?’  
‘I never thought I’d say this, but I think without Ajay, this play is doomed.’  
‘I said the exact same thing at lunch Wednesday and everyone laughed at me.’  
‘You also looked like you were out of it for most of the week, that was until Ajay failed, speaking of, how is his grades looking? We save him, he’ll save us right?’  
‘You know how I’m awful at math?’  
‘Yeah, why?’  
‘He’s worse.’  
‘Oh, shit.’  
‘Even Nick tried his best but with him out of school for the funeral, I don’t know if he’ll be there Friday, Ajay might be able to pull a high D, at the very best.’  
‘...At that rate the play will be over before his grades get better...maybe you guys aren’t good at explaining it?’  
‘I got some information from what Nick was trying to teach, but I also wasn’t trying as hard as Ajay was.’  
‘Look not that I don’t trust, cause you know I do, but desperate times, I’ll see if I can stop by, maybe offer some help.’  
‘I appreciate it Skye.’  
‘I know, besides, I still owe you anyway.’  
‘Are you sure I don’t owe you?’  
‘Haunted House?’  
‘Aiden?’  
‘Massage?’  
‘Fair.’  
‘Look I’m gonna finish my History homework, I’ll text you if I get stuck.’  
‘Please do! Bye Skye!’  
‘Later Lily.’

She hadn’t noticed that her conversation had led her to the park, since she was already here, she might as well take her time and walk around it a few times. Lily sent a message off to Casey, then got lost again in the music of From Ashes to New, and the wonderfully chilly breeze of a late October night.

XX

Honestly, Lily didn’t know what to expect when she walked into the Library Friday after school, the depressed face of Nick and the worried one of Skye’s were two of them. “You guys are here!” She said quickly, running over to Nick and giving him a large hug “I’m not going to ask.” She said softly, figuring that he had probably been asked how he felt for the past three days.

Nick gave her a soft smile, patting her back “Thanks Blondie, let’s clean up one mess at a time huh?” His voice was rougher than usual, the bags around his eyes seemed more prominent even through his glasses. Overall he seemed to be keeping it together rather well for someone who had just lost his mother, but getting out the house could also be helping.

Ajay coughed to get everyone's attention as she quickly sat down next to Skye “I have a test next week, on the whole chapter, it’s worth a ton of points.” He explained tapping his pencil on the cover of his math book absentmindedly “If I do well, I should pull myself out of this hole.”

“If you don’t?” Lily asked with a small frown.

“Game over.” He said simply, with a small shrug of his shoulders “Even if I fail math, I’ll take remedial courses next semester but I shouldn’t hold me back a grade, just a math course.”

“Alright, well, what are you still having trouble with?” Rory asked, flipping the book open to the proper page. “You were struggling with graphs right?”

“They make my head spin, I can’t visualize what’s going on at all.” He nodded, shifting from one person to the next. Rory repeating what the book was saying, Nick trying to come up with a simpler format and Erin asking him to work out a problem. Lily noticed Skye take one of the books for herself, and began working on something.

“Ajay, One turn around the circle is two pi radians. So, what’s three quarter turns?” Rory asked looking up from the book.

Ajay made a face, mixed from thought and confusion “Three...eighth pi radians? No...that’s..” He held his hand up to his head as he tried desperately to think of the answer.

Skye slowly scratched something onto a sheet of paper “Let's...simplify this…” She began, not looking up at any of them “Like a symbol for two pi, call it a Bone or something.” She made a circle around a bone drawn on the paper “So, one turn around the circle is one bone radians, and-” She continued to draw on the sheet of paper. “If that…”

Ajay moved closer to look at what she was doing, his eyes widening as he looked over her work “I...I understand.” He said dumbfounded, his jaw hanging open in shock.

Lily had been looking over Skye’s other shoulder, where she shifted her green eyes back towards the shy redhead “I understand!” She said with a laugh, grabbing one of Skye’s hands “You can tutor me anytime!” She had been trying to figure out what was going on since they started on Wednesday but hadn’t been able to make heads or tails of it.

“Really?” She squeaked, turning bright red at the contact.

“Finally, a breakthrough.” Nick said with a smile “Skye come over here, tell me your thoughts and we'll find the best way to go about this.” He explained, pointing to the empty seat next to him. While it wasn’t nearly as painful as their last session, it still took quite a while and even with Skye’s help.

Ajay looked over the paper in front of him, filled with little notes and tricks that Nick and Skye had come up with “I can do this! I’m ready for my exam!” He laughed, leaning back into the chair. “What would I do without you Skye?”

“Fail the test?” She offered with a shrug of her shoulders, she paused, looking at Lily “Did your stomach just growl?” She asked with a frown “Did you skip lunch again?”

Lily shook her head “No, we’ve just been in here forever.” She grabbed her books and started filling them into her bag, before she froze...then slowly looked up at a completely terrified Skye “What time is it…” She whispered, everyone paused what they were doing.

“Little past Eight, why?” Nick offered, glancing down at his watch “Milkshakes anyone?”

Skye continues to stand straight, but all the color drains from her face and she begins shaking in her boots. “It’s too late...it’s too late…” She mumbled, hanging her head “I missed it..”

Lily was up in a flash, kneeling in front of her “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, maybe they didn’t notice, maybe it went better.” She tried offering her some alternative, trying to get her out of her head.

“They’re going to kill me…” She whispered, her blue eyes wide with shock and fear, her bottom lip trembling.

“They’ll have to get through me first, I promise this isn’t going to-” She was silenced by the Library doors slamming open “Be the end of the world.” She finished lamely, standing up and turning towards the stalking forms of the small redheads parents.

Her mother was in the lead, her narrow face twisted with rage “There you are!” Her shriek reverberated around the empty public building. “You embarrassed us and ruined everything!” She continued, her blue eyes practically glowing with white hot anger.

Skye peaked out from behind Lily “Please...not in front..” She began, then flinched when her Father started yelling to.

“Why not!” He thundered, his face in a cold fury “You made us look like absolute fools in front of everyone!” He took a step forward, but Lily silently moved to block his path “Out of my way you stupid girl!” He roared, grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her towards the table, his eyes locked on the trembling redhead “Everyone kept asking, where’s your daughter! We’d love to see Skye again! How is your daughter! Is she sick!” He continued, spittle flying into her face.

“I-I….Didn’t…” She tried, lowering her head a little then looking up with teary blue eyes “I didn’t mean to miss it...I lost track of time helping…” She was silenced as he struck her across the face, causing her eyes to widen in shock and losing her balance for a moment.

“Bullshit! You were wasting time here with your friends!” He thundered towering over her shaking and crying form.

Her mother placed her hands onto her hips and looked down at her in disgust “Typical for some as irresponsible and selfish as yo-.” She began but was silenced by Lily’s footsteps.

After Skye’s father had shoved her into the table, she had the wind knocked out of her and Nick had tried to keep her from getting up or making the scene worse than it was. The second that he had stuck Skye across her face she was kicking and squirming her way out of his grip and managed to run towards them after a moment.

“HOW DARE YOU!” She shrieked, rushing past them both and to Skye, where she began looking over the red mark across her cheek, her eyes weren’t looking at her, they were just wide in shock and fear. “HOW DARE YOU!!!!” She turned to them with murder in her shining green eyes, tears streaming down her face “You never, ever strike your children!” She hissed at them, holding her arms out to protect Skye “You’re the worst parents ever! You’re lucky we don’t call the police! Or CPS!” She continued, her chest heaving with angry breaths.

“How dare we! You hear that, is this where you get all that stupid arrogance from?” Mr Crandall asked towering over them both. “Your friend here must not be too bright if she’s standing in my way.”

“I’m looking at where she gets her quoted ‘arrogance’ from, you dick!” Lily snapped back instantly “You can’t just come in here, and bully your daughter, not in front of me!”

“You think you have any right to tell me what to do!” He leaned in as he roared at her, but Lily didn’t flinch or back down. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

“SHUT UP!” Skye screamed, stepping out from behind Lily and pushing him away from the steadfast blonde “I hate you! I hate you!” She began crying, slamming her small fists against his chest “You’re the worst!”

He just grabs both her wrists and pushes her away, where she falls onto the floor “We are going to be having a very long talk when we get home young lady.” He scowls down at her, as she pulls herself in a fetal position. “You.” He barked, looking down at Lily “If I see you around my daughter again, I’ll file a restraining order.”

“Do it!” She screamed back, her face turning as red as Skye’s hair “Fucking do it!” She went to charge at him as he grabbed Skye by her shoulder and dragged her from the Library but a strong grip stopped her. “Only a coward hits a girl!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, then turned her venomous rage on the person holding her back.

“Lily, you need to stop.” Rory said softly, looking at her with teary brown eyes.

She pulled herself out of his grip, looking at them all as they stood there both shell shocked and completely terrified by what had just happened. “You just stood there.” She said after a minute cooling off, her side hurt from her collison against the table. “None of you did anything..” She shook her head “I’m going home..” She grabbed her bag, Mrs. Crandall must have grabbed Skye’s in the confusion.

“Lily.” Ajay went to grab her arm, but she just kept walking. She was too angry to think straight, she was too angry to do anything really. Her hands were shaking as she tried to plug in her music, it would calm her down, it had to calm her down. After fumbling for another minute she just screamed and threw the phone into the field by the library and sunk to her knees. “Lily…” Ajay’s soft voice came from her left, but she didn’t move to acknowledge him. “You guys go home, I need to talk to her.”

“I’ve known her the longest maybe-”

“No Rory, you should go...when we were locked in, she’ll talk to me…” Ajay's voice was firm but also trying to be soft at the same time. “Erin you too, Nick, thank you so much.”

Rory just sighed “Lily, text me when you get home...please.” She made a humming noise at him as she stared out to the empty field, not turning to look at them as they all left.

Ajay grunted as he sat down next to, he looked up at the rising moon before them with a sad smile “What’s going through your mind?” He asked softly, his brown eyes looked worried.

“I’m angry.” She said after a few minutes of silence “I’m so angry, so...useless.” She huffed hanging her head as the tears started down her face “All I could do is stand there and scream...maybe if I hadn’t gotten tossed-”

“Stop.” Ajay said putting a heavy hand on her shoulder “What you did back there was...foolishly brave…” His voice was soft, a small smile on his face as he said it “Most people know not to cross the Crandall family, but you, you Lily Davis, just stared him down and called him a dick.” He chuckled a little, before shaking his head “Skye’s tough...she...she will be fine.”

“I couldn’t just stand there and watch him hit her, belittle her...you saw her tonight, when she worked with us, she came out! She came out of her shell!” She started crying earnestly “I’m the only who sees her, sees who she is inside! And they just shoved her back into it!” She wanted to scream again, her balled fists shoved onto her face to block her tears.

“Lily, this doesn’t just sound like a crush anymore.”

“I don’t know what this is anymore.” She whispered back, shoulders falling dramatically.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” He looked out towards the empty field “After we find your phone.”

“Thanks...Ajay.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood up “You’re welcome.” Finding her phone wasn’t all that challenging, Ajay just kept calling it until they could see the light from the screen shining; she was lucky, it almost landed in a puddle. “Let’s get you home.” He said, handing her the phone.

She had taken some time to stop her adrenaline response, meaning her hands were no longer shaking and she could plug her headphones in. The music of Doctrin filled her ears before she could even play a song, and all it did was take her back to the first day of school, when she first sat down next to Skye.

Was this a Crush? Or was...Was this something more?


	12. Fox Hunt

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Twelve: Fox Hunt

Skye hadn’t answered her once all weekend long, not her texts and not her calls which went straight to voicemail. Everytime her phone went off she went to check it, as quickly as she could, then was disappointed when it wasn’t her. Casey had even invited her to go to the Faire with him, enter a pumpkin in the carving contest; she said no. It didn’t feel right, that she should go and have fun when Skye was probably locked like a princess in some tower. Her brother understood but didn’t pry, he just nodded and left her alone, not like Ghost who kept smothering her with attention. Didn’t she read somewhere that dogs are attuned to emotions?

Mom and Dad looked worried at her for a while, before she explained what had happened, going into detail at what was said. They weren’t happy about her language or how she handled it, but they were also proud she was standing up for a friend; was that all they could be? They also explained that all they could do was file for assault against Mr. Crandall, but he was an upstanding citizen of the community at large with very deep pockets; his lawyers could make it disappear quicker than they could file. Though the chances of him actually filing for a restraining order was pretty small, seeing as she wasn’t a threat to Skye, a judge would be hard pressed to sign off on it. That and she was pretty sure they didn’t actually care about Skye in that regard, and filing for a restraining order was probably more effort for a child they tolerated.

Her dad tried to get her mind off of things Saturday night by watching Walking Dead reruns with her, it had been at one point their favorite show, before Negan showed up and they both pretty much lost interest. It was nice, watching Tv with him, but he did fall asleep on the couch halfway through the first season. Sunday was no different, other than that being the day they had family dinner.

Her parents would be there bright and early on Sunday morning, till one, to handle the church crowd and then left things in the hands of the staff for the rest of the night, or at least until six. That was usually when at least one of them went back to check on things, it was the one night a week they cooked and ate at home. Her dad even made his clam chowder, that he only did for special occasions or when his daughter was in the dumps. 

The Guitar got plenty of use over the weekend, though her nimble fingers could only seem to pluck somber cords. "I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream…" Her soft voice echoed in the empty dark room, her eyes locked onto the neck of the worn Guitar "I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean…" A few songs played quietly into the late Sunday evening, before exhaustion finally took her. 

She went to bed thinking that she’d get to see Skye when she woke up, she’d be on the bus, probably with a small bruise on her face, but she’d be there. Lily could make sure she was alright, could see that she was alright, not locked away like some prisoner. That was until she got on the bus the next day, and couldn’t see a single trace of red, the seat was empty, no one wanted to sit behind the driver. She numbly sat down, pulling her phone out and called the redhead once again, straight to voicemail….

Lily was freaking out by lunch time, they only had one class together, but Skye was always at the lunch table; even if she wasn’t. Erin shook her head as she sat down with a pitiful look on her face, she went to look around the Cafeteria, nothing no trace. History, she’d be at History, she needed help with History….

She sat in one of the many theatre chairs with her legs pulled up close to her chest, an empty expression on her face. Her green eyes barely flicked up, expecting to see that idiot Luis, hoping to see beautiful red, but no she got a surprise though. “Ajay?” She asked softly.

“Hey there Lily.” He said with a bright smile, taking a deep breath “Alright everybody, let’s see where we left off last!” He called out, then raised a brow as everyone just stared at him “I aced my test, I am officially your director again.” He said, then everyone began cheering “Anything that goes against the script, I want you all to forget! Erase it from your minds!” He began walking towards his usual seat “We are officially two days behind schedule, we need to make up for lost time!” He began going over the notes that had been left by the set and tech crew “Who got Aiden Zhou to compose?”

Sydney, Rory and Lily raised their hands.

“Excellent, that will help save us some time, let’s start from the top come on people.” Ajay was grinning from ear to ear “Ah, it’s good to be home.” He said leaning back in his seat, but looked up as Trevor came over looking worried “What’s wrong Trevor?”

“Has anyone seen Skye?” He asked looking around the room.

Lily shook her head “She didn’t come to school…” She answered softly, hanging her head a little.

Trevor looked concerned, really concerned “Skye’s the one who had all the set designs, without them...I can’t put the scenes together to do the cariography.” He finished looking around for a minute, then to Lily “You’re sure she didn’t come to school.”

“Positive, we ride the same bus.” She answered with a small snap in her voice “Is no one worried about Skye? Or just about your precious set pieces!” She hissed, then was pulled backwards by a strong hand.

“Easy there Blondie, Trevor is just doing his job.” Nick’s warm voice came from behind, his hand firmly on her shoulder “We’re all concerned over Red, it’s possible she called in sick so people wouldn’t see the bruise, or ask questions.” He whispered, looking around the room “I know you’re concerned, but taking it out on Trev isn’t gonna do anything.”

Ajay just groaned as he began looking at things, rubbing his temples “We can’t continue with our Rehearsals without Skye, everyone is supposed to inform me if they aren’t going to be here so I can plan around it, I wouldn’t expect her to forget something like that.” He took a deep breath.

“I would never leave-” Danielle started, but Lily snarled at her. 

“Shut up.” She growled, her green eyes like smoldering embers, which flickered to Ajay “Could she have texted Luis instead?” She asked with a frown.

Trevor shook his head “She would have texted me, I never got one.” He confirmed.

Lily pinched her eyes shut in irritation, her fingers deftly playing with the screen of her phone “Brian went to school today.” She noted flipping through the older Crandall’s Facespace, Skye’s account was set to private, but her parents weren’t. “Loretta went to a cafe with her friends a few hours ago, and her father posted a racist rant not thirty minutes ago, he was in his office at the time.” She frowned, glancing up “She could be locked up at home.”

“Have you tried calling her?” Nick asked leaning on the back of the seat next to her, his brows creased together in a bit of worry.

“Since Friday.” Lily glanced at her “Goes straight to voicemail, she either turned it off or her parents did.” She stood up, grabbing her bag “I’m going to start looking for her, rehearsals basically cancelled right? Awesome.” She said quickly, but Ajay grabbed her wrist “Stop that!” She slapped the hand away “Stop just grabbing me when I’m trying to leave!”

“I’m coming with you.” Ajay said simply, ignoring her little outburst.

“Me too.” Erin said with a smile, placing a hand on Lily’s shoulder.

“Make it three!” Rory gave them a grin.

“Everyone else should probably just go home.” Nick offered, grabbing his backpack “Work on your lines, or take a break.” He hung around for a minute, motioning Lily over “Here, this is my number, text me, I’m gonna call around, see if someone knows something.” He patted her on the shoulder and hit a speed dial “Hey, Wes, yeah, how’s Cedar State? Awesome, hey brother, I need a favor.” He walked off talking to Wes, whoever that was.

“Hey, you know Skye the best.” Ajay got her attention as she plugged the number into her phone and sent a quick message, so Nick would have her information. “Any idea of where she might be?” He asked with a soft look on his face, maybe everyone was figuring out she was still upset about what had happened.

Lily thought about it for a while, placing her chin on her fist lost in thought “If she isn’t hiding out at home, she could be at the mall or maybe the beach.” She said, narrowing her eyes in thought “I may know her more than most, but she is still a mystery to me.” She rubbed her arm uncomfortably biting her lower lip in irritation.

Erin just smiled a little “We’ll start at her home, before we go to the mall, I’m sure Skye would be at home in either Hot Topic or Spencers.” She guessed, looping the girl in a small side armed hug “We’ll find her, don’t worry.” She whispered gently.

“I’ll drive.” Rory said with a small nod, leading the way towards the parking lot. “Buckle up.” His car was fairly clean as always, Ajay took shotgun leaving Erin and herself with the backseat. Lily fed him directions to Skye’s home, having seen it everyday they were on the bus.

The second the car was thrown into park, Lily unbuckled and slipped out of the door “Stay here, keep the car running.” She said, closing it just as quickly before practically sprinting up the lawn and to the impressive dark wooden door. She pressed her finger to the bell and rang it twice, if she was lucky her father would still be at work.

“It’s about time, I swear postmates takes for…hello there cutie.” The door opened to show Skye’s older brother Brian, who was wearing a pair of track pants and running shoes...and nothing else. His dark blue eyes looked at her like she was a piece of meat, it made her spine shiver in disgust and fear. “Ah, Ah.” He held up a finger when she went to speak, giving her a sick little grin “Let me guess, you forgot something huh? I mean, I rarely forget a pretty face, but what else could you possibly be doing here? It must have been awkward to forget them though, come on, let’s see if I have them.” He extended his arm and allowed her inside, before motioning for her to follow him.

“I don’t think you understand-”

“Of course I do, you probably had too much to drink, made a mistake, blah, blah, I don’t really care.” He turned his gaze over his shoulder, where Skye’s were like the ocean deep with mystery and depth...his were like a puddle, dirty and shallow. “I mean, as long as I enjoyed myself, right? That’s all that matters, I think I remember you now though, it’s Sarah, right? You’re the screamer, almost got me in trouble too.” He chuckled.

Lily felt like she was gonna vomit, that’s what this little creep thought this was about?

“Here we are.” He propped his door open, whatever she was expecting was completely destroyed when she saw how nice and clean the room was. Deep royal blue walls with crown molding, marble floors and a dark silver fur throw rug. Dark wooden furniture, absolutely no posters, a few pieces of slightly tasteful art on the walls and small trinkets and pictures on his dresser. She had seen Rory’s room, her brothers too, this wasn’t normal for a sixteen year old, was he a sociopath? “Give me a second, I have to hide them, if my mom found out I’d never hear the end of it.” He opened his closet door, where she saw a pinup girl calendar and more personality lining the hidden shelves.

It made sense suddenly, something Skye had once said, something that she had seen or even inferred. Brian Crandall was just as much a hostage as his sister, the only difference was that he simply stopped fighting. “Recognize any of them?” He asked passing her a shoebox, filled with different styles, colors but almost all the same size. “I think these might be yours.” He hooked a single finger around a green thong, giving her a smirk.

Lily felt that overwhelming urge to throw up again “I..I’ll have to look through them.” She pressed herself, swallowing that sick feeling; just pretend you're on the stage. This was bigger than her own personal feelings, she had to do this for Skye “I mean, I was sooo drunk.” She gave him a shaky flirty smile, or at least she hoped it was.

“Hm, yeah, it was a good party though..” He spun the underwear around his finger, his eyes locked onto hers. He was physically much taller than she was, stronger and faster too if she had any guess “You know, the house will be empty for another few hours.” He started, taking a predatory step towards her, licking his lips “Let’s say we have some fun, huh, baby?”

Lily widened her green eyes, darting towards the door of his room “What about your annoying brat of a sister? I figured she’d be stalking the place like some sort of unwanted ghost?” She scoffed, feeling absolutely disgusted with herself for saying it.

Brian laughed at her, reaching over and running the sides of his fingers across her cheek, making her shiver in disgust. “Oh yeah, I remember you now baby, we’ll that brat is at school doing whatever freakiness she does for that group of losers in the theatre.” He explained tilting his head a little and inching towards her “So, it’s just us.” He smelled like shitty body spray and musk, it made her nose curl in irritation.

Lily quickly grabbed a pair of lacey pink and blocked his path “Found em.” She spoke with a cheeky voice, giving him a deeper smile than before “And as much as I would love.” She stressed the word, pushing him back lightly with the shoebox “For us to have some more fun, Big B, it’s unfortunately not a good day for me...if you know what I mean?” She bit her lip and looked down before back up.

Brian gave her a disgusted little sneer, taking the box and backing off rather easily “Hm, yeah no that’s alright, tell ya what though, the next time you’re here, make sure to wear the set.” He pointed at the panites in her hand “Till next time Sue.”

“Sarah.”

“Whatever, you should probably get going, I’ve got to finish my workout.” With that he brought her back to the front door, and more or less tossed her out.

She stood on the front porch for a long moment, wondering exactly what she should be doing before that feeling of absolute sickness washed over her. With quick steps and her hands pressed over her mouth, she rushed for the trashcan near the curb. Throwing it open deftly before expelling the contents of her stomach and the pair of disgusting panties from some random girl into the trash can. Where she stood spitting the remains of vomit into for about a minute before closing the lid and sliding back into the car.

Everyone looked at her with a mixture of feelings, but her dead green eyes looked up with such exhaustion “Can I get a mint and some hand sanitizer?” She asked softly, her throat just a little horse from the throw up.

The Cedar Mall was within walking distance of the school so it didn’t take them long to drive there and find a parking spot, starting at Hot Topic would probably be the safer bet. “This place is creepy.” Rory mumbled barely louder than the music pumping through the store.

Everywhere she looked it was filled with sights of the gothic culture, as well as scene and fandom. Band shirts, skinny jeans, corsets, studded belts and all sorts of merchandise lined the brick walls illuminated barely by the low lighting. She saw a belt buckle in the shape of a grinning pumpkin, just like the one Skye wore the other day. No matter where she looked though she couldn’t spy the redhead anywhere, other than one girl whose hair was a darker red cut short. 

Erin placed a hand on her shoulder “We’re going to go look at Spencers to see if she might be there.” She explained taking off with Rory and Ajay. Hot Topic was a pretty big place, so she wasn’t willing to leave just yet.

Just as she was about to give up, after looking high and low, she saw a sight she never thought she’d see in a place like this “Maria!” She quickly ran up to the counter.

“Lily!” Maria leaned on the counter with a big smile on her face “It’s so good to see you, I haven’t seen colour since my shift started.” She laughed, before rolling her eyes “Buying another pair of jeans Michael?” She said to the boy behind her, his dark blond hair slicked back with a perpetual smirk on his square face.

“You know me so well, how’s it hanging J-Crew?” He leaned against the counter next to Lily.

“First of all J-Crew is a brand, not an insult, just because I wear normal clothes.” Maria snapped back with a smile on her face.

Michael rolled his hazel eyes, leaning against his hand which had been propped up on the counter “You look like a church girl that got lost in a graveyard.” He chuckled deeply, before turning to look at Lily “Friend of yours?”

“That’s Lily Davis.” Maria said after glaring at him for a minute “Speaking of, what are you doing here? This place doesn’t seem like your usual style, unless you’re buying Harry Potter stuff.” She amended after seeing the owl charm that Lily usually wore.

Lily glanced from Michael to Maria, with a raised brow before shaking her head “I’m looking for a friend of mine. You might have seen her come through here a few times.” She explained looking back at Maria with a worried expression “She has long beautiful copper hair, she wears a few things from the store, she’s very small and doesn’t talk much-”

“Brian’s sister then.” Michael said with a frown, tapping the counter with his eyebrows creased in worry “You’re looking for her, why?”

“She didn’t come to school today, she got in a fight with her parents Friday and…” She tried to explain before feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

Maria placed her hand on Lily’s tightened fist “You’re worried about her, huh?” She asked softly, her brown eyes expressive as they looked at her. “You care about her.” She added after looking for another moment, Lily barely nodded at her “She comes here all the time, but I haven’t seen her today.” She sighed a little.

Michael tapped his nail against the glass, lost in thought “If she got in another fight with the Crandalls...Daria and the Delinquents-” She widened her eyes in shock.

“That’s her favorite band, she didn’t mention they were coming to town!” She grabbed her phone and began looking up the venue “The show starts soon, I have to go, get my friends, thank you.” She went to rush off only to get stopped by Michael.

“Wait! You’re not gonna go wearing that are you?” He pointed at the outfit she had worn that day, a green cardigan with a white shirt underneath, and a pair of dark blue jeans. “No offense, but you’ll stand out like J-Crew here.” Her jerked his thumb at Maria.

“Hey!” The tanned girl cried out, glaring at him.

Michael waved her off “I’m serious, it’ll help you make your way through the crowd and I think you’ve got vomit on your shirt.” He pointed to the new stain on her dark hoodie, before he looked around the store “Here, give me a second.” He began grabbing a few items rather casually, before dropping them in her arms. “Try that on.”

With a raised brow she shrugged, and left for the nearby changing room, the clothing in front of her was a big change from her usual style. She slipped on the pair of torn mesh stockings, then the red plaid skirt before fixing a riveted belt around her waist. The long sleeve shirt was see-through as it wrapped around her palms, and strings around her neck like a choker. Though it really mirrored a tank top underneath, she gazed at herself in the mirror provided and actually found the outfit pretty nice.

“Everything fitting alright?” Michaels voice asked from outside the door, she could see his boots as he leaned across the door. “I had to guess your sizing.”

Lily nodded her head, yanking the tags off the new clothes and folding her old ones “Yes, you did a great job, you should be a designer.” She laughed before opening the door.

Michael looked her up and down before grinning “Man am I good or what, that stuff was on sale too, so it shouldn’t be crazy expensive.” He said leaning off the wall and heading back to Maria. “Ring her up.” He gave her a big grin “You should toss on that Employee discount that you usually give me too.” He winked at her, only to lean back as she growled at him.

Maria glared at him for a second longer, taking the store tags from Lily without taking her eyes off of Michael “You’re deplorable.” She said with a sigh “Why are we friends again?” Her fingers started tapping away at the screen in front of her.

“Well that’s easy, cause you’d get bored without me.” He said with a laugh placing his hands behind the back of his head “And I’m basically Sam’s brother, so kind of a packaged deal.” Michael stuck his tongue out at her.

With a bit of a laugh she got a store bag to slip the clothes she had been wearing so she wouldn’t have to carry them. She felt her phone go off as she passed her debit card to Maria “What’s up?” She answered not paying attention to the caller ID.

“Yo, it’s Nick, talked to my buddy Wes, he called some of his contacts, said she’d be going to a concert tonight at the Heavy Anchor. Also said that no one has seen much of either Crandall sibling all weekend long, the Elder Crandalls are known for taking weekend vacations to get away from town’ His smooth voice filled her ear as she waited.

“Yeah, I figured as much, I’m actually on my way there, you gonna come?”

His voice scoffed for a moment “Nah, I kinda got bounced from that place the last time I went there, so this is all on you, knock em dead.” With that he hung up the phone without another word.

“Who was that?” Michael asked with a raised curious brow as he paid for his jeans.

“Nick, can’t remember his last name, he’s playing the fool.” She responded, tucking her card back into her purse. Waiting for her friends to come back so they could head for the club.

Maria snapped her fingers “Nicolas Hawthorn, he’s in my AP Math class.” She nodded her head with a small smile “He’s a nice guy, you know who I’m talking about Michael.”

He thought about it for a minute before nodding “Oh yeah, Nicky, dark hair, ponytail, he is hilarious.” He said with a laugh, crossing his arms.

“My friends are here, thanks again you two, I’m sure I’ll see you around!” She waved at them as she joined up with her usual group. “Ready?”

“Woah, why are you dressed like Goth Barbie?” Ajay asked before taking his glasses off to look for scratches.

Lily placed her hands on her hips “Excuse you, I can dress however I want, and this should be the perfect cover while we look for Skye at The Heavy Anchor.” She said grinning at them “We’re gonna go to a concert.” The rest of her friends didn’t seem too excited about that.

By the time they made it to the Anchor, the place was already packed with dozens of people in a range of clothing and gear; Punk, Goth, Scene. Everyone dancing, talking and those without an X on their hand was drinking alcohol from plastic cups or aluminum cans. The entry fee was cheap, everyone got a waterproof X on their hands and was told to stay away from the Bar.

The bass pumped through the club, lights were low but bright enough for everyone to see what was going on. It looked like some abandoned factory that turned into a punky hideaway, everything was covered in tagging or stickers. “If my parents ask, I was never here!” She said over the music, coughing a little on cigarette smoke.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think any of us will tell.” Erin said with a laugh, nodding her head to the music with a big smile on her face “It’s been too long since I’ve been to an All-Ages night, we’ll have to check them out more often.”

Lily narrowed her eyes towards the crowd, hoping to spot a sight of red but the lights were low enough and there were too many people from here to the stage. Green eyes zoned in as a stage light swayed along the front row close to the stage, where she saw long copper locks “Found her!” She called out, jumping down from the elevated spot she had been standing. “Close to the stage, I’m going in.”

“We’re going in.” Ajay corrected, fixing his glasses “You two stay close to the door just in case she tries to bolt.” He said to Erin and Rory, who saluted and ducked away back towards where they had come from, his glare was only half what it usually was, then looked down at her “After you.”

As they were pushing their way through the mob of people they ran across a dark haired teen who was doing the same “Yo, love your outfit.” She called out over the music with a grin on her face “Heading for the front?”

“You know it, I have a friend up there, I’m Lily.” She said with a grin of her own, the bass filling her head with good vibes, helping her relax more than she had all weekend.

“Koh! Come on!” She motioned for them to follow along as she weaved and snaked through the crowd like she had done this hundreds of times before; seeing how she dressed and acted, she could have.

“I see her! Thanks again Koh!” She had stopped the girl as they bobbed to the music, a rift from the guitarist filled the air around them.

Koh screamed at the top of her lungs, before turning back to her “Go, catch up with her, come find me later if you want to dance or somethin!” She gave her a wink before vanishing into the crowd.

She turned on her heel and weaved her way closer to the stage “Skye!” She screamed loudly over the music, her eyes locked on the small form of the redhead dressed in head-to-toe in black. “You’re okay!” She added as the girl jerked her head towards them.

Her blue eyes filled with shock and fear, a small purple bruise on the side of her face as she looked around painiked before diving into the crowd. Lily widened her own eyes in fear, pushing her way through the crowd, almost completely forgetting about Ajay behind her as she slipped between two people like a mouse. 

“Skye! It’s me! Stop!” She cried out, getting closer towards the redhead.

She turned on her heel and shuffled out of the way “What are you even doing here!?” She hissed, her gaze deadly and filled with anger. “Especially wearing that, are you making fun of me!” Her voice was harsh, not like her usual cool smoke.

“Skye you didn’t answer me all weekend! I was really worried abo-” She started only for her hand to get slapped away.

Skye looked furious “It’s not your business! You should leave!” She tried slipping further into the crowd, only to get stopped by Ajay standing behind her. “Ajay?” She looked shocked at seeing him, she shifted her gaze from him to hers “I didn’t ask anyone to come find me! Just GO HOME!” She shrieked, stomping her booted foot on the concrete floor.

Lily stepped closer, no trace of fear on her face, ignoring the sting in her hand and filled her face with worry “You didn’t answer me all weekend, then you skip school and rehearsal, we were worried about you!” She cried over the music, keeping her eyes on Skye’s.

Skye frowned looking down at the floor, the whole club seemed to disappear for them, the people, the walls and even the music “You weren’t supposed to notice I was gone.” Everything stopped as she said those words.

“Wh-What?” Lily stuttered taking another step closer, even Ajay seemed to have vanished.

Skye kept looking at the floor “Home and School aren’t working out for me anymore, so I..I’m going touring with my new friends.” She looked up, and Lily was close enough to see how bad the bruise really was. “Darya, the singer up there, she pushed aside her entire life to follow music.” She shifted her gaze towards the band that played in slow motion for Lily “So I’m going to follow her band, and live on my own terms for once.” Her blue eyes locked back onto Lily’s green, they were hard, firm, like she had made up her mind.

She was silent for a long minute as everything seemed to come back all at once, the lights, the music, the smell of cheap liquor and smokes, and most of all the people “This is a terrible idea!” She screamed, her green eyes hardening just like hers.

Skye balled up her hands into fists “It’s my choice, not yours!” She screamed back.

Ajay placed a hand on her small shoulder, looking down at her with a frown, his face serious “I’ll make you a deal, Skye, answer my questions to prove you have a plan, and we’ll leave you alone.” He said firmly holding a hand up as Lily went to say something “Deal?”

“If that’s the only way to make you go away.” She frowned at him.

Lily was glaring daggers at Ajay as he asked his first question “How do you know Darya?”

The fury seemed to dissolve from her face, replaced with confusion “We hang out after her shows sometimes, when I can catch her.” She said with a narrowing of her eyes.

“Not outside of shows?”

“Does that matter?” She growled.

Lily pushed herself back into the conversation “Why did you think we wouldn’t notice…” She asked with a helplessly confused and hurt expression on her face.

Skye glared at her, trying to look taller than she was “Because nobody really sees me, except for Darya.” She explained heatedly, before she sighed “She hangs back every time I come to a show, and tells me stories about her life. She said following her band was the best decision of her life.” Her voice was smooth, but cold, rigid, like she was a different person.

Lily felt like tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes “Oh? What does she think of your plan then!” She cried out, her face filled with anger and betrayal. How dare she think that, how dare she think that Lily didn’t see her, didn’t care about her! Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as a thought came through her mind, like the whisper of darkness, the void.

Maybe she never saw you.

It made her physically sick to think about, it was barely a week since homecoming, since their outing to the Faire. How could this have changed so much? How could she think that about her.

Skye’s expression filled with unease, as she rubbed her arm “She doesn’t know...” She said before looking back at her with fire in her eyes “She’ll be cool with it, it’s exactly what she would do!” Her voice was filled with confidence. “She wouldn’t have told me all those stories, if she didn’t want me to listen to them!”

“You’re not her!” Lily snapped back, closing the distance and getting in the shocked redhead's face “How do you know that she wasn’t talking to you as a fan!” She hissed, her eyes narrowed filled with hurt and anger. “Just because she did it, doesn’t mean you can!”

Skye looked at her furious face for a long moment, before taking a step back and covering her mouth with a hand “Oh my god…” She widened her eyes, looking from Lily to Darya singing on stage “I..I such an idiot.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she backed into a wall and slowly slid to the floor “How could I convince myself that she was my friend, just because she talked to me after a few shows.” She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face.

Lily took a shaky breath, letting her upper body fall limply, to release the stress she was putting herself under. Her chest still hurt with betrayal, burning hot betrayal, even if the girl didn’t mean to, even if She had delusioned herself into thinking that Skye cared about her.

“It’s okay.” Ajay said softly, placing a hand on Skye’s back “It was just a misunderstanding.”

She started rocking in place, the tears not stopping “I need a change Ajay, I can’t do this anymore.” She whispered shakily, her watery blue eyes looked up at him “You saw them that night at the library...that’s every day.” She explained, rubbing the bruise with the back of her hand “He usually aims somewhere coverable.”

“Skye.” Ajay said with a frown, his brown eyes filled with concern.

She moved her eyes down to the floor “When they yelled at all of you...when they...when he pushed you…” She looked back up at Lily, sorrowful green and tearstained blue “That was the last straw…I thought I could keep my home and school life separate, but what happened on Friday...I can’t have something without them wrecking it…” She whispered, pulling herself tighter. “I didn’t know what else to do, other than leave…” She rubbed the tears out of her face as a sob rolled through her “This is so embarrassing.”

Lily looked up at Ajay, with a small sigh “Go tell Rory and Erin what’s going on, text Nick and Trevor too.” She explained before leaning down and gently taking Skye by the wrist “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She spoke softly, helping her stand.

Ajay looked at her with a sad expression, maybe he had an idea of what she was feeling, maybe he knew...or maybe he was just sad to see it. “Find us soon.” He said clasping her shoulder with a nod, then vanishing back into the crowd.

Lily pushed her way through the crowd with a single arm, this time not caring about ducking or weaving; get out of the way or she’d make you. Most people did just that, seeing a teary redhead being pulled along by a furious looking blonde made for quite the sight. Luckily the bathroom was mostly empty, though no less covered in tagging and stickers, it was also pretty gross. “Here.” She whispered, holding a bunch of toilet paper for the girl “Paper towels will be rougher on your skin.” She explained at her confused face.

Skye started blowing her nose in a few squares, then wiping her face with the clean ones “This is the second time you’ve seen me cry in a bathroom…” She whispered, looking away from her “Thank you for not taking me back yet.”

Lily nodded her head, taking a square of TP and cleaning a few makeup smears that she had missed. “Of course, I’m always going to be here for you.” She said softly, her expression neutral and closed off “I just wish you’d see that.” She whispered below her breath after wiping away a particular dark smug.

“Can we not lecture me right now?” Skye’s voice whispered back, her gaze still looking away.

“I’m not.” She said simply, her expression still passive “I just can’t believe you thought no one would notice that you’d left.” Skye’s blue eyes shifted to meet her hard green “How you thought, I wouldn’t notice.”

Skye took a deep breath, breaking eye contact “When things get bad...it’s hard to see that people could care at all..” She explained lamely, bringing a shaking hand to her hair to shift it out of the way. “What happened on Friday…before that happened, I started thinking that maybe I’d be alright...for once I felt like I could relax around you and the Theatre group...but my family had to ruin that too.” Her expression turned sour “It’s so hard to take, again and again.”

Lily felt her mask break a little, her expression softing as she took one of Skye’s shaking hands “You deserve so much better.” She whispered painfully “You’re an amazing person, so smart and talented...I just wish your parents saw what I see.” Her heart was screaming at her to stop, telling her she was just asking to be hurt by someone who didn’t care all over again. Maybe if she got hurt a little, she’d be able to understand the redhead more. Her hand reached up silently and caressed the bruised skin for a moment, her cool fingers warmed under the warmth of her cheek “Someone strong, intelligent, humble, kind and so many other things.”

Skye looked up at her with her mouth opened just a little, before she spoke “I just wish they’d show it like a normal family, I can deal with them not caring, I can...but then they have to act like they do...and it...it fills me with such bitter hope.” She started crying again.

“Do they yell at you alot?” She whispered, drying her tears using her thumb.

“All the time, or they’re boasting about stuff I’ve never done...they never make an effort to see me.” She explained closing her eyes tightly, and biting her bottom lip “They don’t talk about my feelings, they don’t even remember what I do!” She cried out, her body shaking with another sob “They go to fucking Brian’s games though, every single one.” She snapped her eyes open desperately looking at her green “They even threatened my college fund when I started wearing, tar, on my lips.”

Lily widened her eyes in shock, before bringing the girl in for a tight hug “They’d ruin your whole future, over something like that?” She whispered, closing her arms around her head.

Skye nodded against her shoulder “Even though it’s just a drop in the bucket to them.” She mumbled into the nylon shirt. “I used to try...I used to try so hard...to earn their approval..” Lily could feel the wetness of tears on her shoulder “I just gave up...I was so tired of getting ganged up on.” She pulled away with a small sniff “I figured staying out of sight was better...but I still care Lily, I still dream about waking up one day and they’d give me an actual hug, that we’d make pancakes or something…” Her eyes welled with tears again, but she was silenced as Lily pulled her back in for a hug.

She started stroking her hair, her green eyes filled her own tears “What if we make pancakes? You could come over, I’ll show you the diner secret to fluffy crispy cakes, we’ll eat until we can’t move…” She closed her eyes to stop the tears, this was so heartbreaking, something so simple, a fucking hug...and they couldn’t even give her that.

Skye hugs her back, she hugs her hard as her body trembles with gentle laughter “Lily...that’s sweet, but it doesn’t replace my parents doing those things.” She whispered back, but she pushed her face a little closer to Lily’s neck, taking her in presence.

Lily takes a deep breath, her senses filling with roses “I know.” She said softly, pulling away to look at the small redhead again “But if there’s ever anything I can do, you say it, and I’ll do my best.” She gave her a small smile “You have my word.”

Skye looked at her for a long moment before slowly nodding her head “I-I believe you…” She whispered, her eyes widening “You went through all of this just to find me?”

Lily nodded her head, leaning back against the counter “I did, I even went to Hot Topic for the first time in forever, just so I could find you.” She raised her hand for a second before lowering it. She felt that maybe she should confess that she had even gone to her brother, to make sure she wasn’t hiding at home; but the memory of Brian coming onto her. It almost made her flee to the toilet nearby, he was so close and disgusting.

Skye smiled a little taking in the outfit she was wearing “You mean you don’t have something like that lying around?” She asked, biting her lower lip “Was it scary? Would you go back?”

“Maria works there, so going back would actually be fun.” Lily laughed a little, a smile still on her face “And no, I don’t usually wear stuff like this...but I could be convinced.” She locked her eyes with Skye.

Who took a deep breath “I’m so sorry that you spent your whole weekend...your whole day...worried about me...if I knew running away would’ve hurt people, would’ve hurt you...I wouldn’t have done it.” She whispered, turning away from her with a red blush spreading across her features. “I figured after what happened...you wouldn’t want to get involved with me anymore…”

Lily shook her head, taking her hand to make Skye look at her by moving her head “Fuck your parents, I care about you, far as I’m concerned they don’t matter.” She explained a little heatedly, before smiling a little “Yes, I was worried about you, but so was everyone else, just remember that alright?”

Skye widened her eyes at her words before slowly smiling to herself “I don't know what to say.” She said with a bit of a laugh “Nobody’s ever cared that much before, ever been there like this…” She trailed off, a look of wonder on her face.

Lily smirked, giving her a small wink “Get used to it, ready?” She asked, extending a hand for her. Skye looked at her for a long moment, before stuffing her pocket with more TP, which made her laugh a little, with a blush on her face, the redhead nodded and she slowly escorted them back to the tables near the door.

The second they came within sight Erin took off from the table and brought Skye into a big hug “You’re okay!” She cried with a laugh, before pulling away to look at the redhead.

“Okay is a strong word.” Skye said gently, patting Erin on the shoulder but shifting to look shyly at Lily.

Rory smiled at them both, leaning on the table “I’m just glad you’re alright, we were looking for you all afternoon.” He said calmly, his usual voice.

Skye shrank a little on herself “I can’t believe you all went out of your way for me...I didn't think you’d notice I was gone.” She admitted looking down to the ground.

“Of course we noticed silly, we need you.” Rory tried, which only caused Skye to flinch and take a step back.

“Just till the show is over…” She whispered pitifully.

Rory jumped up “No, wait, that’s not what I meant!” He tried to amend “You’re our friend, and you’re important.” Which just caused him to laugh nervously.

Skye looked up at him with a raised brow “Thanks...look I’m embarrassed, I feel like shit..and I don’t want to go home, but…” She trailed off looking at each of them before smiling a little “At least now I know you all my back.”

Lily placed her hand on Skye’s shoulder “Course we do, I’ll be happy to stand up to Daddy dearest anytime.” She whispered with a grin, then noticed something in the corner of her eyes “Wicked Grace is playing...come on, I want to meet this Darya you were talking about.” She grabbed Skye’s hand.

Skye’s eyes widened and she dug her heels into the concrete “Are you insane! I can’t show her my face again!” She tried pulling herself out of Lily’s firm but gentle grip.

Ajay just laughed at her, placing his hand on her shoulder “Relax she doesn’t know what you were planning, just introduce us, take a second, and it might make you feel better.” He added thoughtfully at the end.

Skye takes a deep breath, before nodding her head and leading them towards the singer in question. Darya had caramel coloured skin with a wide smile on her face as she was talking to fans in an excitable manner, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail which shifted off her shoulder as she took notice of them. “Kid! Good to see you at a show again, these your friends?” She asked, the smile getting wider at the redhead.

Skye looks from Darya to them, then back to the singer “Yes.” She said firmly, tightening her hold on Lily’s hand “These are my very real, very good friends.” Her voice was confident, strong, that was the Skye she knew.

“Killer show, by the way, I only caught part of it, but you guys were killing it up there.” Ajay said with a smile on his face, a hand on Skye’s shoulder.

“That’s what we do, glad you enjoyed yourself.” Darya’s eyes roamed from Rory to Lily who was frowning at her a little “What’s wrong kid?” She asked with a raised brow, her face curious.

Lily took a step in front of Skye “Don’t you dare steal Skye.” She said with a pout, her gaze narrowed.

“Lily!”

“Woah, I’m not stealing anybody, she is all yours.” Darya said holding her hands up with a confused look on her face “What’s got that on your brain.”

Skye pulled Lily back with a small glare, before she sighed and looked at Darya “It’s my fault, you know all those stories you told me, about how great it was leaving everything behind for the music?” She asked softly, which made the rock star nod her head.

“Yeah...skipping college was the best thing I ever did...why?” She asked her features filled with confusion.

Skye took a deep breath “They kinda stuck with me...and I thought for a minute you were telling me I should leave school behind too.” She shrugged her shoulders at the end, looking away from her idol. “I came here tonight, thinking I was going to follow you and your band on tour.” She tightened her grip on Lily’s hand “These guys talked some sense into me…” Skye looked back up at Darya “I’m saying this so you know how good they are...and how much it means to me, that you spent time talking to a kid.”

“Ah shit, Skye.” Darya said after a moment of thought, placing a hand on her shoulder with a frown on her face “I didn’t mean to put that in your head, I was just talking about my life, you know?” She made a sad smile “Look, kid, I fully support doing your own thing, do what makes you happy, and follow your heart...just wait till you’re over eighteen or out of high school.” She took a step back, with a small shake of her head “I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was giving advice, I am not a role model.” She smiled though, looking up at them all “But Skye, if these guys tracked you down, just cause you skipped a single day? Hold onto them, real friends are hard to find, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.” Skye said with a nod.

Darya gave her a big smile “You’re a good kid, Skye, and I know you’re gonna go and do great things. Just hang in there, a little while longer okay?” She clapped her on the shoulder once more. “I’ve got to go, but I expect to see you, see you all, at my next show, my next local, show.” She added with a playful smile, before turning and walking backstage.

Skye took another deep breath, before rubbing a tear from her face, trying to keep her head down so none of the others could see the silent tears.

“Your idol has some high hopes for you.” Lily said softly as they were walking away.

“Yeah...yeah she does.” The redhead whispered, keeping her hand entwined with Lily’s.

Erin smiled at her, before playfully ruffling her hair a little “I’m so proud of you.” The girl didn’t respond other than smiling to herself. They piled into Rory's car, Ajay still taking shotgun and Lily sitting in the middle. They stopped at the school first to let the upperclassmen drive home, since Skye lived so close to Lily and Rory. “Text me okay?” Erin said, giving one final hug to Skye, before starting her car and driving off.

Ajay did the same thing, telling them to get ready for a make-up rehearsal tomorrow. Lily stayed in the back with Skye, as Rory drove her home. A few blocks away though, Skye unbuckled as they pulled to a stop “I’m getting out here.” She said, grabbing her bag.

“I’m driving you to your house.” Rory glanced into the rearview.

Skye shook her head “I’m in enough trouble as it is, the last thing I need is for them to see me with you guys, especially Lily.” She said firmly with a frown on her face “He is already blaming you for my attitude, I don’t want him blaming you for me being out late or skipping school.” Her sad blue eyes looked at her understanding green. “I called, said I was my mother, and I was sick. I don’t know if I did any good, I’m not like you two.”

“Will you be okay?” Lily asked softly, as Rory pulled it over and put it in park.

“I don’t know.” Skye answered with a shrug “But...thank you...for stopping me.” She whispered, not breaking eye contact “At least I know I can count on you.” She leaned in and gave her a hug.

Rory spoke up from the front “Skye, if you need to vent, or something happens, please call one of us, okay? No more running away alright?” He turned to look at her, he was smiling but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes as the redhead pulled away from the hug “Ajay thinks of you as his right hand woman on stage and Erin cares about you.” He gestured to Lily “Don’t even get us started on this one, she was upset all day.”

“Rory!”

“It’s the truth.” He said casually, his eyes looking at her a little different than usual “See you tomorrow, Skye?” Without another word, other than a small smile, the girl slipped out of the car and began walking in the direction of her house. “Think she’ll be alright?”

“I think she’s pretty shaken up, but yeah, I do.” Lily unbuckled and slid into the front seat before Rory started driving again “Some night huh?”

“Yeah, some night.” He answered not taking his eyes off the road, but he was frowning, why was Rory frowning. With a shrug in her shoulders, she turned her attention back to her phone as it went off, it was from Skye.

‘24 messages and 9 calls? Lily, I was gone for three days.’  
‘I WAS WORRIED’  
‘I can see that now...thanks Lily…’  
‘Always, see you tomorrow?’  
‘Yeah, we have a day of music to make up for.’

She couldn’t believe something as small as that, could make her heart flutter against itself, could make her smile so wide. In her attention with her phone, she never noticed Rory giving her a sad frown out of the corner of his eye, or that he took a deep breath when he saw the Caller ID. She never noticed that Rory had figured out, that he was losing the girl he was crushing on, and that crushed him instead.


	13. 2056

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Nude Scene Inside, Read At Own Risk. This is part of a Zero Chapter Series in which Lily and Skye are in random fantasy or future settings! This is when they've had their family for quite some time, also their children are their own; let's just say future tech, equal same-sex babies! This is all a work of fantasy, enjoy.

Bet On Red

Book Zero: From The Looking Glass

Chapter Twelve-Ish: 2056

The sun peeked through the open windows of their kitchen, bathing it with a warm amber glow, which bounced playfully off the white tile and metal finishes of appliances. Her slender pale fingers held her favorite mug with care, green nails danced lightly against the similarly green ceramic cup. Steam and a pleasant smell of mint and green tea floated from the mug into her nose with each careful sip, only the birds could be heard at this hour. It was one of the reasons she liked getting up at this hour, along with another member of their household.

“Good morning, Nat.” The woman’s green eyes looked up from her mug of tea, to the small teenager who silently slipped into one of the seats at the island. “What would you like for breakfast? Pancakes?” She asked, setting her mug down with one hand and leaning on the sink in front of her, between the two women.

Nat shrugged her shoulders silently, her blue eye looked from her back to the counter “Eggs?” She spoke in a gentle soft voice. The small blonde was always so quiet, she had always been that way even when she was a babe; never once did they hear her cry or scream. Her long blonde hair covered half of her face, which ended down at her waist and was rather remancant of her own blonde hair. Her pale slender fingers danced against the marble surface of the countertop, black nails clicking against the smooth stone. “Thanks Mum…” She whispered as the woman moved towards the fridge.

“Of course sweetheart, do you want anything to go with your eggs?” She asked, grabbing a carton, and looking over her shoulder. At the girls shaking head, she sighed deeply “I’ll make you Egg’s in a Basket.” She nodded setting the eggs down, before gathering the other supplies she needed. “How was school?”

Nat shrugged her shoulders again, taking the offered glass of milk that Lily handed her before cracking an egg into a hole cut piece of bread. “It’s been alright, I’m really enjoying math this year, I like the challenge the AP classes are giving me.” Her gentle voice was barely louder than the sizzling pan.

Lily looked over her shoulder, giving her a small smile “I swear you got that from your mother, I’m absolutely horrendous at that subject, is Mr. Potter treating you well? I know it can be a little awkward having your mom work at the school.” She flipped the piece of toast carefully.

“It’s alright, I actually enjoy being able to have lunch with you most of the week, even if Ro and Tyr don’t.” She gave her a small smile of her own, it pulled on her pouty lips and made the slightly dark rings around her eyes vanish for a moment.

Lily slid the piece of toast and egg onto a plate, with a dash of salt and paprika before passing it to her youngest daughter. “It’s always a treat when you join me, enjoy sweetheart.” She turned around and took a sip of her cooling tea.

They silently enjoyed their own meals in peace, just like when they had lunch together, Lily having made herself a piece of toast. Judging from the small smile on her daughters face, it must have been fairly tasty. It wouldn’t be too much longer before the rest of the house got up as well, her wife likely being the last one awake. With a sigh, she began to make another three Eggs in a Basket, Ro would eat one and Tyr would eat two. She finished her tea before getting started once more, setting her favorite mug in the sink so she could wash it later.

By the time she had finished with the other breakfasts, the other two teens came stumbling into the now brightly lit kitchen. Ro mirrored Nat as her twin, though she preferred to keep her bright blonde hair cut short to her neck and out of her eyes. Tyr’s shoulder length rusty red hair was an absolute bird's nest at this hour, he didn’t even mutter a morning at her; just taking his offered plate and began eating.

Seeing her children eating in front of her, each showing off little points of their personality and just how much they were similar and yet so different from their parents. Natasha quietly excused herself not long after, heading for the basement, her bare feet barely made a sound as she crossed the floor. It was her Sunday ritual, meaning that she was going to be playing on the bass they had downstairs in their little sound room. 

Tyr was still somewhat asleep, so talking to him at this hour was going to be worthless. Her little boy was now a broad junior, having inherited a combination of both of his uncles physical genetics. Hockey and Motorcycles were all that boy cared about these days, though she always caught him with a new book each week. His green eyes were doing their very best to avoid the sunlight and kept closing just a little.

Rowena on the other hand looked over at her, a mirror image of Nat, being only an hour older; the longest hour of her life. Her own blue eyes danced with life at this early hour, as she happily ate the breakfast. "What are we doing today Mum?" She asked with her mouth full, smiling at her.

It made her sigh deeply in exasperation "Ro, love, please swallow your food before speaking." She smiled ruefully at her stubborn little one. The Freshman rolled her eyes before swallowing, and opening her mouth to be an annoyance. "Charming." She rolled her eyes in return, earning a giggle "Well, Tyr is supposed to have practice in a few hours, you've got practice too and Alistair has a birthday party. Meaning me and Skye will be childless until the afternoon at the very least." She grinned like a cat, looking up to the ceiling where she knew her wife was still sleeping deeply.

Rowena made a groaning sound, slumping her shoulders in defeat "I had hoped you'd forget!" She cried before taking another bite "Ugh, I'm sure my girls can handle one little practice with-"

"The last time that happened, one of them was sent to the hospital and three of them quit because girls are mean." Tyr's slightly deep voice, lazily interrupted her. Which made her glare hatefully at her older brother, something he was rather used to by this she was sure.

"Rowena Elizabeth, you can't just break a commitment. Are you a Davis or not?" Lily questioned with a cat/ canaries grin.

Rowena heaved another deep sigh, making her upper body go limp. "Fine!" She cried tearing into the final corner of her breakfast and gulped down her milk "I'm showering first!"

That snapped Tyr out of his sedated pace, literally shoving half of his second piece of toast into his maw; the milk forgotten as he scrambled after her. "No you don't, you hog the hot water!" He roared, quickly catching up to her, the mischievous blonde's laughter filled the halls.

“Please wake up your brother, he’ll sleep all day if you let him!” She called out after the two as they rushed up the stairs. It made Lily shake her head with a small smile, reaching out and taking the forgotten plates; one of these days they were gonna realize just how much she took care of them. The door to the basement clicked open, Nat peeked her head out "Mum, I need to go to Calico's, we're having a bit of practice. The talent show is in a few weeks." She spoke gently, carefully carrying her bass. 

Lily gave her a once over, the small blonde practically lived in the basement. Having moved most of her stuff into the former guest/storage room, and moved most of what was there into her room. Working her lips a little at the girls attire, which consisted of a pair of torn stonewashed jeans. Her combat boots were faded, but clean, the mesh shirt she wore over the black and white striped long sleeve reminded her briefly of her wife. Her left eye was all that was exposed, as usual, hair pulled away with a black skull clip. Lily, having once been grungy and border goth for most of her junior year, understood, but why Nat wore a literal padlock and chain around her neck confused the hell out of her.

"Fine, fine. Do you need a ride?" She asked, washing one of the plates with a soapy sponge.

Nat shook her head "Joan is gonna pick me up, and Naomi will meet us there….do I have to be back-"

"Yes, it is Sunday after all, that means family dinner." She spoke without looking up from the plate, though from the corner of her vision she saw her daughter flinch. "We haven't had dinner with Mom in over a week, she just got in last night, late last night." This time she did look up, giving the teen an eye "She would be upset if she didn't get to see her favorite daughter."

"I thought I was your favorite daughter." She retorted with a pale raised brow, her head tilted a little. “And Alistar was her favorite.”

"That's just something mother's say when they want their children to listen, you’re all our favorites, for various reasons.” She explained moving back to the pan on the stove, starting to make another Egg Basket for her youngest son. “Just like how we can be annoyed at you, for various reasons, now don't be late please, we're having your favorite." She said with a small sigh, glancing back up towards the ceiling 

“Fish and Chips?” She asked a little hopeful, she could see it in her eye and the way her shoulders straightened up slightly. At her single nod, the teen gave her a small smile, walking around the island and kissing her once on the offered cheek “Love you Mum.”

“I love you too Natasha, have fun with the Banshee’s!” She called out as the girl headed for the door, a car’s horn beeping once to likely get her attention. Joan was a good enough girl, a minor trouble maker of course, but nothing that she didn’t trust Nat with. The guitarist had known her daughter since they were little, a year older than her but they were thick as thieves; much like her and Rory had once been. The door opened and closed with barely a click, as she flipped the breakfast, her gaze once more glancing up to where her son was likely still sleeping.

With a shake of her head, she waited until the food was finished before sliding it onto a recently cleaned plate; covered with a towel. Then she headed up the wooden stairs herself, if you wanted something done right and all that. Judging from the way Tyr was leaning against his bedroom door, a minor glare on his squarish features, Rowena had beaten him.

Placing a hand on her hip, she raised a brow at her oldest, pursing her lips in irritation “I thought I told you to wake up your brother.” She asked in a tone of voice that showcased her annoyance.

Tyr visibly finched, offering a small guilty smile in return “I...well...yeah…” He tried before finishing lamely and bowing his head in defeat.

“Mhm, thought so.” She huffed a little, walking past him and towards the pre-teen’s room, his door having been painted green with a large silver snake guarding the entrance. She knocked a few times, waiting for a sign of life before shaking her head and knocking once more before pushing it open. Alistar’s room was an organized chaos, they’ve had many a fight over the state his room was usually in; but he didn’t leave food out like Ro often did. “Alistar, it’s time to wake up, or you’ll end up sleeping all day.” She spoke in a soft melodic voice, sitting on her son’s bed.

The blond boy groaned a little, his short hair stuck up in a permanent point in the front, something that had taken him years to accomplish; and many tubes of gel. A single green eye opened slowly, looking at her before groaning again and burying his face deeper in his Hogwarts sheets. If you would have told her thirty years ago that Harry Potter would still be as popular as it was in the 2000’s, she would probably have laughed at you, especially after everything that happened with the original author. However, several fan-based books ended up published, deepening the universe, a book series around the Marauders and a remake of the original movies, made it more popular than ever before.

“I’ve already made you breakfast, and if you don’t hurry, you’ll end up being the last one to Bradley’s party.” She reminded gently, something that made the twelve year old groan before nodding his head against the fabric of the pillow. Bradley was one of his friends, who was having his thirteenth party today, his best friend Michael was going to pick him up in about an hour or so; his mother Paula was escorting them both. “Now, come on, off you trot.” She pulled back his blanket so he wouldn’t just fall back asleep, his Slytherin themed pajamas made her heart melt a little; he truly was his mother's baby boy.

“Kay Mum.” He mumbled groggily, both of her boys being rather late risers, though Alistar seemed to have it the worst out of the family; except of course her wife. Her green eyes carefully scanned the room once more, particularly landing on his work desk as he often called it; where computer and electronic parts were torn apart and rebuilt. “You’re picking me up around five, right?” He asked leaning forward a little, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I probably won’t, but Tyr will, so be ready around four thirty-ish, if he doesn’t come and get you, text me and I’ll go.” She explained walking towards the door, looking down at her watch “Now, like I said, you’re running out of time, eat your breakfast and get a shower, I’m gonna wake up your Mother.”

Alistair waved her off with another yawn, placing his sock covered feet on the cool wooden floor, how the boy could sleep with them on, baffled her. She closed the door behind her, Tyr missing from his vigil by his door, however Ro’s door was shut. She paused for a moment, knocking once to get her attention “Mum?” The girl called out behind the wood.

“Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll-”

“Tyr is taking me, the football field and hockey ring aren’t that far from each other!” She called back, the door handle jiggling for a moment before the face of her daughter stuck out; still slightly red from her shower. “I appreciate it though, I’ll make sure he doesn’t forget to pick up Ali and we’ll be home for dinner.” She smiled at her.

Lily nodded her head, giving her a small look before leaning down and kissing the top of her forehead “When’d you guys get so big on me, you’re making me feel old.” She complained, with a small laugh, though when she thought about it, she wasn’t as young as she had once been. Granted in the last thirty years, medical technology had grown leaps and bounds, meaning even though she was really turning fifty one next year; she still looked in her late thirties. 

“That’s cause you are old Mum.” Ro said cheekily, snapping her door shut as quick as she could to avoid retaliation. Shaking her head ruefully, she headed for the master bedroom down the hall, carefully and quietly opening the door. Even with the morning sun peeking through their windows, her red haired angel slept on, a black sleeping mask covering her eyes.

Lily took her time to look over her wife, something that still made her chest hammer in excitement and her stomach twist in knots. Especially when she wore that short little black babydoll, the one she could see through and their children knew very well not to enter their room without permission. Her mid back copper hair surrounded her like a burning halo, still as vibrant and rich as it had been when they were so much younger. Her alabaster skin was covered in tattoos, from her small hands, up her wrists, around her clavicle, down her spine and to her ankles; she loved every covered inch. The only color that stood out against her dark nightwear, was the silver locket that she had given her when they were their daughter’s age.

As quiet as a cat, she slid back into the satin sheets, a single cool hand trailing from her smooth ankle, up very slowly and carefully, to the very hem of her dress. Her green eyes locked on the piercings on her medium bust, that peek through the black lace. “Lily, the kids had better be out of the house, or I’m going to smack that hand away.” Her smoky silk voice broke her from her thoughts, one of her black nailed hands reached up and pulled her mask away “Though I must admit, it is a much more pleasant wake up than I’ve had in a week.” She whispered, giving her a small smile.

Lily returned the smile, leaning down and pressing her lips to her wives, their hands entwined “We should only have to wait an hour or so, then we’ll have the house to ourselves.” She whispered in the girl's ear, one ran her tongue around the lobe of her ear.

“Then stop teasing me, you know there is nothing I’d love more than to pull you into the bed and not let you leave until four to make dinner.” She hissed, baring her teeth in a mischievous sneer, before sighing deeply and leaning forward. “Would it be too much trouble to ask you to make me something? Last thing I ate was a smoothie around sevenish, I’m starving.” She held her stomach, giving her a pitiful look with her deep ocean eyes.

Lily quirked her lips, looking up in thought, before leaning in and kissing her nose “Course, put on a robe and join us, I’m sure Alistair is still eating.” She shifted and hopped out of the bed, reaching for the door “Then I can tell you what you missed all week.”

“Mhm, sounds lovely.” The woman slid one long pale leg out of the bed at a time, her green eyes watched with fascination. “Lily, shoo, I still need to brush my hair, you know I hate you seeing-”

“Yes, yes, thirty years of marriage give or take, and you can’t stand me seeing you first thing in the morning.” Lily rolled her eyes playfully, humming deeply as she turned the handle “Don’t take too long, love.”

“You know I don’t, now shoo, babe.”

Shaking her head, she headed once more for her kitchen, where Rowena was playing on her holo-screen; a device located in the wrist of most people. She was dressed in her soccer outfit, her duffle bag near her chair. Alistair was droning on about something, she was catching the tail end of the conversation “-Pan is making serious headway into the commercial usage of AI, soon every Holo will have access to one. Imagine being able to simply ask for something, and your Holo will do it for you, no interface required.” He said rather excitedly, grinning ear to ear, a bit of hot sauce on his chin.

“And like I said dork, why would I want something that’s basically sentient in my body, what if it goes rouge, like the one on the moon in 39.” She pointed out, giving him a dull look over her shoulder.

“That was a misuse of military property! AI have clear moral and physical limitations implanted into their code to prevent something like-”

“Then they’re not really AI are they?” She grinned back at him, which made him glare at her and cross his arms. “Awe don’t get pouty with me, they’ve still got to do human trials and that will take at least three years to finish before it’ll be released to the public, then it will probably be limited for another two years before mass commercial use.” She reached up and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, on the side that wasn’t shaved close to her scalp.

“It warms my heart to see you two having a decent discussion this early in the morning.” Skye spook smoothly behind them, something that made them both jump in surprise. The woman having put a long black robe on, her copper hair brushed rather expertly till it was smooth. “Now, give me a hug.”

“Mom!” Alistair cried out, almost falling out of his chair to give her the strongest hug he could muster; which did little to impress the still strong woman. “Ah!” He laughed as she lifted him off the ground with ease, planting kisses on his head “Mom!” He cried this time in disgust.

“Don’t you mom me! I haven’t seen you in a week! That means kisses!” She laughed, giving him one final kiss before setting him down and raising her brow “Finished with your breakfast?” At his nod she jerked her head towards the stairs “Well shower up, you’ve got a party today right?”

“Right!”

Rowena shook her head as the little terror shot like a cannonball towards the stairs, nearly toppling Tyr in the process. “Welcome home, Mom.” She gave the woman a hug, kissing her cheek and enjoying the warmth from her. Lily noticed they were similar in height, Ro could have another inch in her if she was lucky, but chances were the twins would be forever their mother’s height. “I missed you.”

“Oh I missed you too, my wicked witch.” She hummed, pulling away and looking at her with a small smile “Samhain is close, you wish to practice with me and the coven when it comes, yes?”

“Of course, I’ve been waiting for my thirteenth year for like the last four!” She gushed, grinning like a cat. Rowena being really the only member in the family, besides Lily that actively helped Skye with her rituals and sabbaths. Tyr was still questioning where and what he believed or fit really, Nat was a devout Atheist and Alistair would always shrug when asked the question. Lily herself was still mostly Christian like she had been raised, but she did believe there was power out there for those to find. “This will be my initiation, right?”

“You’ll have to wait until Yule I’m afraid, that’s when everything is reborn, and so too shall you, unfortunately you won’t be participating in the ritual with the coven. You’ll be allowed to watch, then after Yule, you’ll be the maiden until one younger than you, takes your place.” She explained casually, slipping into Alistair’s forgotten space, wrinkling her nose at the smell of tabasco. “How he eats this with everything is beyond me.” She reached out for a paper towel to clean up the mess.

Lily flipped the toast, looking back briefly at her “He apparently gets it from my birth father, that man ate ice cream with hot sauce.” She explained looking back at the breakfast to ensure it didn’t burn.

“Mhm, I think I remember your Aunt telling us that over tea once, how is she?”

“I haven’t spoken to her in a month or so, I know she lives nearby, but at her age, she often just wants to be left alone.” Lily explained, sliding the toast out of the pan onto a plate and pushed the breakfast across the marble counter. “Enjoy.”

“Mhm, thank you love.” Skye spoke gently, using her utensils to cut a corner off and ate rather slowly.

“Yo, you ready Ro?” Tyr asked, trotting down the stairs, his own bulky duffle around his shoulders, his hair pulled into a ponytail “Morning Mom.” He kissed the back of her head as he passed by. The blonde nodded her head, swiping on the Holo-Pad and closing the screen. “Alright, we’ll be back around five-ish!” Together they opened the door, Tyr looking out once before shouting up the nearby steps “Alistair! Michael is here!”

“Coming!” He called back not a second later, his converse tapping down the stairs, a brightly wrapped present in his left hand the other holding carefully onto the railing “Bye Mom’s!”

“Bye Mom’s!”

“Stay safe!” Lily called out as the door closed, Skye still having her mouth filled and her questioning gaze to the basement door. “Nat is already gone, the Banshee’s had practice today.” She reminded her.

Skye hummed thoughtfully, dapping her mouth with a napkin “Who would have thought, she’d be the lead singer for a metal band?” She asked, sipping on her coffee, that Lily had set down in the middle of the hugs.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, leaning on the counter “About the same as you being the Witch for our first play.” She spoke thoughtfully, slowly raising a brow at the woman and a grin stretching her lips “We still have that costume, you know.”

“Mhm, I haven’t forgotten.” She made a come here motion with her finger “Come here, sweet Princess.” She grinned, leaning over the counter and pressing a kiss to her wife, one that was returned in kind. The only thought that swam through Lily’s mind in that moment, was the taste of cherries and the deep smell of roses; something she had missed for a solid week. They broke apart after a moment, Skye returning to her coffee “Anything happen over the week?”

Lily nodded, smiling dreamily, turning towards the mail basket they kept nearby, digging for a moment, it was a letter. Something very few people used these days, unless it was a formality, or they were in a rather limited area. “This was dropped off on Friday, it’s for you.”

Skye took the offered envelope, few people knew her address, limited to close friends and family members; most mail otherwise was directed to her office in London. She looked at the penmanship closely, her eyes narrowing “I’m pretty sure I know who this is from.” She hummed thoughtfully, her expression like swallowing a lemon. She tore into it with little care for the envelope itself, even ignoring the offered knife that Lily held out for her. Her blue eyes carefully scanned the scrawling print that she could see through the paper, and she sighed deeply. “It’s from my brother.”

“What on Earth could that idiot want?”

“Oh, he doesn’t want anything, he is merely telling me that he’ll be here next week, since he is somewhat sober for the first time in six years and he wants to see the only family he has left. Based on the lack of return address and that this is snail mail, I’m assuming that’s his way of saying he won’t be stopped.”

Lily’s brows knitted together in mild irritation, resting on her hand “Does he not remember what happened six years ago? When he got drunk at Christmas and hit on my brother’s wife? And Casey basically beat the ever loving shit out of him?” She spoke dully, her tone not very impressed.

Skye flipped the letter over, showing off a stamp near the bottom “Apparently he’s been in rehab again, cause he’s got this nifty little stamp.” She reached up and pinched the spot between her eyes. “One dinner, I’ll give him one dinner...it’s…”

“Don’t you dare say it’s the least you can do, he had the opportunity to take control of your family's company, he took a pay out instead. Which was rather good for you, seeing as it’s your company now and practically everything you’ve done would make your bastard parents roll in their grave.” She reminded darkly, her green eyes danced like venom with hate for that side of her family. “It isn’t your fault, the idiot peeked in High School and has been on one long bender the last thirty years, I’ll give him that he’s traveled the world several times over, but I can’t help but wonder if that’s because of debts.”

Skye shook her head, folding the letter and setting it on the marble counter, the way her shoulders slumped and the tired look in her eyes spoke volumes. “He’s all I’ve got left...I have to try.” She reminded in return, her voice soft and small.

It didn’t fit the confident woman that she had grown into, strong and powerful in her own right, far more than her parents ever were; worth more as a CEO and a person than they could have ever dreamed. However, it was just like that Freshman year in 2020, the girl would literally kill herself for her family. It made Lily’s resistance crumble a little, her eyes tightened in mild frustration.

“One chance.” She held up a single finger. “If he messes up, we’re done with him.”

“Lil-”

“It’s more than he deserves, after everything that he’s done.” With that Lily turned on her heel and began cleaning up the mess from breakfast. The flirty early mood ruined, all she wanted to do now was clean and grade papers, and Skye knew it. The woman set the plate in the sink, placed a single kiss on her cheek and headed for her study nearby. The second those heavy oak doors closed, Lily snatched the letter and threw it in the garbage disposal; it made her feel better at least.

“Thirty years, and the Crandalls are still fucking the love of my life.” She whispered under her breath, watching dully as the paper was shredded into tiny pieces. Brian Crandall had better of cleaned himself up, or the next time his nose got broken, she’d be the one doing it.


	14. Back To Normal

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Thirteen: Back To Normal

Everyone was on edge when school had let out and everyone was gearing up for the rehearsal, at least Skye had shown up for school today. Sitting with her on the bus made things feel a little more like everything had gone back to normal, but something kept telling her things were different. “Any sign of our favorite goth?” Erin asked as she came up on stage.

“I really hope she shows.” Trevor said with that clipboard still in his hands “Otherwise we’re going to be really short handed and she’s supposed to man the board…” He sounded nervous, like he doubted that she would show up.

“She’ll be here.” Lily spoke firmly, glancing up from her script.

“How can you be so sure?” Trevor asked with a small frown.

She shrugged her shoulders “She’s my friend, our friend, she won’t let us down.” She said simply, as if that were the end of it. Which she was proven correct when Skye came in through the back doors, with a confused expression on her face.

“Why does everyone look so sad?” She asked walking up next to Lily, who had propped herself onto a crate.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, licking her finger and turning the page “I guess they thought they wouldn’t get to see your beautiful face.” She said cheekily giving her a big smile “Glad you’re here.” She said shifting her foot to tap her shoulder.

“I knew you’d miss us too much to stay away.” Erin said as everyone started coming over.

Rory had a smile on his face “Glad you’re back.” He said simply, before turning to Danielle who was whispering something to him.

“Ah Red, I could hug you, everyone was so worried.” Nick sobbed, rushing towards her to wrap her in his arms, but then stopped before giving her a playful smile “Just kidding, about the hug thing, you don’t look like you like being touched, so no touchy.” He laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

Ajay rolled his eyes as he elbowed the braggart out of the way “I was getting worried we’d have to do our first full run in the dark.” He said with a smile, holding his hand out for her “Glad you’re back.”

Skye gave him a shake of the hand, then motioned for Trevor to tell what needed to be done.

“Alright everyone, ready to start.” Mr. Olson said with a smile, before noticing where she was sitting “Miss Daivs, please don’t sit up there.”

“Sure thing, sorry.” She hopped down, as Ajay was telling everyone to get into costume and get ready for the first run through. Lily nodded her head as she slipped into the beautiful white dress with lace and small ruffles and straightened the silver diamond necklace above her bust. Her hair was growing out again, she might have to get it cut before the show, but tonight she made sure it was slicked back with a bit of hair wax. “So how do I look?” She asked, doing a little spin in her white heels.

Sydney stood there looking from her designs to her with wide eyes “Oh my god.” She whispered before squealing “You look so fantastic! I couldn’t have designed this any better, it is absolutely perfect for you.” She held her hand to her face “Go, show everyone!”

Lily smiled at the girl, before giving her a quick hug “Thank you for taking the extra time for this.” She whispered, as the girl hugged her back tightly.

“Make it worth it.”

Lily nodded her head and walked out to the stage, Rory was the first to take notice of her as he whistled low “Holy, you look amazing!” He said with wide eyes, taking in the sight of her.

“Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself, my knight.” She said playfully, slapping him on the chest with the back of her hand. Everyone was taking in their costumes, Erin was playing with her crown trying to get to sit more comfortably. Everyone looked so professional, even Nick who was wearing a brightly coloured jester outfit and face paint. “Makes it feel like we’re getting close to the end, huh?” She asked looking up at Rory.

“Yeah, won’t be long now.” He nodded, looking out as Ajay was getting everyone's attention.

“Alright, everyone done admiring yourselves?” A few people laughed at that as he smiled “Top of the show ladies and gents, whenever you’re ready!” He called out before sitting down next to Mr. Olson.

Throughout the play, Ajay was mostly quiet but when he did speak it was to correct something mildly important, the tones or spacings. If he wasn’t talking, he was watching and writing, likely notes on what could be fixed. Skye was also making notes on the sound/light board of where she should be performing certain effects or music. When everything was said and done, Ajay just sat there for a long minute, looking at everyone before smiling.

“I can’t believe I’m saying it.” He chuckled “That was our best rehearsal yet, good job everyone.” Everyone started cheering and clapping, from the actors to the techs “To make everything even better, Aiden sent me a sample of the composition he’s working on and may I say, this will do nothing but elevate our production.” This was where he got serious holding a hand out to pause everyone “Now, don’t let one good rehearsal go to your heads, keep this momentum up, and we’ll sell out the show.”

That was the end of the rehearsal so everyone started to change out of their costumes and head for the doors. Nick was still wearing that goofy jesters paint, laughing and frowning at people as he passed them. Erin talking to Sydney about her crown, Rory and Danielle talking to Ajay about something. She was just satisfied with a job well done, it felt good to be proud of something, and she was proud of her performance.

Just as she was about to head home for the night, Skye flagged her down “Hey, Lily, can I get your opinion on something?” She asked, rotating in her chair from the soundboard.

“Sure, what’s up?” She asked, sliding into the seat next to her, and looking at the offered papers “What’s this?” She started looking them over, they were sketches, set designs.

“I’ve been finalizing the set, but I’m not sure which I should present to Ajay.” She pointed out the one in her right hand “That one might be a little too extravagant, I’m not sure if it’s any good.” She admitted rather shyly “What do you think?”

They were basically the same style of sketching but one just seemed to mesh more convincingly than just cardboard cutouts of stuff. The one she wasn’t so sure about was professional, it was and looked extremely detailed; the type of set you’d find on Broadway or Hollywood really. She could also be seeing what she wanted, considering she knew Skye worked really hard on this one. “I think you should go for it, you did a really good job on it.” She said with a smile.

Skye took her papers back, with a nod “Are you sure?” She asked carefully.

“Positive, Ajay will love it.”

Skye nodded firmly, before standing “It’ll be a lot of work, so I should get his sign off sooner than later.” She gave her one final smile “Thanks.” She took off flagging down their Director.

Lily watched her go with a smile, before noticing that someone was lingering on stage, concerned she found it was Rory, who was staring calmly at the rows of empty seats. “You alright?” She asked coming up to his side, with her brows furrowed.

“Hm?” Rory said not turning to look at her, with little emotion on his face “Yeah, just thinking about some stuff is all, don’t worry about it.” He said slipping his hands into his pockets as he just continued to stare off into space.

Lily smiled a little at him, bumping his hip with hers “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” She said softly.

Rory moved his head to look at her, with a small smile “Sure, my car is parked past the football field, so it’s a pretty decent hike.” He laughed as they both turned to the exits, waving goodbye to the few people they came across as they left.

Lily hadn’t given it much thought, usually ducking out the back door or having her headphones in by the time she was in the halls, but school was oddly calm after hours. Calm in the way that doesn’t feel right, like it went against its very nature to be the way it was right now. As they approached the empty field it came to her that practice must have ended sometime ago, she didn’t know what time it was, but the sun was going down.

“It’s strange, seeing it empty, huh?” Rory said calmly as they walked.

Lily laughed “Remember how Case would always beg us to play with him?” She snorted at the memory, of a little blonde missile throwing himself again and again, trying to perfect his tackle.

“Play? I remember more tackling than playing.” Rory joked back with a laugh of his own, he paused at the benches for the players “Let’s take a load off.” He said sitting down and looking out towards the setting sun.

Lily sat down next to him, though not close enough to be in his space “Wanna talk about what’s got you so thoughtful?” She asked looking at the rising moon.

“It’s just…” Rory said before sighing and frowning as he looked out “This play means a lot to me Lils, I can’t help but worry about what might go wrong…” He whispered, squinting before closing his eyes.

Lily smiled a little, taking in the moon's slowly filling smile “Worrying isn’t such a bad thing.” She said which caused him to look her way, she could see it out of the corner of her eye “Worrying about something means you care about it.” She added at his confused expression, she turned to look at him “Think about how our parents worry about us, or how much we worry about grades.” She said softly, giving him a smile, before turning back to look at the moon.

Rory was silent, trying to come up with a response to her words “You’re right.” He finally said, laughing a little and running a hand through his hair “I really care about acting, and this play is especially important to me.” He said with a smile.

“I’d be more worried if you weren’t.” She added “We all care about the show, Rory, everyone in their own way.” Her voice was gentle as the chilly October wind blew across the empty field.

“Thanks Lily, I think I needed to hear that.” He said standing from the bench. “Want a ride home?” He asked, jerking his thumb towards his car parked a little ways off.

Lily shook her head, laying down on the bench “Nah...I think I’m going to stay, watch the moon rise.” She answered, she saw him nod at her and he took off. She stayed there watching the moon for another half hour, before checking her phone and walking to the Griddle. She could use a chicken salad, or maybe some breakfast.

XX

Lily had zoned out as she picked at the fruit salad in her hands, as Erin was talking about a would you rather with the rest of the table. “Seriously, Wicked with the original cast or Hamilton?” She had asked, looking around the table for answers.

Everyone was a miss of laughter or outrage “That’s an impossible question!” Nick said with a glare, which only made Erin chuckle at him. “Blondie what do you think?”

“Hamilton, easily.” She said without looking from the strawberry on her fork.

Most of the table couldn’t disagree with her answer, as she popped the delicious red berry into her mouth, she frowned as she heard a familiar voice asking for everyone's attention. “Everyone, everyone! Hello, yes over here!” It was Amber, wearing just as much pink as always “I have something very important that I just have to say!” She spoke loud enough that everyone had to stop to look at what she was doing. Lily furrowed her brows as the girl plugged her phone into a large speaker and filled the room with music. “I want everyone to know just how much I love my new boyfriend Lorenzo! But why tell you, when I can show you!” She motioned to the doors which burst open, a few men carrying a large ice sculpture of Amber and Lorenzo, basically the exact one she had at her party over a month ago.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” She hissed, glaring daggers at the little blonde that had jumped into the stunned football players lap. “She’s really going to do this to Casey?”

Erin placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up. “You’ll be the only one making a scene relax.” She reminded, gesturing to the crowd of people that were gathering to sculpture in wonder.

Lorenzo was one of Casey’s friends too which just added fuel to her fire, especially since he was looking at it and nodding. Then the idiot just started making out with her in front of the whole school, after he said the L word, or at least that’s what she thought she heard. She could see her brother sitting by the sculpture with a shocked expression on his face, before he slowly lets his features fall and stands from his seat.

Ajay looked a little confused, glancing at her with a frown “I thought Casey and Amber were together, what’d I miss?” He asked, raising his brow behind his glasses.

Lily sighed “Super longer story, but basically Casey found her clingy and broke things off, happened on Homecoming like right after you left.” She ran a hand down her face “I’m going to go make sure he’s okay.” She said standing up, the remains of her lunch forgotten.

“Mind if I come along? I thought we did a good job at Homecoming.” Erin said standing up with her, Lily just nodded her head and together they left the group behind. Knowing her brother, he was probably hiding somewhere quiet, and it was pretty chilly today, so outside. “I think I see him out in the courtyard.” Erin said pointing towards the Ollie statue.

Lily approached him first, he was sitting down at a table with his head in his hands, she got down on one knee so he could see her “So that was rough.” She said bitterly, she had no idea what Casey was feeling but she could guess it wasn’t rainbows or good things.

Casey barely looks up at her “Rough doesn’t even come close.” He grumbled, before moving his face back towards the ground.

“That’s kinda what you said after the break up.” Erin said sitting down next to him “Which you did in front of everyone.” She added, with a brow raised.

Casey shrugged his shoulders “Still...I didn’t expect her to move on so quickly.” He said softly, taking in a shaky breath “This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me…” 

Lily was silent for a while, before Erin just started laughing, causing the twins to look at her in confusion “Sorry...sorry, it’s just...Casey you’re a Freshman in high school.” She placed a hand on his shoulder “Everyone thinks their first love will be their only love, I’m not saying it doesn’t hurt, it does, I know it does, but everyone feels it.” She gave him a bright smile “You’re only going to think of Amber as the one, until someone just as good, or hell better! Comes along.”

“Casey, Erin has a point, you guys moved through the steps pretty quickly.” She added, looking down at him with a small frown “What’s her birthday?” She asked, making him jolt a little “Her dream job? Role model, favorite band, is she allergic to anything, does she fear anything…” She kneeled back down in front of him “You were so caught up on having a girlfriend, you forgot the most important part, the friend.”

Casey was silent as he thought about her words for a long moment, nodding his head in agreement “I guess we…”

“Burned too brightly?” Lily offered.

“Yeah…” Casey said trailing off looking down at his hands.

Erin leaned back to look up at the clouds, tapping her foot as the silence consumed them “Want to hear about the time I got my heart broken?” She asked not looking over at them, just talking to space. “I was a sophomore, he was a senior, and I thought he was everything.” She said softly, tapping her foot against the concrete in rhythm to something “I’d been on dates before, but I really liked this one, that was until he said that he just wanted to have fun his senior year and didn’t need me clinging to him.” She sighed deeply, her expression soft, maybe sorrowful.

“Did you think you were being clingy?” Casey asked softly.

“Oh absolutely, and I’m glad he called me out on it.” She turned her head to look at him “It hurt like hell, but it also allowed me to move on, focus on other things.” She smiled a little at them both “Like school, sports and the theatre.” 

Lily had a thoughtful look on her face as she stood in front of them both “So the breakup was a good thing?” She asked with a hand on her chin.

Erin nodded, prodding Casey’s shoulder “I know it hurts, and I know it doesn’t feel like it, but this will be good for you, trust me.” She said softly, resting her hand on his arm for another moment before pulling away.

Casey smiled back, before looking up at Lily “What’s that stupid thing Mom is always saying? Can’t find a prince without kissing a few frogs?” He said with a bit of a laugh, before narrowing his eyes “Wait, am I the prince or the frog in this situation.”

Lily shrugged her shoulders “That depends on which angle you’re looking, were you her prince? No, was she your frog, yes.” She summed up with a wave of her hand and a giggle.

“Thanks Lils, you’re all heart.” He said bitterly.

Erin chuckled along with her “All joking aside, you will, find someone else.” She said looking over at Casey.

Casey frowned as he looked at them both “How can you be so sure?” He asked hesitantly.

Lily looked at him like he was stupid “You’re a football player for one.” She said holding out a finger “Most girls are into that.”

“You’re also a good looking guy, any girl would be lucky to have you.” Erin said before continuing “You’re also super kind, very funny and interesting-”

“And so on.” Lily interjected with a confused look on her face before slowly raising a brow at her friend. She noticed that Erin's eyes lingered on her brother a little longer than usual, oh, this was going to be interesting to watch unfold.

Casey just groaned though “It feels like my heart is going to explode with sadness!” He threw his head back.

Erin frowned “No! We were so close, but I have one final idea.” She said as Lily just rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. “Didn’t you tell me that working out made you feel better?”

Casey opened his eyes to look at her “Sometimes, why?”

Lily just grinned like a shark “Arm wrestle, right now.” She said moving to sit down across from him on the table. She got in position, and while Casey doesn’t look thrilled he does the same, when Erin calls it she pushes as hard as she can. They struggle for a minute before Casey pins her hand on the table, with a shocked look on his face.

“Have you been using my weights?”

Lily grinned at him “Nope, but I have been helping move a lot of heavy set pieces.” She said flexing her arms, which made them both chuckle.

Casey shook his head before looking at Erin “Want to try?” He asked which made her shrug her shoulders with a grin of her own. They sat down across from each other, and she called them to start, it was even for a while both struggling against the other. Casey started pushing her hand down, slowly but he was making progress, then suddenly Erin pushed hard and slammed his hand on the table. He just looked at his pinned hand, then back at her, and back at his hand “I don’t think I’ve ever lost at arm wrestling…” He said dumbfounded. “I’m...actually kinda impressed.”

“Seriously?” Lily and Erin echoed each other, before Casey grinned at her even more.

“Where do you work out? What’s your eating schedule, do you lift weights or is it yoga? Swimming? Track?” He steamrailed his questions.

Erin just laughed at him, taking her hand back “Tell you what, you sit with us, and I’ll tell you all about it.” She said standing up. “Looks like your usual table might be a little crowded.”

Casey watched her for another moment before nodding his head “Sure, as long as you tell me where you learned that wrist technique.” He said standing up with her, and heading back into the cafeteria. When she came back everyone was laughing and joking just like any other day, welcoming Casey with big eager smiles.

Lily smiled at her brother as he started joking with Nick and Erin, she had faith he was going to be alright in the end. “Hey.” She said as she sat back down next to Skye, she knew they didn’t have much time “Tomorrow is Halloween.”

Skye glanced up from her phone, with a raised brow “Yeah, and?” She asked carefully.

“Are you grounded?”

“No.”

“Movies?”

“You want to go to the movies, on Halloween?” She asked with a small smile forming.

Lily nodded her head “Then we could go trick or treating.” Her voice was light as she talked, the smile on her face was bright.

Skye thought about for a minute before nodding her head “That sounds like fun, catch the first show after school, around four?” She asked, typing something in her phone “You going to wear a costume?”

“You’ll just have to show up and see, won’t you?”

Skye rolled her eyes “Deal.”

XX

Halloween was one of the best holidays of the year, unless it landed on a weekday, mainly because kids who didn’t care would just show up wearing a costume all day. Nick for example wore a rather believable werewolf outfit all day, even when the teachers kept telling him to take the mask off, it only stayed off for a short time. A lot of teachers passed out small candies or watched movies, so it was basically a free day for them to relax. Miss Holly took her chance to tell them about the origins of the holiday, Samhian before the Christians corrupted it and added all Saints Day, November first to detract people from the pagan holiday.

Skye nodded her head along the lesson “I actually already knew this one.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Part of her shouldn’t have been surprised by that, but she chuckled at it regardless. 

They listened to music on the bus ride home, and she had promised she’d be at the movies around three fifty. Which meant they had about an hour to get ready and get there on time, giving her plenty of time to change into her costume and feed Ghost. “You’re in a good mood.” Casey said as he looked up from his homework “Mind helping your brother?”

“Can’t, got a date.” She said with a smile, tossing her bag in the usual spot by the stairs.

Casey paused raising his pencil then lowering it, his eyes filled with wonder “You convinced Skye to go with you?” He was surprised by his sister again.

Lily nodded her head, the smile threatened to split it in two “I asked her yesterday when you joined the table, we’re gonna go trick-or-treating afterwards too.” She said bouncing in her spot “Hopefully I won’t faint this time.” She said with a laugh.

“Faint? You fainted at the Faire?” Casey asked with a frown.

“Dude that Haunted House was nuts.” Her mood transformed in an instant remembering it “Even Skye got scared when someone tried clawing her face out.” She said with a shake, trying to ward off the chills of the memory “Look, I’m gonna take a shower and then I’m taking off, you taking care of the kids?” She asked, playing on her phone, looking for shower music.

Casey shrugged his shoulders “I’ll answer the door for a while, if that gets too annoying, I’ll just leave a bowl outside.” He waved her off, turning to focus on his homework “Go have fun.”

She rolled her eyes good naturedly at her brother, who she knew was going to camp out in the living room and play the Witcher. The shower was quick, and she styled her hair in the way that she wanted, and started putting her costume on. A female Draco Malfoy was both hilarious and easy to pull off with her skin tone and hair color, she had everything she needed laying around too. A white button up, black woolen sweater, Slytherin tie and robe, black skirt and black stockings. With a bit of a laugh she was struck at how ironic it was that she was going as a Witch to Halloween, and not the play; she wondered idly if Danielle was dressed as a princess.

She grabbed a small black purse and tucked her wallet, key and phone inside, as well as a small black plastic bag for candy later. The only thing she had left to add was a wand, but she was torn between Sirius Blacks, which she thought was the coolest. Dumbledore’s, the most iconic, or Draco’s the one she was dressed as. She stuck the latter on her ear and double checked herself in the mirror with a grin, then a sneer “Potter.” She said once before giggling, oh she loved Halloween.

“Alright, I’m taking off, see ya.” She waved at Casey who had abandoned his homework for video games, and from this angle it looked like Destiny was his game of choice tonight.

“Later, stay safe.” He said not taking his eyes off the screen “Damned HIVE!” He cursed as he character was under fire by a swarm of enemies.

Lily just laughed as she headed out the front door, Ghost had been napping in a little doggie bed by the back door. Plugging in her headphones, she started walking towards the downtown area where a lot of the more important stuff was; like the theatre. With Theory of a Deadman blasting through her mind, she checked the time as she stood outside, she was a few minutes early but that was alright, she’d jam for a little while longer.

Tapping her fingers against her thigh, she didn’t notice someone tapping her on her shoulder as the song had gone to Startset. She turned to see who it could be, figuring Skye might take a little longer but was proven wrong. “Oh my god.” She opened her mouth as her eyes widened.

Skye was raising a brow at her as she took in the sight of her costume, she was wearing black corset over a red blouse that had enough neck line to see her collarbone; which showed off a red jeweled necklace. Her legs were covered by leather pants and her usual combat boots, lace covered her hands but what really brought it all together was the fanged smile that she was giving her. “Are you Draco Malfoy?” She asked with a laugh, covering her mouth with a sharp nailed hand.

“You could tell?” She asked, looking surprised.

Skye patted the Slytherin crest on her chest “I love Harry Potter, so yeah, I could tell, you dork.” She laughed, jerking her head to the movies “What are we watching?” She turned to walk inside.

“Well they’re showing a few Halloween themed movies, and I was thinking about Corpse Bride...” She said while spinning her wand between her fingers, pointing it at a giggling child dressed as a dog, which made the kid giggle more.

Skye glanced back at her “I haven’t seen that one in so long, I’m cool with it, I’ll buy the tickets, you get the snacks?” She asked looking over her shoulder, giving her another fanged smile “Don’t be surprised if I smile more than usual tonight, I like showing off my fangs.” She turned to the giggling child and showed them off, which made him widen his eyes in surprise and play with his own teeth.

“That’s fair, besides I like your smile anyway, want anything in particular?” She asked as they stood in line, she grabbed her wallet and pulled out her debit card. Mom and Dad set them both up with an account, that they got a monthly allowance, though they controlled the accounts themselves and knew where the money was going. They weren’t super strict about it, but they wanted to know where money was going.

Skye nodded head “Sno-caps and a Pepsi.” She said without hesitation, stepping up to the clerk “Two student tickets to Corpse Bride.” She said passing him a fifty and her school ID. The upperclassman nodded his head ringing her up, he looked familiar but she couldn’t exactly place where.

“Here you are, enjoy the show Skye.” He said passing her the tickets with a smile on his dark skinned face.

“Thanks Caleb.” She said, taking a step to the side.

“One box of Sno-Caps, a bag of skittles and two medium Pepsi’s.” Caleb nodded his head, taking the offered card and gathering her snacks. “Thank you.” The theatre wasn’t packed, in fact it was pretty empty and that didn’t surprise her, they found good seats just as the movie started. Lily sat back as they both watched the stop-animation, the instrumental music filling the quiet and dark room before shifting to something a little more upbeat. “I forgot this was a musical.” She whispered to Skye, who was watching transfixed on the screen.

Skye hummed lightly “Most of Tim Burton's movies are, though he also has a record for being very...dark.” She grinned, turning towards her “He’s one of my favorites.” The redhead leaned back in her seat “I’ve never understood how that small fat man, and that large chinned woman, could make their daughter.” She murmured quietly.

They sat and listened for a while longer “That’s Christopher Lee.” Lily pointed out as the Preacher had come on stage “Did you know he was part of the Royal Air Force?” She whispered so other people wouldn’t get distracted.

Skye raised a brow at her, before shaking her head lightly “I didn’t, how did you know?” She whispered back, before looking back to the screen.

Lily giggled quietly “Me and Case love the Lord of Rings series, and he explained to Peter Jackson one time about the sound a man makes when stabbed, Jackson just rolled with it.”

“That’s hilarious.” Skye bit the bottom of her lip with a fang to keep from laughing “I’ve actually never seen the movies.”

“Maybe we’ll watch them together sometime.” Lily said quietly, watching her reaction. The girl widened her eyes a little, before giving her another shy smile. They watched the movie in silence for a while, soaking in the music and world from Tim Burton’s twisted mind. Nearly an hour and a half later they were walking out of the theatre, kids were running down the streets giggling while dragging their parents along. “So, ready to get some candy?” She asked while opening her purse for the plastic bag.

Skye shook her head, running a long nailed hand through her red hair “I supposed.” She reached into her own red purse for a small orange bag. “Just as long as I’m back by ten, new curfew.” She rolled eye blue eyes.

Lily looked down at her phone checking the time “Not to worry, most places stop handing out candy by eight anyway, that gives us two hours to enjoy our rewards.” She said with a grin, pointing in a direction away for their homes “We shall start to the west! Come Lady Dracula!” Her laughter rang out through the streets as she dragged Skye forward by the hand.


	15. Falsely Accused

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Fourteen: Falsely Accused

It was just like the last time she had gone out with Skye, it was like walking on air and the fact it was Friday just added to her usual good mood. Even Math hadn’t been so bad today, with Skye’s help before rehearsal had started, she understood what was going on. She had been able to return the favor by continuing to help her with History, and then they both went to their stations for the rehearsal. She hadn’t even noticed the extra person sitting next to Ajay and Mr Olson “Sam!” She waved at the junior as he waved back “What brought you in?” She asked as they took a small break.

“No more crutches, thought I’d stop in and see how you guys are doing.” He pointed down to the boot on his foot, giving everyone a smile as they came over “You guys can sign my cast if you want.” He reached down and started to unbuckle the supports, then propped his foot up on the seat in front of him. “That way I’ll have a souvenir when you guys all get famous.” He said with a laugh, holding up a bag of markers.

She could see all of his friends had already signed along the fiberglass mold of his leg, Michael’s chicken scratch, Maria’s flowing script, Emma and Aiden wrote rather messily but still plainly. A few other names that she didn’t know personally, though Caleb was probably the same one in Football with Casey and that clerk at the theatre that knew Skye. She signed her name as cleanly as possible with green marker, before adding a small snake behind it. Rory, Erin and Ajay signed as well as most of the other cast and crew “Nick the cast, not my leg!” Sam had said with a laugh at the senior.

Ajay just rolled his eyes “You’re more than welcome to stay, but we really need to get back to it.” He said focusing more on the cast than on him.

“Right, sorry Ajay.” Rory said as everyone headed back for the stage, getting back in positions for the next scene. At this point in production, they were doing the scenes in order and Ajay would point out what flaws he could see, though this was becoming less and less frequent. At the end of the rehearsal everyone turned to their guest “How’d we do?” Rory’s strong voice sounded nervous as he asked the most important question of all.

Sam sat there with a thoughtful look on his fair face, before giving them a big smile and clapping enthusiastically “I’m so impressed, the play is going to be amazing!” He said loudly, and everyone visibly relaxed, though no one noticed Rory excusing himself to answer a phone call. “I mean everyone is doing such a good job, Rory is killing it as always and Danielle, your witch is so  _ Witchy _ !” He listed off, before looking around his bright eyes landing on “It’s Skye right? All the lights and sound effects are spot on.” He complimented, causing the small redhead to turn red from embarrassment “Of course Ajay, really makes it come together.” He said with a laugh as he slapped the director on the back. “I heard about Luis’ one day program, don’t get me wrong I love Emma’s boyfriend but I think DnD and directing are a little different.” He nodded his head taking everything in, before giving a bittersweet smile “My only disappointment is that I couldn’t be in it.” His bitter smile turned sweet as he gazed in her direction “But Lils, you’re killing it.”

Everyone was excitedly talking to each other, everyone complimenting their performances so far and how well they have each come along. Nick was proudly boasting about how he now had six joke books, and a fool’s guide to humor, which made Erin roll her eyes in amusement. Nat and Clint were both chatting about their characters, how they were the stars of the show and they knew it. Everyone was taking the well earned pat on the back, that no one noticed Rory grab his stuff and leave; a sour look on his face.

“Wonder what’s wrong with him…” Lily whispered as she stood next to Skye, who shrugged her slender shoulders.

“Who’d of thought that a wheeled box would have caused so much trouble, but still work out in the end.” Sam commented idly, which caused Trevor to turn his way from talking to a stagehand.

“What wheeled box?” He asked with a frown on his face.

Lily answered his confused question “The theatre cub that was used at the beginning of auditions, I was the one who found it, I literally looked everywhere for one and that was the one I found.” She explained, crossing her arms with a raised brow “Why?”

“Cause it doesn’t make any sense.” He snapped back, his expression sour “Cause I know I put the right cube, the one with no wheels, with everything else that was going to be used for the auditions. I personally made sure it was all backstage.” He explained to the group, who started to look confused.

Lily shook her head “I checked everywhere, I couldn’t find it.” She said with a frown.

“I’m certain, Skye helped me set everything up.” He said looking at the small redhead, who widened her eyes.

“That’s right…” She said quietly, turning to look up at her with bright confused blue eyes.

Trevor shook his head “I mean it was right there, you couldn’t have missed it if you tried.” He said crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

“Unless…” Someone in the background said shocked.

“It was sabotage.” Trevor said firmly.

Lily widened her eyes in shock “You can’t honestly think-” She tried before getting cut off by Danielle.

“What, that you did it on purpose?” She snarked, putting a hand on her hip.

Erin took a step in front of Lily between them “Lily is a Freshman, how could she know where the cubes are or which was the right one?” She defended with a frown, eyes dark with anger. “It was obviously just a mistake, right Lily?”

Trevor didn’t seem convinced “Sounds more like sabotage to me.” he said with a glare.

Sam limped forward “Don’t be ridiculous, my broken leg was an accident, nothing more.” He said protectively as he came to stand next to Lily, though most of the crew started leaning closer towards Daneille and Trevor.

Trevor took a step forward “There is no way, I personally took all of the audition props from the prop room and set them in the wings, including the theatre cube with no wheels.” He explained bringing a hand to his shaking head. “Take a look from the prop checkout logs, if you don’t believe me.”

Lily pushed her way between both Sam and Erin “And I’m telling you, I didn’t see any cube!” She said loudly, curling her hands into fists.

Ajay started to rub his temples standing between both groups, he glanced at Trevor first then took a deep sigh “Davis, are you absolutely sure you didn’t just overlook it?” He asked with a serious expression on his tanned face.

She knew what Ajay was doing, as the director of the show he was supposed to stay impartial between cast and crew, to ensure situations like this didn’t happen. “Ajay, I’m a hundred percent positive, I looked everywhere, I even started thinking it was just a way for you and Danielle to get rid of the annoying Freshman for a while.” She explained with a sour taste in her mouth, before she frowned “I did not sabotage anyone.”

Nick placed a hand on her shaking shoulder, she couldn’t tell if it was from anger, or embarrassment “Everyone makes mistakes, blondie, it’s okay.” He rumbled with a small frown.

Lily slapped his hand away with a furious feeling rising from her core “There was no mistake!” She snapped, her green eyes like pools of acid “I looked everywhere, no cube!”

Trevor shook his head again, looking at the few people that were still on her side “The cube was right there with the other audition props.” His voice was firm, but also quiet. “She’d have to be blind to miss it.” His words struck her in the chest like a knife.

Mr Olson had been silently watching everything from the background, still sitting in his usual chair while everyone argued on stage about what had happened “Are you implying something, Mr Edgewood?” Everyone stopped as he asked his question, causing people to look at their teacher.

Trevor ran a hand through his hair, tugging the black beanie he always wore off to get at his scalp, while slouching his stance “I hate to say, I really do.” He said gently before looking at their teacher “But it really sounds like Lily swtiched the cubes on purpose.” 

She sucked in a breath at his accusation, like being punched in the stomach her green eyes widened in confusion “Why on earth would I do that!” She shouted back, the look of confusion was replaced with one of anger “I would never knowingly hurt someone!”

Danielle crossed her arms, widening her stance a little “Just throwing this out there…” She voiced, getting people's attention “But isn’t a little convenient that Sam slips and breaks his leg, and then suddenly Lils waltzes in and gets cast as the princess?” She raised a brow at her with that haughty little sneer she always wore.

“Ajay and Mr Olson casted me as the Princess, no one else!” She snapped back, her green eyes narrowing furiously, remembering the day it happened. The dark haired girl had to have done something, she had been trying to sabotage her since she had first walked into the theatre.

Danille shrugged her shoulders with a close of her eyes “Of course, though you made that decision a lot easier.” She said before opening her brown eyes with a narrow “By getting your main competition out of the way.”

“Hold your horses, what do you mean main competition?” Sam shifted his weight off the boot with a grunt “I was auditioning just like everyone else.” His voice was firm and steady as he looked from one person to the next.

Clint looked out from behind Danielle “We thought it was going to be you.” He said quietly, looking at everyone in the room “Everyone did.”

Skye shook her head, standing firmly behind Lily “She’s a Freshman, how was she supposed to know that!” She argued, but that caused Erin to wince.

Everyone looked at the tallest girl in the room, while she rubbed the back of her neck “I told her during Theatre Arts...but that doesn’t mean anything.” She started softly, before her words turned firm “We all knew, and none of us tried to sabotage Sam!”

Danielle nodded head, but held up two fingers “You forget though, she had motive.” She lowered one finger “And opportunity.”

Lily was furious, she pushed her way past Erin and Sam, barely dodging the grasps of Nick and Skye as they tried to keep her back. “Motive? What motive!” She snarled, only to be stopped by Ajay as he grabbed her elbow “Let me go!” She hissed, trying to jerk out of his firm grip. “You can’t honestly be buying this can you?” She glared up at him.

He looked down at her with an equally furious expression “All I know is that it is a plausible explanation, I trust Trevor and he says this was no accident.” He before letting go of her but stopping her from walking any further towards Danille.

“Ajay! Lily is our friend!” Erin shouted, getting held back by Nick who was shaking his head at her.

Ajay glared at her, before looking back at the smaller blonde “That doesn’t mean anything, especially when someone got hurt on my watch!” He barked, a frown on his face “I’ve always admired how clever you can be Lily, which means I know you’re clever enough to have done this.”

Lily took a step back absolutely floored by his words, but just as she was about to retort, a firm voice stopped everyone “Enough!” Mr Olson shouted as he stood from his seat “It’s late, there is a lot of anger in this room. Everyone take the weekend to cool down.” He said firmly, looking at each of them over his glasses “However, I will look into the matter, personally, on Monday.” He looked at Lily, his face was unreadable to her “Miss. Davis is innocent until proven guilty, if, however, it turns out that anyone deliberately harmed another student…” He trailed before narrowing his eyes “There will be  _ serious _ consequences, am I understood?” His firm voice silenced the room.

“Yes, sir.” She said, trying not to shake.

“Rehearsal dismissed! Go home!” He said loudly, pointing at Trevor “Mr Edgewood, and Mr Bhandari, please come here, I’d like a word.” Everyone else started to take off, though almost everyone was whispering and pointing in her direction. With a snarl, she stomped off towards her locker outside of the theatre, not looking at anyone, nor noticing the sad pair of blue eyes that watched her go.

As she was spinning the combination to her locker she felt a wave of anger cross her mind, which made her lash out against the locker in a form of a punch. “Damnit!” She hissed recoling and shaking her hand. She slumped her forehead against the cool metal, trying to get her anger under control.

“Hey, Lily.” A quiet voice startled her causing her to jump away a little, it was Natalie looking at her with a frown and sadness in her brown eyes.

“Natalie…” She sighed, running a hand through her blond locks “I can’t believe this…” She wanted to laugh, but other than the raw anger that was in her chest, she couldn’t feel anything else.

“I can’t either.” Nataline snapped, her sadness replaced with betrayal “You were always so nice, I guess it’s true what they say about the best actors being the best liars too!” She stomped her foot on the floor, with tears in her eyes. “Just wait until Rory hears about this.” She sucked in a breath before glaring at her again “Goodbye Lily.” With that she swept from the hall.

“What the fuck.” She breathed out, confused about what had just happened other than the obvious fact that Nat and Clint were now on Danielle’s side. With a shake of her head she turned back to her locker, her hand was shaking, was that from anger? Pain from hitting the metal with it? She felt something cool slide down her cheeks, with the other hand she wiped at the feeling. “I’m crying…” She shook her head, leaning back against the cool metal “This is a bad dream, this is just a bad dream.” When she had felt the shakes slowly stop, she gathered her bag from her locker and headed for the nearest door, where Nick was leaning on. “Look, if you want to tell me off, can it wait.” She said sourily.

Nick shook his head “I believe you.” He said simply, pushing the door open for her “That’s all I’m going to say about it, and that’s all you should need to hear.” He turned to the open door and stepped outside “It’s a beautiful evening.” He put his hands in his jacket pockets and headed for the parking lot.

She watches the upperclassman leaving before calling out after him “Thanks.” She said, waiting for him to turn around and long enough for him to nod at her. She counted on the people who could be trusted as everything seemed to fall apart at the seams. Nick, Sam and Erin were her most vocal supporters, though she had a feeling that Skye believed her as well, considering she hadn’t left to the otherside.

Lily shook her head, the feeling of the cool air on her shaved sides took some of the anger off her mind. She slipped in her headphones, and pulled up something that could effectively cause her body to react so that meant EDM, she needed the bass, she needed it. With Blue Stahli pumping through her body, she made her way back home, tempting thoughts told her to turn and head for the Griddle. Maybe a venting session with Mom and a milkshake would help her mood, it wasn’t like she had any homework to finish anyway.

She decided to walk the park instead, which she did until the sun had gone down and with a small sigh, she pulled out her phone ‘ _ Rory, things kinda went to shit after you left, everyone thinks that I sabotaged Sam, can you call me when you get this? It’d help if you could hear my side of the story.’ _ She texted Rory as she sat on a bench, a little out of breath as she had decided to start running instead of her usual walking.

" _ Ajay, just remember, Danielle has been trying to ruin or injure me since day one." _ She sent the other message with a frown.

Getting home didn’t take too much longer, as the park was ten minutes from school and she lived probably another fifteen after that. The front light was on as she turned the handle, Ghosts happy barks was the first thing that greeted her, which she rewarded with love “How’s my good boy, huh?” She asked, letting him into her lap as she sat down on the floor in front of the door. “Awe, you always know how to lift my spirits Ghosty.” She whispered, running her hand through his thick white fur.

“Yo, you’re home late.” Casey said from the living room with a controller in his hand, leaning against the back of the couch. “Everything alright? You look like you were crying.”

Lily kept her attention on Ghost, as she sighed “That’s cause I was.” She said loud enough to cross the room, that caused Casey to set his controller down and come closer to her. “Look, Case, I love you, but it’s a long story.” She said at his expectant face.

He scoffed “Please, what do you take me for, how much time have you wasted trying to help me get through my drama.” He said putting one hand on his hip and the other extended to help her up “It’s the least I can do, Lils.”

She looked at his hand for a long moment before slipping her smaller hand into it, he was strong like always and lifted her up easily. “You sure?” He nodded at her question, and she just unloaded everything, starting from the very beginning to her being accused. What she had seen, heard and suspected, she had a sinking feeling Danielle was involved but she didn’t have proof, just like that night of the lock in.

Lily was sitting at the dining room table with her head in her hands “So, yeah, basically I’m going to lose all my friends in about two days and get kicked out of the show.” She said with a painful laugh, as her eyes welled up with tears “Great isn’t it?”

Casey shook his head across from her with a thoughtful look “I doubt it, you didn’t purposely switch the cubes right?” She shook her head. “Then I’m sure everything will work out, Mr Olson won’t punish you without proof.”

Lily took in a deep breath “You’re right, Ajay and Mr Olson wouldn’t do that…” She trailed before narrowing her eyes with hate “Let’s just hope that Danielle doesn’t ruin my life between now and then.” She snarled.

Casey shrugged his shoulders “She isn’t a friend of yours, so you won’t see her until Monday at the very least, she could get hit by a bus or something over the weekend.” He said with a small laugh, trying to cheer her up.

Lily sighed, trying to let her anger go, she knew it was bad and toxic, she knew it could make her act recklessly and get her into trouble. Maybe she should start meditating again, the doctor said it would help, she said the same thing about her pursuing a hobby or interest; now said interest was making her angry. “I dunno Case, my luck seems to have turned sour.” She answered leaning back in her chair, the wood firm against her back “Who knows what she could have already said to Rory.” Her voice was emotionless, flat as she instead of pulling her anger back, just pulled everything in.

Casey watched her for a minute before widening his eyes and he took off upstairs, when he came back he had a grin from ear to ear “What you need, my dearest twin is a distraction of epic proportions!” He pulled out a small envelope “I think an hour locked in with your favorite brother should get your mind off of things.”

Lily paused, slowly looking up at him with a frown “I have claustrophobia you ass.” She snipped, her eyes filled with confusion “I don’t want to be locked anywhere with anyone.”

Casey rolled his green eyes, one of the few things they shared “It’s an escape room, you get to flex your brain to figure out how to get out.” He explained, shaking the envelope once more “I’ve been saving this gift card for a rainy day, I say we use it, that is unless you can’t handle it?” He said with a smug smile.

“You’re on.” She growled, with a smirk of her own.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

“Okay kids.” A middle aged man said as they were walking down the hall “Here’s how this works, the room is one big puzzle. Solving the puzzle will lead you to a key hidden in the room, that key will unlock the door.” He explained, looking a few doors before settling on one. “You will have one hour, so try to not waste time with incorrect answers, understand?”

Casey gave the man a big grin “Oh yeah, this is gonna be so much fun. Right Lils?” He asked, nudging her with his elbow. She just rolled her eyes at his antics as they were both led to a room designed like one might find almost a century ago.

“Alright kiddos, welcome to Johnny’s Speakeasy, the best place for moonshine in town.” The attendant said with a serious look, standing in the doorway “Unfortunately, a rival bootlegger ratted the place out to the cops. They’ll be here in about an hour to arrest everyone inside.” This was when he grinned at them “Fortunately, like most Speakeasy’s this place has an escape route, but it ain’t gonna be easy to find.” He shrugged his shoulders “Can’t let the coppers find it. Your time begins, now.” He slammed the door shut and a digital clock over the door illuminated a bright red  _ 59:59..59:58 _ .

Casey gave her a grin “Alright you heard the man, no time to waste, so where should we start?” He asked as he took in their surroundings.

“Seats, always start with seats.” She said checking under cushions, before noticing they were numbered underneath with little locked doors. “There’s a riddle.” She said picking it up and looking at the tightly written script “Johnny left something under his seat.” She read with a small frown “Mike didn’t sit next to a woman, Abby had someone on either side of her, Paul was in seat one.” She finished, raising her brow with a thought “That means Johnny was in seat three.” She said firmly, looking at the locks then the couch again. “It’s his name. John. 5646.” She spun the combination and the door unlocked, inside was a single laminated page “It’s a decoder of some sort.” She set it down on the table, as she turned to her brother.

Who was already working on a puzzle by the bar, something to do with colors and buttons but he wasn’t making any progress. So she decided to check out the bookshelf, checking every book was a pain, but while she did that, Casey had moved onto paintings and statues. Only one book could be opened near the bottom, had one sentence written on the binding too. ‘ _ Mrs. Green grew a garden of violets in Baton Rouge. _ ’ She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the bar where a few colored buttons were on display. “Green.” She pushed and heard a click “Purple.” Another clicked “Rouge, or Red.” She pushed the final button and a drawer popped out behind her.

Within was only a scrap of paper with two words written strangely  _ 1l C1p4n2 .... _ ”You’re joking…” She said almost bored. When she walked up to the typewriter and put in AL CAPONE which caused the drawer under the desk to pop open, inside was a key. “We’re done here.” She said spinning the key between her fingers and unlocked the door, then the bell went off and the timer paused at 42:22.

The attendant came down the hall with a smile “You guys beat that pretty quickly!” He said with a laugh “Tell you what, I’ll give you kids a voucher for another game, for beating it under twenty minutes.” He held up the coupon.

“Awesome!” Casey said with a pumped fist and a grin “Wasn’t that fun Lils?” He asked after taking the coupon from the gentlemen.

“Eh, I don’t like being locked anywhere.” She answered flatly, silently glad that she was out of the room. If she kept focused on something then it wasn’t that bad, but the longer she was inside, the worse it got. “It was fun though.” She lied to the attendant who gave them a smile “We’ll be sure to come back.” She said leading her brother away and back outside.

Once they were outside and called for an Uber, Casey turned on her with a grin “Dude, who knew you were so smart. You’re like an escape room master!” He said with a laugh as he ruffled her hair, which made her growl at him.

She rolled her eyes with a smile “Please, that room was too easy, if that’s the best they got, I have a hard time understanding why they give people an hour.” She wasn’t smug about it, nor even expecting anything else, as far as that attendant knew they were high school kids looking to kill some time, which meant give them something easy; hence a Speak-Easy.

Casey just laughed with her about it “Who knows, maybe you’re just that good, Houdini.” He nudged her lightly with his elbow, before putting both hands behind his head.

“Heh, if only things were so easy to escape from.” She said bitterly, her thoughts turning back to her friends. Skye hadn’t messaged her, Rory, Erin hadn’t either and she wasn’t expecting Ajay or Nick to.

“Guess that’d be a no to my next question then huh?” He asked sarcastically, with a small sigh “Don’t worry, I believe you.” He gave her a bright smile “Who knows what could happen, my recommendation? Don’t stress, or you’ll start acting like when Skye didn’t answer you.” His voice was playful, but it only made her blush in embarrassment “Soo...how is the weather with Miss. Skye.”

“Stop talking Casey.” She said without looking in his direction.

“Sorry, I know this sucks right now, but hey you still have some friends you can count on, Nick, Erin, Me...Skye.” He listed off looking at the traffic as it passed down the street “Stick with them for now, they’ll keep you from drowning.”

She mulled over his words for a while before the Uber driver pulled up “Love you, little brother.” She said with a grin, which made him roll his eyes.

“Love you too, three minutes older sister of mine.” He snarked before opening the door to the SUV and they both rode home. She looked out the window, silently hoping for a quiet weekend of listening to music, practicing guitar and playing with her favorite fluffbutt.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Sunday was arguably one of the best days of the week in her mind, she got to sleep in with her parents not in and then she got to make baked goods for breakfast. She was thinking about cinnamon rolls when she was in the kitchen, a black tank-top she had stolen from Casey about a year ago;  _ Killswitch Engage _ written in big bright letters over some sort of phoenix and a pair of green fluffy pajama pants that she had woken up in. Casey would easily sleep till noon, which meant she had plenty of time to make the delicious rolls.

She played with her phone looking up both a recipe and some music to listen to while performing the task; she noticed that Rory hadn’t answered her all weekend. “Idiot.” She grumbled, not sending him a follow-up text, either he was going to ignore her like an ass or he lost his phone; neither were her problems at the moment.

Playing some Starset she got to work to the sounds of space and metal, sure she might not be as good as her mother when it came to baking, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make cinnamon rolls or muffins; it was just the really hard stuff that she got stuck on, it was why she never considered it a skill. One does not become an artist with three paintings, and all that jazz, her father told her that once maybe.

Her parents were home on time like usual, and tonight they were planning on spaghetti night. Fresh red sauce that was made that morning at the restaurant, dad made his signature fresh pasta and meatballs both he had been perfecting for years. While the three of them ate the robust meal, dad also made her fresh chicken alfredo from scratch as well. The meal was hearty and filling, this was also when she explained to her parents what was going on.

“They’re threatening to throw you out of the show, which is in like two weeks, because of some ridiculous accusations?” Her dad snarled over his meal, a bit of pasta hanging from his beard.

“Dad, they take actor safety very seriously and Trevor is a Junior, he’s been working with Ajay since they both started as Freshman.” She explained with a sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head “He’s positive that he put that box out, but I didn’t see it.” She said firmly “I’m convinced it was Danielle, she told me to look for the fucking thing.”

“Mouth.” Mom snapped instantly, not looking up from her meal as she reached for her glass of red wine “Didn’t you also accuse her of locking you in last month? Whatever happened to getting the security footage?” She asked, glancing up at her daughter.

“I was told the camera was just for show, the ones by the prop room are functioning though.” She said with a roll of her eyes “So is the one pointed at the soundboard, so basically anything expensive, not surprising.”

“Wow...this school sucks.” Dad said simply taking a long drink of his beer “I mean I had heard the rumors like any parent about what had happened last year but, to see this type of stuff happening to my daughter, is outrageous.” He wasn’t angry at her, and she knew it, he wasn’t even yelling but she couldn’t help but flinch a little.

“I like the school just fine dad...I’ve got some great friends already…” She whispered, her mind filling with the image of a certain redhead, before she blushed and looked back to her food.

Her dad raised a brow, before glancing at Casey who shook his head pleadfully “Sounds like you do, maybe even...more than friends?” He asked carefully, watching her reaction.

“Greg.” Her mother challenged back, with her dark eyes narrowed at her husband.

“No mom, it’s fine.” She said looking back at her dad “Yes, I have a crush on someone, I won’t tell you who or anything about them, I’d rather you meet them first.” She explained softly, spinning her fork in her fingers “I want your honest opinion on them, not one that I’ve painted for you.” She looked back at her dad, his brown eyes and her green “Is that alright?”

Dad gave her a proud smile “Course it is, can’t tell me anything about them though?” He asked hopefully “Like is he older? Part of your class?”

“We’re the same age.” She answered simply, spinning her noodles on the fork.

“Is he in the theatre too?” He asked looking up to the ceiling in thought.

“We are both members of the theatre crew.” She answered again, before taking a bite and enjoying the light flavors. “No more questions.” She said, taking a sip of water.

“Alright...did they stand with you against these accusations?”

“No more questions Dad.” She answered back with a grin, a piece of chicken on her fork.

“You’re no fun.” He answered with a laugh, pushing his empty plate away and hanging his beer in his fingers “So when will we meet this mystery guy?” He asked to silence, before pouting at her “Lily...Lily…” He started only to get cuffed by his wife and almost fell out of his chair. “Hey!”

“Greg, she clearly doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, so why don’t you get a slice of Apple pie and some ice cream, to keep your mouth busy.” Mom said with a grin of her own, and a sip of wine, winking at her daughter.

Lily gave her mom a smile, before turning back to her meal. The rest of the dinner passed rather simply, Mom and Dad started on dishes as Casey headed back to the living room for video games while she played with her phone at the table. She raised a brow when she got a message from Sam ‘ _ Hey Lily! Doing alright? Sorry about Friday, BTW I don’t believe you would hurt me deliberately.’  _ She read the message with a smile.

‘ _ Hey Sam! Nice to hear that from you of all people’ _

_ ‘How you holding up?’ _

_ “I’m alright, it’s basically a way to tell my real friends from the fakes, so it’s cool.’ _

_ ‘That’s a good way to think about this, I’m glad you’re doing alright, I was worried. So my friends are actually having a small party at my place, want to come? I think you already know a good majority of them.’ _

‘ _ Hold on. _ ’

She looked up from her phone as her dad playfully knocked into mom with his hip “Hey, lovebirds, mind if I go to a party?” She asked, leaning on the table and smiling at them.

Mom answered her first “Sure, just don’t stay out late, it’s a school night.” She said before kissing her husband on the mouth. “Now, no more PDA in front of the kids.” She winked at him, before going back to the dishes.

Lily laughed at Dad’s groan ‘ _ Sure, when and where?’ _

_ ‘Bout an hour, I’ll send you my address, hold on. _ ’

With that she went to take a shower and change into some comfortable but still stylish clothes, like her baggy green hoodie and loose fitting jeans. She had never been to Sam’s place before, nor did she know the extent of his friend circle, so she wasn’t sure who might all be there. Which made her a little nervous as her Mom dropped her off, there were a few cars outside and down the block. She noticed it was a pretty single story brick home with bushes and flowers outside, knocking on the green door she wasn’t expecting an adult to answer.

“Hi, I’m Lily, I’m here to see Sam?” She said to the man, he had a goatee and side styled brown hair, probably in his early forties.

He looked her over with brown eyes, before snapping his fingers “Hey, you’re from one of my favorite childhood bands.” He said with a proud nod and smile.

“Huh?” Was her intelligent remark.

“You’re a  _ New Kid on the Block _ .” He said with a bark of laughter.

She giggled a little with him “I love a good dad joke.” She said between laughs.

He made a face before shaking his head “Sorry, I only know bad dad jokes.” He answered seriously.

“You’re killing me.” She laughed harder.

“Never met a Killing me, my name's Scott though.”

“Dad!” Sam’s voice came from inside the house, where he could see her laughing her ass off on their front porch “Stop inflicting your terrible jokes on this innocent guest!” He turned to him with a frown on his face.

“At least someone in this house can appreciate good humor.” He said, sticking his tongue out at his son.

Sam rolled his eyes “Come on Lily, I’ll take you to the living room.” He said motioning for her to follow him.

Lily tried to stop giggling to answer “Thanks, for making me laugh.” She said with a smile at Mr. Smith, who bowed to her “And thanks for having me.”

“Not a problem, go have fun.” He shooed her to follow Sam.

Crowded around the living room were upperclassmen, those like Maria who was sitting with Sam, Luis and Emma, Myra, even Cameron was here halfway sitting in Aiden’s lap. Sydney gave her wave from her spot on the floor with Mia. “Everyone!” Sam said getting comfortable in his lounge chair “This is Lily, Lily, everyone.”

“Wow, I’ve actually met everyone here I think.” She said waving at Michael and Caleb who were lounging near the fireplace.

“I haven’t, am I seriously the only one?” As a caramel skinned girl with a head of dark curled black hair. Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing “Hey, it’s not funny.” She crossed her arms looking away from Caleb to her left.

“Well then allow me to introduce myself.” She said flamboyantly, giving a small bow “I am Lily of House Davis, I am a Slytherin with Hufflepuff leanings, as well as a Freshman, I like most forms of music, playing my guitar and annoying my twin brother. I’m currently Princess Abigail in the school play.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders “After Friday who knows.”

“Oh, cool, I’m Jade.” She said with a small wave of her hand.

“Wait, what happened Friday?” Luis asked looking up at her with a frown.

Sam sighed, reaching down to rub his upper leg, above where the brace covered “When I went to visit rehearsal, I said how I broke my leg, turns out it might have been sabotage, but I dunno.” He said with a shrug, cuddling into Maria's side “Basically since Lily was the one who set up the box, they think it’s her fault.”

Lily took a seat in the last chair, and shook her head “Which it wasn’t, I would never do something like that.” She answered with a frown.

Aiden laughed a little “I think everyone here believes you Lily, Luis was probably the only one that Sam hasn’t told about this.” He said simply, leaning forward in his chair, making Cameron shift a little in his lap. “Isn’t that right guys?”

Everyone in the room nodded their heads while looking at her with small smiles “Really? None of you think I did it?” She asked completely floored, these people who she had barely interacted with had more faith in her than people she was on set with all week for the last two months.

Michael just starts laughing earnestly, like a barking dog, which made other people laugh as well with him “Ah, Sammy, I can see why you got a soft spot for the kid.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye. “See a bit of yourself eh?” He turned to look at the redhead who rolled his eyes.

“What Michael is trying to say, is that we know a thing or two about being in a sticky situation.” Sam answered for his friend, with a small shake of his head “Which isn’t funny Michael, last year almost got me expelled, and now it’s threatening to get Lily kicked out of her show.” He explained firmly, which made all the smiles vanish from the room as everyone looked pensive.

“Right, sorry.” Michael said with a sigh “I feel bad for you, kid, I really do.” He turned to look at her with a sad smile “In all honesty? This sounds like something that would happen to one of us.” He scratched at the back of his dark blonde hair.

“Excuse you, one of us was involved in this.” Sam said tossing an ice cube at him from his drink, with a chuckle.

Lily watched as Michael caught the offending cube and tossed it backwards into the fireplace “So, how would you guys handle this situation then?” She asked looking around the room, having a few ideas might not be a bad idea when everything hit the fan tomorrow.

Caleb answered first “Don’t let others push you around.” He asked with a shrug.

Maria nodded her head “Launch a covert investigation, find the truth yourself.” She said with a hand on her chin. A few more people offered advice of their own, but it was basically the same all around, saying that if she wanted something to change, she would have to do it herself.

“I’d probably just cry.” Myra answered honestly.

Lily frowned deeply at the one, before looking at her hands which she interlocked and hanging between her legs “Great…” She mumbled.

Sam smiled over at her “Lily, don’t worry.” He said, making her look up at him “If there is one thing I’ve learned since transfering last year? The truth always comes out in the end, and I have to believe it will be the same for you.”

Lily felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips “Thanks Sam.” She said seriously, taking in the room full of friends, while they all traded laughs, smiles, jokes and a few kisses between significant others. It was entertaining watching Maria and Michael snap at each other, Myra and Jade talk about cross country and Luis joking with Chameron and Aiden. All good things have to come to an end though, and her curfew was approaching soon, so her Mom was on her way to pick her up. 

Sam waited on the curb with her “I’m glad you could make it Lily, feeling any better?” He asked leaning against his mailbox.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t realize how much I needed this.” She said with a laugh, looking back at him with a smile “I can see why everyone likes you Sam, how’d you get so cool?” Her voice was curious but playful.

“I wish I could tell you some secret Lily, but I think it’s a mixture of luck, and being confident.” He said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head “But really Lily, I put my shoes...shoe...on like everyone else.” He amended after a moment, looking down at his boot.

“Sorry again…”

Sam shook his head reaching over and ruffling her platinum locks “Stop apologizing for something you didn’t even do.” He said looking at her with a serious expression “If anyone asks me, I’ll put in a good word.” He went back to leaning on the mailbox while looking at her expression “You have an idea of who did it, don’t you?”

She nodded her head “I think it was Danielle.” She admitted, with a sigh “She’s been trying to subtlety sabotage me since I joined.” She crossed her arms with a frown.

“Any idea why?”

Lily hummed, glancing back at him “Cause she thinks I like Rory, and Rory likes me.” She answered shaking her head.

“And you don’t like Rory?” He asked seriously, with a raised brow.

“No, he’s one of my best friends, but that’s where it ends.” She turned to face him fully “Period.”

Sam watched her closely, before smiling “Sydney was right, you don’t like Rory.” She breathed out a sigh of relief “Cause you like that redhead, Skye right?” He laughed as her face went bright crimson “Don’t worry, I think she likes you too.” He pointed out, before noticing a car pulling up. “Think this is your ride, seeya Lily.” He gave her a quick hug and another head ruffle.

“B-Bye.” She squeaked before slipping into the car, her Mom paused for a minute to look at the retreating form of her friend.

“Thought you said you were crushing on a Freshman?”

“MOTHER!”


	16. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is Inspired by Twilight's Midnight Sun, Read at Own Risk.

Bet On Red

Book Zero: From The Looking Glass

Chapter: Love Bites

She leaned against the wall outside of the door to the Math class, she was close enough to hear them talking through the bricks in the walls. Her hands found their way into her jeans pockets, the scowl on her features lightened a little, at hearing the voice of the only person she truly cared for these days. The memory of Gym now forgotten as she listened intently to the tail end of the conversation, her sharp ears focused on the snide and slightly nasally voice.

“You’re not sitting with us today are you?” Danielle asked Skye as they began to gather their belongings, she watched through her dark brown eyes at the girl in question. If she had a heartbeat, she was sure it would be pulsing harder, even though she wasn’t looking with her own eyes. It didn’t matter, and it likely never would, she was still seeing Skye regardless.

The small redhead shrugged her shoulders a little, making some of her fiery hair tumble in waves, those ocean blue eyes were focused on her books. Using Danielle’s eyes she took in the sight of Skye, they had talked earlier of course but the way she moved in those dark blue jeans, the cream colour of her exposed translucent skin from her favourite band t-shirt; she loved the sight. “I’m not sure.” She spoke in her usual smooth and soft voice, it made her want to roll her eyes.

**_It’s almost as if she had forgotten that I told her I’d be joining her for Lunch._ **

They both walked out of the room, once they saw her leaning up against the brick wall they paused with their eyes widening. Danielle’s thoughts were the only one visible to her, Skye was, as always, a blank slate, one of the many things that both irritated and fascinated her.  _ What is she even doing with that freak? Are they friends? Or are they dating? I didn’t exactly picture the little blonde queen of tease being...well… _

She decided to tune the rest of her trivial thoughts out, she didn’t exactly find them all that interesting most of the time. She barely even registered that the girl had told her farewells to Skye and walked away, leaving them alone in the hallway. Skye seemed hesitant like she truly believed they had this invisible gulf of feelings between them, she knew it wasn’t fear; Skye had no survival instincts.

“Hello.” She spoke softly, her voice like chimes in the wind.

Skye gave her a small smile, her beautiful blue eyes darted from the floor to her own pale jade, before quickly darting away again. A blush spread from her cheeks to her neck, something she tried to hide with a curtain of her hair; which still gave off that beautifully painful scent. It wasn’t as bad as it usually was, using the jacket was the smart decision, the painful scent was just slightly sharper than it had been minutes ago. 

The small redhead seemed nervous as they stood in line for food, well food for her, she mentally amended. Her slender fingers toyed with the edges of her hair, dark black nails contrasted against the fiery red, it was her tick, she did it to distract her hands. Skye glanced her way a lot, but every time they would meet, she would shift away as if embarrassed.

**_Could she hear the whispers? They’re being rather loud._ **

Her pale jade green eyes looked out to the sea of students, many of them that had been looking in their direction with either confusion or fascination now turned quickly away. It made her want to bare her teeth, that and the inane chattering within their minds, why couldn’t they mind their own business? Another thought hit her after a moment of deliberation, Skye could be nervous because she knew the interrogation was coming.

Her hands moved in a dance as she began grabbing things without much thought, piling it carefully on one tray. Skye furrowed her brows when she went to grab her own tray, only for her to be halted “It’s my treat.” She whispered gently, loud enough to be heard but only just.

“You think I’m going to be able to eat all of that?” She asked, gesturing to the rather, admittedly, large plate of school food. Her brows were furrowed in a way that made her smile just a little, her irritation also made her pouty lips twitch into a small frown.

“Of course not.” She lightly smacked the hand away as it went to pull something off the tray, she hadn’t even been looking as she grabbed two bottles of lemonade. “Half is for me.” She grinned at her, obvious to their inside joke.

Skye simply rolled her eyes at her, while shaking her head.

After she paid, they went to their table, far enough away from her family to hopefully, doubtfully, keep them from eavesdropping. It seemed much more than it had last week, so much had happened since then. The scene at Port Angeles played in her mind momentarily, part of her still wanted that man’s innards wrapped around a flag pole. Rapists had always been her primary target when she had been...the monster...it was still a touchy subject.

“Take whatever you want.” She gestured to the tray after sliding it forward, Skye seated herself across from her. She glanced in the direction of her family as she went for an apple, her sharp ears could hear the tearing of the fruit’s flesh. 

After she swallowed, she looked at the bite mark, then back in her direction, an obvious question forming on her lips. “Can you eat food?” She asked, something so simple, so human, made her want to cringe.

It was, of course, all part of the disguise, to appear as human as possible and it wasn’t the first time she had to either. She swiftly reached for something on the tray, it didn’t matter, it all tasted the same. Wet, chunky, slimy and absolutely repulsive, but she had been doing this for far too long and without so much as a grimace, swallowed. Skye looked back at her with wide blue eyes, it made her want to roll hers “If someone asked you to eat dirt, you could, couldn’t you?” She gestured to the slice of pizza, she was holding, before tossing it back onto the tray “Revolting.” She whispered, just loud enough for Skye to hear.

**_I’m going to enjoy gagging that out later…_ **

Something sharp struck her mental radar, making her flinch and glare in the offending direction, Amber was screaming at the top of her mental lungs. “ _ SELFISH, IDIOTIC, RECKLESS, BITCH!” _ The only thing keeping her firmly in the groaning plastic chair, was Casey’s strong arm around her shoulders. She could hear her brother whispering to the woman, trying to keep her calm, at least for now.

“ _ I’m sorry, Lily, she knew that Skye knew too much from the conversation and well...I had to tell her, trust me, it would have gone much worse if I hadn’t.” _ Katelynn explained quickly in her mind, before allowing Lily to see what she was talking about. If she had waited till they had returned home to tell her family that Skye knew, then Amber was likely to take it...well the mental image told her enough.

It wasn’t a pretty sight, her beautiful sleek black 429 Mustang was in absolute ruins, a smouldering wreck. It was her favourite car, powerful, fast and most importantly it roared, she loved the aesthetic and to see it burning like that...it didn’t sit well. No matter how much she deserved that retribution, it was painful to think that her sister was perfectly okay with destroying one of the very few things she actually cared about.

**_If I beat her home, I can hide my baby in another state...maybe she won’t be able to track it down that way…_ **

She glanced once more at Amber, her eyes nearly dark with rage as Casey still struggled to hold her in her seat without causing a scene. Her long golden hair framed her face in such a way that no one was likely to see her irritated and enraged features

**_Doubtful_ **

Unfortunately, Michael wasn’t much happier than Amber was.

She cast them a single glare of death, before turning back to Skye, she didn’t have a lot of time with the girl. She could deal with her family later, they weren’t going to keep distracting her, she wasn’t going to let them. She pushed the tray of food forward an inch, silently telling her to eat before it got cold.

Skye took the same slice of pizza that she had taken a bite of, and before she could say anything, the redhead took a bite on top of her own. It made Lily cringe internally, she didn’t know, how could she? She hadn’t brought it up. She was venomous, not like it could piggyback across food like that, but still, she shouldn’t be treating her like this. Treating her like they were the same because they weren’t, why couldn’t she see that?

“So, that waiter was handsome, hm?” She spoke idly, trying her best to distract herself from Amber’s incessant insults and curses.

Skye nodded her head, before cocking it to the side “You didn’t notice?”

Lily shrugged her shoulders, leaning on her elbow and tucking her fist under her chin, levelling her jade green stare. “I had a lot on my mind.” She said evenly, as if the end of the question.

“It was a very stressful situation...and those-”

“Don’t. I’m still not over my rage in that regard, and tracking them down by scent wouldn’t be the most difficult thing I’ve ever done.” Lily spoke calmly, her voice dry and cold, she took a breath, the scent of the dozen students around her took the edge off. Yet she still wanted to feel that fire in her chest, it was a pain that meant only one thing.

Skye was here.

Skye just gave her a small little smile, before chewing on another bite of pizza, it was amusing to see her smile like that. Like a rare rose in bloom, from her observations and quietly asked questions, the girl didn’t show emotions very often and when she did, they were seldom happy. 

But something was still bothering her about the conversation she had with Danielle, could she really believe that her human feelings. Those of seventeen short years of life, could ever compare to the century of emptiness that she felt before Skye? That wrecking ball of emotions, the explosion of pain and love, still made her head spin, she had never felt this way before.

About anyone or anything, not her family, not her father, not her car or even guitar, none of it could compare to what she felt about this small fragile human girl across from her. Her index finger scratched a little into the worn wood of the table, leaving small little designs as if she was using a knife. No one was paying attention to her that closely, to know what she was doing, and if they did, she doubted it would matter; some of the other girls had nails sharp enough to do this.

“You said something, to Danielle, it...upset me.” She spoke without looking up from her designs, like vines in some long-forgotten jungle.

“You know what they say about eavesdropping.” Skye said defensively, twisting the top of her lemonade. Eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves, it was an older saying and one that Sam had told her once or twice. She doubted it really applied to her, since she couldn’t exactly turn her ESP off.

“Well, I warned you that I would be listening, didn’t I?” She challenged, with a raised brow, leveling her green gaze at the girl again.

Skye gave her a glare in return, her lips pulled into a small frown “And I told you, you wouldn’t like every thought in my mind.” She returned just as confidently.

It made Lily frown at the memory, the time she had made the redhead cry, why was she so difficult. “You did, I remember.” She sighed deeply, running her nimble fingers through her short wild hair “You’re wrong though.” She gave her a small little grin “I want to know everything you’re thinking, everything that made you, you.” The smile turned bittersweet, as she made a circle in the wood “I just wish you wouldn’t think about somethings.”

It was the truth, or at least half of it, she knew that Skye shouldn’t care about her.

**_But I do, of course I do._ **

“That’s quite the distinction.” Skye gave her that cute little scowl again.

“That’s not the point, either way.”

That made her crease her brows in confusion “Then what is?” She leaned forward a little, it showed more of her collarbone, her neck, she wondered briefly how soft her skin would feel against her cold marble-

**_FOCUS_ **

“Do you believe...that you care for me, then I do for you?” She asked softly, so softly she was afraid for a moment it wouldn’t be loud enough for her to hear. She did though, Lily knew instantly, her muscles tightened and her breathing stopped for a moment. Skye looked away for a moment, blinking rapidly and breathing out her held breath.

“Stop doing that.” She hissed softly, not meeting her gaze as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“Doing what?” Lily asked in confusion, her head slanted just a little, making her bangs fall towards the left. She could hear her heartbeat, it was faster, she was swallowing thickly and her fingers were twitching...what could be…

“Taking my breath away..” She spoke out softly, the blush deepening against her alabaster skin. It made Lily’s own dead heart skip a beat, it made a thrill tingle down her spine at the thought that she could take her breath away. “It isn’t your fault...you can’t help it.” She pointed out, taking another deep breath at an attempt to steady her heartbeat.

It didn’t work.

“Are you going to answer the question?” She prompted softly, looking deep into those endless pools of blue. It was moments like these that she wanted nothing more than to be able to see into her mind, she was so unlike anyone in the sea of people she had met. Human in so many ways, yet, something so much more at the same time, it was fascinating and irritating.

“Yes.”

After that single word, she tucked her head away from her gaze, the curtain of fiery red hair blocked her from seeing what was likely another blush; based on the heartbeat. It was clear that was all she was going to say unless prompted “Yes, to you answering the question, or is that your answer?” Her voice became a little impatient.

“Yes, I really think that.” She answered in a whisper, it was easy to hear as she had been ignoring everyone else but her for some time now. Then it struck her how hard this must be for her to admit, because she truly believed that she cared much more than Lily could. At that moment she felt seething rage at herself, because she was no better than that fool Trevor had been. Asking her to confirm her own feelings before she had said her own, it was cowardice and she hated it. It didn’t matter that she had tried making herself painfully clear, Skye hadn’t received the message and it was her fault.

“You’re wrong.” She spoke softly, her voice filled with emotions that she wasn’t sure she could list accurately. They stared at each other for a long moment, Lily giving her the softest and gentlest expression that she could manage.

It took Skye a moment before she shook her head “You can’t possibly know that.”

“Oh? What makes you think so?” She challenged in return, she might not be able to hear her thoughts, but she inferred that Skye thought she was underestimating her feelings. When in reality, she was grossly underestimating Lily’s.

Skye’s brows furrowed for a brief moment, before she frowned and she held up a finger as Lily went to open her mouth. “Let me think.” She said glancing down at the worn wood of the table. Lily closed her mouth, so long as she was putting her thoughts together, she could be patient, or at least she could attempt. She watched fascinated as the girl began to weave her hands together, twining and untwining her fingers, staring at them as if they did not belong to herself. Then she started to speak again, her voice low and familiar “Aside from the obvious?” She asked rhetorically, before continuing “Sometimes...Sometimes it feels like you’re trying to say goodbye, when you’re saying something else...I can’t be sure, seeing as I can’t read minds.”

Lily almost chuckled at the sarcasm at the end, but in reality her expression became pensive, Skye had noticed. Of course she had, in the few weeks that the girl had been here, she had noticed more about Lily and the Smith family than anyone had in a long time. Did she realize though? Did she see that the only thing that kept Lily here in this moment, was pure selfishness and weakness?

“Perceptive, as always.” With those words, Skye’s face fell into a deeper despair than a moment ago, horror filled her mind as she tried to lead the girl forward not backwards. “That’s why you’re wrong Skye, I-Wait.” She froze in mid sentence, her brows furrowed in confusion “What do you mean obviously?”

“Well, look at me.”

Lily’s brows furrowed deeper, all she ever did was look at the girl.

“I’m nothing special.” She spoke with a small sigh “Unless you count near death experiences, an abusive home life and having two left feet, as special.” The memory of her abusive parents, the reason she was living with her Aunt Melody instead of her family in Boston almost sent her into a fit of rage. If she ever found the Crandall family, she was going to commit unspeakable atrocities to them, even if it meant her eyes would become red for the rest of her unlife. “And look at you.” She faked her hands towards Lily, as if she was making a point so obvious she didn’t need to say anything.

She thought she wasn’t anything special? This girl, whose scent drove Lily mad, whose mind was concealed and shrouded to her ESP. Did she think that she wasn’t preferable to her? Had she not made it painfully clear to her? Words weren’t enough to describe exactly what Skye was, she was like some goddess or angel fallen to earth.

It made her giggle darkly, reaching up with her free hand and pinching her eyes in silent irritation “You don’t see yourself very clearly, you know that?” She said calmly, leaning on her other hand, a small smile stretched her lips “You’re not entirely wrong about the bad stuff.” She sighed again, she didn’t find the fact that the Dark God of Fate seemed to be hunting her amusing. The clumsiness, on the other hand, was rather comical, cute, but comical.

**_If I told her how beautiful she is, would she believe me?_ **

“You didn’t hear what every male in this school was thinking on your first day…” She whispered quietly to the girl, thinking that maybe she would find corroboration more persuasive than her words. It reminded her of that first day, the thrill, excitement that they all felt, some even imagining fantasies with the girl. Not like it mattered, not only was she not interested in any of them, they were in fact opposite of her type.

After all, Skye preferred women to men.

Skye shook her head, clenching her eyes shut for a moment, before shifting the conversation “I’m still not saying goodbye.” She stated blandly, her gaze dark and baleful.

Lily sighed “Don’t you see, that just proves me right.” She extended her hand in a wave of indifference “I care the most, and if I could do it, if I could leave…” If she could ever find the strength to be so unselfish, as to give Skye the life she truly deserved; not the one that Katelynn had seen. “If leaving is the right thing to do.” And it had to be the right thing, wasn’t it? Skye didn’t belong to her, she shouldn’t be condemned to her hell. “Then I’ll hurt myself, to keep from hurting you. To keep you safe.”

Something about her words just made Skye scowl, her words spit like venom from a serpent “And you don’t think I would do the same?” So furious, yet so soft and fragile, how could she ever hope to actually hurt someone.

“You’ll never have to make that choice.” She said in a serious, yet dark and depressed voice.

Skye’s expression melted a little, her features were replaced with concern rather than anger, her lips puckered in a peculiar way. There was something truly wrong with this world, when someone like her, didn’t merit a guardian angel.

**_I suppose it’s worth something, that she has a guardian Vampire then._ **

“I suppose it’s a good thing that I’ve decided to keep you safe, hm? It’s beginning to feel like a full time job, requiring my constant attention.” Her lips pulled into a smile, jade green eyes danced with amusement. After all, she did so love her excuse to stay, even if it did truly endanger her, each interaction was going to make it harder to let her go.

Skye smiled lightly, her food had been completely forgotten by this point as she spun her index finger around a lock of hair “No one has tried to kill me yet.” She said before smirking a little more, at Lily’s expression.

“Today.” She added drly, her expression was blank.

“Today.” Skye agreed bashfully.

Lily gave her a small smile, before her head twisted in irritation towards Amber, whose mental screaming had only increased in anger and intensity. They locked gazes both were darkened by anger, they each felt betrayed by the other. Amber was justified of course, Skye was a threat to their lives here and that’s why she felt so betrayed..all it would take is her to slip once and they would have to flee. 

Yet Lily could remember when Casey had been bleeding out on the floor of their home to the east, she didn’t warn Amber of the dangers of bringing this unknown into their family. Didn’t tell her that turning him might make him just as bitter as she was, that she might not be saving his life, but condemning him to hell instead. Amber wanted so desperately for Casey to live, because she had felt something upon their first encounter, so strong that she didn’t consume the blood that covered her from head to toe.

So why was it, when Lily had found someone she felt so strongly for, that she was willing to sacrifice everything for. That Amber had threatened her life, instead of welcoming her, as she had done for Casey; whom she loved like a brother almost immediately. That was why, even now, they looked at each other with such hate and betrayal.

Katelynn was looking at them with regret and embarrassment, mainly in regards to how Amber was acting right now. ‘ _ Sorry, again Lily. _ ’ She spoke smoothly in her mind, Lily knew that she was also trying to keep Michael calm as well.

That did remind her of something though, so she turned her attention back to Skye with a curious smile “May I ask another question?” She cooed gently, waiting for some kind of response, which she got in a nod “Do you have to go to Seattle on Saturday? Or was that just an attempt to get away from the delusional boys pursuing you?” She asked in such a way that by the end her lips were curled in a smug grin.

Skye rolled her eyes, before giving her a death glare “I haven’t forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet, it’s your fault he’s deluded himself into thinking he’s taking me to Prom.” She visibility shivered at the thought of going with the boy who almost killed her a few short weeks ago.

That made Lily giggle a little, waving her hand from side to side as she did “Oh, the little boy would have done it regardless, it was only a matter of time.” She tapped the side of her head “I just really wanted to be there to see your expression.”

“That’s cruel, you know.” Skye pouted.

“Hm, I am curious, if I would have asked you, would you have come with me?” She asked with a grin, her head resting once more in her hand, index finger continuing her designs. Skye was silent for a long moment, obvious weighing it in her mind.

“Probably, but also probably not. It depends on how you would have asked honestly.” She admitted, before shaking her head “The end result would have been the same, I would have cancelled.”

“Why would you do that?” She asked genuine curiosity in her expression.

“I’m not much of a dancer, or an athlete, my Mother made me tryout for cheerleading once and I never performed a handstand. It was very embarrassing, when all I wanted to do was sit under a tree somewhere and draw or read.” She confessed with a small sigh, frowning lightly at the memory.

**_Ah, she doesn’t like making herself the center of attention, right...still though...the thought of her in my arms...wearing an elegant, if not macabre dress….is exciting._ **

She could also remember how she felt in those brief moments during the accident, how soft and warm her delicate frame was. How well she molded herself into her marble frame, like two pieces of a strange puzzle. One made of stone, cold and unforgiving steel, yet the other fragile and soft; why would they fit like this? Why should they? It made her mind spin momentarily.

“It’s all in the lead, trust me, for a woman, I lead very well.” She gave her another little grin, showing off her bright white teeth “I suppose you would call me, a rebel.” It made her laugh a little, a beautiful sound that she wished to hear everyday “You didn’t answer me though, are you dead-set on going to the city, or would you mind if we did something else?”

It was a devious strategy, giving her an option but neither involved a lack of herself being there. She wasn’t about to let her out of her sight for long, not if she could help it, not with Fate hunting for her blood. The sun would be shining on Saturday, the simple prospect of showing Skye what she looked like actually terrified her. Could she survive the look of horror and disgust, that was sure to follow the sight of her basking in sunshine?

“I suppose I’m open to suggestions, on one condition.” She held up a black nailed finger, her dark lips spreading into a grin of her own.

Lily leaned on the table with a raised brow “Which is?”

“I drive.”

The way she said it, so assuredly and confidently, gave her pause “Why?” She asked with narrowed confusion. Why would they dare take that slow piece of scrap metal that she called a vehicle, when she could easily drive the Mustang or Volvo? Was this her idea of humor?

Skye shrugged, spinning the top of her lemonade on the table between her slender fingers “Mostly cause I told Aunt Melody that I was going to Seattle and if I don’t take my truck, she’ll probably get suspicious, and at the time, I told her I was going alone. Now I don’t think she’ll ask again, but if she does, I doubt I’d lie to her.” She explained, looking back up with those deep blue eyes “Doesn’t hurt that you drive like a mad-woman.”

Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly “You should see Kate or Amber drive, Michael is pretty reckless on his motorcycle.” She pointed out with another bright grin, before it twisted into a small bitter frown “You wouldn’t tell her that you’re spending the day with me?” She already knew the answer to the question before she had really even voiced it.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her, and the less chance she’ll have to tell my parents.” She explained rather smoothly, her features neutral and posed “Where are we going?”

“Well...the weather is going to be...nice later in the day...and I’ll...well..we’ll be avoiding the public eye...but if you want...you can...come with me…” She spoke through indecision and a little fear, this kind of choice could come back and bite her, hard.

Skye’s eyes widened in surprise, before she nodded her head quite enthusiastically “You’ll show me what you meant about the sun!” It was still so strange to see that her brain was clearly wired wrong, her reaction unlike any other mortal she had ever met in her century of existence.

“Yes, yes.” She stressed, glancing over her shoulder at another student who looked in their direction over the noise, they quickly turned away ‘ _ How does she always do that, freaky. _ ’ Who was that? Ah, Franklin, she would be keeping an eye on him. “Regardless, if you don’t want to be alone..with me...I’d still rather you not drive alone to Seattle, I can only imagine the trouble you’d get into in a city that size.” She pinched her brows together.

Her lips pursed in irritation, glaring darkly at the thought “Phoenix is three times the size of Seattle-”

“Your number wasn’t up in Phoenix, Skye.” She cut off, dryly “So, I’d rather you stayed near me.” She could stay forever, and it wouldn’t be enough for Lily. They didn’t have forever, each second changed Skye, while she was stuck in perfect stillness. 

“I don’t mind being alone with you.”

**_Because your instincts are dead…_ **

“Nevertheless, you should tell your Aunt who you’re with.” She sighed deeply, leaning back into her seat, the designs forgotten and honestly bored her.

“Why would I do that? Like I said, my parents would freak if they-”

“Because it gives me some small counter measure, to bring you back at all.” She growled, teeth clenched together. It was the smart thing to do, if there were witnesses, people who knew that she had gone with Lily, then she would be more compelled to bring her back alive and intact. She watched through dark green eyes as Skye visibly took a deep breath, watching the vampiress carefully before speaking again.

“I’ll take my chances.”

**_Is she absolutely insane? Does she get some kick out of putting her life at risk? Some high?_ **

‘ _ WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?’ _

Amber, how could she ever hope to block out that infamous temper of the woman in question. It was clear from her mind that she was concerned with how much Skye clearly knew. Then suddenly, she didn’t care anymore, let her destroy the car, if she dared. There were only a few hundred in the world, and it was a toy, it ultimately meant nothing to her.

“I’d like to ask something, if you don’t mind?” Skye spoke softly, glancing from the left to the right of onlookers, it was clear she wanted to ask something; hidden. Lily gave her a small little nod, curious though still worried that this girl didn’t see her for the monster that she clearly was. “Why did you go to Goat’s Rocks? Was it to...hunt? Melody said it’s not a good place to go, because of the bears in the area…” All that did was make Lily level an even stare, and raise a single brow “Seriously?”

Lily enjoyed the look that crossed her features, perhaps this would finally break through that stubborn head of hers; she doubted it though. ‘ _ Oh yes, just the stupid little bitch everything, it isn’t as if we have rules.’ _ Amber hissed in her mind, making Lily glance in her direction and smile, before whispering back in a tone so low that none of the mortals would hear or even see her lips move.

**_Bite me._ **

“You know bears aren’t in season, right?” Skye said snidely, with a hint of a smile playing at her still shocked expression. It made her giggle again, tuning Amber’s furious rage out easily.

“Those laws only cover hunting with weapons.” She explained, twitching her fingers, making her nails dance in the light for a moment. “Polar Bear’s are Casey’s favorite, they’re harder to track and he loves a challenge.”

Skye took it in for a long moment, before narrowing her gaze and tilting her head “What’s yours then?” She asked with evident curiosity, it was going to get her in trouble one of these days.

“Mountain Lion.” She grinned widely, before sighing and going into more detail “We are of course careful not to damage the ecosystem of the area we hunt too much, so we try to focus on areas with more predators than prey. We each have our preferences of course, but we will settle for deer or elk, moose are a little more challenging but prey isn’t much fun.” She confessed, steepling her hands together.

Skye watched her with rapt attention, like she was a guide in a museum showing off some long lost piece of history. She was silent as she processed, which prompted Lily to speak again.

“What are you thinking? I’d like to know.”

Skye shook her head, working her lower lip as her brows furrowed together in irritation “I’m just trying to picture it, but I’m having a hard time...I mean how do you hunt without weapons?” She asked, glancing back at the girl, who flexed her nails again.

“We have weapons, we are weapons.” She expressed with a simple shrug afterward, a grin spreading her lips “Have you ever seen a bear attack? That’s very similar to how Casey hunts. Michael, like the wolf and I’m more like the Lion.” She expressed at the confused stare the girl had “Our preferences are indicative, or at least that’s what Sam believes.”

“Hm...it sounds...is that something I’d ever get to see, for myse-”

“Absolutely not!” She hissed, her eyes wide with terror and rage, rage at herself and mind. Because all she could see now was Skye’s bloodless corpse in her arms, mouth coated in a thick layer of the thick viscous fluid; her eyes burning like embers, stained red forever. Skye jerked away suddenly, her eyes widened with fear and confusion, making Lily put a little more distance between them. 

“Too scary for me?” She asked in a cool, and even tone, though her lips might lie, her heart did not.

“If that were the case, I’d bring you hunting with me right now.” She growled, jerking her head away, trying to clear it of the offending thoughts “You could use a lesson in fear.”

“Then why not-”

“I’ll tell you later.” She said suddenly, standing and grabbing the trash left on the table “We’ll be late, otherwise.” Skye looked visibly shocked by what happened, as if she had forgotten she was in the school lunchroom instead of some private area. She understood, the redhead made time move in mysterious ways for her too; that which used to crawl, now seemed to sprint.

“Oh...right...later then.”

**_She’s going to hold me to that, I can see it in her eyes...she’s going to be the death of herself and me...I can just tell….and why on earth does that excite me so much?_ **


	17. Swan's Song

Bet On Red

Book Two: Angels and Demons

Chapter Fifteen: Swan’s Song

Skye was the first smiling face she saw on Monday, which made the bus ride and prospect of going to school so much easier than she had been dreading. The little redhead was gentle with her, not in a ‘you’re broken’ way, but more of a ‘I’m concerned for you’. Lily appreciated it more than she let on, other than the small smile she gave her when she picked out the music for the day; the smell of roses helped her growing nerves too. “Thank you.” She whispered giving her a tight hug, before the bus pulled into school.

“It’ll be okay Lily.” She whispered back, pulling away and giving her a smile showing off the fangs on her teeth. It made Lily laugh loudly at the sight, it was so simple, but it was purely Skye. “Good, glad I brought these then, they weren’t cheap either.” She kept smiling at her.

“You can wear them as often as you like, cause I love them.” She stood up, offering her hand, which the girl took “I’ll see you for Lunch?” Her voice was hesitant, almost worried.

Skye nodded “Course, even if that means I have to sit outside, I’m prepared.” She pointed at the leather jacket she was wearing today, a black sweater with a grinning silver skull and dark blue Jean's covered her usual combat boots. “I won’t let you eat alone, not after everything you’ve done for me.” Her words made Lily smile from ear to ear, and part of her wanted nothing more than to reach down, and place a kiss right on….

She shook her head as her face erupted in a bright blush, trying to focus on something else instead “Great!” She squeaked, taking a step back, to let her go out first “See you then!” She continued, watching her leave the bus with a raised brow and a shrug.

“Wow, how long till one of you asks the other out?” The busdriver laughed at her expression.

“Shut up!” She said quickly getting off the bus, ignoring his laughs.

Erin was treating her much the same as Skye had been, but luckily Mr Olson didn’t seem to be taking anything out on her just yet. It meant that she could focus on doing her best at Theatre Art’s 101, and that let her focus on the quiz in Algebra. By the time that Lunch had actually rolled around, the feeling of dread had all but vanished from the pit of her stomach, that was until she saw Rory looking miserable at her usual table.

“Hey.” She asked ignoring everyone else as they glared at her, though Nick was glaring at everyone else and Ajay was trying to ignore her all together. “You never texted me back.” Her eyes narrowed as he barely moved to look at her before lowering his head again against the wooden table. “Rory.” He didn’t move again.

“He’s been like that since Lunch started.” Nick said, after glaring Nat and Clint quiet.

“There’s no way it’s becau-” She started only to get cut off by Danielle.

“Of course it’s because of what happened!” She snapped, her brown eyes glaring daggers at her “Get out of here, Lily. You’ve already made things bad enough.” Her smug voice was like nails against a chalkboard.

“I’m not sitting with you, Danielle, nor the sheep.” She snipped back, not rising to the bait “Thanks Nick.” She said seriously, continuing on till she was outside. She fixed the scarf around her neck as she got comfortable, most people didn’t like eating outside as the weather got colder.

“Hey.” Skye’s warm voice fills her cold mind as she sat down next to her “Saw you just breeze by the table.” She started opening her bottle of water.

Erin sat down across from them both “Please, Danielle was lucky you didn’t bite her head off.” Her voice was angry, as she glared towards the doors “To think that they’re acting like this.”

Lily shrugged her shoulders “I actually find it refreshing, now I know who I can trust.” She said simply and went back to her square cheese pizza.

Erin and Skye shared a look, before looking back at her with worried faces “You’re done with Rory just like that?” Erin’s voice was confused, as she crossed her arms the sweater she was wearing likely wasn’t helping with the wind.

“Rory isn’t angry at me.” She answered with a shrug “He’s depressed about something else, when Rory is angry, he explodes, he’s a drama king that way, no something feels wrong, he’s never…” She trailed off, before looking back inside at the table they could barely see through the window, she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Never mind, I do wish that Ajay would say something, but I get it.”

Skye nodded her head, playing with her fork “He’s gotta be the Director, means no side taking.” She leaned against her hand “Like Erin’s said before, Danielle is obviously fanning the fire because she’s afraid of you, since she likes Rory.” She explained rather lamely, prodding her salad.

That caused Lily to roll her eyes “Do I need to wear a sign? I don’t like Rory like that!” She cried, slamming her head on the rubber wired table.

Erin’s laugh vibrated through the empty courtyard, as she leaned over and patted her head “You know what matters is that she thinks you like Rory, that’s all that matters to her.” Her voice was filled with mirth as Lily groaned.

“Maybe I should tell her I’m not interested.”

“It won’t matter.” Skye said as she bit into a crouton “She has to believe that the reason Rory isn’t with her, is because of someone else. You are the only one that she thinks could be in her way, and to be fair, we’ve all seen the way Rory looks at you.” Was that, was that jealousy in her voice? It made her look up at the redhead.

Lily watched her for a long moment “Well that doesn’t matter, cause I like someone else anyway.” She said before taking a bite of her pizza, trying not to notice Skye’s blush or Erin’s confusion. “I’ll just wait till rehearsal, then I’ll tell her what I really think of her and tell Rory what actually happened, other than that, I just want to enjoy lunch with my two real friends.”

“Make that three.” A deep voice said across from her sitting next to Erin, she glanced up to Nick’s sour expression “They were getting annoying, so Fuck’em.” He said ripping into the leftover half of his cheeseburger. Lily held her hand out and he high-fived it.

“You guys are scary.” Erin said, glancing at the door as another friend came out of the woodwork “Hey Casey, you alright?” The blonde set his tray down between Lily and Erin, he was frowning but didn’t speak up as he shredded his sandwich. “Amber?” She asked, which got her a grunt in return. “Wow, everyone’s having a shit day, some monday.” Her eyes looked at the table, no one was laughing or smiling, she sighed and went to her own lunch.

Lily was trying to forge an attack plan in her mind as she silently ate, the best course of action might be to get Danielle to confess what she had done; though that was very unlikely to happen. Which meant she might have to apply some of that Slytherin cunning she had been sorted over, she was a Hufflepuff because she was hardworking and friendly, otherwise, pure snake...so a Snake with fur, she was cuddly, but she’ll bite you if you piss her off.

It took her the rest of the day to decide on how she was going to go about this, but before anything else could happen, she had to make sure Rory was okay. He was still one of her best friends, even if he had a crush on her, which might make things weird when she came out, but hey, he’ll get over it. She slammed the theatre doors open and scanned for her targets, Danielle was on stage complaining about something to Ajay, but she could see Rory’s brown hair slumped in a seat.

“Rory! We need to talk!” She said loudly as she approached, which did little to garner his attention, so she snapped her fingers in his face “Hey, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” She said causing him to blink owlishly at her “Listen, you can be mad at me later, what’s got you acting like this, the last time I saw you this down was-” She was cut off by Rory’s voice.

“I’m not mad at you…” He said hoarsely, barely looking in her direction. “Why would I be mad at you…?” He whispered, his bright brown eyes glassy and depressed; like he was a completely different person.

“Rory, that doesn’t matter.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, not noticing people starting to head their way “The last time you acted like this, your mom was in chemo…” She whispered, then flinched as he painfully grabbed her hand.

“It came back.” He whispered his eyes wide, they were filled with anger and fear “It came back Lily!” Brown eyes started to fill with tears that rolled down his tanned skin. “She’s been fighting breast cancer again and it...it doesn’t look good.” He sucked in a breath as a sob racked through his body. He kept holding tightly to her hand, like it was his lifeline, like without it, he’d be left alone again.

“Oh my god…” Someone said behind them, causing her to glance backwards, where everyone had gathered.

She ignored everyone as she sat down in the seat next to him, and placed her hand on his face “Look at me...Rory…” She whispered, getting his attention his watery brown eyes didn’t look anywhere else but her firm unwelding green “Your mom is a fighter...she’s beaten this before, and she will beat this again, you hear me?” She said firmly, causing him to barely nod at her, she tried desperately to ignore the fact that he was leaning a little into her hand.

“I...I hope so...it’s hitting so much harder this time, we’re scraping together what money we can for treatments…” He admitted, turning to look away from her.

“Rory...why didn’t you tell me.” She whispered biting her lips together, she felt like she might cry too. Brenda was practically another mother to her, she spent so much time with Rory when they were kids, he was like an older brother.

Rory tried to hold back a sob as he clenched her hand pitifully “I didn’t want you to worry.” He admitted quietly, closing his eyes tight and turning away from her “That we were struggling with medical bills…” He took a deep breath, turning to look at her with such sadness in his brown eyes “You know how this play is a fundraiser?” He whispered.

“Oh Rory…” Everything just clicked, the glances that Ajay would give him, or how he was so worried about the Play. She reached over to give him a firm hug, which he returned desperately.

“We didn’t know…” Erin said quietly as a few other people whispered.

“Only Mr. Olson and Ajay knew, since they were in charge.” He hiccuped in the hug, as everyone took in the revelation. 

“So that explains why Ajay’s been a-” Clint said suddenly like everything had clicked “Ouch!” He hissed, causing everyone to turn to the picture of Nick with his fist on Clint’s head.

“Not the time.” He growled, glaring at the Sophomore.

“He has a point Nicolas.” Ajay said as he pinched the bridge of his nose “And a true one at that, I have been a Hardass. Everyone that has worked with me before, knows that I always want my productions to go well, but I’ve been very stringent this time.” He gestured towards Rory who was pulling away from the hug with a sob “And now you know why.” Everyone was silent at that, taking the new situation in “This is life or death, Mrs. Silva desperately needs money to continue Chemo, and we only have two weekends to make money.”

Rory quietly whispered “And now that Lily’s probably out of the play, there’s no hope we’ll be able to afford it.” He put his head in his hands “Everyone will show up to a play with someone who doesn’t know her lines, and no one will come back for a second showing.”

Nick scratched the back of his head as he got everyone's attention “That’s not the only thing, a few people apparently can’t keep drama in house and so there are rumors floating around the school like...well...basically everyone thinks this play is a long-shot that’s going up in flames.” He said firmly towering over most as he crossed his arms “So thanks, idiots.”

Lily took this opportunity to round on most of the sheep, her eyes filled with tears and her fists at her sides “He’s right, congratulations, all because you think I planned to hurt Sam!” She screamed at them all, causing most to wince at her “Something I WOULD NEVER DO.” She shook her head in disgust and turned back to Rory, trying to get him to calm down.

Trevor throws his hands up in the air “Well if she didn’t do it, then who did!?” He said in aghast.

“I-I did…” A whimpering voice said behind everyone, she was trembling and crying like Rory was, smearing her makeup down her face “I did it!” She cried, falling down to her knees “I wanted Sam’s role because he’d play Rory’s love interest.” Danielle cried helplessly, thick tears rolling down her face. “I hid the box without wheels after Trevor placed it, then-then got Lily to get the wheeled one…” She wailed, bringing both hands to her face trying to hide herself. “I just wanted him to mess up his audition...I never wanted him to get hurt…”

Lily was a mixture of emotions, pride for figuring it out all along, anger at the girl for her pettiness and pity for her current state “Why say anything? The only person who knew it was you, was me.” She said with a frown, confused and desperate for answers, the girl was more cunning than she was, she had to have an angle.

Danielle shook her head, holding back a sob “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself!” She took another moment to keep from crying “Not after knowing that I would have killed Rory’s mom, this is all my fault, oh my god, this all my fault!” She wailed, tears continued down her features “I didn’t know it was for her…”

Rory silently stood on shaky legs, using the seats and Lily’s shoulders for support, he glared down at her “I never.” He spat, tears rolling down his face “Thought you’d be capable of this, Danielle.” He whispered sadly, shaking his head.

Ajay sighed deeply “I’m disappointed but not surprised, Danielle has never been one for...theatre safety.” He slumped his shoulders, motioning for Trevor and they went closer to the stage to talk.

“I’m so sorry. I’m  _ so sorry _ ” She wailed, rubbing her makeup stained eyes “You don’t ever have to forgive me, but, I will do  _ Anything _ to make this right.”

Rory shook his head “I don’t think you could do anything, at this point.” He spat, his hand tightening around Lily’s shoulder, making her flinch in pain “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, relaxing his muscles.

“Well.” A voice says as the doors open, Mr Olson fixes his glasses with a raised brow “It’s time to begin this investigation earnestly.” He looked down at them all, hands behind his back “Unless there is something to be said over the state of affairs I found yourselves in.”

“I did it.” Danielle said, standing on shaky legs “I’m taking my leave from the show, and any other punishment.” She bowed her head in sadness as he looked down at her with a sigh.

“Great!” Lily frowned “That leaves us down a Main Character either way, a Princess or a Witch!” She laughed bitterly “Now what do we do, who's going to play the Witch on such short notice?” 

“Well, definitely not me.” Danielle said flinching as everyone glared at her, she slowly grabbed her things and left the theatre without another word. Everyone went quiet as they watched her go, Lily wanted to say something else, but Nick shook his head at her.

Mr Olson sighed as the door shut with a click “That’s one problem solved, onto the next one…” He said turning towards them all “We have no Witch, which leaves us down an important character for the play to function correctly.” He looked out at them “Does anyone want to step up? Anyone know the lines?” Several people started shaking their heads, Clint and Nat, other extras and stagehands.

A light cough causes everyone to glance in that direction, with a firm face and a confident stance “I know ALL. The forbidden tomes, the cursed scrolls….I have read each, and every one.” Skye’s voice was dark, like her expression.

“Oh my god.” Lily felt herself saying, green eyes widening.

Skye glanced her way, biting her lower lip “I’ll do it.” She said turning back to Ajay and Mr Olson “I’ve been here since the beginning, so I know the part by heart.” She answered to a few confused gazes.

“AHAHA!” Nick said loudly causing everyone to flinch at his brashness “Red, you are a lifesaver!” He went to pull her into one of his infamous side armed hugs, but she glared at him and he backed off “Ah, right, no touchy!”

“This might just work…” Ajay whispered with a hopeful look on his face.

“Yeah, I can take over the visual effects since they’re all planned and mapped out.” Trevor said with a stroke of his chin.

Lily turned to the small redhead and swept her into a hug “Skye!” She squealed, a feeling of happiness bubbling in her stomach “I could kiss you right now!” She wasn’t paying any attention to her words, all she cared around right now was the fact that Brenda was going to get a fighting chance, all thanks to this beautiful, funny, smart, gothic princess.

Skye went straight after hearing her words, a massive blush covered her from forehead to neck line “You...you...co-could?” She squeaked, her blue eyes wide in either terror or hope, she couldn’t tell. Her blush seems to get deeper as everyone starts chanting her name, disenganing herself from the hug she found herself in and quickly using Lily as a shield from everyone else. “Please stop, playing the Witch is enough attention to last a lifetime.”

Erin laughed a little “You must be nervous to throw yourself out there.”

“I’m completely terrified, but after everything you’ve all done for me.” Lily noticed that her blue eyes strayed to her more than anyone else “I’ll face my fears, just this once.” She quietly added, barely below her breath that she could just slightly hear “ _ For you. _ ”

It made her heart clench and a blush spread across her features, they were in a dance right now weren’t they? How long till one of them took that first step forward, till they both decided this dance would be better, closer. Lily couldn’t help but shudder in expectation, her senses filled once more with roses.

A smell that she had started to love.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

Everything seems to have gone back to normal, Skye had been filling in her role as the Witch with little effort; her biggest problem was her shyness. Though Lily had been doing her best to come up with tricks for the girl, like convincing her that while she wore the crown, she was the Witch. Skye had just laughed at her when she pretended to be terrified then happy to see her as she took it off and on. She was mostly happy that she got the chance to eat lunch back in the lunchroom, instead of outside in the chilly November air.

“Wow.” She said as they were getting their trays, her eyes taking in the sight of Danielle looking like she was asleep at one of the small tables by the window. She looked awful, her face free of all makeup and her hair ruffled half slept in, the hoodie she wore was worn and baggy; maybe her dads? Either way she clearly didn’t care about how she looked. “I thought I was the only one who pretended to sleep when she didn’t want people to talk to her.”

Skye followed her gaze “Part of me is enjoying this.” She sneered, a rare sight for the redhead “But...maybe someone should be the bigger person and talk to her, she’s been like that since Monday.” She admitted rather sadly.

Erin nodded her head “At first I thought she was faking, but poor girl is a wreck over this.” She said with her brows creased and a frown.

Nick rolled his eyes as he grabbed an apple “If she didn’t find out this whole thing was for Rory, she’d still be all smiles and bullshit.” He informed them, glaring in her direction, before taking a crunching bite. “So, I don’t really care.” 

Lily glanced at the other girls who both had pensive faces, Rory who was pretending the conversation wasn’t happening and Ajay who just shook his head. “Why does it have to be me?” She grumbled, only to get prodded by a finger to the side.

“Cause you’re like a cat, you’re all fluff and claws, blondie.” Nick informed her dodging the punch she aimed for his side.

“Fine! I’ll do it, but only for a minute.”

“That’s our good girl Lily.” Erin cheered, but then smiled nervously as Lily glared at her.

With a sigh, she grabbed her tray after paying for her food and sat down across from the pitiful brunette. They’re quiet for a minute before she seems to realize that someone is sitting across from her, and barely looks up with bleary brown eyes and messy bangs. “What do you want?” She murmurs pitifully. “Are you here to remind me that I’m scum? Cause you would not be the first, so please do it quickly.” 

Lily raised a brow at her “I think that point has been made, so I have no interest in doing it.” She said simply peeling her banana without another word. “I don’t like you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t check up on you.” She admitted smoothly after a few bites.

“Don’t, I don’t deserve it.” She responded, burying her head into her arms.

“That should be my decision, and I’m having lunch with you.” She said firmly glaring at the girl.

Danielle slowly raised her head with a confused look on her face “Why are you doing this, don’t you hate me?” She said with a frown.

Lily shrugged her shoulders “I don’t like you, it will take a lot more to make me hate you.” She said looking at her in the eyes, hard green and confused brown “Like the Crandalls, I fucking hate them, you? I don’t hate you, I dislike you, there is a difference..” Her voice was firm, just like her face “So, if you want to talk, talk, if not, I’ll finish my lunch and leave you alone.”

Danielle takes a minute to come up with a response “That’s...fair...that surprisingly fair...I’m sorry I’ve treated you the way I have.” She confessed, running a hand through her messy locks. “I’ve been awful to you, to Sam and to Rory, all because of this stupid crush.” She shook her head “None of this would have happened if I hadn’t been so hellbent on pursuing him…”

“You’re right.” Lily said without looking up from her juice “But, you can turn over a new leaf, it sounds like you’ve learned from this at the very least.” She took a bite of her salad, chewing slowly.

“You know...all my life people have called me a….you know…”

“I don’t, tell me.” Lily said, glancing up.

“A bitch.” She spat, turning away “But I’ve never felt like it till now, cause I realize everything that I’ve done.” She closed her eyes and bit her lips “And now Rory, one of my real friends will probably never talk to me again or forgive me.” She sighed, leaning against her hand.

Lily shrugged her shoulders “That all depends on you, I’m sure knowing you, you could swing something in your direction, since you’re so…”

“Manipulative?”

“I was going to say shrewd, but whatever, call a spade a spade.” Lily shrugged, taking another bite of her salad, as Danielle takes a bite of her burrito after dipping it into ketchup. “Gross.” She comments with a frown.

The brunette doesn’t respond for a while “I wonder if it would help, you being buddy-buddy with me.” She wondered, slightly glancing towards her former table and Lily’s usual.

“Doubtful.”

“Are you joking? Rory wants to look his best in front of you.” She scoffs, glaring a little at her “You know he likes you, right?” At her raised brow she rolled her eyes “Like-Like.”

“I know.” She said without any pretense or drama.

“Wait...what?” Danielle turned to look at her fully, completely confused.

“I don’t like Rory. He’s like my brother, I love him which is actually why I was secretly glad you went to Homecoming with him.” She confessed, tapping her nail on the table as she gazed towards Skye “If he confesses to me, I’ll have to break his heart.” She sighed, turning to look at the shocked girl in front of her.

“Huh.” She said after a moment to digest “If I’d have known that, I might not have acted so trashy towards you.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her head “I was super jealous, which did not help any of this.”

“Wow….that takes guts, to admit.” She nodded her head “So kudos.”

“I actually feel a little better telling you all of this.” Danielle confesses, her fingers dancing across her tray. “Just spilling all of this...it makes me feel better, free, I don’t have anything left to hide.” She took a deep breath and smiled at her “I’m sorry, for what I’ve done to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t do it again.” She took a sip from her juice “Everyone gets one.”

“One?”

Lily looked up with a hard expression “I forgive once.” She held up a single finger “Someone crosses me again, and I’ll be done with them completely.” She glanced towards the cheer table where Heather was laughing at something Mia had said, brushing her long black hair off her shoulder as she did. “Even if they don’t deserve it.”

“Friend of yours?”

“Former, she doesn’t talk to me anymore.” She shrugged her shoulders, her easy going expressions coming back “So water under the bridge, you’ll have to show everyone else that you mean it.” She jerked her head towards the table in question. “And since you’ve been so open, I’ll tell you a secret, just so you know I’m not screwing with you.”

“What do you mean?” Danielle asked confused.

“Only like four people know this, and they haven’t said anything, if anyone figures this out, I’ll know it was you and I won’t have a reason to vouch or trust you.” She interlocked her fingers below her nose as she gazed at the brunette “I’m Gay.”

Dainelle’s eyes widen, then it’s like everything connects in place “I just thought you were awkward! You like Skye?!” She whispered hurriedly, looking over at the redhead who was sketching in her book. “Oh, my, god….this explains so much…” She then leaned back and looked down at herself “You’re not-”

“No offense, but you’re not my type.” She said simply.

“Ah. Alright then.” Danielle nodded her head “Well, this was one interesting lunch.”

“Oh very.”

“Thanks again, for listening to me Lily.” She said dipping her burrito in ketchup.

“No problem, now please stop doing that.” They both laughed a little, and finished their lunches with little else to say, other than enjoying each other's company. She had been expecting rehearsals more and more since Skye had taken over being the Witch, the flow of the acts just seemed better, brighter maybe? Danielle looked like she loathed the role, and it showed in her work, like a grumpy worker that never wanted to join. Whereas Skye so far showed actual joy in being the Witch, it was a little scary sometimes though.

“I’ll skin you alive and make you into a handbag!” Skye said with a smirk and a dark giggle “Come closer, my dear princess.” She motioned with a finger towards her, the smile never leaving her face.

Ajay clapped his hands as the scene came to a close after she squeaked in surprise “Skye, you’ve brought the Witch to life!” It wasn’t a surprise that he agreed with her, pretty much everyone did, Skye was a better Witch than Lily or Danielle could have ever been.

“Yeah, almost too well.” Lily snarked back, giving the redhead a grin after sticking out her tongue.

Skye made the come here motion again “Come close, dear sweet Lily.” She said with a laugh, which made Lily laugh with her, hiding her blush. It was much like that for the next few days too, everyone was laughing and joking again. Though Lily herself stayed with her real friends, she didn’t spend much time outside of scenes acting with Clint or Nat and she didn’t talk to Trevor, using Skye as an emissary. That was one thing that she noticed they had really well between them, it was chemistry and it made it fun to work with her. It also made her heart beat in her chest, if they worked this well as Co-Stars, did that mean they could work well as Girlfriends? She saw the shy glances the girl was giving her.

She was convinced that, yes, Skye had a crush on her too.

Which was why when they did the final dress rehearsal on Thursday, halfway into November that they knew, this was it. After everything that had happened, it came down to six small showings from here on. This weekend, and next weekend, it was amazing to her, that something so small could completely change an entire family. One week, could mean the life or death of Brenda Silva.

It also explained why she was walking down the halls of the hospital with Rory next to her, she always hated hospitals, they were too clean, too empty, devoid of the life they were there to save. Somewhere along the way, she had begun associating the smell of antiseptic with the smell of death, it made her nose burn, and the maze-like qualities didn’t help her paranoia.

She focused instead on the bouquet of flowers in her hands, sunflowers and other bright yellow colors tied expertly with a sunny yellow bow; she could never forget Mrs. Silva’s favorite color. Lily had also convinced Rory to let her buy them, that she wanted to give his mom something and that she’d never forgive him for spending money on something that would die in a week. That was probably what had sold him, as he didn’t comment or fight back when she swiped her card.

“Here we go.” He said quietly, taking a second at the door, pulling his emotions in and putting on a bright smiling face. Lily could always tell when he was acting, he had a tell, the wrinkles of his smiles never reached his eyes quite right. “Mom?” He said hesitantly “I brought a special guest.”

“Rory?” Mrs. Silva said leaning forward on the hospital bed to get a better look at what was going on. It hit Lily like a truck, she was a kid when Brenda had gone through this the first time so she had never seen her like this. The strong woman that she had always looked up to, looked so weak and small in the baggy purple gown and bright yellow beanie on her head, which did nothing to detract from her sunken features. “And Lily-Flower! Oh what a pleasant surprise.” Her rich sweet voice couldn’t be mistaken as anyone else though.

“Hey mom, it’s been too long.” She said with a sad smile, it had been something she had uttered by accident years ago. Since then, she’s always looked at Brenda as another mother, even if she hadn’t seen her in a while.

She moves to get more comfortable, pulling on so many wires like strings as she does. “I love what you’re doing with your hair.” Her voice is soft as she takes the sight of her in “You’re maturing so much, it feels like yesterday you were just a little girl.”

Lily blinks back tears as she looks at the woman who might as well be a second mom “You look good.” She tries to say with confidence, but it comes out far shakier than she wanted.

Brenda gives her a smile “Aw, you’re such a sweetheart as always, it’s alright, you don’t need to lie.” She looks down at her tubes, the smile turns bitter “Cancer isn’t very glamorous.”

Lily sucks in a breath, looking down at her shoes “How can you be so…”

“Upbeat?” Brenda asked with a raised brow, then motioned for her to come closer, and when did, she took one of her hands “Sweetheart, laughter is one of the strongest things on this planet, if I let myself get depressed, if I lose hope, then why continue the treatments at all?” She gave her a smile “I have hope, because of Rory, because of my husband...and because of you kids too.” She patted her hand, then motioned for the chairs nearby “Come sit, tell me about what’s been going on, Rory can’t seem to stop talking about you.”

“Mom!”

“Oh hush, it’s the truth, all you tell me anymore is, Lily that, and Lily said.” She said with a laugh, which she hid behind her hand. “Thank you for being there for him.”

Rory looked completely betrayed and shocked that his mother would say such things “I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear it, if you want Rory.” She asked looking back at him, which he slowly shakes his head.

“No, I’ll give credit where it’s due.” He said with a small frown “Even if it does embarrass me, Lily got you some flowers mom.” He replaced the wilted flowers in her vase, they look like they had just turned sour.

“Ah, you kids know how to lift a girl's spirits.” She leaned back into the bed after a moment of yawning, she waved them off as they looked concerned “I don’t get much sleep in this firm hospital bed, I’d kill for my own bed and down blanket.” She laughed, turning towards her “How are your parents, Lily? Your brother Casey?”

At Rory’s nod, she started to weave the tale about her brothers relationship with Amber, which made Mrs. Silva gasp in shock a few times and shake her head muttering things like; foolish, young love and trouble. “Then she wheels in another ice sculpture! We still have no idea if she gets a discount from these, if someone in the family does them or what, but this girl loves her-” She was cut off by a knock on the door and a nurse walked into the room.

“Sorry kids, but it’s time to go, Mrs. Silva needs to get some rest.” She said softly, giving them sad smiles, as she started checking her stats.

“We’ll see ourselves out then.” Rory said with a sigh, walking over and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek “Love you mom.” She leaned over and gave a kiss on his forehead, which he took without much fuss.

“I love you too my sweet boy.” She whispered to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Lily-Flower?” She motioned for her to come over as Rory took a step back, she took her hand and gave her a kiss on the back of her palm “Thank you, for everything.” She looked up at her with soft brown eyes “You’re one of a kind.”

“Love you Mom.” She whispered, tightening her grip on the hand with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too dear.” She took in the sight of both of them, with a small smile “I’ll see you later, I hope I can make it to the play and watch you perform in person.” She waved to them as they were ushered away by the nurse.

After shutting the door, the nurse looks at both of them with sobern features “Don’t lose hope, Brenda’s a fighter, through and through.” She reaches over and gently takes Rory’s shoulder “I hope everything goes well at the fundraiser, if anyone deserves it, it’s Brenda Silva.”

“Thank you, Alice, I’m glad you think so too.” Rory said, placing a hand on hers with a sad smile, his voice wavered and the nurse gave him one final smile before turning to another room “Hey Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay to cry?”

“Give me a hug you idiot.” She whispered, opening her arms to him, which he took much like that day in the theatre. They stayed silent for a long time, his silent sobs and her gentle pats the only sounds in the quiet hall. When he feels confident enough to pull away, he rubs his eyes with a bandana from his pocket “Better?”

“Yeah...thanks Lils...What’d I do to deserve you?” He asked as he cleared the tears from his face.

Lily gave him a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder “You’re my best friend.” She said softly, keeping her eyes on his “You did everything right, nothing more or less.”

“I love you.”

“I know, Rory.” She brought him in for another hug “I know.”

Part of her wished that she could love him, the same way that he loved her, but she knew that if that door was opened; she’d never forgive herself.


	18. The Greatest Show

Bet On Red

Book Three: Cherry Bomb

Chapter Sixteen: The Greatest Show

It was the big night, everything they had been working towards for the last two months, through all the drama both on stage and off. They had come a long way, and they were ready, they had to be, not only would it be in vain if they failed here, but Mrs. Silva was counting on them. Everyone made sure their outfits were as perfect as they could be, from the peasants stained and worn clothing, the kings crown fit just right on Erins head and Rory's armor shining like true metal not foam. The only person who hadn’t been in costume yet was Skye, since Sydney had to re-tailor it to her size instead of Danielle; which was too challenging in some places so they had to be replaced.

Everyone was on pins and needles, trying to steal their nerves so they wouldn’t get sick or stage fright. A few people were running through their lines again and again, just to be safe, Nick was meditating in a corner while doing Yoga in his fools costume. When Skye had joined them in her costume, Lily felt her heart skip a beat, it was tailored for her figure and form and everything screamed beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Skye must have seen her staring since she started staring at her heels instead of looking at her, but she could still see the blush.

“Well...this is it.” Ajay started getting everyone's attention as they looked at him, dressed with a tie and dark brown jacket. “Opening night.” He said looking at everyone. “We’ve all worked hard to get here, and I know there have been some distractions.” Everyone pauses to look at Lily, who throws her hands up in the air while dressed as the sweet princess.

“Seriously!? Not my fault!” It caused everyone to laugh some of the nerves away, which even made Ajay smile at her.

“You all worked through it, and this...this is honestly one of the best Cast.” He looked at the actors and actresses. “And Crew, that I have had the pleasure to work with.” Everyone laughed at that one too.

“That’s honestly the nicest thing you’ve ever said to us, and I’ve known you for years.” Nick roared with laughter, his face painted adding to the effect of his laughter.

Ajay rolled his eyes “Alright everyone, good luck, the doors open in five.” He said with a shake of his head as he went to talk with Trevor and Mr Olson.

Everyone starts to get into places, the tech crews doing final adjustments and making sure everything is working correctly on the soundboard. While most of the Cast tries to cram last minute relaxation or lines, Nick and Erin are trading jokes back and forth as Clint and Nat both chat up Rory. The only person she cares about right now though, is peeking through the curtains at the slowly building crowd of people.

“Looking for your...parents.” She swallows the word rather roughly, looking over her shoulder at the crowd, she could see two reserved seats in the front row.

Skye nods shyly “I really hope they come, Lily.” She whispers, trying not to look the girl in the eye, instead focusing on her dark nails. “They go to every one of Brian's games, but they made it sound like coming to the show was a big inconvenience for them.” Her voice was so fragile, so damned sad, hearing it made the blonde hate her parents even more.

“Don’t worry about them.” Lily said gently, but when Skye went to say something she held up a hand with a firm look in her eyes “They already blew their one shot with me.” She said simply, with no anger or emotion at all “They left you alone, at night, to walk home...I’m not even going to get started on Ajay’s study session.” She reached out and took Skye’s hands “They’re not exactly parents of the year.”

Skye sucked in a breath and let it go slowly “I know, but I...I just hoped they show some support in something...that I’m interested in...is that so bad?” She whispered, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

“Look, if they show up, fine, great.” Lily said turning to the curtains and pointing to the crowd where her parents were sitting with Casey. “But if you want some support, look for them in the crowd alright? They’ll try to embarrass you, like pulling you in for a group hug.” That made her roll her eyes “Or saying how adorable you look in that costume.” That made her turn bright red.

“I’m going to make sure that Trevor has the angels right for the opening, bye!” She quickly spun on her heel and quickly moved away. She shared a few more quiet words with a charged Rory who was pumped by the news of ticket sales for the weekend and that everything had been leading to this moment right here. Ajay had some last minute advice for her before making sure he knew what he was doing at the soundboard that he was running for Skye.

“How ya feeling?” Erin’s voice came from behind.

“Eh, I feel like I might throw up, but not on the stage cause I’m a professional but like maybe in the bathroom or a trash can.” She said scratching the side of her face with a half-smile “You?”

Erin shrugged her shoulders “I’m not nervous, we’ve worked hard at this and I’ve been in this position too many times to count.” She said with a laugh, leaning back against a nearby crate “I know Nick is in the same boat, the guy thrives off of chaos.” She turned to look at the tall dark haired jester who was making some extras laugh at a joke. “I can’t help but feel as if something…” She looked around the room, and saw Ajay getting another run down by Skye at the soundboard “Shit, I knew it, we forgot something important! We need everyone together now! Quickly!” That caused her to get as many people on her to the prop room, she helped out getting anyone who wasn’t busy doing something super important. “We didn’t get Ajay a gift!”

Everyone froze, except for Lily who looked around confused “It’s tradition that the Cast and Crew get the Director a gift of some kind.” Sydney explained to her, running a hand through her dark brown locks “This is bad.”

“Yeah with everything going on...I guess…” Clint started.

“We Forgot.” Nat finished flinching at the thought.

Skye even looked pensive about it “Oops.”

Nick just laughed as he was digging around the props, moving and throwing things out of his way, before tossing a box to Erin that was wrapped in colorful paper “I figured something like this might happen, so I come prepared, I’ve had that stashed in here for two years, no one’s found it.” He put his hands behind his head “You can thank my genius whenever you like.”

Erin brought it up to her ear, with a small shake, it didn’t make much noise “What’s in it?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Something he’ll either laugh about or want to kill us, he asks? I got it.” He answered simply, jerking his thumb over his shoulder “Now do we have a play or not?”

“Hell yeah!” Rory said with a grin, turning to Skye “You should probably go to the wings, since you’re in the first scene.” He advised, but then noticed her sad expression “What’s wrong?”

“Parents still not here?” Lily asked, crossing her arms.

Skye shook her head, her hand trembling “They’re not responding to my texts either…” She whispered.

Erin placed a hand on her shoulder “I’m sure...they’re just running late.” She tried, which made the redhead shake her head.

“I doubt it.” She said with a depressed look on her face.

“Skye.” Lily took a step forward, taking a hand into hers “It’s their loss, I’m serious, they’re going to miss you, killing it up there as the Evil Wicked Witch, and all the designs and effects that come with the whole show, you’re about to be the talk of Berry High Theatre, and they’ll be the only ones who miss it.” She said firmly, looking up at the only Senior in her friends group “So, Nick?” He grunted “Want to do the honors?”

“Heh, sure.” He said playfully leaning on the small redheads shoulder “Hey Red, you’re better off without them, so fuck’em.” She glared a little at him “Ah, there’s the Evil Witch, knock’em dead tiger.”

“I will stab you.” Skye threatened which made everyone laugh “I’m serious.”

“Ah...I know.” He leaned back away, holding his hands up “No touchy resuming.”

“Places everyone!” Ajay’s voice came from outside the door, and he knocked hard “Let’s go!”

The play starts without a hitch, everyone doing their very best and it’s showing by the way the crowd is reacting towards the effects and scenes. The music plays perfectly with the tone of the story, and everyone’s costumes are getting solid reactions. People are gasping when the Witch does something evil, laughing when the fool tells a joke and she even heard a few sobs from the crowd at some of the sadder moments.

Everything, everything leads to Rome though and this was the moment that she had been dreading since she had first read it. “I think I’m going to be sick.” She mumbled below her breath, trying to ignore Rory smoothing out his costume a few feet away. Part of her wanted to run up to Skye and steal a kiss, so her first wouldn’t be with basically her brother. “Yep...Gonna get sick from that one.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You alright?” Rory’s voice brought her from her thoughts.

“This next scene is...well...I’m not looking forward to it.” She admitted, then noticing his confused and worried brown eyes “It’s nothing against you, it’s just not where I wanted to share my first kiss.”

“Ah...if it makes you feel better, I’m nervous too.”

“Let’s...let’s just get this over with…” She said turning towards the stage and waiting for her cue, while the final piece of music played and of course Aiden saved the best for last. “ _ By my power. I hereby dub thee Sir Evan, once more, you are the protector of Princess Abigail, an official knight of my crown. _ ” She spoke in the prim voice that she had learned for the Princess, soft and firm.

Rory had his head bowed as he kneeled, the sword in her hands then passed back to him as the knighting had finished “ _ Thank you for this honor, your Majesty _ ” He bowed his head once more as he slowly slid his sword back into the scabbard.

“ _ You may rise.” _

“ _ In a moment, your grace….first I must ask. _ ” He kneeled down, gently taking one of her hands “ _ Will you marry me? _ ” Looking shocked at the sudden proposal, she brought her other hand to her face.

“ _ It would be my honor! Yes!” _ She said loudly, keeping her eyes locked on his as he slowly stands and takes her into his arms. “ _ Sir Evan… _ ” She whispered, leaning towards his face, inside she was grimacing but it would be over soon.

“ _ Princess Abigail. _ ”

Then his lips are suddenly on hers and everything stops, but it doesn’t send sparks off in her mind, it feels wet and fleshy. If this is how all kisses are going to be, then maybe she wasn’t gay, maybe she was an Ace. Thankfully he pulled away soon enough, and everything came back, including the audience clapping and cheering. That was the end of the show, so they headed backstage to wait for their bowing moment.

__ She knew that Erin and Nick would go first, bowing side by side, she managed to catch Nick pulling off one final gag by taking her crown and sitting on the throne with a silly face. It got a few laughs from the crowd as they were clapping and cheering, next was Skye who shyly walked out, waved to the crowd for a moment then slinked back to the shadows. The extras would go next, bowing and waving, and then it would be their turn.

As she takes in all the smiling cheering faces, she sees one that she hadn’t noticed and nudged Rory as he was in the middle of another dramatic bow. “Two o’clock.” She says with a choke in her throat, Brenda is sitting in a wheelchair in the front row.

She slowly pushes herself up to a standing position to clap “Rory! Bravo!” She smiles widely at him. It causes him to bring a hand to his mouth as he waves back at everyone.

“I wasn’t sure she’d be able to come, if she’d be healthy enough.” He whispered to her as he tried to keep the smile on his face, though tears were running down his cheeks.

“And here she is.” Lily said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m glad she was able to be here for us.” He waved one final time before turning back towards the curtains and walking away. Lily remained for a moment, to give one final bow and following in his wake. A few moments later the entire cast and crew come on stage with Ajay in the center, Nick takes the moment to silence the crowd.

“Now in the theatre, we have a few traditions and superstitions that we follow, and you are going to be a part of one.” He pulls the silver package from behind stage, and passes it to Ajay “Director, the cast and crew, wish to thank you, with this gift.” He said loudly, giving him a big grin.

Ajay looked at the package, then up to Nick, then back at the package and with sigh, opened it. Inside is a “You got me a button?” He asked with a laugh, pushing the big red button ‘ _ GO AWAY’ _ His laughter just increased “Oh my god.” He struggled to stop for a while, before nodding to the cast “Thank you- _ GO AWAY _ \- Nick!” The tall senior just laughs, and so does everyone else.

Soon the curtain closes for the night, though they’ll be back, one show down five more to go. She changed out of her costume, made sure everything was placed back in the proper spot “Erin!” They share a big hug, before taking a step away and smiling widely at each other “We did it!”

“We did. You did so good, I’m so proud of you!” Erin reached over to ruffle her blond locks “I had to hold back tears at the end.” She spoke fondly “Come on, we’ll gush later, our families are waiting.” With a nod they both head for the stage.

“Lily!” Mom called out as they seperated towards their families, when she made her way to them, they gave her a large group hug and Dad passed her a bouquet of roses; a smell that made her looking for the redhead it belonged to. As she did that, she almost didn’t notice Casey nervously approach Erin with his own bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you, Erin.” She could barely hear as Erin takes them gently and smiles down at him, they’re talking too quietly for her to hear from this distance. She was happy for her little brother, who knew maybe this wouldn’t end in disaster.

“So, what’d you guys think?” She asked turning her full attention to her parents.

“You were great, honey.” Mom pulled her in for another tight hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Dad ruffled her hair playfully “I still can’t believe how much you and Rory have grown up.” He said taking a breath and wiping away a tear from his eyes “This is a long way from playing pretend in the backyard.” He turned to look at the Silva’s “We’re both glad to see Brenda too, we know it was...touch and go for a while.”

Casey nodded his head, putting his fist out for her “I’m sure it really helped her, seeing you and Rory killing it.” She smiled at him, before giving a big hug “Agh!” He complained a little, before patting her back.

“Alright, go say goodbye to your friends for now, so we can head home and get ready for the party.” Mom said with a grin, taking note of Lily’s confused features “The cast party silly, we’re hosting.”

“Oh cool, I’ll meet you in the car in just a shake.” They turn to talk to another family before heading outside, she watches for a moment before noticing a head of dark red hair “Sam!” She laughed, giving him a hug “It’s so good to see you!”

“Lily!” He hugged her back with a smile “Ah you guys were amazing, I mean I’m at a loss for words!” He laughed, as Maria took a step forward, and he tossed his arm around her waist.

“You should have heard his gasps, hisses and sighs.” She giggled, turning to cheek with a kiss.

“Hey I was invested!” He said turning away with his chin up.

Maria rolled her eyes “Oh I know you were, that’s just how you are.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling widely “It’s just one of the many reasons I fell for you.”

Sam turns back to her and kisses her head “Oh!” He said, pulling on his jeans leg, and she noticed “I’m all healed!” He was finally wearing a pair of shoes. “Ah I seriously want to go dancing, isn’t there a Jazz lounge you love in town?”

“Mhm, The Blues Den.” She said fondly, looking up in his eyes “We’re scaring the poor Freshman.”

“You guys are goals.” She said with a smile and a shake of her head “So, will I see you at the Spring production?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, scratching his face as he turned away “Depends on if I can get over my fear of theatre cubes.” He laughed, grinning back towards her “Congrats Lils, I’ll have to keep an eye on you.” With that both him and Maria headed for the exit with laughter ringing like bells arounds them.

“Lils!” A high pitched voice made her do several things, it made her wince, cringe and then feel angry all at the same time. “Oh, My, God! Lily, that was like super fun!” Amber said one hand intertwined with Lorenzos who looks completely confused as to what has been going on.

She raised her brows at the couple, but figured hey in for a penny “I didn’t think this was really your thing, Amber?” She asked curiously.

Amber shrugged her small shoulders, making her pigtails bounce “Well, not, usually, but it was date night with my sugar pie and your friend, like, demanded, I go, said it was super romantic.” Seeing Lily's questioning look, the girl continued “She said she was going to be part of the show? Brunette, bangs?” She listed off from memory, while making a pouty face.

“Danielle?”

“That’s it!” Amber cheered, giving her a big smile “I knew you’d remember, she asked me to write a check too, do you think ten thousand dollars would be alright?” 

Lily felt the air leave her chest, and her eyes widened “H-Huh?” She stammered, and the girl just nodded her head.

“Yeah I was going to get an ice sculpture, but they said they’d rather have the money.” She said with a shrug, she was scooped up into Lorenzo's arms. “Oh! My big strong man!” Lily tried to focus on other things that her brother's former girlfriend was sucking face with one of his friends.

She looked around the room, then found her target “Danielle!” She called out, getting the Sophomores attention, she flinched as the blondie came closer.

“I didn’t tell anyone!” She whimpered, looking for an exit desperately.

“What? I know you didn’t.” Lily said with a raised brow, hands on her hips “It takes guts to show up after everything that’s happened, I respect that.” She said with a nod, then looking back at the door that the couple had left out of “So, Amber and Lorenzo huh?”

“She’s a good kid, a bit naive, but the second she heard of the fundraiser, she jumped at the chance to help.” Danielle shrugged her shoulders, hands out to her sides “I also talked a few others into coming, I know I couldn’t be part of the play, but I’d be damned if Mrs. Silva didn’t earn enough money because of me.” She confessed with a small sigh.

Lily watched her for a long moment, looking for any traces, anything that could give her away but her gut was telling her to wrap this up. “Danielle.” She said firmly, causing the girl to wince and then widen her eyes in surprise “We’re even.” She held a hand out for the girl.

“Wha-What?” She asked looking at the hand and then Lily “Seriously?”

Lily gave the girl a smile “I know this will mean a lot to Rory, it means a lot to me too.” She gave the girl a firm handshake, with a nod of her head the girl took off without another word. “Heh, I’ll be honest, I never saw that coming.” She shook her head and turned towards the Silva family...and Skye. “Mom!” She came closer as Rory pushed her wheelchair, when in range she stood up and brought the blonde haired girl into a firm hug. “I’m so…” She sucked in a breath as tears welled in her eyes “So happy to see you’re out and about.”

Lily helps her sit back down as the Silva Matriarch gives her smile “I’d be damned if I miss opening night.” She said much to Rory’s surprise and Skye’s giggle, she reached over taking Rory and Lily’s hands. “You two, you two reminded me of what I’m fighting for yesterday.” She kissed his hand and then her hand “Not only was the show magnificent, but I got to make a new friend as well!”

Skye blushes from her spot on Mrs. Silva’s left “Really, I would have been alright by myself-” She tried to defend herself.

Brenda wasn’t hearing a word of it “Nonsense, until those bonehead parents of yours come round, you can count on me, you hear?” Her voice was smooth as silk, as she gave the redhead a smile. “I still have such a hard time believing a sweet girl could play such a wonderful Witch!”

Skye shrugged her shoulders, looking up at Lily “I guess I tapped into some...real life experience with monsters.” She said softly, before turning away.

“I’m so glad you were able to come mom, I don’t know what the-” Rory kneeled down, but was silenced as Mrs. Silva placed a finger on his lips.

“Let’s just enjoy the play’s success, and take it from there.” She whispered softly, giving him a smile.

“Rory!” Ajay’s voice made them all turn towards the Director, who was waving a paper “I have the final total for the first days worth of sales and donations.” He said, passing the paper over to them both.

“Woah…” He passed the paper down to his mother “That’s enough for the procedure right?”

“Oh my, more than enough!” She cried looking at the paper with wide eyes, which slowly filled with tears that leaked down her gaunt worn features “You kids...oh you sweet beautiful children...you helped make this happen, everyone of you...I know as a parent, as an adult, I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you…” She sucked in a breath as everyone started to cry as well, Rory was opening sobbing with a smile on his face “You all not only looked after my Rory, but...you saved me...your passion and dedication have helped to save my life.”

Lily looks up with teary eyes reaching out and taking Skye’s hand into her own, much to the girl's surprise as her other one was trying to keep her face free of makeup. It tightened though, when she realised who it was holding onto her.

“Words cannot express how grateful I am, my family is...now come here.” She opened her arms, which allowed everyone, even Ajay who was crying just like the rest of them in for a group hug. “I should call my doctor immediately so they can schedule the treatment.” She said, pulling out her phone after everyone had gotten their fill of hugs. “Skye, why don’t you ride along with us?” She gave the redhead a wink “You can tell me how you manage to pull off that lipstick.”

Skye gave the woman a smile “Magic, of course.” She said fondly, giving Lily’s hand one more squeeze before slowly letting go.

“We’ll see you both at the cast party.” Rory said looking at the exchange with an unreadable expression “Come on mom, Skye.” He started pushing her towards the exit. She stays to look at Nick taking one last look at the stage with a smile on his face, that silly paint still on his face. In one hand he was holding onto a grouping of flowers that looked like they came off the floor, probably from people throwing them at the stage.

“Hey.” She spoke loud enough to break his concentration.

“Hm? Oh, hey, what’s up Blondie?” He asked, turning towards her, his hand in his jacket pockets. His dark brows raised against his painted face, his long brown hair for once not tied in a bun or ponytail. “Something on your mind?”

“Thanks Nick, for everything.” She said with a smile, watching him slowly smile back at her. “I know this year hasn’t been easy on you either, but you’ve...been a rock to all of us...there when we needed you.” She confessed.

Nick shrugged his shoulders looking back at the stage “I was a Freshman once…” He laughed “I get it, it’s a dangerous time to be alive...you paying attention to those NHL stats?” He tried to change the subject as he kept staring at the stage.

“Nick...it’s okay to cry.” She said with a frown, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nick was silent for a long moment, before shaking his head “Nah...I’d rather make people laugh, Lily...cause seeing them smiling...well it makes me want to smile too.” He admitted softly, turning to her and ruffling her hair “Promise me you never lose your smile.”

“Nick…”

“Promise Lily….” He said after a moment, taking his hand away from her head.

“I promise.”

“Thank you...let’s get our party on!” Like a switch had been flipped this sullen and largely quiet Nick was instantly replaced by the one that she knew and loved. “Lily?”

She ignored him as she took out her phone, and took a picture of the reserved signs for the Crandall parents. Her gaze with furious, hand shaking as she held the phone “Why do her parents have to be them?” She asked, barely looking up.

“Cause every Rose has their thorns, hers just happened to be on the roots too.” He scratched the back of his head “Come on, your parents are probably wondering where you are, it’s time to go.” He shooed her towards the exit. They seperated at the parking lot “I’m going for a drive, so I’ll be late.” He shouted, shifting the flowers that he had in his hand, and then hopping into his truck.

Lily couldn’t help but wonder where he might be going, and part of her wondered...maybe he was going to his mother's grave. Tell her that the first night was successful, how many people he made laugh...maybe tell her that out of everyone in the world, he just wanted to hear her laugh one more time. She shook her head, but frowned anyway, she hoped...that maybe...he didn’t feel that way inside.

  
  


XX

The cast party was about ready to start when she had finally come back downstairs, she wanted to make sure she looked her best. Lily thought she looked great with her knee length gray floral skirt, ankle high heeled boots and a warm green sweater. Everyone else was busy running streamers or tying balloons “How can I help?” She asked with a smile.

“Wow you look nice.” Dad said with a smile of his own with a streamer in his hand before tying it off.

Casey chuckled from the living room “I’m sure,  _ someone _ , won’t be able to take their eyes off you.” He said snidely coming into the dining room without looking at her outraged expression “Don’t act so surprised, Lils.”

Their Dad tilted his head a little looking at Casey with inquisitive eyes “You know who she has a crush on.” He stated more than asked, he suddenly began smiling widely “It’s not Rory is it?”

Casey and Lily both looked at each before laughing “Nope, and I’ll never tell.” Casey said wandering to the other side of the room.

Dad followed behind “Hey, hey, what if I taught you how to make milkshakes huh? The Special Griddle Shakes?” He tempted, the smile never leaving his face until something smacked him upside the head.

Mom looked at him as she walked by “Stop trying to bribe our children.” Which made their Dad whine and complain as he followed after her, begging for a kiss.

With a roll of her eyes she smiled at her parents “Thanks for doing this you guys.” She leaned over and gave her mom a hug. “You guys being here really means a lot.” Everyone gave her big smiles, knowing full well what she meant. Her parents could be at the Griddle right now, even Casey could be with one of his friends. Instead they all stayed to make sure her and her friends had a wonderful cast party.

It wasn’t long before people started to arrive, she was barred from picking the music when the only two people who appreciated it were Skye and Ajay. “Thanks for having us, Mr and Mrs Davis.” Trevor gave them an uneasy smile, she figured it was probably because of what happened a few weeks ago.

“Of course, we’re happy to have everyone!” Mrs. Davis said loudly over the low roar of the music “Congratulations on a job well done, we have a surprise for everyone too, Greg here is going to be making all of the signature Golden Griddle recipes for the party.” A few people looked astonished by that statement.

“You never mentioned your dad was a cook at the Griddle!” Ajay said looking down at her with a shocked frown.

Casey started laughing “He’s not just a cook, he and Mom are the owners.” He put his hands behind his head with a big grin on his face “And Mom makes a desert special every month.”

Erin looked shocked just like everyone else “I’m so jealous!” She squealed a big smile coming across her face “Everyone knows you guys make the best milkshakes in the state!” She leaned on the island while Dad was getting his cutting board and professional knives ready. “So, what’s your secret?”

“Oh no, I’m giving it up that easily, not even the kids know the secret.” Greg looked over his shoulder with a small grin, which turned wiry in a moment “Not for lack of trying, seriously Casey the offer still stands! Just tell me who Li-” Lily interrupted him with an elbow to his side, and a glare.

“Hey!” Clint got everyone's attention with a finger held up “All the theatre kids should team up and do the Cedar Cove Challenge next year!” Everyone traded looks, though only Casey and Lily cringe in disgust. 

She shook her head “Oh please no, that’s like the single worst day to be at the restaurant all year long.” The look of revolt on her features made a few people think it over again “Like I’d sooner do a week of mother’s day than the Cedar Cove challenge again.”

Their dad just barks a wam laughter “Alright everyone, out of the kitchen, the master needs space to work.” He started honing his knives with a sharpening rod “Ready my sous chef?”

“Let’s go outside.” Lily said loudly to everyone, before turning towards the stereo and fiddling with it for a moment “Classical, Classic or Country?” She asked without turning to face her dad as he started cutting up an onion.

“Oh, Classical if you don’t mind, Mozart.”

She set up the Pandora station and turned to join her friends, her gaze fell onto Casey and Erin tossing a frisbee back and forth in the front yard. “What’s up guys?”

“Sup.” Casey doesn’t look at her as he catches the frisbee easily, with a large grin on his face.

“So, what’s with the grin?” Lily asked, cocking her hip and crossing her arms, then watched amusingly as they both shared sneaky grins.

“Should we tell her?”

Casey grinned back at her with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair “Eh, she’s going to find out anyway, might as well.” He turned back towards her “I asked Erin if she wanted to go to the movies with me, and she said yes.”

Lily raised a brow glancing from Casey’s blushing face, towards Erin who was whistling and looking away “Congratulations, have fun, wear protection.” She said seriously, making both of them sputter deeping their blushes.

“Lily, oh my god!” Casey shouted in her direction, before all three of them started laughing hysterically. “You’re out of your mind.” He closed his eyes with a shake of his head.

“I am your sister.” She pointed out with a grin “So, when are you going to update your Facespace accounts?”

“We’re gonna take things slow, no labels and no Facespace until we’re sure we’re ready.” Erin held out her hand for Casey, which he took smiling shyly “One step at a time.”

Lily gave them a grin “Enjoy your game guys.” She turned towards the Silva house, aiming to talk with Rory and Ajay who were lounging on the former’s porch. As she approached she noticed that Clint and Nat were both watching them talk “Are you guys seriously spying on Rory?” She deadpanned, slouching her shoulders.

“Huh?” Clint jerks to look at her “Oh, sorry Lily, didn’t see you there.”

“Uh huh...maybe I should just leave you two alone…” She trailed off, frowning a little at them, aiming to join Ajay and Rory.

Nat jumped up and blocked her path “Wait, you need to tell us all about what kissing Rory was like!” Her tone was demanding, and body language screamed I won’t take no for an answer.

Lily felt her gaze harden, and her hands curl into fists “Seriously?” She growled, Nat looked up at her with wide eyes “That shouldn’t be any of your business.” Her tone was dangerous, she was barely taller than the tanned skinned girl “Our conversation is done.” She brushed past the two of them and headed up to Rory and Ajay.

“Lils, we were just talking about you!” Ajay said with a smile on his face, before he narrowed his eyes in worry “What’s wrong, you look upset?” He offered, patting at the empty seat next to him on the porch swing. Rory was watching her with a confused expression on his face, leaning against the railing of his porch.

Lily closed her eyes and counted down from ten “Nothing, it’s nothing, don't worry about it.” She waved them both off, before raising her brow at her Director “What about me?” She was curious as to what they could have been saying, knowing them both, it was probably good.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back into the porch chair “Nothing much, I pushed you two pretty hard, and you guys delivered tonight, just another few days and we’ll be done for the semester.” He raised a plastic cup at them and took a drink “It’s still classified as a fundraiser, but Rory told me that anything more than the procedure would go to a local cancer fund.” He explained, giving him a smile “So, I’m proud of you guys.”

Rory chuckled before taking a drink from his own cup “Well thanks Ajay, think you’ll be directing the Spring Production?” He set his free hand on the railing and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned.

Ajay shrugged his shoulders “I dunno, Spring is going to be chaos with the ACT test in April but who knows, I may not resist.” He laughed, scratching the back of his head before looking up at the porch ceiling “Winter is going to be boring without a show to put on.”

Lily grinned at him “I think Case is trying out for basketball, maybe the three of us could join him?” The two of them looked at her with their mouths widened in shock, she tossed her hands up “Kidding.” She started laughing “I’m sure we’ll find something to do..” They kept talking for a while more before she glanced at her phone. “I’m going to go make sure my parents are alright, I’ll see you in a few.”

On her way back to her place, she ignored the two Sophomore’s still watching Rory from the lawn, and decided to see what the Tech’s were up to. “Sup.” She waved as she came up to the group, who were huddled around Sydney's phone.

“We’re rewatching the show.” Trevor said without looking, as he inspected the screen.

“You know Michael, Sam’s basically brother-in-law and the bane of Maria, he’s pretty gifted with a camera.” Sydney explained, looking up from her phone “He hasn’t had a chance to edit, but he sent a few of us the raw footage.” She scooted closer to Trevor, so Lily could slide in next to her and Skye.

Who looked a little mortified “Is my voice really that nasal-sounding?” Her bright blue eyes wide with shock and a pale hand covered her mouth.

Trevor waved her off, his eyes firmly on the small screen “Actors always think that when they hear themselves.” His tone was completely dismissive.

Skye gaved a small smile “Good thing I’m going to be a Tech after all of this.” Her voice was firm, but her eyes shifted towards Lily who was pouting at her, grumbling something under her breath “What was that?” She asked, cupping her ear.

“I was kinda hoping to Co-Star with you someday.” Lily repeated just a little louder, her cheeks flushing. “Maybe in a different role.”

Skye scoffed, cocking her hip a little “Please, I’ll always play the Witch, it’s who I am.” She gave her a small smile looking up at her “Though I’ll admit, performing with you was more fun than I thought it’d be.” Her voice was smooth, enchanting. “I like your outfit by the way.”

“I like yours too.” She responded almost instantly.

“It’s probably for the best.” Trevor commented looking back up at them for the first time since she had come over “We need you backstage anyway, I mean that set you designed was probably one of the best Berry has ever seen!” He gushed, turning his attention back to the phone to look at the set.

“You know that Lily helped out with that though right?” She tried to deflect the attention away from herself, Lily wasn’t going to let her.

“I looked them over, you’re the one who designed them.” She argued back, enjoying the small look of outrage on her face. “I think you still owe me a tour of the lighting booth, now that I think about it.” Skye rolled her eyes, but a small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Lily gave her a small wink before turning back towards her house “I’m going to check on my parents, food should be almost ready.” She explained to her friends, and headed inside. It wasn’t long before everyone was back in the house enjoying the delicious well made food, trading jokes and small stories. Eventually everyone is playing party games and hanging out, laughter filled the lower part of the house well into the night; Nick had made his appearance almost as late as one could get, but she was happy to see him.

It wasn’t till around Midnight when only a handful of people remained, though everyone was starting to get ready to leave. Erin had a volleyball game in the morning so she really needed to get home, the same thing with everyone else. Clint, Nat and Trevor all rode together leaving shortly before Erin had, though Casey was holding her up at the door.

Rory and Ajay were deep in another conversation at the counter in the kitchen, though Rory kept yawning so he was likely done as well. Her green eyes landed on the last person in the room, honestly she was kinda happy about that fact. “Hey, can I talk to you?” She asked softly, a hand lightly hooking onto her arm. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh? Is it about the Play?” She asked putting her phone away to give the girl her full attention.

Lily shook her head, glancing around the room so no one could hear her “It’s more...it’s complicated.” She slowly let go of her arm, glancing to the ground in worry.

The redhead quirked her brows up “Sure, I was...kinda hoping to speak to you anyway…” Before her phone went off again, it sounded like some sort of alarm “I need to get home though..”

“I’ll walk you!” She said quickly, before schooling her features “You don’t live too far away, we can talk on the way.” Lily noticed that Skye was watching her very closely before nodding her head once “Just let me tell Dad what’s going on and say goodbye, then we’ll go.” She had to tell her and she was going to tell her tonight. Lily Annabell Davis, was going to confess her true feelings for Skye Cerise Crandall, that thought alone both excited and terrified her to the very core.


	19. Finally

Bet On Red

Book Three: Cherry Bomb

Chapter Seventeen: Finally

The night had gotten colder as they walked down the sidewalk towards the Crandall Mansion, more like Skye’s Prison; her mind thought bitterly. The second she noticed how harsh the wind was blowing, and the temperature she grabbed a light jacket from the closet near the door and a slightly worn hoodie before they left. Skye was blushing as they walked, the baggy black hoodie looked good on her even though it fit a little more like a dress.

Dad used to wear it when she was little, and she had stolen it from him a few years back and he had just never taken it back. In fact Dad seemed to laugh or ruffle her hair whenever he saw her with it, which he usually kept for lounging around the house. “I bet I won’t see you much after the show, huh?” Skye whispered barely as they walked, her hands stuffed into the center pocket.

Lily gave her a disbelieving look “Skye, we ride the same bus, we sit at the same lunch table and we have history together.” She gave her a smile, heart hammering in her chest and bumped her shoulder into the other girls playfully. “Besides you’ve still got to help me study for math, and...I like spending time with you...I’d like to spend more time together…”

The girl was silent for a minute, before looking up at her from the corner of her eye “I...I had hoped you would say something like that...I’m really happy that I’ve gotten to know you…” She whispered, before a look of excitement crossed her features and she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk “You...I’m closer to you than anyone else in my entire life… you...know me more than my entire family does...” The smile on her face was so wide, and her eyes were on her and her alone “It’s terrifying but...Lily I trust you.”

Lily felt her throat swell, her stomach swarmed with butterflies as she looked down at the small redhead. She slowly reached out and took the girl's hand “I trust you too...and I feel really close to you...like it’s different somehow…not even close to what I feel with anyone else.” She whispered back, her eyes looking at only Skye. Her beautiful copper hair shimmered in the moonlight, making her pale skin seem to glow, highlighting the deep twin oceans of her eyes.

“Different is a good word for it.” The girl squeezed her hand tightly, her smile never wavering “I feel like I can be...me...when I’m with you.” Her voice was filled with life, and a small laugh in her words. “Like you’ve seen my darkness...and it didn’t scare you...I...I never...I never thought someone would...accept me like you have…Lily...I’m so...so...sorry for...thinking you wouldn’t care if I just left...I...I didn’t think…” Her smile had slowly devolved into a soft frown, with small tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

She slowly reached up, cupping her cheek gently and softly moved her thumb to wipe the tears away; her own expression was one of soft understanding. “I know...I won’t lie and say it didn’t didn’t hurt when you said the words...but...to hear you apologize...Skye that’s enough for me.” She whispered, her green eyes locking firmly onto her watery blue.

The girl went silent, closing her eyes and moving slightly into her caress, where she breathed out a soft sigh “Thank you…” Her smoke-like voice whispered under her breath.

Lily took in the sight of the smiling peaceful Skye, it was a scene she hadn’t gotten to see before “You know, I feel the same way.” Her voice was soft, losing herself in the warm waves that she had been giving off, the skin of her cheek was so soft under the small callous tips from her guitar playing. “I don’t have to hide with you...you’ve seen me…I’m not afraid of driving you away.”

Skye lowered her head after a moment, the warm vibes suddenly vanishing as she drifted away from Lily’s hand. “I...I used to be afraid...worried that you’d...come to your senses and be like...stop getting your weird on me.” It was like someone had flipped a switch, from such confidence to fragility and then she sucked in a deep breath “I’m not, anymore, I trust you Lily.”

The blonde moved a little closer, her free hand reaching down and taking her other hand. “I think you know by now I don’t think I’m very cool…” She started, looking deeply into her blue eyes “I can be hotheaded, clumsy and awkward...so think of it like this, you can’t get your weird on me, cause I’m already weird.” Her lips pulled into a gentle smile.

Skye watched her with wide eyes, both of her hands tightened as she bit down both of her lips. “I’ve never had someone in my life like you.” She whispered, the blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “And I almost pushed you away, when we first met.”

“You didn’t then and I don’t plan on going anywhere now.” She responded firmly, her features hardened.

Skye gave her a shaking smile “You’re...good…” She laughed, closing her eyes which started to leak the tears “Like you’re just such a good person…” Her shoulders shook “Nobody at home ever showed me how to be good the right way...but you...you do it as easy as breathing.”

Lily rubbed the tears away with her thumb “This coming from the girl who does secret good deeds?” She whispered, before raising a brow “You’re...really compliment-y tonight...what’s up?” Her eyes narrowed in worry as the girl slowly pulled her hand away, before slowly interlocking her fingers and continuing their walk.

She didn’t bring it up again as they walked silently side by side, her heart was beating in her ears as they held hands. It was too soon though, when they arrived at the cold mansion, a single porch light on in the front; but she had a feeling that at least one of Skye’s parents were up, ready to scream at her again. A dark place in her mind compared them to monsters, who lived off of the misery and pain of others; like leeches or Dementors.

“I want to show you something.” Skye whispered, guiding the girl in the direction of a small fountain by the door. They watched the water ripple down the levels, the noise was soothing and calming “I’m going to tell you something silly and cliche…” She turned to look at the girl, rubbing slightly on her hand with her thumb. “I like to make wishes in the fountain, have since I was little...My mom got mad at me for throwing pennies in it...so now I use flowers and watch them float...like they’re carrying the wish away.” She slowly untangled her hand, taking a few steps away towards a small flower patch. “Will you make one with me?” She held up her cupped hands, which had two small white flowers.

Lily took one watching the girl with interest, as she gently guided her flower onto the water's surface “Before you ask.” She continued, looking at the flower “I’m not superstitious about this...so I’m going to tell you my wish.” She straightened her shoulders, and smiled at the fountain “I wish for more good memories with my new friends.”

Lily was silent for a minute, before slowly pushing the flower in the water as well, the two of them floated to each other instantly. “I wish for you to be happy.” She whispered, not turning to look at Skye as the girl snapped her head in her direction “You always seem to be hurting...I want you to be okay…”

Skye reached down and interlocked their hands again “You’re already helping.”

They both watch the flowers dance on the water, with little spins “Why do you never invite anyone over? It’s beautiful.” She asked, turning to look at her.

Skye turned to look at the large expensive mansion with wide grounds and flower beds, the fountain and a double car garage. “This place isn’t my home.” She said softly, her gaze losing focus “I know I’m lucky, I’m not blind...but this place is not my home.” She turned to look back at her “My home is in the theatre, with the people that actually care for me...where I belong...with you.” The girl widened her eyes as she slapped her hand over her mouth, and took a step away.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked, refusing to let go of her hand.

“Do you remember the hayride? When you asked what I meant?” Skye spoke softly, hiding her features in shadows. It was as if the girl was suddenly self conscious about what it was she was going to say next, something that Lily found...worrisome.

Lily nodded her head, curious as to where this might be going, and slightly hopeful at the same time. She had thought about the question before and having directly interacted with her parents, one thing had become very clear to her; her parents didn’t look at their children like children. The Crandall family viewed their children in ways of use, Brian’s athleticism was highly valued in modern society and therefore ideal for their support. Skye however was everything Brian wasn’t, she was closed off and shy, focused more on art and tech than anything; which they didn’t see as useful, they couldn’t just say that Skye was a good artist unless it made a profit. If she was correct about this, then Skye had likely been either suppressing it for years out of fear and shame, or had just come to learn about it; like Lily had.

“I...I think I like you…” Skye whispered, Lily felt like her hands were shaking a little “As more than a friend.” Her face exploded in a ruby red blush as she quickly tried to hide her features by looking at the ground. “It’s okay if you hate-”

“Skye..”

“You can forget I said anything...I’ll drop out of the theatre.” She continued, only to be silenced as Lily cupped her cheek and forced her to look at her. 

“I like you too, I have for a while...I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me.” She confessed, looking away a little awkwardly. “I mean here is this beautiful, intelligent, funny and mysterious young woman, it felt too good to be true, that you could feel the same way I did.” Her voice was low, as she licked her lips.

The redhead looked at her with wide blue eyes, her tongue lightly licking at her dark lips too “C-Can I kiss you?” She whispered, not breaking eye contact. Lily took a step closer, her heart hammering in her ears as she nodded, before circling her arm around the smaller girl's waist. Skye squeaked for a moment, before they stared into each other's eyes and slowly brought themselves closer.

When they finally touched each other's lips, it was like every cheap, trashy romance book that she had ever read was right; she felt fireworks. Her lips were soft, gentle as they caressed each other, roses and cherries filled all of her senses and she had to bite back a moan. The warmth of the kiss traveled from her lips, down her spine to the tip of her fingers and the edges of her toes; she silently wondered if each kiss would be like that, it was something that she could get used to.

It was over after a few seconds, the redhead pulled away from her with a dreamlike smile on her face; her eyelids heavy and mouth hanging just a little open. They were still holding onto each other too, Lily by Skye’s hips and Skye by Lily’s arms, the space was limited between them. “That...wow…” She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick the bottom of her black lips.

“Yeah…” Lily responded, the corner of her mouth quirked up into a small smirk “That...was my first real kiss...and I don’t think it could have been any better.” She admitted, tilting her head to the side as the girl looked at her in absolute wonder. “What’s on your mind?” She whispered her lips pulled back to show her teeth.

Skye giggled, it was such a sweet sound to her ears as she shook her head “Nothing...it’s just...you’re without a doubt the most wonderful, amazing, insanely unpredictable beautiful girl that I’ve ever met...and I just kissed you...and I loved it…”

“That’s good, cause I liked it too…” She whispered bringing her face a little closer “Maybe...we should...kiss...more...often…” Skye was silent as she quickly tilted her head up to meet the blonds lips again, it wasn’t as gentle as before; like she was hungry for it. They pulled apart to breathe, leaning their foreheads against each other as they took deep breaths of each other's scent. “Wh-What does this...make us?” She whispered, only to be silenced by another kiss.

Skye pulled away as she tilted her head down for a moment, her gaze half hidden by her eyelids “It’s too soon to put labels on this..but I want to see where this goes...if you do.” She whispered smiling at the girl shyly.

“Yes.” Lily responded without even thinking about it “I’d love nothing more.” She leaned in again, but purposefully missed her mouth and kissed her firmly on the cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow for the play, then maybe we’ll go get milkshakes.”

“Maybe?” Skye asked with a cock of her brow, a playful smile on her face.

Lily laughed a little “We will get milkshakes then, goodnight.” She begrudgingly let the girl slip from her and the redhead headed for the door, that little smile still on her face as she gripped onto the hem of the hoodie; which she pulled over her form, her shirt riding up just a little to show her midriff. The blond numbly caught the worn hoodie that she tossed her, and the girl disappeared into her house with a laugh.

Her mind was a swirl of thoughts and feelings, her heart was all but singing as her mind had slightly short circuited; the hoodie faintly smelled like roses now. They might not be official, but she hadn’t chickened out this time, before she left the Crandall home she turned back to the fountain. Pulling a deep red flower off a nearby bush, she gently pushed it into the slightly moving water and made one more wish.

“Please….don’t let me screw this up.” She prayed silently to whoever might be listening.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

“So, where are you going?” Dad asked as she came down dressed in a pair of comfortable light jeans and her worn dark blue Jean jacket with a brown fur collar, a beanie covered her ears for warmth. It had been Skye’s idea, the play finished earlier that evening and she wanted to do something afterward; Lily had just enough time to shower and change clothes after dinner. “Don’t get me wrong, Skye’s a good girl, I just want you to be careful, it’s supposed to get pretty chilly tonight.”

Lily gave him a bright smile and a hug “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure we’ll just be around town, I’ll have my cell on me at all times. Promise.” She pulled away midway through her sentence, patting him on the arm as a sign of affection. She watched the stress lines on his face even out and with it a breath, Mom did always say he was easy to read.

“Alright, please try not to be out all night, it’s a school night.” He glanced over his shoulder to make sure his wife wasn’t behind him, though she should still be at the diner for another hour; it didn’t hurt to check. At least that’s what Lily figured he was doing, so with another smile, she gave him a nod and headed through the door. “I mean it! One minute after eleven and you’re grounded till Thanksgiving!” He shouted at her retreating form.

“Got it Dad, I’ll be back not long after ten I’m sure.”

Even though she had absolutely no idea what the redhead had in mind for them tonight, she was going to meet her at the corner of the street. Her parents weren’t Lily’s number one fans after all, it was a miracle that Skye was even able to get out of her...grounding...oh...she was sneaking out then. Lily had paused momentarily as she walked down the sidewalk, if they got caught together while Skye was supposed to be grounded, that could get the redhead in a lot of trouble; and the Crandall’s might actually put out a restraining order. She shook the thoughts off, she had promised Skye she would be there, and so she would be there.

With her mind made up, her steps became firmer and before she knew it, she was at the street sign where the redhead was supposed to be. Only the street was empty, the sun having gone down some time ago left only the orange rays of the street lights. Empty cars, dark porches with lit rooms, she was the only person on this side of the street, a man walking his dog walked down heading away from her on the other. A breeze blew through her, rattling the nearby bare trees and causing her to shiver involuntarily, her breath came out a wisp of mist.

She put her palms together and rubbed them together before rubbing on her slightly chilled legs, she hoped that Skye wouldn’t be long. “Are you cold?” A smooth slightly warm voice asked, making her jump in surprise and glare balefully at the girl in question. Sure enough it was the redhead she had been thinking about, a saying about a certain devil popped into her mind's eye; one she quickly dismissed.

Skye was dressed in a thick looking wool trench coat with large black buttons on the deep red fabric, her hands abnormally covered with thick black gloves. Her fiery hair was splayed out against the coat though it was held together in a warm black beanie, one she had seen the girl wear before. Black jeans with no holes, and combat boots, it was clear the girl didn’t play around when it came to winter-late-fall. Her head was tilted in an amused way, the orange glow of the streetlight above casting shadows across her features and yet making her eyes dance with amusement.

Lily pouted a little while part of her was happy to see the girl she was dating, the other didn't really like being made fun of while she shivered. "It's like forty, yes I'm cold!" She complained a little, digging around in her Jean jacket for a pair of knit gloves. She narrowed her gaze on a thickly packed duffle-bag hanging on the girl's shoulder. “Whatcha got there?”

Skye looked at the bag, before slightly shifting her weight to hide it better behind her back “It’s a surprise, come on, I’m going to take you to one of my favorite spots.” She held her hand out for her to take, which she did after pulling the glove on. “It isn’t far.”

Lily smiled a little but carefully followed along after the smaller girl as they walked in the darkness, cool wind blowing and rattling the trees. One block, two blocks, three blocks, just as she was about to ask where they were going, the redhead was being very silent, she was pulled off the sidewalk towards the bay. The trail was well worn, smooth dirt with small overgrown roots and jagged stones “You were great today.” She chimed brightly.

Skye glanced over her shoulder giving her small smile, her cheeks dusted with red “You weren’t too bad yourself.” She responded, jerking her head, making her hair dance off her shoulder “It isn’t much further.” Her combat boots crunched the dirt as they walked, a stray leaf or two but Lily turned her gaze away from the ground to the sight in front of her.

It was as if someone had personally cleared a small inlet of land, the grass was dry from the cold temperatures, covered in leaves from the surrounding trees but otherwise it was perfectly clear. Which granted an unobstructed view to the vast body of water near the town, though too cold for most types of swimming; it was still something to see. The moon was large against the sky though it barely remained as a crescent, stars danced around her in an eternal waltz, not a single cloud was in sight and it was then that she realized what they were doing.

“Are we stargazing?”

Skye set the duffle bag down and began pulling out a thick comfortable looking blanket, no two thick comfortable looking blankets with padding in one and the other was fuzzy. “Close...there is going to be a meteor shower in a few...it’ll be the last one for the year and I thought...you’d like to watch with me.” She held up a small travel pillow for her, it was in the shape of a circle where her own was rectangular.

Lily let out a tiny squeal of excitement, her green eyes wide and alight with wonder “I haven’t seen a meteor shower since I was little! What else did you bring?” She asked poking the duffle with her index finger after taking the offered comfort. 

Skye began smoothing out the padded blanket on the cold ground “A thermos of hot chocolate, I only have one cup, but I don’t think you would mind if we share.” She spoke in her usual indifferent tone, before glancing over her shoulder “Unless you think I have cooties.”

Lily scoffed at the statement and leaned down for a quick kiss, which Skye eagerly responded to “Here let me help.” Together they were able to get the blankets, coco and pillows all situated comfortably with Skye rather close to her right. “You know the last time I’ve even thought about the stars was during Amber’s party.” She confessed, the memory of Rory made her cringe a little reflexively.

For the last two weekends she had to kiss him at the end of each performance, and then he was constantly asking her what she was doing during school or after it. She had hoped that he would have been able to keep it professional, but she wasn’t so sure, that last kiss felt like he was trying to bruise her lips. She should really tell him what was going on sooner rather than later, before he got any more ideas in his mind about their relationship; other than them being family basically.

She tried to shake her thoughts away, she’d talk to Rory during this week at school or during the weekend. Instead she turned a little downward to listen to Skye as she began to talk “I love to look at them, sometimes I’ll sneak out of my bedroom window and just watch them for a few hours. So long as it’s a cloudless night, though, watching lightning and thunder is also pretty fun...gets kinda wet though.” She confessed gently breathing out, while cuddling into her side “Do you know the stories of the constellations, you’re a history buff so..?”

Lily pursed her lips in thought for a long moment before looking up, trying to see if any could be pointed out. “Well I know the story of Andromeda, the chained lady of Aethiopia, who was boasted by her mother to be fairer than any of the Gods. Poseidon took offense to this, and set a giant sea monster to ravage their coasts. In penance, they chained Andromeda to be devoured by the monster to save their kingdom. Perseus, the hero that slayed Medusa saved and took her to be his wife.” She explained with a bit of a sigh “Honestly, Medusa kinda got the raw end of the stick, I mean she was raped by Poseidon, who is married by the way, in the temple of Athena who then curses this poor girl to turn everyone who sees her into stone.” She turned to look out towards the stars, like pinholes in a deep purple blanket, the sliver of the moon the only obstruction.

“Isn’t most mythology from Greece like that?” Skye asked with her head tilted a little to look up at her, her pouty lips formed a small frown. “I mean from what I remember it’s basically Zeus’ thunder cock and Poseidon's pettiness screwing things up for everyone.”

She nodded “That’s the jist of it really, and everyone used to be completely afraid of the only good God, so terrified to even speak his name. The unspoken one.” She smirked at the confusion flashing across the girls face “Hades, the God of the underworld.”

Skye narrowed her gaze in thought, lips still pressed into a frown “I don’t...isn’t he supposed to be bad?” She asked quirking her lips into a confused sneer.

Lily just shook her head “The worst he’s done was kidnapping his wife Persephone, and at the time, that was a pretty minor offense and in some stories he actually asked Zeus for her hand. Otherwise, Hades in almost every story I can remember hasn’t been the direct cause for any shenanigans. The only myth where he might be taken as terrifying was the myth of Theseus, who had slain the Minotaur, and Pirithous…both thought so highly of themselves that they decided to marry the daughters of Zeus.” She glanced to see Skye watching her with rapt attention, deep blue eyes lit by the stars glittered towards her. “Theseus decided that only Helen, of Troy, would be suitable...and she was also twelve at this point…” Skye made a gagging sound, one that she shared in “But worst was Pirithous who decided on Persephone.”

“But isn’t she Hades’ wife? Why would he pick her?”

“Because he is clearly an idiot, anyway the story ends with them both in the Underworld and bound to chairs, because Hades doesn’t play around with his wife or dog. Theseus would be rescued by Hercules, but not Pirithous, according to legend he is still bound to that chair.”

Skye stifled a laugh “Well what did he think was going to happen? That the literal king of the underworld was going to just hand over his wife?” She rolled back onto her back, bunching the warm blanket as she did. Lily still had enough, so she didn’t mind. “Do you believe in any of it? The gods, the myths?”

Lily raised a brow a little at her, her eyes narrowed after a minute. “I believe the myths happened in some capacity, sure, but I’m not sold on the existence of some sort of higher power. The world is far too messy for something intelligent to have made it, and in a sense us.” She admitted after her silence, her voice was warm and calm.

Skye shrugged her shoulders “I was just curious, I knew the myths, I just wondered if you did too. You’re a better storyteller than most books I’ve read on the matter.” She turned her head again “Do you believe in Astrology?”

“Not really.” She admitted, the idea that the way the stars appeared in the sky on the day you were born had any effect on you was slightly ludicrous to her. After all a good number of the stars that they could see clear across the sky could already be dead and gone, their light taking hundreds if not thousands of years to reach them. Constellations were just stories, and so too were the Horoscopes that made some of them.

“Humor me.” Skye turned again on her stomach, her arms folded up to hold her chin as she stared at her “When were you born?” Her voice was curious, a small smile on her darkened face.

“December 23rd, I’m a Capricorn.”

“Well if I remember correctly, that sign has a lot of Slytherin qualities, so I can see it. Ambitious, Relentless, Hardworking, and Realistic. I’d ask what your moon and risings are, but I don’t have anything in front of me to calculate that and I doubt you know off the top of your head.” Skye explained turning back around and looking up to the sky. “It’s starting.”

Lily turned her attention to the sky, to see the streaking trails of the meteors falling from the heavens. It was beautiful, but soon she turned her head to look down at the girl who was cuddled up close to her side. Her gaze held nothing but wonder and fascination as she watched them, Skye loved the simple things, things that some people might scoff or forget about.

That was okay, Lily loved the simple things too.


End file.
